Tales of His Will: Farewells
by Countess of Western March
Summary: A few steps away, yet worlds apart. Their feelings are no secret, however their true wish unattainable. Edmund has accepted this with a composed mask. But despite his sacrifice for her happiness, Christina will make sacrifices of her own to stay with him.
1. Part 1: Unexpected Shipmates

This may be read without the prequel and won an award for Best Plot Twist in the Narnia Fan Fiction Awards :) all that is needed to be known is that Caspian has a sister by the name of Christina and was a spy for Telmar in the past who eventually decided to serve for the Narnians instead. (_not to mention that she and Edmund developed feelings for one another in the past_.)

**_A/N: I apologize if there are any misspelled words in this story, sometimes I think faster than I type. hahaha._**

**_I only Disclaim once. If I really did own the Narnia series, my story would be in an extremely attractive looking hardbound book (not that the original's covers aren't nice) that would either be on your bedside table or bookshelf. Have you checked? I think I've checked at least more than ten times. hahaha! just kidding :P  
_**

Introduction:

_this is a story about faith...and with faith in Him, the greatest of miracles are made..._

* * *

CHAPTER 1: UNEXPECTED SHIPMATES

It had been two years since the four Pevensie siblings had returned from Narnia…

The summer had begun in Finchley and school had thankfully ended for both Lucy and Edmund Pevensie. Peter had resumed his studies, this time with old Professor Kirke back in the country side in his small house. No one really understood how it was that he lost his large manor, but they couldn't really do anything about it could they? Susan had gone off to America with their parents for sixteen weeks. And Edmund and Lucy envied her for her luck, being able to explore more of their boring old world would have brought at least a bit of adventure into their lives, but it would be nothing compared the land they loved so much. She might find more excitement back there than in England.

As for the last two Pevensies…

Edmund sat at the edge of Lucy's bed as Lucy stayed across him at the head of the bed, both speaking quietly of nothing other than Narnia. Ever since they had returned to Finchley they hadn't been able to snap out of their nostalgic state. It was difficult when there had been much more to speak of compared to their first return. It was a rather boring day, the house was silent, the two siblings were lonely, and they were craving for adventure, but all of this didn't seem to be caused by their return from Narnia; for the two siblings had been in their Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold's house, saddened to be in the same house as their infuriating cousin; Eustace Clarence Scrubb (and he almost deserved it).

"You're lucky you get a room of your own. _I've_ got to share a room with that stinker Eustace." moaned Edmund, his eyebrows arching together in irritation merely at the thought of being in the same room as his cousin.

"I'm sure we'll be back soon, Aslan said so himself…right?" asked Lucy, holding her knees to her chest; the expression in her dark blue eyes was hopeful...pleading actually.

Edmund shrugged, leaning lazily against the wall as he gazed at the painting across the bed. It had been a painting of a ship, looking as if it were sailing right towards them. The prow of the ship had been shaped like the head of a dragon with a wide open mouth. It reminded him so much of Narnia, the colours and design of the ship was far too Narnian for him to forget about or even ignore, "The question is…whether it doesn't make things worse, looking at a Narnian ship when you _can't_ even get there." he murmured.

"Even looking is better than nothing right?...and she is such a Narnian ship." sighed Lucy solemnly.

Narnia…

Edmund could almost imagine _her_ there, waiting for him along with her brother and the rest of the Narnians…growing older each day he stayed in this world…how many years have passed already? How was she doing? So many questions occupied his mind almost every day…each and every single question left unanswered…

"Still playing your stupid little games?" asked a voice in an arrogant sneer.

Edmund and Lucy turned to the opened door…seeing their pompous younger cousin…Eustace, who had been about two years younger than Lucy; he was spoiled, was engrossed in reading books bout pinning insects, and probably played the meanest tricks on people (and this was coming from _Edmund_ of all people). His snooty looking face was written on with a smug smile and beady black eyes, Edmund had been so tempted to shove Eustace out the door headfirst and slam the door at his nose. And that wasn't much of a shocker, considering that nearly anyone who set their eyes on Eustace wanted to do such.

"You're not wanted here." Edmund interrupted curtly with gritted teeth. "I'm trying to think of a limerick." said Eustace without a care of what Edmund felt like doing to him at that exact moment.

"Something like this; some kids who played games about Narnia—Got gradually balmier and balmier—"

"_Narnia_ and _balmier_ don't even rhyme." interrupted Lucy in offense, Eustace was not exactly the most talented poet, granted that he read about nothing else but bugs. "It's an assonance," replied Eustace.

"Don't ask him what it is…he only wants to be asked. Say nothing and maybe he'll go away." said Edmund. You'd expect Eustace to feel the exact way Edmund felt, angry and hot-tempered. But he didn't…he did nothing but talk and talk and talk…

"Do you like that picture?" he asked.

"Don't let him get started about Art and all that, Lucy." interrupted Edmund in exasperation.

Lucy said nothing to Edmund, replying to Eustace's question, "Yes, I do. I like it very much."

Edmund swore he saw Eustace's eyes flash maliciously with his annoying sneer, "I hate that picture."

"You won't see it if you get out." Edmund said in a friendly tone, obviously sarcastic about it.

"Why do you like it?" Eustace asked, ignoring Edmund's offer.

"Well…for one thing…I like it because the ship looks like it really is moving towards us. And the water looks really wet. And the waves really look like their moving too." she replied.

Edmund, Lucy and Eustace took a closer look at the picture. Edmund grinned at the sight of his cousin turning green….Eustace hated the sea…when he went to the Isle of Wight with his parents he became sea sick. But Edmund gazed back at the painting, feeling as his mouth shaped itself into an 'O' at the same time as Lucy and Eustace. The waves really were moving, and so was the ship…

Wind suddenly entered the room as it began to lift some books off the tables and bed like a hurricane. It's cool feeling bringing Edmund's eyes to slightly tear, "Stop it! It's really some silly trick you two are playing on me! Stop it! I'll tell Alberta! Ow!" exclaimed Eustace with his squeaky frightened voice.

"Ow!" screamed Edmund and Lucy, taking a step back from the painting with their arms over their faces.

"I'll smash the rotten thing!" exclaimed Eustace, running towards the painting.

"Look out! Eustace! Don't be an idiot!" exclaimed Edmund, grabbing for Eustace as Lucy did the same.

Before Edmund himself realized, he found himself along with Eustace and Lucy in the picture, feeling cold water splashing against his entire body as he floated up on the water, struggling to stay up as he kept hold of panicking Eustace. Lucy swam herself, it had been a good thing she practised swimming last year, or else Edmund would have been managing two panicking relatives who were both trying to drown him. He pulled Eustace along and swam behind Lucy towards the ship not very far from them. A figure then jumped into the water as they neared the ship, screaming for a rope. Edmund ignored the point that a stranger had jumped into the water for them and grabbed Lucy, who had soon began to lose consciousness from the piercing cold. He took the rope along with their saviour, tying it around Lucy's waist. Lucy grabbed onto the rope, looking for support as she coughed out some sea water.

"Pull her up!" exclaimed the far too familiar voice.

"I will take him up!" exclaimed the voice, helping Edmund tie the next rope around his waist.

Edmund could only see the blurred face of their saviour, for the salt water that came in contact with his eyes only brought pain as his eyes began to redden. He said nothing, allowing himself to leave Eustace with the stranger and be lifted up into the ship. He was too relieved to simply decline and swim elsewhere for help, what would have been the point of swimming towards the ship if you were to refuse the help offered to you?Edmund ignored the soldiers who helped untie him, and rushed to Lucy's side. She had been shivering, seated on a bench as she rubbed herself warm.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, rubbing himself as he sat beside her; waiting for Eustace to be heaved up as well.

"Caspian what's going on?" exclaimed a familiar voice as well.

Caspian…?

Edmund turned his head to where his saviour stood, seeing a slightly older version of the Prince they had helped save Narnia and reclaim his throne, wearing a beard now, drenched as he unhanded nervous Eustace who had been in tears.

"Ca-Ca-Caspian?" Lucy exclaimed with stutters, looking up at their dear old friend in excitement.

"Edmund?" said another voice.

Before Edmund could even turn his head, he felt warm hands go around him and pull him close into a very tight embrace, "You're back! You kept your promise!" the person exclaimed out.

One of the men crowded around them looked speechless. He did not look like an Archenlander, he was not Calormene or Telmarine either. His skin complexion was too olive to be Calormene, and his thick hair and harsh features could not belong to a Telmarine. What was a non-Narnian doing onboard this ship? Edmund directed his gaze to the person in his arms; she smiled up at him with extreme happiness and relief. She was quite short, her head simply reaching until the tip of his nose.

"_Christina_!" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly against him as she did the same.

There was a short pause as everyone had noticed Eustace, who seemed to be threatening everyone about calling for the British Consul to arrest them all. "Caspian…thank you." said Edmund, letting go of Christina and walked towards Caspian to be given a very wet hug as well.

The man with cold eyes took one last look, much more of a glare; and stormed below deck speaking in a foreign language; Galmian? Lucy hugged Christina tightly, noticing how she looked slightly older than Lucy once more; despite that Lucy was already her height.

"Who is your friend here?" asked Caspian friendlily, gazing at Eustace.

Eustace did nothing but burst down into more tears as his face turned greyish and then blue, "Let me go! Let me go back! I don't _like_ it!" he sobbed out.

"Let go? But where?" asked Caspian in humour.

To everyone's notice, they were at sea very far from land. Eustace ran to the edge of the ship, gazing deep down into the water, expecting to see the frame they had fallen into and maybe catch a glimpse of Lucy's room in it, "Who is he?" asked Christina, looking up at him with a concerned expression.

"That's my cousin, Eustace." mumbled Edmund feeling shame as they both watched Eustace collapse on the floor and cradle himself as he cried, Edmund could not decide whether to feel smug or pity towards crying Eustace. He'd always craved for the chance to pay Eustace back for all the agonizingly frustrating moments he held whenever he was around Edmund.

"Rynelf! Fetch some spiced wine for their majesties." said Caspian.

The servant rushed down to the wine cellar, and returned, holding a silver tray with a large flagon of wine and five silver goblets.

"You'll need something warm after being in the water for a while." murmured Caspian, handing Edmund and Lucy the goblets before pouring some wine into the goblets. Caspian handed Christina a goblet though she was not shivering, but still rather damp. She accepted it, allowing him to pour wine into the goblet. All four cherished the feeling of warmth spread about in their bodies, feeling the heat go down to their toes. Eustace in the other hand began to make disgusted faces as he spat out the wine, sobbing even harder now.

"Quite the perfect travelling companion you've brought along, brother," chuckled Caspian.

But before Edmund could even turn to Christina and speak to her, Eustace began to scream angrily.

"Ugh! What on earth is that? Take it away!" he exclaimed.

Edmund could not blame Eustace for reacting that way; after all….it had been his first time in this world. Who'd expect to see a small mouse wearing a feathered hat and walking on its two hind legs? It had been Reepicheep, the mouse who they first met when they first came across Caspian as well. Edmund glanced at Lucy, he could see in her eyes how much she wanted to grab the mouse and hug it tightly in her arms like a stuffed toy. He then glanced at Christina, who looked at Eustace in disbelief, glancing at him with a humoured smile, chewing on her lower lip.

"My humble duty to your Majesty. And to King Edmund as well." said Reepicheep, bowing low as he kissed Lucy's right hand.

"Take it away." scowled Eustace, "I hate mice. And performing animals are pathetic."

Reepicheep glared at Eustace, "And is this discourteous person under your Majesty's protection? If not—" he asked Edmund, quite ready to unsheathe his sword and charge at Eustace.

Before Edmund could reply, he and Lucy sneezed, making people; including Christina jump in surprise.

"Caspian, I think we should get them dressed in dry clothes." Spoke up Christina, her damp but warm hand loosening around Edmund's cold wet hand.

"Yes…how could I forget?" said Caspian with a chuckle.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"Come, we'd all better get dried up. Come along Edmund, and bring your cousin along. I have some clothes you both might fit into." said Caspian, He grinned one last time at Christina and grabbed Eustace by the shoulder.

"Oh no…" moaned Christina, slapping her forehead.

"Is there something wrong Christina?" asked Caspian.

"_All_ my clothes are being washed…ever since the storm that had been going on for a few days, they have yet to dry up! I only have two clean dresses left, and that includes my night gown. The rest will be dry by tomorrow afternoon! I'm so sorry Lucy, I'll just wait until my dress dries up, I'm quite damp, but you're drenched; you need it much more than I." she murmured in embarrassment.

"Oh no…it's quite alright Christina, I don't need to change. And they're your clothes, it would be rude of me to do so." said Lucy with a shiver.

"I'll lend you some clothes instead." said Caspian instead.

"Thank you Caspian."

Eustace had followed Caspian and the other three below deck; looking for warmth below since the fine sea wind was too cold for him. Caspian had opened a small chest of clothes, handing Lucy, Edmund and Eustace a change of clothes. Eustace jerked away, rejecting the clothes he found horribly unfashionable. He was not willing to wear some odd person's clothes. Christina led Lucy to where she had been sleeping during their journey, locking the door so the two could change.

"I'm sorry about this Lucy." said Christina in guilt, taking out her last dress from her chest; it had been long and crimson with gold embroidery that made her skin look as golden as the sun.

"That's alright Christina; I feel perfectly comfortable wearing tights. I _honestly_ think it's far easier to move in than a dress." replied Lucy, facing away from Christina as she changed as well; slipping into the large tights. Christina laughed, neatly folding her damp clothes before she would have them washed, "When you're finished dressing, fling your clothes on the chair, I'll just place it in the galley later." she reminded.

"How do I look?" asked Lucy turning around to face Christina.

She wore dark blue tights under a baggy white blouse held together with a large black belt. Her braids had come undone and her auburn hair had been in damp waves, she looked slightly older that way.

"You look _beautiful, _very adventurous I must say." replied Christina with a grin, admiring Lucy's wonderful waves and pale skin. She looked very different from Lucy, she envied the young Queen and her older sister, "You're very lucky to be blessed with beauty Lucy." she sighed, scowling inside whenever she imagined herself; the bridge of her nose wasn't as high as she wished it could have been, and she abhorred her height and large eyes. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled as well, "Don't flatter me. I'm no prettier than a toad." she murmured, feeling her cheek as she looked at the mirror in front of her. Christina tried not so frown, attempting to make a joke out of it, "And what am I? A flat nosed _hog_!" Lucy laughed, embracing Christina to comfort her, "Of course not! Oh Christina, you're so pretty! Your tanned skin, and your large eyes-"

"Yes, which happen to look as if they're about to pop out." grumbled Christina. Lucy slapped Christina's arm playfully and sighed, "I may not look it. But apparently I still feel like an older sister to you right now." she grinned. Christina smiled, "I don't think you can consider yourself younger than me. Considering that you came here nearly a thousand years before I was even born." Lucy laughed at this comment, sighing as she ran her fingers through her damp waves.

"But still! I meant by physically! May I remind you that you've practically got Edmund wrapped around those hands of yours. Edmund's a very picky person, there's a reason why he was attracted to you. It always begins with looks. If he didn't find you pretty...I think that it's possible that you'd still be where you are-however...oh bother it! I can't remember what I was going to say anymore!" Lucy exclaimed, Christina laughed; taking a seat on the bed.

"So how long has it been since we left?" Lucy asked, "U'm…well, it's been three years since you came here—"

"You're 16! You're Edmund's age now!" interrupted Lucy.

Christina grinned; she hadn't been so sure whether Edmund had aged in his world. He had been two years older than her three years ago…and now…he was her age after three years…odd wasn't it?

"I see. Why don't we go up? I'm sure they're expecting us." said Christina, opening the door. Lucy nodded, following her down the hall below deck and into the study room of Caspian where they had been expected by the two; lacking Eustace, but stood with them was a man as old as Caspian, speaking to the two in such a way neither Lucy nor Christina could understand. He looked very handsome, however; there was an air around him of some sorts that felt very proud and arrogant. Lucy would know, Edmund had once been like that. She laughed at the thought.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"Here the both of you are. We were waiting for you two. This is our captain, Lord Drinian; from Archenland." said Caspian, introducing the two Pevensies to a dark auburn haired young man who went down on one knee to kiss Lucy's hand. "Actually, I'm of both Archanlander and Telmarine descent; if I may correct you your highness." Lord Drinian said with a devilish grin.

"Where's your cousin?" asked Christina.

"In bed," replied Edmund, "I can't do anything to really help him."

"I apologize if you're rather offended by what I'm about to say of your relative but…he humours me quite a lot." she whispered in embarrassment, not very sure whether she should have made such a comment; after all, this _was_ their cousin. Edmund chuckled; leaning down towards her ear, "That's okay. He deserves it." he whispered back.

The man at the corner grunted, stepping forward with a smile, his dark olive green eyes sparkled with charm.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"I believe I have yet to introduce this young man here." grinned Caspian, turning his eyes to the man slightly shorter than he was, Caspian must have been about twenty-one now, the air around this man next to him was arrogant and rather childish; such like Eustace (maybe not as dreadful though).

"This is the heir to the Galmian throne; Prince Sandalio."

Prince Sandalio went on one knee and took Lucy's hand, kissing it curtly with a smile, "It is an honour to meet one of the Kings and Queens of Old." He said, getting back onto his feet.

"The same goes here." replied Lucy, turning to Edmund.

The Prince was rather handsome, with jet black curls quite unlike Edmund's dark brown waves. Oh dear...he must be the son of that Galmian Lord who died when the river ate him. Lucy kept herself calm and controlled, studying the handsome features of the Prince. He had transparent olive eyes, his emotions very easily revealed, and olive skin complexion; slightly darker than Christina had been; Christina had actually been a bit lighter compared to the last time they had returned to Narnia. No freckles showed on his face unlike Edmund, his lips thin like Caspian's.

"Meanwhile we must talk, would you like to join us?" asked Caspian, directing this to Prince Sandalio.

The Prince shook his head with a humble smile, "I am afraid that I must go to the forecastle, I believe it's my turn to look out while Rhince rests." he replied, and walked out of the room, leaving them alone with Caspian, Reepicheep, and Lord Drinian.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"Before you say anything. About time; it's been a year in our time since we left after your coronation. How long has it been in Narnia?" Edmund asked; taking a seat at the head seat of the table as Caspian took a seat on the chair next to him.

"Exactly three years." Caspian replied proudly with a smile.

"All going well?"

"You don't suppose I'd have left my kingdom for the sea unless all was well." Caspian laughed, "Things couldn't be better. The Telmarines have learned to live at peace with the Narnians. And Christina has chosen and left Trumpkin; the Dwarf if you recall, to be Regent for the time being." He continued.

"Dear Trumpkin, you couldn't have chosen anyone better in all of Cair Paravel." sighed Lucy happily.

"Well then; where are you going? And why is there a Galmian Prince onboard a ship of Narnians?" Edmund asked.

Christina sat up properly; no longer leaning against the table as she sat next to Edmund, avoiding eye contact with him as if she were hiding something from him.

"A-"

Before Lucy could finish anything, Christina arose, "I don't feel very well. I think I have a slight headache from the heat. Would you mind accompanying me to our room, Lucy?" she interrupted with weak brown eyes, pulling Lucy along as quickly as she could. "I'll tell you later. You two go ahead." grinned Edmund.

"That's a rather long story. During Miraz's rule he had sent seven of mine and Christina's father's friends to a Voyage to explore the unknown Eastern Seas past the Lone Islands and none of them returned. After you and your siblings left, I asked for Aslan's approval; that once Christina and I establish peace in Narnia once more, I would sail away and search for them, or learn of their deaths. They were; Lord Revilian, Bern, Argoz, Mavramorn, Octesian, Restimar, and Rhoop.

"That is my main intention; Reepicheep here though has hopes of reaching Aslan's country, but it's quite challenging; for his country is at the end of the world."

"But do you suppose that it's even possible?" asked Edmund.

"We have our doubts and beliefs your Highness, for when I was merely in a cradle a Dryad had spoken to me in verses:

_Where sky and water meet_

_Where the waves grow sweet,_

_Doubt not Reepicheep,_

_To find all you seek,_

_There is the utter East—_

"I've no idea what it means. But the spell of it has been on me all of my life."

"Then where are we now?" Edmund asked.

Drinian stepped forward and took out a map, spreading it out on the table; pointing to the sea closest to Cair Paravel, "That's our position, or at least when we left Cair Paravel, and stood north of Galma. We were at the Port for the Duke of Galma had made a great tournament for King Caspian here had unhorsed many knights; including Prince Sandalio—"

"And got a few bruises myself. Still have the nasty ones on my leg Drinian." corrected Caspian.

Drinian ignored Caspian's interruption and continued, "The Duke would have been pleased if the King's majesty would have married his daughter, but nothing came of that."

"Squints, and all freckles." interrupted Caspian.

"Then we sailed away from Galma. Along with the Prince with us; he is craving for adventure quite a lot. He wishes to learn from his Highness here. Wanted to learn; assigned him for look out myself." Drinian laughed; patting Caspian's back.

"You speak too much of praise!" chuckled Caspian.

Edmund smiled, leaning lazily against the table; but something about both Caspian's and Drinian's laughs did not make them seem very convincing. They seemed almost...suspicious?

"So how has Christina been these past few years?" Edmund asked.

"Excellent, she wasn't really supposed to take part in the Voyage, but she insisted that she doesn't leave my side. She has helped me far more than expected of her. She is usually the one I speak to in my time of need. The Narnians have done the same with her as well. They truly love her, starting to build a title for her just like they'd done with you and your siblings; coming up with probably Queen Christina the Humble. Quite humorous, I must disagree with such a proposal. Every now and then during supper I catch her glancing at the mirror behind my seat or fixing her hair when she catches a glimpse of her reflection on a window or spoon." replied Caspian with a toothy grin, "Why must women be so concerned with how they're looking. After all, they should already know whether they are attractive or not." he continued.

"Well...from what I've learned from Susan's experiences, women enjoy looking good for the men." Edmund grinned.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxx

"Oh dear, maybe I should give you a drop from my cordial." frowned Lucy in concern, taking a seat on the bed beside Christina.

Christina shook her head, pressing her fingers against her temples with a deep sigh, "It's just a headache. I wouldn't want to waste a single drop of your cordial. Nonetheless it's beginning to ease; maybe you should give your relative instead. He mustn't feel very well by the movement of the ship." she replied.

"I see. You wouldn't mind if I return to Caspian's study do you? He must have my cordial." Lucy asked.

Christina smiled and nodded, "It's in his second chest. He will escort you to your cousin and maybe tell you of our past victories during your absence; whether it's about the Giants or his unhorsing of many Galmian knights." she laughed, hugging her legs to her chest. Lucy smiled, closing the door behind her with a small creaking sound.

It worried her…

What if Caspian and Lord Drinian spoke of the _true_ reason Prince Sandalio was on board the _Dawn Treader_? But they couldn't…would they? They had promised her that they would allow her to reveal it herself. But she did not want to reveal it…only to stow it away and enjoy the limited time she had with Edmund and Lucy. Caspian did not order her to reveal it, he was her older brother; she deserved a choice of her own. But he knew himself the consequences of keeping it from Edmund and Lucy. He would merely do as Christina asked of him; to stay silent and speak nothing of it…

But before she herself asked Caspian, he had asked her to think of it. To decide and do what would be best for both her and Edmund. She had brought this upon herself, now she must decide what was best for her. To keep it from him would hurt her by hurting him, but to say it would be likely to cause the same effect. What would she do? Christina sighed, she would have broken down in tears three years ago; that was when Caspian had been her strength then. But now; Aslan, her country, Edmund, everything she fought for was her strength; there were so many reasons to fight for what was best.

No…she would not reveal this to Edmund _yet_, he had just returned, she would let him enjoy the limited time he had and make the best of it with him.


	2. Lone Island Slave

_Beauty emnates in every word that you say_

_You've captured the deepes thoughts_

_In the purest, and simplest of ways_

_But you see, I'm not that graceful like you_

_Nor am I as eloquent_

_But just a simple melody_

_Can change the way you see me_

_And right now, I have you_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: LONE ISLAND SLAVE

Drinian had continued to speak of their past search in Terebinthia; only to find a pirate trying to overhaul them, who had eventually given up once he had been aware of how armed they had been. Lucy later came; interrupting Drinian's well-detailed description of the feast they had been served in the Island of Brenn, part of the Seven Isles. It was probably for the best that he was interrupted; speaking of such a magnificent feast would cause everyone to starve and crave for more just by imagining it.

"You've returned! We've so much to explain about our journey, why don't you take a seat. You look rather weary, would you care for another glass of Spiced Wine?" Caspian asked, rising from his seat to fetch the bottle.

"No thank you. I ran from mine and Christina's cabin. By any chance...is my cordial with you?"

Caspian nodded with a smile, walking at the end of the room towards a small golden chest, he fumbled with the lock for a while; finally opening it. He stuck his hand inside, and pulled a small object out; his fingers all wrapped around the small diamond flask that she cherished as much as her own life. Lucy smiled, taking the flask in her hands; feeling the cool touch of the diamond flask prickling against her skin, "Thank you; it will only take one drop." she said, looking up at Caspian with a childish grin.

The simplest of things pleased Lucy so easily; and that was one quality of Lucy's that Edmund could not help but admire and be proud of as her older brother.

"We shall continue our discussion during supper; it would be much more pleasant if Christina was here, though she ate rather nimbly during that feast. She's got quite a small appetite, must've gotten it from our mother, father used to beg mother to eat more when she was sickly." Caspian laughed, his expression nostalgic as they gazed down at the ground.

Edmund grinned; Susan must have had the same eating habits as Christina then, on the night of Caspian and Christina's coronation she had merely fed on a thin slice of roast, a few biscuits with cheese, and an apple to go with her wine. Susan had never been a light eater during their Golden Age, but ever since they had left Narnia for the first time; she began to eat less and less, it had probably been because their food in England hadn't been as grand or delicious. But their mother's homemade apple pie seemed well off. Caspian and Drinian had directed Lucy to where Eustace would be staying; not quite surprised to see their cousin sprawled all over Caspian's bed as he moaned angrily with a pale green face.

"It seems that your relative has not made any progress with his health." Caspian murmured with a humoured laugh.

Edmund felt himself sniggering, watching as his cousin glared at him with daggers, "Has the storm lessened?" Eustace asked, trying to sound as superior as possible as he looked up at them with an irritated expression.

"What storm?" Caspian asked, exchanging a puzzled glance with Edmund.

Drinian began to chuckle, patting Caspian's and Edmund's backs, "Storm young master!" he laughed out, "This is the fair weather any man could ask for!" he continued. "Who's that?" Eustace bellowed in irritation, "Get him out. He's making my headache worse."

Lucy neared him, clutching her cordial tightly; it had been easy for Edmund to see how nice she was trying to be, "I've got something that will make you feel better Eustace." she with a friendly and warm tone, walking towards Eustace as she held the cordial in her right hand.

"Go away and leave me alone!" Eustace replied rudely, jerking away from Lucy.

"Take it." Edmund ordered, trying his best to sound irritated and tired; it would have scared Eustace into taking it. Eustace looked at Edmund with a look of hatred, disbelief, and fear; and finally allowed Lucy to pour a drop of red cordial from her flask, "Ick! It's disgusting!" he exclaimed, thrashing his arm up before wiping his mouth in hopes or removing the taste. Edmund scoffed, folding his arms together. Lucy shrugged, turning to he, Caspian, and Drinian, "I'm told it's pleasant and delicious." she murmured.

Edmund could tell that either Eustace had something wrong with his taste buds, or he had been lying. Because he had been one of the first people to have a drop of Lucy's cordial, and it was far more delicious than Turkish Delight; the sweet that he decided to avoid ever since he returned from Narnia.

"It seems that my deck cabin is full, that means that I must transfer to my study room. Good thing there was enough room for the both of you with Prince Sandalio on board already. Speaking of the Prince, where is he?" Caspian asked Drinian.

"Said he'd be in the forecastle as the lookout." Drinian replied, scratching the back of his head.

Almost at once, Eustace began to moan; this time not because he felt sick, "Take me to shore! I want to go back home!" he exclaimed, getting off of the bed and stomping around the room.

"Neither of them have the power to take us back to Cambridge." _Idiot_, Edmund wanted to say, "That's as impossible as taking us to the moon." he continued.

"Would you like a tour about in the ship? I am sure that you would want to know your way around this place." Caspian smiled.

"Better than staying in this horrible place." Eustace mumbled, following them out of the room.

Edmund kept himself calm, Eustace was only being himself. And he couldn't possibly compare to the way he had been when he first arrived in Narnia. He sighed, walking next to Lucy as they followed behind both Caspian and Drinian. As they made their way to the forecastle, Eustace began to speak of the ships and aeroplanes back in their world; trying to impress Caspian and Drinian as to say that both he and the world he came from was far more superior. Christina emerged from one of the doors not far from Caspian's study room, gently closing the door behind her.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked with genuine concern.

Christina nodded, turning to Edmund with a small smile. Edmund grinned back, "Where are you going?" she asked, walking along; her hand almost inches from Edmund's. Edmund had the urge to take her small hand in his. The thought made his ears turn red, "Drinian's taking us to the forecastle. Closest part of the ship we haven't really seen yet." Edmund replied; ignoring as Drinian and Caspian spoke of ship.

"Oh…"

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

He stopped, the others walking ahead. Caspian had been too busy speaking of the ship as Drinian had been. As for Lucy, she'd been listening quite attentively; it would be hard to notice. But their relative…he just didn't notice at all.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes in search for her avoiding ones.

Her eyes wandered elsewhere, stopping on his eyes. She looked away, "Is there a problem?" he asked, finally taking her hand.

Christina felt her cheeks grow hot, she looked up at him with sad eyes, forcing a smile, "My headache hasn't quite gone away." she lied.

Edmund gently placed his hand on her forehead, a burning feeling going down to her feet. He slipped his hand off, his deep brown eyes boring into hers in concern, "Maybe you _should _take a drop of Lucy's cordial. You don't seem to be running a fever, maybe you're catching a cold." he murmurs under his breath. Christina smiled, slipping her hand into his, pulling him along playfully.

"We should follow behind. They will start to look for us when they notice we're not with them." she said.

She looked back at him, seeing a grin formed on his lips. She flushed red from the pleasant summer heat, trying to contain her urge to take his face in her small hands and feel his hands on her cheeks.

The idea made her cheeks burn hot; it seemed she didn't need him to place his hands on her face to make her flush. Christina bit her lower lip; walking ahead of him without a word, she turned back to him and grinned haughtily, "Aren't you coming? You _do_ know that I will leave if you just stand there."

He smiled, catching up to her with a small laugh.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Their tour around the ship had been finished, everything had been too perfect to Edmund; to be able to stay in Narnia or on board the _Dawn Treader_ would be a complete blessing to him and Lucy. Even more if both Susan and Peter had been with them...but that had not been the intention of them coming here. The Galmian Prince was not the most courteous of his shipmates to him; but he kept his distance during supper; he had sat next to Drinian; speaking of the view from the forecastle and his fulfilled duties proudly. He smiled at Christina once, she didn't seem to notice. But Edmund did…

Edmund ignored what he had seen and continued his conversation with Christina and Caspian. Christina had sat across him with Lucy, who had been by her side; humming merrily as she feasted along with everyone else. Christina had seemed almost avoiding; not to him though, but to the Galmian Prince. It pleased him a bit; but her reason to avoid him seemed to be the only thing that crossed Edmund's mind and bothered him. The dinner had ended and Rhince had made a small fire for Caspian and the others to gather around. Most of the shipmates had retired to their deck cabins below to rest from their heavy drinking and singing. They all pulled out stools and barrels to sit on around the fire, Edmund sat across Caspian, next to Christina and Drinian. Beside her had been the Galmian and Lucy, who'd been next to whining Eustace. Everyone spoke in hushed voices, laughing quietly whenever Drinian had joked Caspian, except for Eustace that is.

"What do you suppose it'd be like if Drinian ruled as a King alongside you and Caspian?" Edmund whispered with a smile.

"Then I am definitely sure he and Caspian would run Cair Paravel in ruins together." she laughed quietly.

Edmund smiled, gently taking her hand in his. It was cold from the night temperature of the sea they were surrounded by. She drew in a sharp breath, and turned her head up to him, "What are you doing?" she whispered, slipping her hand away from his.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

She said nothing, looking down on the floor with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry, I…was just a bit startled." she whispered back.

Edmund frowned, leaning forward and he drew his hand away from Christina's with a silent sigh. She wasn't acting right around him. Christina had been acting as if…she was hiding something from him instead…or as if he was someone she couldn't trust…or as if _he_ had been what she was hiding...why?...why were her moods changing so quickly? Edmund did not bother to over-think anymore; disturbed as to what could be the possible reasons why she was being this way. He learned the hard way through Susan and did not want to go through it once more...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina had decided to withdraw to her cabin ahead of Lucy. He had held her hand, and it startled her…if Prince Sandalio were to see it; she would be in trouble with Edmund, and she knew it.

"I'll take you there." Edmund said, gently grabbing hold of her wrist. She shook her head, glancing at the unaware Galmian and Narnians, "They would think otherwise Edmund." she whispered.

"Eustace wants to go back to the deck cabin already anyway, they wouldn't think otherwise." he insisted, creeping behind Eustace grabbing him by the back of his collar and clamping his mouth before he could react.

Eustace glared at the both of them; jerking away from Edmund's grip, "About time, I've been sitting here rotting away while I'm listening to your dumbbell friends." he sneered, fixing his collar and rolling up his sleeves.

"Just because I'm taking you to your room; doesn't mean that I'll be nice about it _Eustace_." Edmund growled, pushing Eustace ahead of him and Christina.

Christina said nothing; if they _were _alone, then maybe it would be better. Maybe she'd be more comfortable that way. She took one last glance at the unaffected ring of her friends, they hadn't notice; and walked below deck with Edmund at her side. Being _almost_ alone had been good enough for her; this relative of Edmund and Lucy's surely didn't know of the past, and certainly wouldn't bother trying to. Edmund stopped in front of the room that Caspian had occupied a few days ago; transferring to his study room instead. His relative hurried into their cabin deck and closed the door with a rather rude slam, leaving them both alone in the strange silence. Edmund walked by her side without a word, both stopping in front of her and Lucy's cabin.

She turned to him with bashful brown eyes and flashed him a small smile, "I should go now. Thank you. It was kind of y—"

"You don't feel comfortable around me do you?" Edmund interrupted; each word of his chosen ever so carefully as his tone was used as if he was speaking of it as an answerable question.

"Do you think we moved slightly too fast?" he continued; his dark brown eyes serious, yet filled with a self-disappointment Christina had never seen in him.

"No." she murmured quietly, looking down on the wooden floor in distraction. She felt a small grin urging to form atop of her lips, but she suppressed her urge within herself as much as possible.

"The age wasn't it? I must admit Christina; I rushed things when you were still young when I wasn't supposed to. You were too young to properly understand. And I apologize again—"

Christina interrupted him as she wrapped her hand around his, "Please, I don't want you to think like that." She whispered, her expression concerned this time. Concerned…because she knew it was hurting him to think so.

"I just want you to know, whether you want me as a friend or something else, I'll be that. As long as you're happy." he murmured, his voice this time; sweet, sincere, and thoughtful, everything he was right now that hurt her to lie to him.

Christina did not feel the urge to smile this time, a frown being suppressed behind her forced smile, her expression though; could not help but show at least a tinge of sorrow in her eyes. She drew in a sharp breath and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. It had been so comforting to hear his slow breathing, his heartbeat. She would tell him soon; but couldn't she enjoy a moment such as this without thinking of anything disturbing? Had this painful guilt been a punishment because of her carelessness?

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Edmund wrapped his arms around her; tighter than he could imagine; pulling her into this hug of theirs. This was no friendly hug, but neither had I been a loving one, this hug; was as if a boundary set between them, keeping them from doing anything else…

"Edmund." she whispered, "just by being here. You have made me the happiest I have been in all my years of living. Because you are one of the most important people in my life Nothing can replace that feeling but you alone. To stay here…" she continued, soon drifting off.

'_Forever_.' Edmund thought; forever in Narnia was all he could ever ask of Aslan, a request of his that maybe Aslan couldn't fulfil. For he had his own life in Finchley; a family…

Christina pulled back and gave him a smile. No tear was shed, but it hadn't been difficult to see the sorrow and difficulty she'd been going through. If only she would tell him. Edmund lowered his face to her face slowly; his face merely an inch or two from hers. She smiled and leaned closer; her lips gently pressing on his cheek instead as her two hands held his face, too small to completely hold it. Edmund grinned; kissing her forehead as a goodnight.

"Goodnight." she said; her voice shaky, filled with a weariness that disturbed Edmund.

She closed the door behind her with a gentle 'click', and Edmund had been alone…

"Goodnight." he murmured, despite being too late.

Edmund stalked off to his cabin slowly; savouring his time alone before he'd be sharing the same room with Eustace. The sound of footsteps drifted further away from him, Edmund ignored it and continued to walk along, not a sound escaping from even his own footsteps. Eustace had been on the bed when he entered; scribbling into a little black notebook; overwhelming the pages with his thoughts of hatred and grief. Edmund didn't bother asking; climbing into his hammock since Eustace would be occupying Caspian's bed while Caspian stayed in his study room.

"If your parents only knew!" Eustace laughed out.

Edmund turned to Eustace and shot him a puzzled glare. Eustace noticed Edmund and smiled back at him in a mischievous and mocking manner.

"I saw you and your little _girlfriend_ earlier down the corridor. Oh how smitten you two seemed! You sounded like a complete idiot back there! 'As long as you're happy' completely ridiculous!" Eustace choked out in laughter.

"Shove off Eustace or I'll make you shove off." Edmund snapped, he didn't have the patience to put up with him right now, not when all he could think about was what Christina was hiding.

Eustace said nothing but grinned, turning to his right to pull his thick blanket over himself…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina opened her eyes to the sound of whistling above deck and the humming of Lucy's sweet voice. Remembering that the two had decided to rest until the supper began. She looked to her side; Caspian had insisted that she'd been given the largest bedroom below deck, to come with a bed large enough for two or three, enough for both she and Lucy to sleep on for they both shared a cabin together. Due to the bed's largeness, there had been very little foot space that her clothing chest had been very much in between the bed and wall. At the end of the bed sat Lucy, braiding her long auburn hair into two as she remained silent the entire time she was going through this process. Christina usually gathered all of her hair and tied it into one. Lucy turned to her with a smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"Thank you for lending your gowns to me Christina, they're beautiful." she said, referring to the golden and brown dress Christina had insisted she try on if it fit her.

"It's a very lovely dress, but I believe it would look lovelier it you wore it." Christina smiled.

A screaming sound had startled Lucy and Christina as they spoke; interrupting their conversation. The two hurried down the hall and into Caspian's study room; rather surprised to see Lucy's relative bleeding as he sulked to Caspian, Edmund and Drinian, all three wearing puzzled expressions.

"I don't understand…so you mean to say…that you pulled his tail and you expect him not to fight back and let you do that?" Edmund asked with a hint of humour.

"You don't suppose that he's willing to spar do you?" asked Drinian.

"I wouldn't mind lending him a sword if he wanted." said Caspian.

"Caspian." Christina interrupted, "You don't actually expect an inexperienced boy to handle a sword against an actual Narnian knight do you?" she asked, her voice anxious.

Caspian said nothing, glancing at Eustace multiple times in observance.

"Edmund." she said, turning to the last person she could plead to.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Edmund looked into her pleading dark brown eyes, so concerned, so focused on him, and yet…so disturbed and avoiding towards him.

"This is ridiculous. Christina's right." he sighed.

"Fine! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Eustace, wailing as he stormed out of the room.

Lucy followed behind to tend to his wounds. But to Edmund's surprise…so had Christina…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"Come on, I believe there are some bandages and a small place we can bathe your wound." said Christina, leading them above deck.

"You don't mind do you if we get a small basin of fresh water?" she asked Rhince.

"Anything for you your highness." he replied gleefully opening up a small barrel of fresh water.

Christina pulled out a small basin and scooped up some water. She brought both Lucy and Eustace back below deck to tend to him on his bed instead. Lucy's relative lay on his side carefully, drawing in painful breaths as both Christina and Lucy dabbed his wounds with wet handkerchiefs. "Idiot Edmund." muttered the boy in complaint, his eyebrows arched together.

"If it weren't for Edmund you would probably be battling one of our best knights in Narnia and return in pieces. I believe it'd be best that you are grateful instead." Christina said.

"You probably should thank Edmund, Eustace. It's only being thankful." added Lucy.

"Why in the bloody hell should I thank him? He almost fed me to that rat of yours!" snapped the boy.

Christina said nothing, sighing to Lucy; who grinned sadly, bandaging his wounds.

The next morning had been pleasant as Christina awoke with a small smile; rushing to get dressed but tiptoed to keep exhausted Lucy from awakening. She walked above deck; relieved to see Edmund seated rather far from Prince Sandalio who spoke to Drinian of the Galmian feast last summer; which had been very delectable; but it could not compare to the delicacies of Narnia of course. Christina took her seat beside Caspian, across her; Edmund, who had thanked her later then for tending to Eustace; their cousin's wounds the night before. "The nymphs have been returning to the palace more and more often. They dance very gracefully. I dance very horribly" laughed Christina with a smile.

"Yeah, both Susan and Lucy eventually begged the Nymphs to teach them their Fall Dance. They even forced both me and Peter; well; Peter joined wilfully, into learning though; not very surprising is it?" Edmund said; his cheeks becoming an adorable crimson, "It was quite entertaining to dance with the nymphs."

Christina felt a surge of jealousy towards the nymphs and yet happiness, bursting into an uncontrollable laughter, "Then maybe you yourself could teach me a few dance steps another time." she said, holding back her ridiculous so called 'dog' laugh.

Edmund grinned; glancing over to the stairs below deck where Lucy and Eustace had begun to emerge from.

"Land in sight!" exclaimed a voice from the forecastle below.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Edmund, Lucy, Christina, Eustace, Caspian, Drinian, Reepicheep, and even the Galmian Prince rushed down into the forecastle to see the land ahead; the Lone Islands…

"Why it's Felimath and Doorn! Oh Edmund how long has it been already since our last voyage here?" exclaimed Lucy, gazing lovingly at the land in sight.

"I don't quite understand why the Lone Islands are Narnian property." said Christina.

"No one really knows; it was Narnian even during the Witch's rule." laughed Edmund.

They heard a throat being cleared; turning their heads to the Galmian; who glared at Edmund; who merely patted the glare away and ignored him.

"So shall we land there?" asked the Galmian.

"I would think not; because Felimath was never inhabited before. I believe it still isn't. The only things there are herds of sheep." replied Edmund.

"Then we shall go to Doorn then." finalized Drinian with a sigh. Lucy's eyes dimmed sadly as she gazed at Caspian in plead, "I do wish to go to Felimath, for it's very pleasant and peaceful there." she told Edmund. "Why don't we? It wouldn't hurt to walk. You could drop us off here and pick us up on the other side of the island." suggested Caspian to Drinian. Lucy's eyes lit up as she thanks Caspian non-stop.

"You will come won't you?" asked Caspian; directing this question to Eustace.

"Anything to get off the blasted ship." murmured Eustace, Edmund nudged his cousin and gave him a warning glare.

"Very well. Drinian, would you tell them to lower the boat?" requested Caspian.

"I shall come as well." said the Galmian.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

It had been a very pleasant row to Felimath; they had stopped by the shallowest water the row boat could balance until. The rest of them stepped out of the small boat and walked through the water.

Christina pulled her shoes off and gathered the skirts of her dress slightly above the knees to keep any of them from getting wet. Lucy did the same; pulled bunches of her green dress that Christina had lent her with her left arm and her shoes in the other. Christina sighed at the feeling of the soft sand and cool water touching half of her shin as they walked closer to shore. Lucy laughed and ran ahead; not bothering to out her shoes back on. Christina smiled, watching as the two Pevensies and her brother walked further and further from her. Beside her walked Prince Sandalio, ahead of them was Reepicheep, the poor knight had been tripping on the clumps of wet sand.

"I would like to thank you and your brother once more for allowing me to come on-board your ship. It was very generous of you." said the Prince; his voice calm and collected.

"There's no problem at all. The pleasure is ours." Christina replied.

"The both are truly the King and Queen of the Golden Age?" asked the Prince.

Christina nodded, her eyes slowly resting on Edmund; who hadn't any idea that he was being watched by her.

"You have been acquainted with them before have you not? They helped you three years ago?" he asked.

"Yes, they actually found me when I ran away." Christina said with a smile.

Sandalio said nothing; tilting his head down to the sand.

"Hullo, what's that?" asked Edmund, his voice clearer as she and Sandalio approached them.

They slowly neared the stranger resting by the tree having a cup of tea.

"Don't tell them your names." whispered Caspian.

"Why not your majesty?" asked the Prince.

"It has just occurred to me; no one has heard from Narnia for more than a thousand years. I wouldn't wonder why they wouldn't be safe to be known a royal here." replied Caspian.

"But we are well armed sire." mumbled Reepicheep.

"I know, but it is merely for the best. If this is a question for the re-conquering the islands. I would very much prefer to return with an army."

One of the burly men caught their eyes and smiled, pulling on his black beard, "Well hello there, a good morning to you folk."

"Good morning as well." Caspian replied with caution, "Are you aware of where the governor of this island is?" he asked.

"Of course! Governor Gumpas to be sure of it! Is sufficiency's in Narrowhaven. But you could have some tea with us if you'd like." replied the burly man.

Caspian nodded to all of them, taking a seat on the ground followed by Christina and Edmund. Christina turned to Edmund with an anxious expression, noticing the undrinking strangers. Neither of them touched their cups; Christina turned her head to Lucy; whose sweet face was tarnished with anxiety and distrust far stronger than Christina's. Before they all knew it; strong arms wrapped around them like ropes, keeping them from breathing. Christina and Lucy screamed; trying to break from the strangers' grasps.

"Unhand me I say!" exclaimed Reepicheep.

Eustace screamed as well, trying to squiggle out. Caspian and the other two tried to kick; failing to hurt the strangers, "Careful with that beasty lads. He'll be worth far more than you expect." laughed the red haired man of all the strangers.

"Cowards! Paltroons! Hand me my swords so I may slice you!" screamed Reepicheep.

"Talks too! This will be worth a fortune! Our supper tonight shall be a feast lads!" exclaimed the black bearded man.

"So you are slavers? I hope you're proud of it!" exclaimed Caspian in disgust.

"Now, now my boy. Let's not make such a fuss. I don't do this because I enjoy it myself!" laughed the black bearded man.

"Your laughter and wicked smiles prove otherwise slaver." shot Christina as she struggled harder, trying to kick her captor's leg.

"Where are you taking us?" choked Lucy, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wel to Narrowhaven of course! It's gonna be a full market today!" replied the bearded slaver with a hum.

Everyone was bound together with chains, Edmund walked ahead of Christina; saying nothing as if he was waiting for something to happen. Christina kept her tears of fear inside; holding her breath to keep herself from sobbing. "Now youngsters." called the slaver, "Let's not make it a problem here then there'll be no reason to cry. Now all on board!" As they neared land finally, a well-off looking man barged out from the inn on the land, speaking to the slaver.

"Off on your usual wares Pug?" he asked.

Pug; as he was called, grinned and bowed in respect, "Of course your Lordship." he replied.

"How much for the boy over there?" asked the well-off man, referring to Caspian.

"Wait! No! Please no!" pleaded Christina; trying to break free of the chains around her arms.

"Three hundred crescents."

"I shall give you a hundred and fifty crescents and no more." said the man.

"Please! Please don't separate us!" pleaded Lucy, tears strolling down her dark blue eyes as she struggled to break away from the chains.

"I'm sorry my dear. But I cannot afford to buy all of you. Unrope the lad." replied the man.

"No! Please he's my brother!" Christina exclaimed. The man turned to her; rubbing his chin quizzically as he studied her features, "Ah! This young lady here will sell well too, quite an obedient one she is. Will make a fine servant." said Pug, placing his hand on Christina's back as if she had been a good friend of his.

"Don't touch her." growled Sandalio.

"I'm sorry dear, but as I said; I've not enough money for two any longer. But I will return for you when I do." said the man; his expression solemn towards her.

Christina let some tears escape, wanting to go to Edmund and embrace him; who'd already been chained next to her.

"I will find you and free you!" Caspian whispered, walking away with the man who had purchased him.

They pushed them all into the boat and rowed them into a narrow, dark passageway; crying and moaning grew louder and louder as they rowed closer. Lucy cried on Christina's shoulder; closing her eyes in fear.

"Scoundrels." said both Edmund and Sandalio; focusing their eyes on the unfortunate slaves chained together.

They had been in a slaver's nest…


	3. Price of Freedom and Lucy's Discovery

CHAPTER 3: THE PRICE OF FREEDOM AND LUCY'S DISCOVERY

"All these people are…Galmians…" whispered the Prince, his tone and expression written all over with disgust as the boat slowly nears the land. His eyes meet Edmund's as if he expected to hear something from the Just King, nothing comes out; Edmund is speechless at the sight...everyone was...

"This is all your faul—"

"Eustace shuttup for a moment!" growled Edmund.

"This injustice must be stopped…." murmured the Prince in determination.

Christina turned to him after they had been settled; all seated on stiff hay as they sat next to one another; her face was damp from tears as she took a deep breath to compose herself, "I don't want to be separated." she whimpers, taking a deep breath once more.

Edmund let her lean on his shoulder for comfort; for their hands were bound together, watching her as she stared into the dim mesmerizing flames.

"We must have faith in Caspian; he will do something." he whispered, laying his eyes upon Christina as he gave her a small smile as comfort.

"Yes...but...what will happen if I am sold? Or Lucy? What will happen if we are all to be separated from each other?" she asks, her voice trembling as a tear drops escape from her eyes.

Edmund licks his dry lips...he did not know what exactly to tell this frightened girl he wanted so much to protect.

"I assure you Christina...Caspian will not rest until he finds us and frees us. If we are separated; I will do everything I have in my power to find and free you as well. Even if it means sneaking into the home of a Tarkaan or battling a whole group of slavers."

Christina says nothing; Edmund wonders whether the trembling frown upon her lips has disappeared, he wished so much that he had been able to comfort her at least a little bit. But she seems to be slightly comforted as she rests her head on Edmund's shoulder, this puts Edmund's worries slightly at ease. Hours passed by slowly, Edmund felt as his stomach churned; yearning to be fed. He takes Christina's chained hand, squeezing it tightly as he quietly groaned in pain.

"Edmund?"

"We've just got to wait." he sighs to himself.

All the candles were blown out and everyone had been consumed in darkness. Edmund waited, and waited...no one came but the slavers. Christina and Lucy had sat still; the sound of Christina's steady breathing proving that she had been asleep. Edmund closed his eyes...he needed to get some sleep himself. But the pain in his stomach would not cease, he needed to be fed. Or else he would starve to death.

'Just for a moment.' he thought to himself.

Edmund shut his eyes for a moment; opening them to the slaves; all awake and moaning once more; the sunlight was seeping through the entrance of the nest, people coming inside.

Not far from them stood the black bearded slaver; Pug, speaking to two Calormenes eager to purchase a slave. Christina woke up, looking around the cave for any sign of Caspian with a pair of hopeful eyes. No one...Christina looked up at Edmund with anxiety, leaning to see Lucy, Eustace and the Galmian Prince.

"Where is Reepicheep?" she asked in panic.

Everyone turned their heads to their sides in search of their noble friend; failing to find him.

"Unlock me you cowards!" exclaimed the familiar voice.

Edmund directed his eyes to the caged mouse held in one of the Calormen's hands.

"Oh no!" cried Lucy.

The first of the Calormenes set his eyes on Lucy; pointing from the Prince to Christina; who'd been on opposite sides of their line.

They had just been sold...

Pug set his eyes on all of them; ordering his men to bring them to the Calormene.

"Behave, we need to stick together." Edmund whispered to all four at his side.

"The girl here and young man over here are both three hundred crescents. Lovely looking people." said Pug; referring to Christina and the Galmian Prince.

The Calormene nodded; handing Pug a small bag of crescents in payment.

"What!" exclaimed Lucy in fear.

"As for these three, very pleasant children, the eldest will make a fine young man. Will be quite a devoted servant. The last though may be for free! A special boy he is!" suggested Pug; referring from Edmund to Eustace, "Will probably scare intruders away." Pug mutters under his breath.

The Calormene shook his head, pointing at Eustace, later crossing his arms in rejection.

"I see...very well, better get to my next customer, a pleasure to have been in your services. Sold! To this Calormene gentleman!" smiled Pug.

"No!" pleaded Christina, trying to jerk from the grasp of Pug's men.

"Don't worry my dear, you have a pretty face. You just might find yourself as the fourth or sixth wife instead of a servant very soon." grinned Pug, looking at the bag of golden coins in his hand with a giddy smile.

"_Sixth_?" Christina says; her eyes wide with fear as tears well up in her eyes.

"Shuttup!" exclaimed the Prince, being pulled from Pug.

Eustace began to whine, telling them to unhand him.

"Send this boy back with the rest. No one'll buy him." growled Pug grumpily.

The second Calormene though; looked at Lucy and Edmund with a puzzled expression, rubbing his chin as he studied the two siblings. He whispered something to Pug; and Pug's face lit up, "Sold!" he exclaimed.

The Calormenes had he and Lucy sit next to Christina and the Prince, just waiting until their masters would come for them.

"Oh Edmund." Christina choked out in fear.

"Ssh. We'll be fine." he whispered, trying to comfort Christina.

How could they be fine? Calormenes had been known for their cruelty towards their servants; and they had now been considered one of their victims. Their slaves were tortured for disobedience, what was the punishment if they tried to escape? It wasn't difficult to guess.

"Where are they?" exclaimed a familiar voice in anger.

Edmund felt a rush of relief fall upon himself, looking up to see Caspian not far from them. Soldiers and guards followed behind him, all armed as the sight terrified the slavers and brought tears to the poor slave's eyes.

"Those sweet young ladies and fine young gentlemen? Why they've already go—" but before the nervous Pug could say anything else, he had been interrupted by the overjoyed Lucy.

"We're here! Oh we're here Caspian!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Caspian!" exclaimed Christina.

Caspian rushed towards them and smiled; his smile fading as he noticed Eustace was missing.

"Where is my other friend?" he asked Pug sternly.

"Why him? Take him! Couldn't even give him away for free!" replied Pug.

Caspian eventually ordered that everyone be freed, his orders followed. People went up to them and thanked them with tears, fleeting from the slaver's nest accompanied by guards for help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandalio glared at the slaver in disgust, pulling out his newly given sword in threat as soon as he was unbounded.

"No wait!" Christina exclaimed, taking Sandalio's hand to keep him from killing the slaver.

Prince Sandalio sneered, speaking to him with gritted teeth, "It you ever; touch my people again, I shall return for you, and kill you when I am king."

Edmund suddenly grabbed the Prince in restraint despite being smaller than him, giving him a warning gaze. Prince Sandalio jerked away; shooting Edmund a glare, and walked out of the slaver's nest. Christina had been stunned, to see such another side of this Prince. Christina pulled on Edmund's sleeve; he looked down at her as if he had been paying attention to something else, grinning at her. She hugged him, taking a deep breath, "Thank you." she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. But she didn't cry, she wouldn't…

Edmund flashed her a small smile and gently pulled her outside of the nest, breathing in the fresh air and looked up at the clear blue sky with a smile...they were free at last...

"There's nothing to worry of anymore. We're free." he said with a laugh at the end of 'free'.

Christina gave him a wide smile, gripping his hand tightly while looking up at the sky with a sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three weeks now since the Pevensies and their cousin Eustace had been on-board The Dawn Treader. But the day had not been as pleasant as the current ones, Christina sat at Lucy's side; playing chess against Edmund; despite her efforts, the match had been hopeless for Christina. It was impossible to beat Edmund; for he had at least thousands of years of experience to master the game pronouncing himself undefeatable. Edmund grinned at her slyly; slowly drawing his hand towards her king, taking it as he exchanged it with his _pawn_, it was almost hard to believe he had killed her king with a mere pawn, she had completely forgotten to mind the small thing, too focused on taking Edmund's King.

"I win. Well technically it's a checkmate, but the game's done." Edmund chuckled in humour.

Christina chewed on her lower lip in disbelief; looking up at Edmund in awe. She directed her gaze to the dark grey sky, frowning. She sighed, turning back to Edmund and groaning in annoyance. Taking all her pawns, knights, and bishops back as they prepared for another set of chess. Just when they had been halfway done (which did not take very long due to Edmund's expertise) Lucy began to notice the waves moving much more and it began to rain, slowly becoming stronger and stronger.

"All hands on deck!" exclaimed a voice; it had been Drinian, rushing from the forecastle with Sandalio by his side.

Christina rushed above deck with the others and ran to the other side of the ship, looking not far from the ship, large waves coming towards with them like a sea of giants.

"All hands on deck!" she repeated in a scream.

Everyone rushed to the supplies and took them below deck. Edmund grabbed Christina's hand; pulling her along to the stairs below deck.

"I want to help! Edmund please!" she exclaimed; the _smallest_ of the large waves crashing into the ship; drenching everyone.

"No! You've got to go below deck! Lucy's been taken there already! She'll be waiting for you!" Edmund replied with a shout; the loud waves crashing against the ship overpowering his screams.

Christina nodded and looked back up at Edmund in concern; her teeth chattering from the icy cold water, "Promise me you will go below deck as soon as possible." she pleaded. Edmund nodded, looking back at the crew in check. Christina nodded once more, closing the door behind her with a slam even though she could hardly hear from the loud storm crashing against the ship. Christina walked swiftly to her and Lucy's room, searching for Lucy as she left wet footprints in each step she took.

"Lucy?" she exclaimed, running down the hall, "Lucy!" she repeated.

"Lucy!" she screamed, her voice now becoming hoarse.

Christina barged into Caspian's study room; seeing Lucy drying off the water in her hair with a dry towel.

"Lucy." she whispered in relief.

"Was I being called?" Lucy asked in cluelessness.

Christina shook her head, squeezing the excess water from her hair. She sank on the floor next to Lucy, looking out the window with wide eyes as the two watched the rain pang violently against them. They were afraid, and there had been no denying it. They were silent; trying to shut their eyes. And they did; falling asleep; hoping to shun out the screams of orders of the crew and the feel of the ship twisting around. The thought of Edmund and Caspian's safety had been the last thing on her mind as Christina drifted off to sleep.

"We'll need to have three men take a night shift every night until the storm ends." said the voice of Caspian.

Christina fluttered her eyes open, a small candle of fire being the only thing illuminating in the darkness; it had reminded her very much of the slaver's nest, her heart pounded at the thought of being in the slaver's nest once more; causing her to tightly grip the blanket draped over her. Caspian, Edmund, Drinian, and even Prince Sandalio stood before her and sleeping Lucy, drenched and dripping; but distracted and uncomplaining.

"You are awake." said Prince Sandalio.

Christina found herself lying on the window seat, a warm blanket draped over her and Lucy. She slowly slipped off of the seat, nodding slowly as well.

"You're all drenched." she murmured in concern; feeling Caspian's and Edmund's wet sleeves.

"We're fine. Just discussing our plans if the storm continues." Edmund replied gently.

"I'll take the shift tonight, if I am given your permission." said Prince Sandalio; flickering his eyes to Caspian and Christina.

Caspian nodded, "You, Rhince, and Quince shall take the shift tonight once you have had your supper. For a famished stomach will do you no good."

"I'll take tomorrow's shift then." Edmund said.

"I want to help." Christina spoke up.

Sandalio threw her a rather outraged expression; women in Galma were greatly respected, but hardly were they given the work of a man; therefore the Prince had not been accustomed to such a challenging request from the Queen. It was surely different in Narnia. Edmund gazed at her calmly yet in concern, turning to Caspian.

"Christina, as your brother; I believe it'd be best that you stay below deck. We have just lost a man overboard. We cannot afford to lose a Queen of Narnia." Caspian sighed.

Before Christina could retort, Edmund had interrupted, his hand lightly brushing against hers as if to calm her, "We promise you, when we get back on land you can help hunt if you want; just...not now..."

Christina gazed at Edmund in plead, and sighed in defeat.

Fifteen days had passed like months; everyone on board could only eat so little to prevent the running out of supplies. No one but Christina, Lucy, and even Reepicheep; who had been far too small to be allowed to participate in running the ship during the storm, had time to rest anymore during the day. Though Eustace, Edmund's relative had believed himself unfortunate to help the crew. It could have been considered unfortunate, but if it was to help everyone survive, it was a beautiful and honourable task to take.

Christina and Edmund rarely had time to speak to each other anymore. But if he had time, he would push for a conversation with her; most of the time though; Christina cared too much; to allow him to risk his health more than he had already been. So she often forced him to rest and sleep. When they did speak, they often spoke of their worries of the crew, hope of finding land, missing Narnia dearly, and yet all these conversations had made Christina so happy.

But somehow...unsettled...

Christina closed her eyes, searching for peace within herself; she hadn't told him yet...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Christina hadn't seemed to change her disposition at all. How could Edmund expect her to when they had all been at sea trapped in a storm? Edmund felt saddened; they barely spoke anymore because of his shifts, but he knew it would be worth it when they would find land. At times he was so tired Christina herself would send him to bed like his mother. But Edmund smiled; deciding to cherish every moment he had with her as if they were the only things he had left in this world to himself.

Land was soon in sight, everyone cheered when the storm ended, deciding to fish for a limited time since the supplies were no longer enough for a ship. Two days at sail towards the island passed and the ship was at shore now. Edmund, Christina, Eustace, Lucy, Caspian, the Galmian and Drinian set foot on land first; everyone wearing an expression of relief. The mountains stuck together as valleys, and the trees formed a forest; giving off an eerie background of the island.

"Oh dear." said Lucy, gazing at the Dawn Treader; finding a ship with broken sails and chipped wood and paint.

She no longer looked lively, looking as if she was a haunted ship set to sail the seas of the world forever. Sounds quite familiar, but Edmund could not put his finger on it.

"It seems that we need to get to work...and fast." sighed Drinian.

Everyone helped set camp in the outer part of the forest, some cutting trees to repair the ship and replace the sails.

Edmund helped chop some wood and planned with Caspian. On the other side sat Christina and Lucy; helping along as they washed by the river.

"We need to go hunting for food later, would you care to come?" Caspian suggested.

"You're going to go hunting?" Edmund asked in surprise.

Caspian shook his head with a sigh and smiled, "As much as I would love to do so, I am afraid that I cannot. I was hoping someone would take charge of my men who are going hunting."

Edmund grinned and laughed, "I'll come, but it seems that the Galmian has been urging to speak up for quite a while." he replied, directing his and Caspian's eyes to the Galmian; who had been helping carry wood.

Caspian nodded, "Very well. But I'd like you to keep an eye on him. Correct him if he does anything reckless. If he is being cowardly push for what you believe is right as a King of Narnia of course." Caspian laughed.

Edmund nodded; noticing as Lucy and Christina rushed towards them. He would have smiled; but it seemed that they were not coming towards him and Caspian for a mere conversation.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked Christina.

"Eustace is missing." Lucy blurted out; her expression filled with concern and fear.

A few minutes had passed; Edmund had brought along a sword for combat if they came across any animal in sight. The Galmian waited not far from him; speaking to the crew men who had been picked to help search for Eustace and hunt on the way back.

"Is everyone set?" Edmund asked.

Everyone nodded and 'ayed', the Galmian shot him a glare and sighed; turning to the woods to leave.

"Edmund wait!" exclaimed a voice.

Edmund turned around; nearly running into Christina.

"Christina, where are you going?" he asked with a smile; noticing the bow and arrows attached to her sling.

"I'm coming to help search for your cousin. And hunt with all of you as well. You promised." she replied; panting from running.

"Your highness, please; we can't risk losing you in the woods or getting you hurt." said the Prince

"I've been in wars before and voyages as well, what difference does it make in the woods? Besides, I believe a deal has been made, and I have kept my end of it." Christina replied.

"Go. Back." ordered the Prince.

"She's right; we've made a deal. And she is free to do as she pleases as the Queen of Narnia." Edmund said.

The Galmian glared at him once more as his grip around his sword tightened, "Very well."

Christina's eyes dimmed; concern in her expression.

"C'mon." Edmund murmured.

Christina looked up to him and grinned, "Thank you." she whispered.

Edmund grinned back; walking along with her into the forest. He didn't like a single bit about her coming along to search for Eustace and hunt, because none of them knew the forests of this island well. And he didn't want to risk her being there. But he promised; and she wasn't a child, as she said; she has gone to wars and voyages, a walk in the woods would be considered a breeze to her. She was older now...and she could take care of herself...

Before him was the young woman he once thought of as a young girl; the young girl he fell in love with. But she has slightly changed; for the better. He still loved everything he saw in her; but he thought for a while...was it possible for her to have changed and see no change in him? Would that put this relationship of theirs in danger? Would she see him differently because she has changed?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

They forest was cold and foggy, the trees had seemed almost overgrown and the mountains were all crowded together as if it had something to hide. Christina shivered and hurried her paces as she walked between Edmund and the Prince Sandalio.

"Eustace!" called Edmund.

There had been no reply. Where was the boy? Christina sighed, hoping the boy was at least safe.

Smoke arose above them...there was fire!

The ground began to shake and a roaring arose from the soundless forest.

"The forest must be enchanted!" exclaimed one of the crew men.

Christina hurried her paces; searching for where the sound had come from. Edmund hurried behind her, in search of the roaring creature as well.

"Stop." exclaimed the voice of Prince Sandalio, "It's not safe!"

"We must report to the others first." Prince Sandalio continued; stopping both Edmund and Christina.

"But, we don't even know what it is. My cousin is missing and I've got to find him." Edmund retorted.

"We can return when we find out." Christina pleaded.

"King Caspian did not leave you in charge." Sandalio sneered at Edmund; his expression almost unrecognizable as it had been in the slaver's nest.

"No, but Caspian has entrusted me to lead when I believe I should. Now it's foolish and cowardly to runaway by a mere sound. My cousin is missing and I need to find him." replied Edmund rather crossly.

Christina turned her back to follow Edmund until Sandalio's demanding voice rose, "Christina." he pleaded...no...ordered...

Christina turned to him, seeing the anger in his olive green eyes.

"I must go." she murmured, walking off with Edmund by her side.

She heard Sandalio curse underneath his breath and sighed. He walked along with the others behind she and Edmund; glaring him with hatred in his eyes. The minutes passed by quickly as they called from Eustace. No reply ever came.

They soon came across a pool of clear smooth water by the valley of mountains.

Everyone halted, directing their shocked eyes to the long lizard-like creature that lay still by the pool...no one moved...

"It's dead." murmured Edmund, nearing the dragon.

Christina had always thought they were extinct, and here was the possible last dragon in this world...dead...

A flying figure rose above them with a roar, soaring in the sky. The figure was such like the one that lay before them.

There was no Eustace...

Everyone rushed back to camp empty handed, speaking of the living dragon.

Lucy waited anxiously, hoping Edmund and Christina would return with Eustace at their side.

She ran out of her tent from the sound of their return; eager and anxious to see them all safely returned. She frowned in worry at the sight of the Galmian; Prince Sandalio. His eyebrows were arched together crossly as he walked ahead of Christina and Edmund; who'd been trailing behind everyone else.

"Where is he?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes...

"I see…" murmured Lucy quietly, holding her knees to her chest as she and Christina sat alone together by the river as Caspian, Edmund and the rest of the crew discussed Eustace's disappearance; dipping their legs in the water.

"Prince Sandalio seemed rather flustered when you returned. Had something gone wrong?" Lucy asked.

Christina shrugged, curling her bare toes to feel the soft sand in the river against her feet with its powdery texture.

"He and Edmund had, had a disagreement. Edmund and I insisted to continue to search for Eustace. Prince Sandalio believed that we should return to camp and search for Eustace once the roaring would end." Christina replied.

"Edmund…"whispered Lucy in concern.

"Christina; this is merely an observation of mine. I am not very sure of this but, it is only as I see it…Prince Sandalio seems rather; envious of Edmund, Christina. I believe he fancies you. Is there anything that has happened over the three years we have been missing?" Lucy said; her expression serious.

Christina turned to Lucy with a shocked expression; turning bright red from the young girl's conclusion.

"Lucy, why would you think that? I'm afraid I don't understand what 'fancies' means." Christina gulped nervously.

Lucy shot Christina a questioning face, sighing, "To fancy means to be fond of; to be attracted to. Please Christina; am I not your closest friend? I want to help you." she whispered.

Christina's eyes began to well up with tears, she gasped in surprise; wiping the tears away, "Oh dear, there seems to be something in my eye." she whispered, stuttering as she spoke.

"Oh Christina…do you love him?" Lucy asked.

* * *

Please review! An author always appreciates it! :) Hope you stay in tune for the next chapters! :D


	4. The Undragoning and Christina's Secret

_Wanna go to the edge, wanna dive again_

_You are making me feel_

_Like I'm breathing underwater_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: THE UNDRAGONING AND CHRISTINA'S SECRET

_"Oh Christina…do you love him?" Lucy asked._

There is no brief pause after Lucy's question; only the heavy breathing of Christina as she gazes into Lucy's eyes with utter disbelief and horror. Christina feels her nails sink into the sand, digging themselves into the ground as her skin began to feel powdery. Had there been any point for her to hide this? Perhaps Lucy's wisdom would help her once more, Christina remembered very well three years ago; Lucy had been there to let her cry to and be comforted by. Perhaps there was no point at all...

"N-No! It's not l-like th-that!" Christina exclaimed, her grasp over the sand so tight that they began to squeeze out of her hands.

Lucy, clutched the sand in her left hand, placing her right hand on Christina's shoulder, "Christina; I don't doubt your love for Edmund, but…do you love Prince Sandalio as well? It's been three years...maybe...well..." she asked gently.

Christina shook her head, looking far at the horizon; gazing at the sunset with a sigh once she had wiped the last of her stray tears, "I _don't_ love Prince Sandalio…Lucy I understand your concern, but...you know very well that for these past three years I have been doing absolutely nothing by wait for yours and Edmund's return. How could I?" Christina said, her eyes tearing with a slight expression of hurt as they gazed into Lucy's concerned eyes. Lucy nodded, nearing Christina as she heard her slow breathing from the silence between the two girls. Christina knew very well that Lucy did not know what else to say, and she did not expect anything from Lucy...not anymore.

"Is Caspian arranging this marriage?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence as she looked at Christina.

Christina shook her head, pushing back the excess hair behind her ear after wiping a tear from her eye, "No; very much the opposite. I just don't want Edmund to know, Lucy. He would be very angry. And I don't want him to worry. After everything he has done for me—" she whispered.

"I see...would you prefer it if I don't tell Edmund?" Lucy asked gently with a small smile.

"Very much so Lucy…" she pleaded, pulling Lucy into a sisterly hug.

"I won't tell him Christina…but…_you_ must tell him, you know him well enough to know he wouldn't be angered at you. That's not my brother. But he would certainly be hurt at the point that you would hide this from him. He may not seem like that kind of boy...but that's certainly something I've seen in him for years... ." Lucy replied; her lips curved downward in a frown.

Christina nodded, pulling away from their hug, "I will…just not while your cousin is missing." she murmured. Lucy agreed, pulling her and Christina to the crowd to take part in the discussion of the dragon, "What is it?" said Lucy very curiously, concerned for everyone's safety.

"The dragon has just flown over the tree tops and lighted on the beach. It's between us and the ship." Caspian replied.

"Can't we use our weapons?" asked Christina; referring to her bow and arrows and swords.

"No, arrows do them no harm, and there is no reason for them to be afraid of what they breathe out." Caspian said.

"With your majesty's leave—" began Reepicheep.

"No, you can't we just need to watch over it until morning and we'll all have to battle it. Caspian will lead it with Drinian and I by his side. As for our meal, serve everything silently; we wouldn't want to awaken the dragon." interrupted Edmund.

"What if it goes away?" asked Lucy.

"That would only be worse, because that way we wouldn't know where it is and whether we should let our guard down." Edmund replied.

As soon as supper came, everyone; including Christina had found that they had no appetite from the anxiety.

Everyone had stayed up; including exhausted Edmund and Christina; both keeping themselves distanced from each other for no reason. Edmund, Prince Sandalio, and Caspian had pushed for her and Lucy to be protected by a few of the crew. Christina retorted, winning her right to fight along with the others. The sun began to raise, the cool wind blowing against Christina's silk black hair, not as welcoming as the winds in Narnia; almost; angered, as if it was trying to shoo all of them away like pests.

"Now for it my friends." murmured Caspian.

Everyone had gathered their weapons, forming protectively around Lucy, who had Reepicheep by her side. Everyone soon lightened up oddly, hoping that when the dragon was slayed they could set sail as soon as they could. Of course they would have to search for Eustace as well, but not many worried about him; chances were that the dragon had already gotten rid of him. The dragon had carried a long tail at the end of its large, scaly, lumpy body. It opened its large red eyes; startling everyone into a step back. People slowly raised their weapons, taking steady breaths as the dragon arose; waddling cowardly towards the shore in a whimper.

"What's it wagging its head for?" Edmund asked.

"It is nodding." murmured Caspian.

"Something is coming out of its eyes." Sandalio whispered carefully.

Why was water escaping from its eyes?

"Oh can't you see? It's crying!" exclaimed Lucy in pity, "Those are tears."

"I wouldn't trust it if I were you your highness. Crocodiles cry only to catch you off guard." retorted Drinian seriously, looking at the creature with steady and cautious eyes.

"It wagged its head when you spoke Lucy. See? It's doing it again." remarked Edmund.

"Do you think it can understand our words?" Christina asked.The dragon turned to Christina; everyone raised their weapons protectively at it, the dragon nodded to her violently with a whimper. Reepicheep scurried in front of the dragon bravely; raising his sword, "Dragon. Can you understand speech?" he shouted; for his squeaky voice had been too small.

"Then, if you agree to swear your friendship towards us; raise your foreleg." Reepicheep commanded. It did so; rather clumsily though, Christina gazed up to its swollen leg; a golden bracelet squeezing it. "There's something wrong with its leg. That must be why it's crying. Maybe it's come here to us to be cured." Lucy said.

"Careful Lucy, it's a very clever dragon, it may be a liar." whispered Christina cautiously. Lucy though, did not listen, running towards the dragon with Reepicheep following behind her.

"Show me your poor paw. I might be able to help." Lucy whispered gently, stroking the dragon's other paw.

The dragon did so very willingly, allowing Lucy to give it a drop of her cordial. The swelling eventually stopped, but the golden bracelet around its arm hadn't come off, "Look!" exclaimed Christina, nearing the dragon as she stared at the bracelet in awe.

"What is it?" asked Edmund.

"Look at the golden device." said Caspian.

"A little hammer with a diamond above it like a star…" studied Sandalio, "I've seen it before."

"Seen it!" exclaimed Caspian, "Why, it's a sign of a great Narnian house! You've see it in our palace! It's Lord Octesian's arm ring!" he finished.

"Villain!" exclaimed Reepicheep, "Have you devoured our Narnian lord?" he asked in utter outrage, his long tail tensing. The dragon though, shook its head violently with another whimper.

"Perhaps…" murmured Christina to herself, "It _is_ the Lord Octesian; he's been enchanted."

"Are you Lord Octesian?" asked Lucy in surprise.

The dragon gave her a sullen look, and then shook its head in disagreement.

"Then…are you a human under this enchantment?" she asked in concern, the dragon nodded its head.

"You're not—" Edmund cut himself off, rubbing his chin in wonder, "You're not Eustace by any chance are you?" he asked in hesitation; undecided.

The dragon nodded its head; tears pouring out of its eyes as it pounded its tail against the ground in sadness and plead. Lucy began to comfort the dragon; Eustace, bringing herself to kiss him on his scaly cheek, "Don't cry. We'll help you and find a cure." she whispered in comfort. After a while of confront the poor enchanted boy, he began to run his claws through the soft sand; as if he was trying to speak to them through letters. The handwriting had been horrible, but no one could blame Eustace, for dragons did not write, so there was no need to have arms that could write.

_I wnet to slee…rgos dgron I mean drangons cavecause it was dead and aining so har…woke up and cou…get off mi arm oh bother…_

The dragon boy had proven to have changed his ways since becoming a dragon, he had been clearly humbled. And he was very willing to help them. They would send him off to search in the mountains of the island to find animals they could eat; often returning with stray goats or pigs. Christina and Edmund had watched him hunt a few times; killing the animal with a mere swing of his tail. He preferred to be alone when he fed; being a dragon, he had to eat raw meat. Christina, Lucy and Edmund came to speak to him often when their duties were finished; speaking to him of their day. But tonight, Lucy had withdrawn into hers and Christina's tent early, tired from the swim she and Christina had alone. Eustace suddenly pushed Edmund gently; turning his large scaly head to Christina.

"Really?" asked Edmund.

Eustace nodded violently; breathing out with some steam in agreement.

"Would you like to ride with me and Eustace?" Edmund asked Christina.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked Eustace in slight fear and excitement.

Edmund and Eustace both nodded, Edmund mounted Eustace first, pulling Christina up to sit behind him; Edmund placed his hands on Eustace's green scaled neck and sighed in excitement, "You'd better hold on, this'll be rather thrilling." he said to Christina.

Christina nodded, hugging Edmund gently as Eustace began to flap his wings. And then…they took off into the cool night air…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina didn't scream; only her grip around Edmund tightening, "I almost expected you to scream!" Edmund laughed in surprise. Christina shook her head quickly, holding Edmund tighter, "I believe that I'm already too afraid to do so." she smiled. Edmund grinned; he had been enjoying this moment with Christina; purely astonishing and heart-pounding.

"This isn't your first time to ride I presume?" she asked loudly.

"No. I was with Lucy two days ago. Almost fell off if it hadn't been for Eustace here. Saved my neck!" he laughed heartily.

Eustace snorted as a humble scoff of disagreement; diving down closer to the trees. Edmund laughed as he heard Christina scream, screaming along with her from the thrill. They stopped by another pool, further from camp than expected; allowing Eustace to catch a breath and quench his thirst. Edmund and Christina slipped off of the dragon Edmund called his cousin; settling next to him by the pool of water. The moon was pleasant; rising behind the trees before them. There was a long pause of relaxed silence, even Eustace unmoving.

"We'd better get back to camp; they'll be looking for us." Edmund murmured, getting back onto his feet.

Christina looked up at him with pleading dark brown eyes, and sighed; allowing him to pull her onto her feet and onto the dragon once more; this time, Edmund sat behind Christina, who looked back at him in shock, "What are you doing?" she asked, a nervous tremor revealed in her voice.

"I'm letting you stay in front; it's more enjoyable when you see what's directly in front of you. You won't get a good view if I'm blocking you, it would be alright if I was behind you; I'm taller so I'll still be able to see." Edmund smirked.

"You must be joking. I can't—" luckily though, Eustace cut her off when he launched back into the air with a sudden '_whish_' sound, it made Christina's ears feel very odd and uncomfortable; as if she had gone deaf. Edmund laughed; keeping hold of Christina before he was sure she'd fall off from panic.

"Relax! You'll be fine! Eustace wouldn't let you fall! And neither would I!" Edmund exclaimed from the loudness of the blowing wind, Edmund swore he caught Christina grinning to herself, feeling rather smug. "Who else has ridden already?" Christina asked him.

"Just me and Lucy." he replied shortly, there was not much to say; he was simply enjoying this ride too much to think of anything else. Edmund gazed down as they began to near the camp, spotting everyone roaming around the forest grounds; has something begun to roam around the grounds? The torches of fire were the only signs of movement; he could barely _actually_ see any of the crewmen. Eustace landed on the shore; bending down to let Edmund and Christina climb off of him.

"What on earth is happening?" Edmund asked as they walked into the forest.

"Queen Christina!" exclaimed a voice, its figure holding a torch.

Edmund felt a surge of irritation as the voice's figure neared them. Hadn't he had the right to be irritated? After all, the only thing this person has done for him was glare and sneer at him. This one even treated Christina far worse than Peter used to treat Lucy and Susan when they had suitors. This person was like Christina's bodyguard when she was not even of his business. It was pigheaded and childish. Not exactly the best way to rise to the people's expectations as a Prince. Edmund had to admit, even as a traitor; it was not difficult to gain the forgiveness of the Narnians or rise to their expectations.

"Where have you been? Everyone is searching for you!" the Galmian exclaimed; ignoring Edmund's presence.

"Edmund and I went flying with Eustace. We were perfectly safe." she replied plainly; brushing off the git's feelings.

Edmund began to grin, trying to suppress his laughter. The Galmian glared at him and exhaled heavily, "Let us go back." he murmured. Edmund and Christina followed the Galmian back to camp, tired from the dark night as their hands were intertwined. Edmund felt comfortable holding Christina's hands, her fingers long and slender quite like they were three years ago, only slightly larger than before, and her grip with his hand light and gentle. Not that he didn't mind if she held onto him tightly. Suddenly, Christina slipped her hand out of his; locking her hands together behind her back. Everyone soon returned to camp in relief of their return; accepting both Edmund and Christina's apologies.

"I'd like to thank both you and Eustace for letting me fly with the both of you earlier. It has been the most enjoyable time I've had since we returned from Doorn." she said, reaching up to kiss Edmund on the cheek as she did the second night he, Lucy, and Eustace had been on board the Dawn Treader.

Edmund smiled; kissing her forehead, "It was worth seeing you enjoy it." he replied with a grin.

He saw Christina chew on her lower lip and smiled with an unnoticeable (although Edmund did see it) eye roll, withdrawing into her tent. Edmund slowly made his way to his tent; the one he and Eustace were supposed to share until Eustace transformed into a dragon, leaving it all to him, and then stopped by the Galmian.

"What?" he asked irritably, this person just wouldn't get off of his back would he?

"You have been causing trouble for her highness and for her sake; leave her alone." the Galmian said angrily, yet out of concern for Christina; but Edmund could not help but be so annoyed, none of this had been the Galmian's business...apparently he could not see that.

Edmund was not known for his patience, but he had always been trying to control his feelings after his first experience in Narnia; although at this moment...it was certainly being tested; and he did not know whether he could control his emotions any longer. Edmund felt like laughing coldly, keeping himself collected, "If I was causing her trouble, she would tell me. I don't need you to tell me this. I care for Christina, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. So stop treating her like a child, Caspian's got everything covered as her brother, and even he knows that she can make her own decisions; she has done and is not doing anything wrong." Edmund replied.

"I do not intend on becoming her brother, nuisance. And I am aware of her maturity and choices, I don't question it. I only question the results because _you_ take part in most of them_._" was what Edmund heard once he got into his tent to sleep. He ignored the Galmian's words, deciding to drift off to sleep.

The following day, Edmund woke up earlier than usual; the sun has yet to rise; hearing no sound of chopping or whistling. He rubbed his eyes, leaning on the floor with his elbow slightly pushing him up. A dark figure passed by his tent, startling him wide awake.

_'Natives_?' he asked himself. He took his scabbard, gripping it tightly as he got out of the tent and looked around; the tent not far from his was where Caspian and the git of a Prince slept. Deeper in the forest by the trees stood a figure; just standing there. It was obviously too small to be Caspian, and too tall to be Lucy. Edmund knew himself that it wasn't Christina though he was in the dark; Edmund was no fool. Christina did not favour in sneaking around people's tents early in the morning or late at night; it was just crude for a noble to do.

"Edmund, it that you?" asked the voice, _definitely_ not Lucy or Christina.

"Yes. Who are you?" Edmund asked cautiously taking a step closer to the figure as he had been prepared to un-sheath his sword.

"You don't know me? It's Eustace," replied the voice, walking towards him.

"By jove! What happened! You're back to normal!" asked Edmund in astonishment, sheathing his sword as he looked at Eustace with an expression of utter amazement. Their conversation continued as Eustace and Edmund went to the beach to speak privately, "What do you think it was then?" asked Eustace. He had explained to Edmund how a lion had gone up to him and helped him scratch his scales off with its claw. A speaking lion?

"I believe you met Aslan." replied Edmund.

"Aslan? I heard that name on board the ship before. But somehow; I hated it. But I hated everything at that time, and I'd like to apologize for my beastly behaviour then." said Eustace.

"It's alright. Between the both of us, to compare the first time you were here to mine, you were a mere arse. I was a traitor." Edmund asked with a guilty laugh, beginning to feel rather uncomfortable at the thought of his betrayal.

"Well…there's no need to tell me if you don't want to." Eustace replied, considerate of Edmund's feelings as he saw that his older cousin looked quite displeased after all.

Edmund nodded in thanks.

"But who is Aslan? Do you know him?" he asked.

"No…but he knows me…We've all seen him. Lucy the most of course. We just might be sailing to his country." replied Edmund; feeling rather excited for the rest of their voyage. There had been a long pause of silence for a while; Eustace changed his sitting position and spoke up, "Er…so…Christina, she's Caspian's sister right?" he asked nervously. Edmund nodded; feeling as he began to grin to himself.

"I have a feeling you met her last time you were here." said Eustace in suspicion.

"She was Lucy's age when I met her a year ago. I'll have to admit that I didn't exactly know her age when I started erm...courting her... I don't think I can explain everything to you; far too long, but maybe next time though." Edmund replied.

"But you _do_ like her right?" Eustace asked one last time.

Edmund nodded, "Er…I suppose you could call it that." he murmured, flushing red, it was definitely not less than liking, but definitely more than liking.

"Let's go. Breakfast should be ready by now." Edmund said; getting off of the rock he sat on.

Eustace nodded; walking along with him to camp grounds. Nothing seemed dark and glum any longer once the sun rose; everyone celebrated once realizing Eustace had been changed back; awed by his story. Caspian soon concluded that the old dragon was either Lord Octesian under enchantment, or the one that ate him. Everyone went back to search for the treasure in the cave, finding it along with Eustace's clothes; gone. But no one had the desire to search for the lost jewels anyway, believing them cursed. On the day everyone was prepared to set sail; the Dawn Treader fully restored and lively as she had once been. Edmund, Eustace, Christina, and Lucy found Caspian crouched on the floor by the edge of the forest, carving into some wood that had been unused.

"Dragon Island, discovered by Caspian the tenth, King of Narnia, etc. In the fourth year of his reign. Here, as we suppose, the Lord Octesian had his death." read Eustace aloud, "Wait." he said before they walked off to the ship together.

"Take it if you want." he continued, handing the golden arm ring to Caspian.

Caspian nodded, watching as Eustace walked ahead of everyone. In the end, Caspian offered it to Christina, who had offered in to Lucy; who had declined it humbly. Christina sighed, looking at Edmund with a grin; tossing it back into the forest.

"Let's get going." grinned Edmund, racing her to the ship.


	5. Eavesdropping and Arguments

_It's not right, not OK_

_Say the words that you say_

_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_

_It's harder everyday_

_Maybe we're better off this way?_

_It's better that we break…_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER FIVE: EAVESDROPPING AND ARGUMENTS

A few days had passed since they set sail from Dragon island; the cheerful dispositions of the crew unchanging and very pleasant. Christina had resumed her studies as Caspian desired, mostly studying her swordsmanship since Professor Cornelius hadn't been around to teach her or at least insist that she learn something else. On the days she studied, she decided to stay within the limits of her room to refrain from distraction, which had been a very strong force over her. On the days she practised swordsmanship she usually sparred with either Caspian, or Edmund; who were both her very willing teachers not only in sparring, but in teaching about the past of the Golden Age (which she had practically mastered knowing of with Edmund's help), Logic, and Astronomy (a rather weak point of hers she did not enjoy); for the nights on sea had been very clear and starry recently.

Edmund soon began teaching her more of the ways of ruling Narnia; for she merely took charge of patrolling the borders of the land and only began to handle the unjust doings of the intruders into their country and people who intended to hurt their people; guided by Caspian as King. Edmund; being known for his just ways and judgments, had offered to tutor her on his strategies and insights of people; basically, analyzing.

From time to time the two had their disagreements on their insights on certain people; at some point they even 'playfully' began to insult each other:

"_For example, if Caspian were to set up a bounty for whoever could take you from the tower heavily guarded by giants and guarded by one dragon; if I were to take that bounty and try to save you although countless knights have failed to do so and I must add; that I do not know who you are and simply know that you are a beautiful maiden. Do you consider me: a) idiotic, b) truly concerned for your welfare, c) a gold-seeker in search for a trophy wife, or d) overtly ambitious?" Edmund asks, moving a pawn as Christina watched; tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Well..."_

"_Concerned for your welfare?" Edmund asks._

"_No. Definitely not." Christina laughs, moving a knight and taking the pawn of Edmund in her right hand._

"_Why is that?" Edmund asks, interested in her conclusion as to why it could not be selection b). _

"_Because, for one thing; Caspian is offering you money. Another is, that it is said that I am beautiful; which I will not deny." the two laughed at her remark, "I'm sorry I could not help saying that. What I meant to say is, it would not be completely like you to do it simply out of concern." Christina finishes._

_Edmund draws back his Queen; puzzled, "And why is that? You do not think well of me Queen Christina do you?" he grins slyly. Christina lifts her eyebrows and shrugs; moving a pawn forward, "No, not exactly King Edmund."_

"_So what is your answer? It can't possibly be the first one; you know very well that I think things through and have my cunning side." Edmund smiles widely; taking her Queen with his Bishop._

"_Precisely why my answer is that you are overly ambitious." Edmund lifted an eyebrow at the answer; he could not decide whether to be slightly insulted or simply laugh it off._

"_Why is that?"_

"_If I know you well King Edmund, then I should know that in almost everything you do; there is a catch. Overtly ambitious can be a lot of things; hunger for power, fame, money. There will be something you receive in return. You could receive a knighting, a wonderful bounty, and a great name among nations; fame. I know well that you had your moments in your younger days." Christina says._

_Edmund frowns; looking down at the table as his nail begins to press deeply into it, "Oh dear. I'm so sorry Edmund; I did not mean to say that. I seem to have placed my foot in my mouth. I'm so sorry—"_

_Edmund laughs, covering his mouth as he looks at Christina with a sly expression, "Quite an explanation Queen Christina, but you seem to have thought of what my younger self would have done. Not my current state of conscience. The correct answer is letter b) it seems that you do not know me well enough after all. You are being overtly judgemental and over analyzing my Queen. There are many times that I have risked things without asking for anything in return; for instance, when you were going to run away from the How."_

_Christina scowled; licking her dry lips, "Very funny Edmund, but you must remember that you did get something in return. If you remember well, while I was crying." she says, crossing her arms over her chest, "And you mentioned that you did not know who I was. Simply a beautiful young maiden. But neither is it mentioned that I needed help, simply that there is a bounty to take me, not rescue me. Therefore at that moment and situation; you are overly ambitious." _

_Edmund chuckled; rubbing his chin as he remembered that emotional night that he saved Christina from sneaking into the Telmarine base; at some point he did find it slightly enjoyable, "Hmm...well...I suppose that you are right. I should have specified more, although if I did that answer really would have been that I was concerned. But what if I did know you Queen Christina, what answer do you suppose it would be?"_

_Christina closed her mouth, suppressing a small smile as she felt her cheeks grow slightly warm, "I am not very sure...what is the answer?" she asks sweetly._

_Edmund flashes her a sly grin, sitting back as he studied the chessboard, "Well...of course the answer is...a) idiotic." The answer put a flabbergasted expression on Christina's face, "Anyone who was willing to take __you__ is __bound__ to be tortured on their journey back to the palace." Christina scowled, slapping Edmund's arm hard._

"_Edmund you insufferable, cunning, insulting beast!"_

"_Back to you my dear, conceited, judgemental, infuriating Queen." Edmund chuckles, taking her King, "Checkmate."_

Three years ago, Christina could not even yield a sword; now; it was completely improved that Christina would win against even Drinian, once in a while she would win against Caspian, but she could never be titled as the most skilled swordsman of course (for most of the time she was beaten by Caspian and Drinian), and the title had already been taken; specifically by Edmund. Three years of determination to master swordsmanship surely improved Christina's skills, although she still loved her bow and arrows. But this was a new found passion, she loved the two so much she knew she would easily give up etiquette or astronomy for them; they were just so dreary. The only reason why Christina actually paid any attention in etiquette was so that she would be recognized as skilful and be well commended by whoever would teach her.

Soon enough, Christina found herself sparring with Edmund; gaping for air as her exhaustion increased drastically from trying to dodge Edmund's sword away and fight him at the same time. Never had she found something so challenging; aside from her first sword battle of course. Edmund though; was far more skilled at many things compared to her; which very much included sparring. Christina did not wear a dress anymore for it was very difficult to run in if you were battling Edmund. She wore long black tights with a long sleeved white blouse to go with a vest that suited her very well; her black hair tied up together from the heat. Christina ducked from Edmund's jab, swinging her sword towards Edmund. Edmund jumped, cutting part of her sleeve; but her skin unmarked and un-bleeding. Of course that had been by Edmund's will; he had no intentions of harming her.

Edmund grinned; throwing his sword up in the air boastfully, nearly tackling her before catching his sword again. Christina though, attempted for Edmund to unhand his sword; instead, finding her own sword in front of her, yet far beyond her reach. She needed to be more alert during spars; she was losing concentration because of Edmund's constant sly grin. Edmund grabbed Christina's sword and swung it into his left hand. There had been a reason why he was titled the best swordsman in Narnia; for the very reason; he was skilful with both his hands. And Christina remembered now why he had been so talented at such an art; to him it was like writing, and he could write very well with both his hands.

Christina panicked, searching for her own weapon; setting her eyes on a barrel of fish they caught from the day before. She then noticed a weapon behind Edmund, suddenly running towards him; slipping under Edmund as if without effort at all; he laughed, turning around to see her. She grabbed the spear and shielded herself with it as she thought of running below deck; realizing that she had to find a distraction for Edmund beforehand. Edmund somehow managed to knock Christina onto the ground as she pushed the spear closer up to Edmund's sword as she tried to regain her balance and push his sword away. She failed; feeling Edmund's sword inches from her heart.

She smiled; gently pushing the sword away as she sat up; perspiring profusely as she felt her side bangs sticking together in clumps of hair, "Give up?" he asked; holding out his left hand for her to take so she could get up. Most of the crew clapped and laughed; praising both Christina and Edmund despite they had not even taken a single glance at them. Caspian had stopped speaking to Drinian just to do so as well; Reepicheep had especially been admiring their swordsmanship. Christina took his hand, but did not get up; grinning at Edmund cunningly.

"Definitely. Not." she breathed out; pulling Edmund onto the floor and dropping her heavy spear on him to distract him temporarily as she got onto her feet and sped towards the stairs leading them below deck.

"Hey!" Edmund laughed; pushing the spear off and chasing after her.

Christina looked around, rushing to her room down the hall. The sound of Edmund's footsteps not far from where she stood began to become clearer. Christina finally reached her door, trying to open it.

It wouldn't budge…

Christina looked back as Edmund's shadow began to become smaller; he was coming closer. She laughed to herself, finally…the knob turned…

The perspiration from her hand had been keeping her from twisting the doorknob properly. She fully opened the door, about to enter and slam the door behind her despite the loud sound it would surely make. Suddenly, a strong force pushed Christina almost immediately. Christina felt his arms tight around her, by accident, they both stumbled onto the bed, which had been a mere foot or two from the door. Christina laughed as she and Edmund panted heavily from running. Edmund did not let her go, laughing as well. Christina managed to slip her arms from Edmund's grip; his arms around her torso. She turned; placing her hands on his pale perspired face.

"I give up now." she sighed.

"Me too." he chuckled.

Edmund grinned in triumph; letting go of her. Christina though; did not, wrapping her arms around him childishly; as a child hugged her father; a completely platonic feeling felt between the two.

"Christina…" he sighed with a small laugh.

Christina laughed; letting go of him. The both of them sat up, getting off of the bed. Christina smiled, the two walking out of the small room.

"You've improved at your swordsmanship, last time I was here you merely handled a bow and arrow." Edmund said.

"There is nothing wrong with a bow! It is swift and far easier to manage!" defended Christina.

Edmund laughed and stopped, taking Christina's hand endearingly. Christina bit her lower lip shyly, looking down at her feet. Edmund lowered his face to hers and stared into her eyes. It had sounded almost trite for Christina to think; she looked up at him and stepped closer. Edmund grinned, pressing his lips; against her forehead, grinning smugly. Shocked at his move, she expected a bit more from the Just King.

"That…was for last time…do not expect anything from me dear Queen." he murmured, referring to the time Christina had done the same to Edmund, surprising her quite a bit.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by an abrupt clearing of throat and closing of a door. Christina and Edmund transferred their attention elsewhere, Sandalio stood before them with angered olive eyes; glaring at the both of them. Christina felt guilt rise in her chest; Edmund was to be blamed by Sandalio wasn't he?

"Excuse me." Sandalio murmured, walking past the both of them and up the stairs to the sunlight.

Edmund looked at Christina calmly as she shot him a calm, yet slightly panicked expression she had been trying to hide. The two walked up, seeing everyone back to their business as they sailed.

"Brilliant spar!" exclaimed Drinian in astonishment and humour; speaking to one of the crewmen.

"Yes, so brilliant they broke our barrel of fish; which I now must have transferred elsewhere or else the ship will stink even more than it already does!" grinned Caspian.

Edmund and Christina gave Caspian an apologetic gaze; gathering their weapons that had been thrown carelessly onto the floor. Supper soon came and Lucy and Eustace came back on deck from their session of reading; starved at famished. After dinner came, that was when the rain began to pour. Edmund; having read countless books; knew very well why. He had explained to Lucy one time that it is usually humid before the rain begins to pour; because the clouds were what he called 'precipitating'; absorbing all the water. But the topic seemed to have bored her. The crew decided on anchoring the ship; exhausted from feasting on the delicious meal and tiresome tale-telling.

Eustace went ahead along with Lucy and Christina following behind him to their rooms. Lucy sat on the bed; staring out the window as drizzles of rain fell into the sea. Christina was beside her, lying down on her belly; resting her head on her pillow; the both of them in nightgowns.

"Have I betrayed the trust of both Prince Sandalio and Edmund?" she asks in guilt, staring up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked; sitting up again, "Christina?"

Christina turned over onto her back once more; staring up at the ceiling with an empty gaze, "I am a horrible person...I have yet to tell Edmund of my situation...and Prince Sandalio is so hurt at the sight of me and Edmund." she replied with a hesitant tone.

"Oh Christina," sighed Lucy, "Well...I am sure that you will tell Edmund soon, there is no reason to be afraid. As for the Prince...there is nothing really you can do...I am sorry to say that, perhaps...your feelings truly cannot be returned to Prince Sandalio. It happens sometimes."

"No...it's just...Sandalio can be rather; protective of me. He believes Edmund is no good. But I don't want either of them to worry about me."

Lucy shook her head violently; rather frustrated with the Galmian Prince; he had no right to tell Christina what to do!

"Christina. You've got to stop worrying about what he says to you. You don't even love him and he's not your fiancé or husband, a mere suitor is what he is. He's only jealous of Edmund being with you."

"You don't understand Lucy...it's not that simple." she murmured, turning away from Lucy, covering her face with her pillow.

Were teenagers always as 'complicated' or sad as Christina? Or was it merely her? If all teenaged girls were like this; Lucy didn't want to be a teenager at all despite being thirteen already. She certainly did not remember being so moody in the Golden Age. Lucy slipped off of the bed once she realized Christina had been asleep; wrapping a robe around herself before making her way to Caspian's study room; barefoot. She slightly opened the door to see whether Caspian was awake or not. Either way; she needed to speak to him.

"Caspian?" she squeaked out nervously.

"Yes?"

The door swung open, Caspian's hand around door knob as he held the door open. His long brown hair unruly and his eyes heavy from lack of sleep.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here for a while?—we need to talk—about Christina." she asked with a tone of uncertainty; perhaps she shouldn't have come after all.

Caspian's gentle expression changed into a serious one. He nodded; allowing her into the room…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

After dinner, everyone withdrew into their rooms, including Edmund; who'd decided to pick up a few more books from Caspian's study room to read in his and Eustace's room. Edmund; having lived for more than a thousand Narnian years, picked up many talents in his training as a King of Narnia; one of these many talents; including scanning, or reading a book very fast. Edmund scanned his eyes from the top to the bottom of each and every page as if he was memorizing the entire thing; his expression intrigued as he turned to the last page.

"What are you reading now?" asked Eustace in disinterest, mere boredom had been the only thing to push him into asking.

"You mean what _did_ I read. I just finished it." Edmund replied.

Eustace scoffed in sarcasm, and grinned; taking a book to read himself.

"I'll just take this back to Caspian and pick up another one. I'll be back." Edmund said, getting off of his hammock.

Eustace nodded, slowly turning to the next page of the second book Edmund read earlier. Edmund shuffled to Caspian's study; stopping dead to see Lucy enter his room with a silent shutting of the door.

"What's she doing at this time?" he asked himself. Edmund slowly neared the room, slightly peeking through the small gap that had been between the door and the wall; seeing Lucy seated across Caspian as they both stared into the candle of fire.

"When does he intend to marry her?" Lucy asked.

"By the time we return from our voyage…the council believes he will have had won Christina's approval and love by then; and insist that they are married when we return…"

"Can't she say 'no' Caspian? That's not fair to force her into a marriage! Doesn't she have the choice both Susan and I was given? You _must_ do something! You're the King of Narnia! But most of all; you're her brother!" Lucy asked in concern, her eye brows pulled together.

Caspian sighed; holding his face in his hands as if he had something to be guilty of, "I wish I could Lucy; but it is not as simple as it seems." he replied.

"What's not simple?" Lucy asked in a whimper, "If she marries him...she'll never see Edmund again. You've seen Sandalio treat Edmund unkindly have you not?"

Edmund immediately got off of his knees and onto his feet, how was this possible?

"Lucy...she loves him..."

Edmund; speechless, began to storm off to his and Eustace's room, the running of his feet not heard by both Lucy and Caspian.

Christina loved the Galmian? Was this why she had been very uneasy around him? Edmund felt pain strike his chest very hard; heartbreak. It would have been much easier for him to accept it if Christina had just told him...he would have been saddened, he wouldn't have gotten over her; but he would have accepted that she loved another and let her live a happy life that she deserved and wanted.

But what could he expect? For Christina to wait for him to return once in a while for the rest of her life? Would anyone want that? Separation for the rest of your life? How could she be happy? Edmund slammed the door behind him; startling Eustace awake in the dark. He sank to the floor as he leaned by the door with his face in his hands; now drenched in the dark.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx

"Lucy...she loves him..." Caspian sighed, "Far too much to let him know the truth. She had promised to tell him, I am waiting for her to do so."

"But what problem is there? Why can't she reject Sandalio's proposal?" Lucy asked.

Caspian rose from his seat, looking out of the window as the rain began to worsen, "Lucy...Galma is proposing a war." he whispered.

Lucy stopped speaking, placing his hand on his shoulder, "But...how is that possible? Moreover if a war is being proposed; why is Sandalio here?" she asked in confusion.

Caspian collapsed back onto his seat, massaging his temples in frustration, "Ever since the death of their King; Lord Sopespian; he hadn't any heir. Therefore the throne is to be passed to Prince Sandalio, the son of the Duke. The Galmians were enraged when his death was heard of and confirmed. So the council of Galma; as we Narnians believe; is using Sandalio's desire for Christina's hand in marriage so that they may have partial control over Narnia the way Lord Sopespian did." he replied.

"So...if Christina says no...there will be a war?" Lucy said sadly.

Oh poor Caspian. Poor Christina. Poor Edmund.

"Yes." Caspian sighed.

"But...our Narnian numbers are far greater than the Galmian numbers. Wouldn't Narnia win?" Lucy asked.

"Your speculation is true Lucy. But; I want no Galmian or Narnian blood spilled as much as possible. The Galmians were once the most trusted ally of Telmar. And I would not want to break that any more than I have already." Caspian replied.

"Sandalio knows nothing of their plan of controlling Narnia?"

"All Sandalio believes that the council has a right to be angered, and that the only way he can prevent death is by marrying Christina. The Galmian council did not have Lord Sopespian alone as their cunning ruler who helped in the assassination of Lord Miraz and death of many Narnians. I am sure, that the Lord Sopespian was not the only one who thought of such a disgraceful plan, to do such to a man like Miraz…" Caspian trailed off, Lucy knew very well that Miraz was a horrible and cunning usurper; what more was Lord Sopespian?

Lucy nodded, "Am I expected to step back and merely watch all this happen?" she asked, her tone serious; no longer shocked.

Caspian looked up at her; his expression blank, "For now, it'd be best." He replied.

Lucy nodded, walking out of the room with her head tilted down in guilt; this wouldn't be easy. What would Aslan say to her?

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina awoke to see the rain continuing to pour down glumly into the sea as if the sea was being replenished. She tried to shake her thoughts of what Lucy had asked her last night; changing from her nightgown to her dress. The afternoon had been rather dreary; Edmund had begun to avoid her, but in a way; he began to pay more attention to her than she expected. And it hadn't exactly been the kind of attention she wished to receive from him. Whenever she had tried to speak to him, he would merely gaze into her eyes, as if boring some hole into them. It hadn't been the kind of gazing that seemed warm and affectionate either, he looked at her with saddened eyes, he forced a smile once in a few moments, and squeezed her hand tightly whenever he had the chance to hold her hand.

He looked at her…as if…he was saying goodbye…

The thought made Christina's cheeks turn red as hot tears began to well up in her eyes once she was alone in her room during the early afternoon. She took a deep breath in, regaining her composure before going back into Caspian's study room. Was he leaving her?...Was it time already? She shook her thoughts of Edmund and his relatives leaving, thinking to herself in deep thought.

_You promised to tell him before he'd leave…_

_You promised not to cry; but to stay composed so that he wouldn't worry…_

_He'd come back wouldn't he…?_

Christina did her best to shake these horrible thoughts away and blinked back her tears, _'He would…' _she thought to herself.

When she had reached Caspian's study room, everyone had been about on their own work. It had been that way for a while since the rain began to pour into the sea again as tiny drizzles, but Christina would rather have this any day to the storm they had recently encountered a few weeks ago. Eustace and Reepicheep had been playing chess as Lucy watched with astonishment sparking in her dark blue eyes. Caspian had been discussing of their journey along with Prince Sandalio and Drinian. All preoccupied separately but Edmund, who been resting quite comfortably on the chaise as he leaned lazily on the table; his eyes shut as he breathed steadily. Christina crept towards him, everyone speaking to each other taking no notice on her entrance into the room; continuing to ignore her as they went on with their usual work. Edmund opened his eyes, Christina held in her breath; noticing how handsome he had been even as he was rather drowsy. He grinned, rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"Sorry." she whispered shyly.

Edmund stopped grinning, his expression changing into a pure nostalgic shock.

"Edmund?" she asked.

"It's nothing…just tired…" he mumbled pushing back his windswept dark brown hair, Christina could have mistaken it for black; but she had remembered how each time they all were under the blazing sun, Edmund's hair would show hints of brown.

"Maybe it'd be best that you rest for now. I could wake you up before we have supper if you'd like." she whispered.

Edmund said nothing, getting off of the chair as he scratched the back of his head in uncertainty. He and Christina walked out of the room without anyone taking notice of them but Lucy; who merely brushed away the thought of them and smiled, laughing as Reepicheep moved his knight directly in front of Eustace's queen; believing they could actually battle. Before Christina closed the door behind her, Edmund stopped her, directing his gaze above deck; he must've noticed that the drizzling had stopped.

"We've got to talk." he said in a rather serious tone; and it made Christina worry far more than she had expected.

Christina nodded, following him above deck, the floor of the ship wet and dark brown after all the rain had passed; the crew was still resting after they anchored the ship. Christina felt a small frown tug on the corners of her mouth; twilight had already been arriving, it had been sunset. Neither of them took a seat; for the wooden chairs had all been soaking wet from all the rain. Christina leaned by the edge of the ship's railing, looking down into the dark red sea; Edmund had told her that it had been the reflection of the sky that coloured the sea. The sea had been imitating the sky. Everyone had been rather amazed when he and Eustace had said so not long ago.

"I went to return Caspian's book last night…and overheard he and Lucy speaking…" Edmund murmured.

Christina said nothing but chewed on her lower lip anxiously, her fists curling up into tight balls with her knuckles turning rather chalky compared to her actual skin tone.

"About you…and the Prince Sandalio…" he continued.

Edmund never used Sandalio's name in front of particularly anyone. It must have developed since his current arguments with Sandalio and Sandalio's having tailed him for no particular reason; out of mere irritation and maybe…as Lucy had presumed…jealousy…? And Christina did not like the thought of Sandalio's presumed feelings; for if it was true; it hadn't been very benefiting for him.

"So I guess I'm the only one who didn't know of all this…why didn't you tell me?.." he murmured.

Christina looked up at him with anxious eyes, taking a deep breath; "I wasn't hiding it…I was going to tell you…" she replied; feeling her chest slowly closing in together; suffocating her.

"Then why did I have to hear it from my sister and your brother who had been _secretly_ speaking of it? Even after months of being on board this ship with all of you?"

She said nothing; feeling a sob forming in her throat as she tried to stay controlled of her feelings.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"I'm not forcing you to stay with me Christina…you deserve to be happy…" he said; feeling something hitting his chest painfully as if he was being hammered on like drums.

Christina looked up at him with tearful dark brown eyes. Edmund felt his throat go dry, nearly choking before speaking again, "And…I'm keeping that from happening…" he whispered; lowering his eyes to nothing but the floor, "N-no! Of course you aren't!" she exclaimed with a small sob.

Edmund gave a small laugh, caressing her face gently in endearment, "I don't think I can keep on leaving and returning all the time…what about the next time I come back? What if you're twenty years older than me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Is that your concern? You are afraid to be younger than me? I…I understand that very well Edmund…that's why I—"

"I'm not concerned…not about that; I made a promise before leaving you three years ago…and I'll still keep it…even if you love Sandalio—"

"What?" she exclaimed, taking a step back; tears pouring out of her eyes, "No, no, no! That's not true Edmund! Please!" she pleaded with a sob.

She pulled him into an immediate embrace, sobbing violently as his shirt began to dampen.

"Christina…it's for the best." he whispered, gently pushing her away from the embrace.

"How is separating yourself from me for the best?" she choked out, "You told me you'd love me!"

"And I will…" he whispered, caressing her in comfort.

"But…in a few years…that will no longer be enough for you…I can't be with you and protect you like I want to forever. You will need someone who can rule Narnia with you—" Edmund whispered, pulling his hand away now.

"Someone who can lay by your side and tell you they love you every morning…someone who you can have children with…I can't give you that. There is no guarantee that I'll return once more Christina; just look at Peter and Susan." Edmund felt a giant knife stab his heart and pull itself out of his chest cruelly as he heard Christina's continuous sobs.

"Th-that's n-not-t f-fair-r!" she exclaimed; pulling away from him angry.

"I. Don't. Love. Sandalio." she said.

"When I leave…you will learn to…" he replied, "Because I will no longer be there to hold you back…and he will take that pain away for you…"

"No!" she cried out.

She looked up at him with hurt and an enraged expression, her eyes bloodshot and red.

"Three years ago; you told me you loved me…" she sobbed out; she paused for a hiccup, her eyes filled with overwhelming pain.

"Do you remember this?" she asked in a sob, pulling out a rather faded handkerchief from the pocket of her dress.

It had been his handkerchief…the one he gave her before leaving for Finchley…

"H-how can y-you expect me to be happy wh-when I am not w-with you? Didn't y-you give th-this t-to me just to r-remember y-ou? S-so…you a-re willing to t-take my happiness aw-ay with you? I-I have wait-ted for three years to be with you. And n-now…y-you are _throwing_ away my love after all this?" she asked.

"You _will _be happy when I leave Christina. Don't you understand?"

"No Edmund! I don't understand at-t all! B-but neither d-do y-you! You cannot understand that n-not only are you th-throwing all-ll y-your ef-forts f-for us! But you are th-throwing all of-f mine as well!" she sobbed out.

"Do you love me? Edmund? Do you want me to be happy for the rest of my life?" she asked; her eyes were puffy now and her cheeks red with anger, taking his face into her small hands.

"Yes." he whispered, cupping her face as well.

"Than…wh-why aren't y-you trying?...why instead are you trying to make yourself unhappy?" she sobbed out, gently pulling away from him.

"I'll be happy as long as you are, and you know that Christina." Edmund whispered.

"Don't lie to me Edmund!" she exclaimed in anger, "I c-can n-never be ha-ppy if y-you ar-ren't! You c-can't expect th-that! Not from me! Because when you'r-re in pain; s-so am I!"

She allowed one last sob to escape, turning away from Edmund and rushing below deck with sobs following behind.

"Christina!" Edmund stopped first; she needed the time to think about this…it would be the only way she could be happy after all…


	6. A Queen of Narnia and A Prince of Galma

Thank you for the all the reviews, they make my day!

_There's somebody out there, somebody somewhere _

_To show you the tenderness you need_

_Somebody to hold you _

_When worries control you_

_I'd give anything if only you knew it was me...

* * *

_

CHAPTER SIX: THE QUEEN OF NARNIA AND PRINCE OF GALMA

Christina closed the door to her room with an extremely loud slam; collapsing onto her bed as soft sobs escaped from her mouth after minutes of holding them back and feeling nothing but her lips trembling. It was all so unexpected; she should have told him earlier...or perhaps, she shouldn't have told Lucy in the first place. There had been many things that she felt she should have done instead. Maybe it would have been easier if she simply rejected the proposal of Galma. Sandalio had never truly proposed to her, simply speaking about an arranged marriage. He did once tell her that he intended to make her his wife, but that was not a proposal; more of a way of confessing his feelings. Deep in her mind, Christina wished repeatedly that Prince Sandalio could just disappear from her life; she was so hurt and angered...it was uncontrollable. Christina choked at a few more sobs, hugging herself as she felt her chest heaving up and down; taking short breaths.

"Christina?" she dares not answer, closing her eyes as she tried to clear her mind. All she wanted was some time to think about what happened. Perhaps she could persuade Edmund...no...she had to apologize for not telling him. But the proud person in Christina could not bring herself to truly acknowledge and admit her mistake. She was afraid and proud, what more was she that made her so ashamed of herself?

"It's Lucy…can I come in?" asked the voice once again.

After a while, she took a deep breath; welcoming Lucy within the room. It was inevitable for her to have let Lucy in; Christina was not the type to refuse comfort. The two sat down on the bed, silence overcoming the both of them. Christina gasped in surprise at the feel of her tears escaping from her eyes once more; wiping them away almost immediately so that Lucy wouldn't see them. Having failed to do so, Lucy sighed, taking Christina's hand into a tight lock.

"What happened?" Lucy whispered, wiping away Christina's tears.

Despite Christina being older than Lucy; deep inside of this little girl had still been the true Queen of the Golden Age, beautiful and wise as she had once been. Some would think that Christina seemed like Lucy's older sibling who Lucy could confront; but it had been very much the other way around. Lucy had gone back to her child-like demeanour after a year of being away from Narnia; but never would she be rid of the grown up woman within her.

"H-He told me t-to marry Sandalio." she replied in a whimper.

"Edmund?" Lucy asked, her eyes widening in shock.

Christina nodded; turning away to hide the shedding tears once more, it made Christina so ashamed of herself. Lucy pulled Christina into a sisterly hug; whispered words of comfort into her dear friend's ear. Minutes passed, and she soon stopped crying; thanking Lucy for the comfort she had been offered. Christina felt utter guilt rising in her chest; she had sounded completely self-centred when she had argued with Edmund…but she knew herself that he would never have listened if she hadn't said so. And even after she had said those words...he refused to change his mind.

"Why don't we go back above deck? I'm sure the dinner's been served already." Lucy suggested kindly.

Christina nodded, "You should go ahead first. I'm sure you are quite famished. I would like to rest for a while…and Lucy…"

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Lucy turned back to Christina with a grin, "Thank you…for being here for me…" Lucy managed to give Christina a small smile; hoping to make her feel slightly better, then closing the door behind her with a small 'click'.

How could he do that to her? How did he even _find out_?

Questions swirling around in Lucy's head like bothersome flies, the answers possibly unattainable if Edmund wouldn't speak to either her or Caspian. But Lucy didn't care; she would bother Edmund for the entire journey if she had to; just to find out what happened. Why did he do that to Christina? Lucy made her way above deck with a rather cross expression, then noticing the uncomfortable silence everyone had been enduring the entire dinner. Edmund sat across Caspian; his expression proving him deep in thought; ignoring everyone else around him. Caspian looked up at her from where he sat; his expression guilt filled as he forced a smile directed to her.

"Edmund; can we talk?" he looked up at Lucy; who had called upon his attention; getting off of his chair.

Lucy pulled Edmund along to the forecastle of the ship; the perfect place to talk privately.

"Why?" Lucy asked in desperation; her eyes watering up with warm tears.

"This isn't any of your business Lucy—"

"Then what is Edmund? I am completely _useless_ on board this ship. But truly…do you expect me to watch as my own brother destroys the important things of his that are left in this world? Including the bond he shares with that girl locked up in her room?" Edmund says nothing, merely pursing his lips.

"I don't want to see you both getting hurt." she whispered in sadness, looking down at the floor as she grasped her other hand tightly.

"So you can't stand back, now that I know your secret. But you could stand back as Christina was hurting herself; keeping all this from me? Lucy; you may have lived for more than ten years in Narnia; but you don't know everything." Edmund snapped back.

"And neither do you! I know I've made a mistake Edmund! But I promised Christina I'd let her tell you herself! The secret is not mine to tell! And unlike you! I can admit my mistakes!"—"A few weeks ago; she was so afraid of what you'd do if you found out."

"I would never hurt her—"

"No…she knew that. She was afraid you'd do something like this. It's just so typical of yourself to take the blame and sulk all day as you stick to your decision. Ever since our Coronation when the Golden Age began..." Lucy felt her voice drifting, unable to say anything else.

"Edmund, it doesn't need to be that way."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Edmund froze, looking into the serious eyes of his younger sibling. So she was going to mention his betrayal to the Narnians now? And how it has affected his way of thinking? As far as he knew in his years of living; it had done a lot of good to him after the consequences. Had she been saying that his actions were exaggerated? As if they were small ways of punishing himself?

"So please Edmund. All Christina wants you to do is think of yourself for once…You should be aware that our actions affect the feelings of the ones who love us. She even told me earlier it didn't matter whether you didn't love her anymore; as long as you were doing all this because you wanted to. That way…it would be easier to forget…" Lucy seemed as if she had nothing more to say; her lips trembled as she gazed back at Edmund and his cold stare. She walked off without another word; no longer finding the strength to face him.

Edmund sighed with his eyes closed, pulling on his hair in frustration and confusion. Why did everyone have to make such a big deal about it?

_Well...__you__ certainly did._ said the voice at the back of Edmund's head.

_Shuttup._

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The night had not been as fine as their current nights; and neither had been the next morning. Christina had withdrawn into her cabin without the acknowledgement of anyone; Edmund had disappeared with Lucy last night and only Lucy returned. And the crew had been very worried after they had heard of Christina and Edmund's argument the day before. It was breakfast and Caspian sat next to Drinian; who had been discussing with Prince Sandalio the strategies of voyaging; which had probably been his favourite object of conversation next to wars and locating. Lucy came up dressed in one of Christina's gowns that she had been leant; with an anxious expression all about in her face, her lips curved into a clear pout. Neither Christina nor Edmund followed behind. Caspian pitied both Christina and Edmund. It was most probably all his fault that Edmund had to find out this way, if only he had encouraged Christina to confront him first…

Caspian felt a surge of guilt creeping up from the back of his mind, tugging onto the rest of his thoughts that he attempted to use as a distraction. Perhaps if there had been one trait that both Caspian and Christina shared; it was their sense of blame.

"King Caspian, may I speak to you privately?" asked Prince Sandalio with a clear whisper.

He nodded, leading the Prince into his study room for a proper private conversation. Sandalio stepped in first, settling himself to the seat across Caspian. There is a short silence, it seemed as if the Prince was unsure of what to say exactly.

"I would like to include Queen Christina in this conversation as well if you please your Highness." he murmured humbly.

Though Caspian was not very fond of the Prince for courting his younger and only sister; he was a respectable young man who he knew would be trustful to handle his future kingdom. True; Prince Sandalio knew of the war and did not fight against its offer, that had been because he; like the Galmians and Telmarines; believed in war. But Caspian knew...that if someone just confronted him about it, he would fight against such a proposal. Not long after having called upon Christina, she came; her face tear stained and her eyes red and glassy.

"Christina." Caspian murmured in shock, he had seen her this way many times...but that had been during the War of Deliverance against Miraz.

Christina gave her brother a weak and saddened smile, standing before the two with a slumped posture, "What is it that I've been called upon?" she asked, glancing from the Prince to Caspian; her expression rather anxious as they flickered back and forth from the two. Before Caspian could say anything he had been interrupted by Prince Sandalio; who had spoke almost immediately once Christina's question had ended silently.

"Your Highness," he said; referring to Caspian, "I have come on board this ship with the greatest gratitude towards you that even I cannot express. I had originally come here as a proposal of peace." Christina took a step back, her hands behind her back slowly reaching for the door, "And I would like to fulfill this proposal of peace." he continues, turning to Christina with a look that Caspian couldn't quite understand.

"Queen Christina, from the moment I met you four years ago, it had been clear—that I had been infatuated with you—and it may be true that your feeling are not the same...but I would like to change that if you would just let me..."

Caspian almost found himself scoffing, but kept himself collected for the sake of being a King. He understood what was about to happen, he should have been cautious about it. But he wasn't...and he didn't exactly like where this was going.

"I'm sorry I am needed elsewhere—" Christina had almost opened the door, interrupted by the entrance of Edmund.

Christina almost closed the door on Edmund, if he hadn't been halfway through the door already; pushing it open to enter. He stood next to Christina, his expression serious yet puzzled.

Prince Sandalio ignored Edmund's presence; continuing his speech, "The council sent me on this trip, expecting that I am wed by the time we return to Galma...with you as my wife..."

Caspian's head snapped up to face Christina; seeing the water welling up in her eyes as she turned to Edmund; whose expression had been quite the opposite of what Caspian had expected; blank. He tilted his head down to the floor as Christina took deep breaths, Caspian had been very sure it wasn't out of happiness…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina felt warm tears well up in her eyes; threatening to pour down if she didn't control herself. No! This isn't supposed to happen! What was she supposed to do? She turned to Edmund with pleading eyes; saddened by the sight of his avoiding ones. She could no longer tell whether he had wanted all of this to be over with or for her to say no. He looked at her with an expression that said '_go on_' as if he was trying to push her into saying yes. And yet...the expression had been disappointed and rather confused. Christina almost found herself choking on the words she was about to say, suddenly, the ship began to shake, the water splashing hard against the windows in a wild movement. Christina nearly fell over if it hadn't been for Edmund; who had immediately grabbed her by the waist and pulled her rather close to make sure she wouldn't fall. Caspian bumped into the wall; grabbing hold of a post for support and Prince Sandalio got off of his chair before it could fall over. Lucy and Eustace came barging into the room with panicked expressions, gasping for air from running.

"You've got to see this." Eustace said with a great tone of urgency, his face pale and chalky.

It had been far too late though; before their very eyes, a large, slimy, scaly looking creature slithered past their windows; its red eyes catching theirs with a dumb expression coming off of its sharp toothed grin. Christina couldn't find the words to express herself, taking a step back. The serpent began to wrap its long body around the ship; the sound of the ship's wood bending had alerted them all. Everyone rushed above deck to see a proper view of the creature that had taken hold of their ship. Suddenly, the serpent's head arose from the water, its mouth gaping open to reveal fish like teeth that had still been sharp enough to be a danger to anyone.

"Shoot! Shoot!" exclaimed Christina angrily, she felt her eyes watering again; mentally scolding herself to say that she could not afford to allow her emotions overcome her at the moment.

Most of the crew obeyed, shooting towards the creature's armoured body. Christina scowled, her arms outstretched as she swiftly let go of the arrow trying to aim for its eye. The creature raised higher, the arrow merely being deflected; Christina scoffed in frustration, pulling out another arrow. Everyone then paused; staring at the creature with an expression of raw shock and disbelief. The creature moved its head closer to the ship, its head nearly slipping on the starboard bulwark.

People backed away in alertness, grabbing more weapons for defense. The serpent then began to slip off of the ship, but not entirely, keeping its eyes focused on everyone. A screaming burst, everyone turned to Eustace, who had taken a sword of Caspian's and jumped onto the bulwark; trying to hack the creature. A failed attempt; thought Christina, but a brave one as well, the sword breaking into a folded piece of metal. Everyone began to near the creature, all stopped by the squeak of Reepicheep's voice, "Don't fight! Push!" he exclaimed repeatedly, rushing towards the creature. It was rather odd to hear it from Reepicheep; for the noble mouse had always been in a fighting spirit, everyone followed, pressing their backs against the slimy body of the snake. Without hesitation; Christina and Edmund joined as well, side by side; pushing the creature with all their might.

They soon realized what the serpent had been attempting to do, trying to tie a knot around the small ship. The tighter it could get, everyone would be supposedly dead, or at least; floating with driftwood trying to survive. Christina shook the horrible thoughts away and began to push harder, mumbling in frustration. Their only hope of surviving was to push the loop back before it could tighten. Lucy pulled Reepicheep from the serpent's body, for he had already been panting in exhaustion; almost fainting in the little girl's arms.

"An axe!" ordered Caspian in a hoarse voice, "Keep shoving!" he exclaimed.

Lucy ran below deck, reaching out to hand Caspian his axe until; the knot had loosened; the serpent slowly slipping away from its knot; freeing the ship. Whatever the serpent had done; it had stopped doing it; and that was not a very smart thing to do if it wanted to feed. For certain it had been a very stupid animal, swimming away from the ship with a merry slither. Christina felt chills run down her spine, turning away from the creature's disappearing form in disgust.

"Search for destroyed pieces of the ship if there are!" ordered Caspian.

Everyone was well on their way doing so, sighing in relief to the finding of the ship undamaged and still floating. Christina rushed below deck to change her gown, hoping that Edmund, Caspian nor would Prince Sandalio search for her and hopefully forget the entire proposal. But Christina knew well enough that it was impossible and mere wishful thinking; but for her, it had been worth a try. First she washed her neck and arms, a successful attempt to get rid of the creature's slime from her body. She then slipped out and into her new gown slowly as she took slow breaths; Christina sat on the bed and found herself staring at her bare hands that had been curled into tight fists.

Maybe it'd be best if she never existed; Edmund would most probably be happy not knowing her existence, nothing to burden him; and maybe he would have fallen for a girl from his world…someone more deserving of him and someone to join him through his journeys in this world at all times...Caspian would have no problem with Galma and there wouldn't be any sadness caused by her; because she would never even be there…

But Aslan had told her; everyone had their purpose of living, what in Narnia was her purpose then? Christina gave up on trying to solve the little puzzle in her mind; knowing she had probably missed many pieces. She closed her eyes, thinking about what had happened before the serpent attacked their ship; Sandalio had proposed to her…right in front of Edmund; and Edmund did nothing…

'_How could he?_' she thought, feeling the swelling of her eyes begin again as her chest closed in.

'_Does he even care? What should I say? I could never yes…but…what about the proposal of war?_'

She squeezed her eyes shut even harder; forcing the tears to slide out so she wouldn't be bothered by the welling up. Christina didn't sob; wiping the tears away as she waited for the rest of the day to pass by...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Edmund walked along with Eustace to their cabin, ignoring the wet slime on his clothes as he heard Eustace nearly choking on his saliva; too disgusted to even swallow it. The prat had just proposed to her; and he had been stupid enough to just watch him do it. But this was for the best wasn't it? No one but Caspian, Christina, the Prince and him knew about the proposal; he just wished there was someone else he could talk about his frustrations with; but this was his problem and he had actually been the one to cause it. If he hadn't told Christina to marry the twit she wouldn't have said nothing and run away as soon as she had the opportunity to. He was a stupid, stupid, stupid coward; and now what was he supposed to say?

'_Christina, I've changed my mind, I don't want you to marry him. I'm sorry that I've been such an idiot. I should have never told you what I did last time. I take it back._' were the words he held back in his mind.

But for all he knew, she was fine with marrying him now that she's got the time to think about it and he wouldn't have had enough courage to apologize and would've been stupid enough to tell her before her wedding day if she accepted the proposal. Edmund shook off his thoughts of a wedding actually happening, praying it was all in his head. He sighed, taking off his shirt before pulling out another clean one from his chest of clothes which they had bought when they were in Doorn, throwing the dirty one onto his chest. He walked up the stairs like he always did; smelling the newly cooked food for their lunch; hopefully it was a distraction from his worries. Everyone but Christina was above deck, all seated on the lined up tables as they ate their food quickly; wolfing down the fish like animals. It seemed that everyone had been too tired and hungry to bother their manners except for Caspian, the Galmian, Lucy and Eustace. Edmund sat next to Caspian; who had cast a guilty and pitying expression upon him. Edmund said nothing, grabbing a plate of food as he said nothing during the entire meal; worrying Lucy; who had been clueless of the proposal.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Lucy ate with a relaxed smile crossed over her face, taking one last bite from her meal. The meal was delicious; she laughed to herself after feeling the contented growl from her stomach; settling for the last bite. She then felt the good feeling disappear; replaced by a rather unsettled feeling at the bottom of her stomach. She clutched her stomach, sighing in remorse; how could she _still_ be hungry after a meal larger than Eustace's? And being a boy; Eustace had a very large appetite today, she felt rather disappointed with herself once she noticed the meals Christina ate; which were smaller than hers. Speaking of Christina; she had been missing their delicious midday (lunch) meal. She remembered Christina entering their room once she had changed; and never did she come out. When she and Eustace interrupted the little discussion between Christina, Edmund, Prince Sandalio and Caspian; she could not tell whether Christina was about to cry or Lucy had been too anxious about the Serpent and had been merely mistaken.

Lucy turned her gaze to Edmund; who didn't exactly seem like he was at the top of his day either; he was picking on his food staring at technically nothing; simply lost in thought. She slightly tilted her head to the side in wonder; trying to see whether she had been correct about her brother being lost in thought. Edmund usually was lost in thought; even during their Golden Age. He was often scolded by their mother whenever she would tell all of them a simple story of her visit to Mrs. Primley's flower shop; which especially bore Edmund. It took quite an amount of effort to interest Edmund back in Finchley; after being in Narnia, Lucy, Peter and Susan were very sure of it.

'_Was this because of what I had said to him last night?_' Lucy asked herself.

Edmund finally caught her gaze and shot back a blank expression; lowering his head back to his food. Lucy pursed her lips, chewing on her lower lip in worry for her brother. She tugged on his sleeve; he didn't notice…Lucy sighed in grief, saying his name instead, "Edmund!" Edmund snapped his head up, looking as if he had just woken up from a dream; surprised.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, watching as Edmund bore a blank expression into her eyes.

"Yeah, just rather exhausted from what happened earlier." he replied; pretending to yawn.

Lucy obviously couldn't believe him, Edmund knew how to lie; he _had_ tricked them when they first entered Narnia; but it did not take Aslan or a centaur to see he was lying _very_ horribly today. Reepicheep would probably be able to tell he was lying as well! And this was _Reepicheep_ for Aslan's sake! She frowned, letting go of Edmund and curling her hands into tight fists. She hoped Edmund knew that what she did was for both his and Christina's happiness…

Two days passed by like a breeze, an unpleasant one despite the beautiful weather; Christina and Edmund's moods had barely improved, and neither had their relationship. They continue to ignore each other so much that the air surrounding them was gloomy and almost overwhelming to everyone on board the ship. Christina rarely left her and Lucy's room while Edmund was reclusive; using books as an escape from everyone to prevent himself from speaking to the others; including Caspian; who as well as the Prince seemed to have become solitary as well; for whenever Caspian smiled; Lucy could tell it was forced and she always found the expression of the Galmian Prince anxious or quite straining. Lucy felt like all of this was entirely her fault.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The day after the Serpent attacked the ship and the Galmian Prince proposed to Christina; Edmund sat lazily in his hammock, feeling as it swung back in forth along with the ship's movement. Eustace was on his bed; sprawled all over the bed as he took a nap. Edmund had attempted to do so as well; but failed to do so for he had been too disturbed to try and eventually gave up with a frustrated sigh.

Lucy had seemed to notice his sullen behaviour; and he knew it bothered her. She most likely knew already that he had been lying to her for possibly two days now. Edmund had decided to avoid Christina as much as possible; the way she seemed to be avoiding the Galmian. He knew the both of them would probably get into a fight if he let her speak to him. He was more afraid though of begging Christina to forget what he had told her three days ago, he would be the biggest idiot on board the ship, and what would Christina say? Wouldn't he only prove himself unworthy? Wouldn't both of them realize what an impulsive arse he was? Edmund knew he was being selfish wanting to keep Christina from thinking of the arse he was and accepting him willingly again, and he was very ashamed of even thinking he could change her mind.

He just wished he hadn't been an idiot and told her those words. Though he knew it would hurt them both; it was for the best. Wasn't it? But he couldn't bear the pain of avoiding her…of hurting her…of slowly watching as they both drifted apart and soon she feelings for him would change; in possibly hate for breaking her heart. But if she grew to love the Galmian, would she thank him? Or would she remain angered or hurt towards him yet contented with the life she would have?

xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx

On their third night since the Serpent attacked; their dinner had been joy filled for once; with singing and laughing. Mostly coming from Caspian and Drinian, everyone had been handed, including Lucy; who had kindly declined not Spiced Wine; but actual liquor. Christina though took the liquor willingly with the same saddened face Lucy saw three days ago. Nearly chugging it down before she even touched her food. And Lucy had a feeling it wouldn't be very good for her stomach.

Soon enough; everyone seemed rather giddy; Caspian had been laughing again along with Edmund and the Prince soon began to speak to Christina.

Lucy would have thought Christina would have avoided him; but she did the exact opposite; laughing and conversing with him. Lucy knew though that the liquor had been affecting her; but never had she known she would be _this_ affected.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sandalio had been one of the most interesting people to talk to; no wonder Caspian and Drinian had often spoken to him. He was quite friendly and very much easy to speak to. Christina found herself comfortable and giddy when she spoke to Sandalio. She laughed giddily as Sandalio told her a joke; not knowing how on earth she had been speaking to him and laughing with him, but all she knew was she couldn't stop; for it had all been too good to end. She turned her head to notice the horrible drunken singing; jumping up to see as Edmund sang along with Caspian and Drinian shoulder to shoulder atop of the dining table. She couldn't help laughing, if only she had the courage to join them and make a fool of herself!

Christina continued laughing even more once feeling the pain from laughing; she looked up at Edmund, their gazes locked together. Christina laughed as he sang with Caspian, clapping along with Lucy now. Eustace had been carried to the cabin because he had been immediately knocked out moments after taking a sip from the liquor; the poor boy was missing a very good performance from the Just King and current King of Narnia themselves!

Edmund let go of Caspian and gently pulled Christina and Lucy, who both sang along. His left arm on Drinian's shoulder and his right one was slipping around Christina's waist. Christina felt her happiness increase; feeling her face turn redder as Edmund held her. She had no idea how it was possible for her to turn redder; for the liquor had already affected her color greatly. She turned her head from Lucy's direction to Edmund's; their heads inches away from each other, but no one noticed...Edmund gently pulled her closer to him, their lips nearly an inch from meeting each other...but no one noticed...then reality rushed down on her like the coldest bucket of water dumped upon her head cruelly.

She stopped singing, but nothing happened, everyone had been too busy laughing and singing along without notice. She glanced at him with a worried expression in eyes, and continued to laugh; stepping off of the table. Christina rushed above deck, feeling the cold sweat travelling from her temples to her collar bones.

'_If only...oh if only he wouldn't regret it..._'

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

She pulled away from him; laughing nervously as she stepped down from the table. Edmund felt like kicking himself; he had nearly kissed her...

That wasn't supposed to happen! He had recently broken their relationship just so she could draw closer to the stupid twit; and here he was; drawing her closer again. He needed to apologize to her for nearly doing it _again_. Edmund needed her to understand; that he _wasn't_ the one she was supposed to be with.

"I'll be back." Edmund screamed to Caspian, for now their shipmates had been louder than them.

He crept to the stairs, seeing Christina leaning against the railing of the ship as the sound of pain filled coughs escaped from her mouth. She coughed again; leaning closer towards the sea. After a few minutes; he noticed the Galmian not far from her; remembering how he watched as the Prince followed Christina above deck. The Galmian neared her slowly as he muttered words that seemed like faint whispers to Edmund from where he stood.

Has she already answered him? Did she say no or yes? Edmund felt his pulse quickened as he watched the Galmian speaking to Christina with gestures of endearment, things that Edmund wished so much that he could do as well…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina leaned towards the railing of the ship as her head had a clear scene of the blue water…feeling as tears were waiting for her wall to crumble down and flood out of her eyes without stopping. She held it in; feeling a horrible churning in her stomach. It must have been the entire bottle of liquor she drank. She shouldn't have taken it before she had a proper supper. Caspian had told her himself earlier that it would be a bad effect if she didn't eat properly before drinking; but soon he hadn't been sober anymore and stopped nagging her about it.

She felt something in her stomach push up to her throat, then to her mouth; she leaned closer to the water; feeling disgusted with herself. Her mouth opened to take a mere breath, instead having the unpleasant feeling escape from her mouth (_A/N: she's not vomiting ok?_). She tried to stop herself, coughing violently as she felt the burning pain spread in her throat. Christina breathed in through her nose; finally allowing it all to come out; including a few tears and sobs. She had not been sober and was foolish, so much that she nearly swept away the decision Edmund made and their lips nearly met.

'_If only…if only I had told him sooner. Maybe that way he wouldn't have made the decision and left me._' she thought to herself

Christina drew in a deep breath at the sound of someone taking a few steps closer to her, a small spark of hope expecting Edmund to comfort her, to tell her everything would be fine. She knew it was foolish to think them both would forget so easily if their lips met. Edmund wouldn't forget, and neither would he take back what he said.

"Are you alright Queen Christina?" asked a voice.

Christina felt sadness rush upon her once again; realizing it had been Prince Sandalio speaking. She then felt a surge of anger with herself, '_Stupid girl!_' she whispered quietly.

"Are you in need of assistance your Highness?"

"I don't mean to be rude Prince Sandalio; I would prefer to be left alone. But I thank you for your concern." Christina said in an angered voice; wiping the corners of her mouth.

What she had said made him take a small step back. Christina had been relieved yet saddened by the Prince's reaction; she wanted no one but Edmund to be next to her and comfort her right now. It was selfish of her but it was what she wanted. She felt rather saddened though for maybe it had been because Edmund wouldn't comfort her, she wanted comfort; anyone's comfort. Whether it would be Drinian, Lucy, or even clueless Reepicheep; just not Prince Sandalio's comfort, but no one was around was there? She was alone and sobbing quietly just as she used to the last time Edmund and his siblings had been there. Then she heard Prince Sandalio take a step closer again; he would not give up…she didn't want to love him…not the way she loved Edmund…

"I can't leave you, your Highness. Not like this…" he muttered.

He was like Edmund in the past; it made Christina remember longingly when she had attempted to run away and Edmund stopped her. He stopped her from hurting herself; but now…he was blind enough to think she would forget about him once she was with Sandalio. But she wouldn't be with Sandalio…and she would never allow him to leave her for her own reasons. Christina admits that she would rather he left her for his own selfish reasons and not his noble reasons. That way maybe she _could_ forget and he'd be _happy_ without her…

Christina slowly turned around and wiped away her tears, her expression angered as she looked into his olive eyes, "Leave me like what? I'm fine. I'm crying tears of joy. I could never be happier. The liquor has merely got the best of me." she sniffled with a large amount of sarcasm. She forced a wide smile to make it seem as if she had not been sober, maybe he would be convinced.

He wasn't...

Prince Sandalio frowned, finally drawing closer to her. Prince Sandalio placed his hand around her hand; gently squeezing it. Christina tried to tug herself away; but he had been too strong…he pushed a few loose strands of her black hair behind her ear; staring into her eyes. Her hands locked into his, tears falling gently down her cheeks. She wrenched her had away, wiping her eyes in embarrassment, "Have you made your decision?" he asked in a kind whisper.

Christina looked up at him and into his eyes; shaking her head in answer,"I-I…need m-ore time t-to think."

He pursed his lips; nodding in acceptance to her reply, "I see…I will not rush you again." he said.

Christina nodded in appreciation, sighing in relief, "Thank you." she murmured.

There had been a long pause of silence, neither of them had spoken. She and Sandalio sat across each other on the benches, avoiding each others eyes at first.

"You love him very much." said Sandalio.

Christina jerked her head up to his direction; rather surprised to hear it; especially from Prince Sandalio.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Sandalio shot her a saddened expression but there is an aura of determination in him that was easily seen; he leaned closer to her; brushing her cheek in endearment. Christina felt her cheeks go slightly warmer, he was so handsome…but she knew she could _never_ love him…Christina swallowed down hard; she did not want to be in this kind of situation.

"I won't give up on you Christina. Because I truly am…in _love_ with you." he whispered, drawing his hand away from her face.

Christina felt her throat tighten and dry up; she was speechless…she knew he had always been fond of her but; _love_? The mere thought of it frightened Christina. She knew he wanted to marry her; but she had always believed it was because he thought it was the only possible way of saving Narnia. Not because he loved her.

"Are you _sure_ of yourself?" she choked out nervously, feeling her loose hair slapping her cheeks from the cold air.

Prince Sandalio gave her a hurt look, turning his head away. In truth, _how _could he be in love with her? He knew her; possibly _more_ than Edmund. But not the _way_ Edmund knew her. Prince Sandalio was probably capable of telling someone the events he and Christina had spent together and perhaps some of her strengths. But (although Christina was not entirely sure of this) Edmund could tell someone else how she thought and why she reacted in a certain way...not many people could do that. He understood her at many points...

But now...Christina was not very sure anymore...

"I will not lie to you." he shot back in defence.

Christina chewed on her lip once more out of anxiety, tilting her head down in pity, "But." she whispered, "You did not answer me properly…are you _sure_ of yourself? If you are not lying to me…are you lying to _yourself_ then?" she continued without hesitation, her expression rather uncertain as not to offend the Prince any more than she already had.

The Prince was hesitant at first, then he looked at her with a near glare, "I would ask you the same thing your Highness." he replied.

Christina would not give up this heated conversation; he had no right to tell her he loved her and then brush it off as if nothing happened and shoot back the exact same questions she asked him. Not because it was unbecoming of because in the hierarchy she was _above_ him; but because she did not have the patience to deal with the person who caused this entire problem between her and Edmund...she just...she just couldn't stand it.

"I never said I was sure of myself. _You_ alone said that I loved him." she scoffed.

Prince Sandalio said nothing and did nothing but smirked; getting off of the bench with a satisfied sigh.

"I see." he muttered.

Christina shot him a puzzled and irritated look, rising from her seat as well, she looked up at him; noticing how much smaller she had been compared to him. He had even been taller than Edmund.

"Then I believe…" he whispered with a grin, and took a small step closer to her; playing coy, "that I still have a chance to change your mind your Highness, whether it is about King Edmund, or me. It seems that you have not given up on him. Nor will I give up on you."

"And I look forward to see the results Prince Sandalio." she said sarcastically with a sneer.

He grinned and then flashed her a charming smile, "I am sure you are." he replied. She scowled up at him and watched as he walked back below deck. She could never be any more irritated than she ever was; and yet…slightly embarrassed…

'_Dear Aslan!_' she thought to herself shamefully.

She was disappointed with herself for the way she had been reacting. This…Prince…was definitely trying to get the best of her…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Edmund saw as the twit of a Prince stroked Christina's cheek and played with her hair. And each second was utterly agonizing…

The Prince soon began to walk away from Christina, Edmund glared; though no one saw, and walked back below deck before he would be seen. Caspian and the others had still been singing and dancing atop of the tables together. Edmund could barely believe he had merely been doing the same thing a few moments ago. Lucy had already been twirling around with Caspian on the table; Edmund hadn't been very sure; but he was hoping Lucy hadn't taken some liquor as well. She may have drunk a bit before; but she was physically a child again, she would not be able to hold her liquor.

He retired to the cabin to think some things through. On his way he and the Prince met eyes; more like glares though. The only one restraining them both from duelling was Christina; despite her being the reason they wanted to. If Edmund killed the Prince there would be no one for Christina to be happy with in the future when he left. And Edmund knew that if the Prince would try harming him, Christina could never forgive him for the failed attempt.

The Prince stopped him from walking away, speaking his name with respect, "Your Highness." he said, trying to call on Edmund's attention.

Edmund turned around with a serious and irritated expression written all over his face, trying to resist his urge to strike the Prince. But he knew he was good (although not exactly the best) when it came to fist fighting, and this Galmian was so much taller than he was; height and weight plays a great deal of importance in such a sport.

"Yes." Edmund asked, but his tone had not been questioning, his tone irritated in an exhausted manner.

"I believe that you've hurt her enough. I may be far less experienced or wise as you, but though you may not see it…I do; you have caused Queen Christina much grief, and because I care for her; leave her be. You give her false hope; and it causes her pain." The Prince said, then turning around and walking away without another word.

Edmund did not glare this time as the Galmian walked away…he was right…though Edmund knew himself that he had been causing Christina pain; part of him hoped; no…_prayed_ that she would someday forgive him. But how could she forgive him if he _had _been giving her false hope? The Galmian was right about something for once. Though Edmund did not want to thank him, or even acknowledge what he had said; he was _right_. Edmund did not try to shake his thoughts away, he had to think straight for once, know how he feels, and leave Christina alone. He was disgusted with himself…he felt like he had been playing with her thoughts all along; he had been giving her false hope from the moment they first kissed three years ago.

And the Galmian was probably the only one who could truly see it…


	7. His Rise and His Jealousy

A/N: thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys never fail to make my day! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place...

* * *

_

CHAPTER SEVEN: HIS RISE AND HIS JEALOUSY

Lucy laughed along with Caspian as they both danced atop of the table with the entire crew singing an old Narnian song; Lucy remembered how she and Susan used to sing along to as the Nymphs danced. It had gone by the name of 'The Nymph's Call'; although it had been very much out of tune from the singing of the crewmen. Caspian twirled her around and she giggled; quickly exchanging arms with him. She had to crane her neck just to look up at him and smile while Caspian had to slightly bend down to hear her when they spoke. Lucy felt her cheeks turning red as her eyes met Caspian's multiple times. She stepped off of the table; exhausted, taking her goblet of water to catch a breath. Caspian exchanged places with Rhince and sat down next to her; taking a goblet of water as well instead of another bottle of liquor.

"Do you mind if we speak privately?" Caspian shouted; the loudness of the crew's singing caused Lucy to barely hear what ever he would say.

Lucy blushed and nodded; setting down her goblet as she watched Caspian wiping the perspiration off of his forehead; his deep brown eyes very much like Christina's; but with a manly and brave spark in it, whereas Christina's were determined yet sweet as the same time.

It had been a while since she and Caspian had a proper conversation, ever since Edmund had found out about Christina and Prince Sandalio, they barely spoke to each other. It wasn't that Lucy had thought it was Caspian's fault; but he had become much deeper in thought than usual when he was around her. They both knew very well that they had _both_ been at fault. Lucy could not blame him though; why would he bother talking to a young girl who was at least eight years younger than he was? Though she had lived until at least his age; she didn't really know what his interests were but sailing and sparring. Caspian stopped, settling on the bench across her; Lucy sat as well; this chat of theirs would not be as lovely or enjoyable as expected. Their last one certainly had not been.

There was silence at first, no one opened their mouths. Lucy stared into Caspian's deep brown eyes with her big blue ones; mesmerized by his. She was Christina's age when Christina first met Edmund; and was rather embarrassed to admit that Caspian was handsome. So handsome Susan admitted to her one night how she missed seeing his smile.

What childish infatuation. Lucy grinned to herself; she had probably felt such since meeting him, he was very kind. Perhaps if she had returned to Narnia the same age she left; it would be more acceptable and her feelings could have grown. But she had told herself a year ago that she would think nothing serious of it. The year has passed and although she is still infatuated with him, she sees nothing but Peter in him from time to time. And for Aslan's sake! She is only thirteen whereas he is twenty-one! That's even older than _Peter_ (at the moment).

He was like an older brother to her. And she had accepted that quite a long time ago. This would be about Christina and Edmund, and Lucy was certain of it. Their argument had been the only thing that the crew could speak about, and if not; they would at least do their best to avoid the issue.

"This is about Christina and Edmund isn't it?" she whispered gloomily, tucking her long auburn hair behind her ear.

Caspian sighed and nodded, "But I don't understand! How did Edmund find out? We were the only ones who knew about the Prince and Christina keeping the secret from Edmund. He couldn't possibly ha—" but before Lucy could continue, Caspian nodded with guilt in his expression.

How could she have been so careless? Lucy gazed down at her knees in sadness, mentally scolding herself for her naivety.

"Oh how foolish I've been...wh-what happened?" she asked in hesitation.

"Prince Sandalio has proposed to Christina." Caspian sighed.

"Has she replied?" Lucy asked.

Then the silenced resumed...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sandalio opened his eyes to the pleasant sight of the sea's reflection on his ceiling, a small smile playing on his lips.

The smile soon faded once he remembered what had happened the day before. Every single day he did nothing but hope that maybe…Christina would accept him, would smile at him everyday, and would _love_ him for who he was. But it had been very clearly displayed that the feelings he had for her were; very. Much. Unrequited. Her attention had always been drawn in by King Edmund after all. And he knew deep down he couldn't compare the King, neither could he be angered with Queen Christina's decision to love the Narnian King; how could she when he belonged to the country that's deceased King helped kill many of her people? He was a _Prince_, someone below her…

To be compared to the King would bring his humiliation to an entirely different standard. It was sure even his father and step-mother would look down at him in disapproval. Why bother about him when he could be easily replaced by a greater, more intelligent sibling? When his mother; Neida died on the day of his birth; his father immediately remarried to a woman who was the daughter of a Terebinthian Lord; her name was Aislara. As soon as they married Aislara had bore his father a son and him a half-brother a year later; Kirian.

As the first child of the first duke; it was a given that Sandalio would be the successor of his uncle; Lord Sopespian, who had remained heirless and unmarried until his death in the rivers of Beruna. Therefore Kirian; the beloved child had been titled many things; specifically "Unfortunate", for if Aislara had married his father sooner, Kirian would have been the heir. And there would be no way for Kirian to rule but the death of Sandalio. He had always been second, whether it had been in the eyes of his family or the court; his throne was all that was left of him. And if Christina grew to love him; though he knew it was a mere hope of his; his throne wouldn't be the only thing he had to live for. Maybe that was how he had been convinced so much by the court and his father.

The council had ordered him to propose to Queen Christina and be wed to her by the end of their journey, though Sandalio truly had no wish to refuse, he knew it was to maintain the peace between Galma and Narnia. And if she would agree; she would surely be promised the love and safety he was so very willing to provide her. And if she grew to love him, her happiness would be fulfilled and she would no longer suffer the heart ache she was currently going through. They would each cure one another's pain and be happy.

He would give her everything King Edmund could not, not when he belonged to another world.

Sandalio felt the guilt consuming him as his thoughts of his proposal to Queen Christina replayed; seeing the pained expression in her eyes pained him as well, to see the unwillingness in her eyes destroyed all his hope of having that love being returned. He wanted to leave her be and give her a chance to be with King Edmund. But he couldn't…he couldn't take back his proposal, not when she was deciding, not when he was a mere Prince and uncrowned King, not when there would be a war if they did not wed, not when King Edmund could not even give her what she wanted, and not when she needed him most…

Sandalio felt the urge to curse King Edmund's name; how could he have left her? Although he knew the King coming from another world; he did not understand why he did not think of the consequences from the start. Sandalio sighed, pushing back his hair in frustration. He arose from his bed, dressing from his sleeping clothes to his usual ones, setting them down upon his chest of clothes before going up to breakfast. The air was damp and tasted of salt to Sandalio's tongue, every crewman on board worked and tended to their business without complaint; a trait of the Narnians that Sandalio admired very much. He helped Rhince; a fellow crewman, tighten the sails; immediately feeling himself perspire.

"Is there a reason we are doing this?" he asked with a faint laugh.

"Storm's likely to brew. Caspian said that it's best we're prepared for the worst to come." replied a voice.

Sandalio looked up and saw Lord Drinian; trying to ignore the terrifying glare of the heated sun. He looked up at the sky, noticing a few heavy rain clouds forming from above, "So it seems that we shall be dining indoors." he commented, "It's a pity, I overheard Queen Lucy hoping for a fine day today." Drinian continued.

Queen Lucy had been a royal from the Golden Age as well as the younger sibling of King Edmund. She was a pleasant young girl with long auburn waves and soulful dark blue eyes with a well off sense of humour that Sandalio had noticed from the moment she and her brother came on board the ship. Sandalio felt himself grinning, walking below deck for a good morning meal. He sat next to King Caspian; who greeted him with a hearty smile; across him Queen Christina. The young queen sat silent as she picked on her meal with a blank expression; next to her had been Lord Eustace and King Edmund.

Queen Christina looked up at him and flashed him a small smile; her large brown eyes glistening under the morning light. She seemed slightly happier since last night when they feasted, even despite their small quarrel late that night. She looked more beautiful that she had since the night it had been overheard that she and King Edmund argued. She no longer has the deep purple circles beneath her eyes and she began to regain her smile ever so slowly.

Could it be his doing?

Sandalio shook his hopeful thoughts away; taking a loaf of bread and a slice of ham to go with it. Sandalio kept his promise. And he knew he could not lose her. She needed him, even though she refused it.

Because in the end all they could ever have were each other; even if their thrones were taken away…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina opened her eyes lazily, gently rubbing them as she yawned; alone in the room. Lucy must have gotten up early again; she had been doing so for a while now. But Christina didn't mind; though Lucy had been exactly like her own sibling, it was perfectly fine with her when she slept all alone. She was used to it. Christina slowly arose from her bed on her knees, reaching out for the chest of clothes as she had been too lazy to get off of the bed and onto her feet. She suddenly grabbed onto the chest; finally reaching it as soon as she nearly fell over. Christina sighed in frustration and pushed back the stray black strands of hair that had slipped out of her two braids, her fingers traced on the golden lining of her chest, unlocking it to grab a new set of clothes.

Her eyes lay upon a clean white handkerchief; it had been rather faded from its elderly state. Christina used to gaze at it with much care during the three years Edmund had been missing. She also held his sword, clothes and other belongings from Narnia to remind her of him; but they weren't as valuable as the handkerchief to Christina, for it had been personally given to her. For hope…hope for Edmund's return...hope for their love.

But she had been too absorbed in her worries to pay attention to it anymore. He made her angry. He made her sad. But he made her happy as well. All the emotions had been too much for her to carry; and soon enough she _did_ begin to ignore the handkerchief.

Christina shook the thoughts away and stuffed her arm into the chest as she searched for a dress; her blue dress had been missing; meaning Lucy borrowed it, so she decided to use her maroon dress. She searched for it with furrowed eyebrows, her eyes widening in wonder and her fingers tangled in a cold metal chain. Her fingers clutched it tightly and pulled it out. In her hand lay a silver pendant with a crest of a stallion, inside it were Galmian writings. She could not understand what the writings said, but the Stallion had been the representation of Galma; strong, not exactly the largest mammal but a great one, and very stubborn. The last had been personally discovered and kept alone to Christina. Sandalio had given it to her a year ago on her birthday. She felt a smile form atop of her lips, gently placing it around her neck. It was not a great pendant, not golden but silver. But the mere fact she had been given something both Royal and valuable with the greatest admiration and kindness had been enough for her now.

She undressed from her sleeping gown and slipped into her dress; for once in a few days; possibly weeks; Christina actually felt the ends of her mouth slightly curl upward in a faint smile continuously. And she could not understand why though. The small smile had faded as soon as she entered the dining room, her eyes settling upon the handsome face she could not even look straight into without being avoided. Edmund spoke casually and slightly grinned every few seconds whenever Christina noticed Eustace speak softly.

How she ached to see his warm brown eyes stare into hers…

Christina felt a painful thump in her chest the moment she noticed him lay his brown eyes upon her. He exhaled and lowered his head to Eustace once more; avoiding her gaze as much as possible. Christina felt tears form in her eyes; trying to push them back in and form a small smile upon her lips. She could not understand why she tried to smile; but she did. Maybe it had been for the sake of the others, she never noticed how overwhelmed with sadness the others had become since she had argued with Edmund; not until she realized how gleeful they could be from the night before. Christina took her seat next to Caspian; who had been speaking to Lucy in a hushed voice.

They both smiled guiltily at her; both greeting her good morning.

Across her sat Lucy and next to her no one; that had been where Edmund should have been seated, but he had moved next to Eustace who had been a seat away from her . Prince Sandalio had not been around; and it seemed he would have been the only person she could speak to casually; Lucy could not…not when she had been whispering to Caspian cautiously, and Christina knew there was guilt inside of her. Neither of them could speak nor utter a single word to each other…

It clearly seemed that Edmund had intended to remain avoiding to her; for at all times during any state of eating or not; he would speak to her. But the avoidance had only worsened and left her alone. Christina took a deep breath in; praying that she remain collected. She did not want to plunge herself within the sadness she had taken many days to recover from. If she did; there would be no way for her to convince Edmund they could remain together. The minutes passed and suddenly Lucy slightly bent over and took her hand into a gentle squeeze, her expression tear-filled and guilty, the kind of guilty Christina absolutely loathed seeing in particularly anyone.

"I'm sorry—" she whispered, "for everything."

Christina felt clueless, why had she been apologizing when had she had been the only one helping her through all this? Christina found her question answered; realizing through the young girl's saddened dark blue eyes that she had been referring to the Proposal…

The proposal…

Lucy had not been there to witness it; had she been apologizing for not being able to comfort her at that time? "Lucy, I could never be angered with you when it was never your responsibility to take the blame. Even if it was; I could never do that to you." she whispered back. The youngest Pevensie gave her a faint smile with saddened eyes that were persistent to believe it was her own fault. Lucy squeezed her hand tighter, glancing at Edmund in pity.

"Just…", "please…don't give up on him yet Christina…he needs you more that you believe you need him…" she murmured in plead, letting go of Christina and taking her seat again to grab a loaf of the finest Narnian bread.

Christina found herself carefully sneaking glances at Edmund once again; he did not notice…she saw no reason for him to actually need her...in fact...she felt so useless...so pointless to even be with him. His brown eyes had been lowered to his food as usual now; but the contented expression on his grin made Christina chew anxiously on her lower lip.

'_He doesn't care anymore does he?_' she asked herself.

Foolish, foolish and naïve were the only words she could think herself of. She was foolish and naïve to believe he would have feelings for her still. But he had told her he would, didn't he? That he would still love her? It was a selfish wish of hers, and she was disgusted with herself for wishing so. But he had told her it was for the best wasn't? That she forgets her feelings for him? But wouldn't it be best that he forgot his feeling for her as well? Though she wanted to be with him; he would not allow their relationship to become what it had once been. He had been much too noble and honourable to his word to break his vow and forget it. Christina thought for a while and felt her disappointment and self hatred rapidly increasing. If he said so many days ago, that he held her back from happiness; didn't _she_ hold _him_ back as well? He deserved happiness as well; she couldn't expect him to be alone for the rest of his life as well. He needed to forget as well…though she didn't want it, maybe…just maybe; Edmund was right about it.

Christina had finally realized what Edmund meant. Forgetting was a long and painful process; possibly not for him. But forgetting was for the best sometimes. They both loved each other; but they couldn't have each other. Not in the situation they both were in. Perhaps he has already forgotten all the loving moments they have shared, and has decided to go on with this journey like he would have if she never existed; because he had been acting as if she didn't at all. Edmund laughed with heart this time once more, and the sound made Christina's own heart miss a beat. But she soon felt a pain in her chest grow and yet…there had been a happiness trying to destroy the growing pain. He was happy now wasn't he? Maybe this had been the feeling that Edmund had told her of; bittersweet, heartbreaking happiness…

Prince Sandalio entered and Christina began to smile as their gazes both locked with one another's. Her eyes into his glimmering olive coloured ones. His black curls tussled like Edmund's brown waves. He took his seat across Christina and flashed her, a faint smile. A few moments passed and neither of them spoke.

"I see you are wearing the pendant I...I mean; my family and I had given you."

Christina looked up and caught his eyes on her; she laughed the way the nymphs had whenever she noticed Caspian or Sandalio cast their attention to their dancing forms in the Grand Balls. Sandalio's eyebrows raised with a questioning expression and laughed a bit as she chewed on her lower lip and shrugged, "U'm, yes. It's very beautiful."

"I always expected liquor to make people rather giddy. Though you on the other hand; had the opposite effect last night. Is there a problem might I ask?" he teased, a spark in his olive eyes turning Christina's cheeks red.

Christina laughed and scoffed, taking a sip from her goblet before speaking up to defend herself. She lowered her goblet after a few sips; clearing her voice as if she had been insulted. Sandalio looked slightly taken aback to see her expression.

"Just to make you well aware; Prince Sandalio; I just happened to have been much undone last night due to your behaviour." she shot back with her chin held high. She smiled, "But I honestly can't find anything more entertaining nor enlightening than you _at the moment_." she joked.

Sandalio shrugged and his discomfort seized to exist almost at once. Christina could not even understand how it had been that though she had known him for nearly four years now; they had not become such good friends. They could have easily become such good friends, and even been much more open to each other than they had been so at the moment. Christina cringed, what had she been thinking? She sounded like the loneliest, most desperate girl in Narnia. How could she? The answer was clear in her mind but Christina could not bring herself to accept it; Edmund.

From the start Prince Sandalio had made it known that he planned to court Christina, the entire Lords of council knew so. But Christina; not truly knowing Sandalio back then; refused to accept the decision. She saw no reason when she had someone to love already. And Edmund had been that someone, and would continue to be him. Lucy shot Christina an anxious expression; but Christina didn't take any notice.

"I see…well; I shan't be the git I had been last night. But I haven't an idea how to express my deepest regrets and apologies." Sandalio smiled.

"Nothing. I just trust that you keep your promise." she replied haughtily. Christina immediately regretted not befriending the Prince. He made an enlightening companion. But not the companion she wanted Edmund to be to her. A mere friend of sorts was probably best fit for him.

_But he has left you now; neither of us see the point in standing by. He has left you; alone and in grief. How could he?_ whispered a voice at the back of her head.

Christina glances over at Edmund; he didn't catch her eye; instead catching Sandalio's. Christina looked at Sandalio; who responded to Edmund's careless gaze with a blank expression as he nodded. It seemed as if he had been trying to be on good terms with Edmund. And the thought made Christina's heart leap in hope and sink deeper than it had ever been.

Sandalio hadn't the slightest idea on what Edmund had told her; but each gazed at each other as if they had each agreed to it. Christina could not be surprised if Sandalio had; but she was angered with herself for accusing him of it. It had been unjust and against what she believed; and to know Sandalio had agreed to it would require verification, and neither had she been in the proper situation to do so.

Christina was a Queen. And to be a Queen she had to believe and trust her allies to do what was right. So; does this mean that what Edmund has done was right?

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Edmund mentally kicked himself for paying attention to Christina and the Galmian's conversation instead of listening to Eustace telling him of his problems in school. Though Edmund knew he wouldn't be considered the best cousin if he ignored Eustace; he couldn't exactly relate. Edmund had never gone through "bullying" problems. The train incident last year couldn't be considered. Edmund hadn't been the once being picked on; but Peter. Edmund could name every single girl back in Finchley who liked Peter and couldn't imagine why he had been picked on. But it was true; Edmund knew only that Peter was picked on by the burly idiots who envied his "looks". Edmund had been a man after all; only the girls could think of Peter that way. Whenever he overheard Peter being admired he either found himself cackling or choking on his saliva. But at the moment he … just…couldn't…

Returning to Edmund's guilt, he slowly watched Sandalio and Christina converse with the warmth and laughter Edmund wished so much to have once again with Christina. She had been smiling again…how Edmund wished he had been the one causing her to smile. But instead; he had been to one who caused it to disappear. And that had been meant to be right? If Edmund and Christina had been meant for each other; Aslan would have stopped Edmund from destroying what he and Christina had for each other instead of let it be. All things had their reasons; but it seemed that Christina cold not understand that. Not yet…

About an hour passed and the crewmen on duty came down and called everyone back above deck, all drenched wet. Caspian and Drinian passed the five crewmen some towels to use to get dried. Earlier that morning lad had been insight but the rain began to pour before they could even reach the island. The rain soon stopped and they had now been very close to the shore of the island. Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Caspian, Reepicheep, Christina and the Galmian all walked to the shore with questioning looks upon their faces. They all walked further upward in the island in silence but Reepicheep, who muttered stubborn words to himself in awe. They stopped atop of the cliff; Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy all bent over to take a peek, their eyes each settling upon a small island not far from the Dawn Treader, at the centre of the island lay a large lake.

"Crazy you know." mumbled Eustace, "Sailing on and on into that with no idea what we could get to."

If Eustace had said that, months earlier; Edmund was sure he'd have the urge to push Eustace off the cliff. But everyone could tell the boy hadn't been saying it without any nasty thoughts or feelings; it had now been out of mere habit.

"We should go back the same way." spoke up Lucy, "Perhaps we should go down by the stream Drinian suggested." added Christina.

Edmund turned around to see Christina but stopped halfway. He couldn't do it. The shame and guilt was only increasing and worsening. They all agreed to her suggestion and walked deeper into the island. A few minutes passed and all but Edmund sat for a short break; his expression questioning as it searched through the heather.

"They go in for sharp stones on this island." he said as he touched the small pink flowers.

"Now all we need to find is…" Christina and the Galmian both stood up, their eyes following his. Edmund ignored them both; doing his best not to be distracted as he searched for the stone. But the Galmian had been quicker, trying to pull the stone. Edmund immediately placed his hands atop of the object; pulling as well. The object was released and it had been in both their hands, the Galmian let go; wiping the dried mud off of his hands.

"It's not a stone at all. It's a sword hilt...wait…that's impossible! It's an entire sword! It's rather rusty. Must've been here for ages now." Edmund said in awe as his eyes scanned the rusted sword.

"Must be Narnian." continued Caspian, pointing to the carvings of the hilt as well as the sword. Lucy seemed uncomfortable, rubbing her lower back before rising from the heather she sat atop of, "I must be sitting on something too!" she exclaimed; digging her fingers past the heather and into the dirt.

Christina helped her as well, her fingers gently folded as they held onto the remains of a mail shirt.

"There might be more underneath all this heather." concluded the Galmian, scratching and digging his hands into the ground. He pulled out a long and silver object with his right hand; a dagger. The dagger had still been sheathed with a small brown hilt. At the end of the scabbard had been the image of a lion. Lucy and Caspian dug together, Lucy yelped in shock, jerking her hand from what seemed to be Narnian armour. Caspian's eyes widened in awe as he pulled the armour despite the immeasurable heat it had been exposed to.

"It seems to be what's only remaining of one of our seven Lords." Edmund muttered.

"Just as I thought." whispered Caspian.

"There aren't any signs of how he died though. Not a single on even his dagger." said Christina as she studied the object in the Galmian's hands.

She placed her hand on the Galmian's shoulder as she tried to take a closer look from behind him. Edmund cringed; turning his gaze to Lucy. Was he actually...truly..._jealous_?

"I wonder how he died." she sighed with sorrowful eyes.

"Or how we are to avenge him." said Reepicheep.

Edmund looked around the scene of the dead Lord's remain, his eyes searching among the heather.

"It doesn't seem right." he murmured, "He couldn't have been killed in a battle, that's impossible."

"Why's that?" Caspian asked.

"There aren't any bones." spoke up the Galmian.

Edmund looked at the Galmian and nodded, "An enemy might take the armor and leave the body. But never have I heard of the body being taken instead of the armor. No one is foolish enough to do so."

"What if he was killed by an animal?" suggested Lucy.

"Then it'd better be a clever animal, clever enough to take a man's mail shirt off."

"Perhaps a dragon?" asked Caspian.

"A dragon couldn't do it. I would know myself." objected Eustace, the tone in his voice rather embarrassed. Edmund would have grinned at the remark but he'd been too much in thought to even respond to Eustace's remark with a glance. "Could we please leave?" asked Lucy anxiously as she tugged on Caspian and Edmund's arms in plead.

"If you like." replied Caspian. Everyone followed without a word and came across a stream leading to a lake. Too parched and heated to ignore the fresh water; everyone dropped to their knees to take a sip from the stream.

"Look!" interrupted Lucy. Edmund looked down into the lake along with the others. At the bottom of the lake had been large gray stones like a normal lake. But that hadn't been what called upon everyone's attention; but an actual life sized golden statue of a man.

"Well!" whistled Caspian, "How do you think we can get it out?"

"It looks exactly like the statues of them four that you had, had made in Cair Paravel." remarked Christina to Caspian. Edmund slightly found himself blushing at the thought; but then demanded that the thoughts be shooed away.

"We can dive in for it my Lord." suggested Reepicheep.

"No. If it's really gold then the pool must be at least ten to fifteen feet deep. We could use the hunting spear to test its depths." Edmund said, Caspian nodded and held Edmund's arm tightly as he slowly lowered the spear into the water. "I don't think it is gold. It must be the light. Because your spear is now the exact same colour." Lucy remarked.

Edmund felt a painful shock climb up his arm as if it had been pulled down too strong, so strong was nearly falling into the water along with the spear. Caspian's grip on him tightened as another hand grabbed his hand which had been holding the spear; making him let go of it. Edmund finally let go of it and stared at it in shock as he watched it sink lower and lower.

"What happened?" everyone gasped.

Edmund looked up at all of them in shock of the sunken spear, his surprise merely increasing as he found that the Galmian had been the one to save him.

"I-I couldn't hold it. It was just _heavy_." he replied as he bent lower to see the spear. "Now it's just the same colour as the statue!" exclaimed Lucy. Edmund felt the aching pain by his feet as he ignored it. Finally; too unbearable, Edmund gazed at his shoes to see the problem.

"Everyone get back! Don't touch the water!" he ordered with a stern tone.

Everyone had been too startled to disobey and jumped back as he ordered. Edmund remained seated on the ground and pointed to his shoes.

"Look at the end of my shoes!"

"They're rather yellow; I think the salt water has finally gotten to them." replied Eustace as he squinted his eyes and bent closer to Edmund.

"They're gold. Actual solid gold." interrupted Edmund in a sudden rush, "Feel it if you don't believe me! It's heavy as lead!"

"By Aslan!" exclaimed Caspian.

"Y-You mean to say—" but before Christina could say, Edmund looked up at her in amazement and interrupted, "Yes I do. The water turns all sorts of things to gold. The spear was so heavy because it turned into gold. Which means the man—"

"Don't." sighed Lucy; teary eyed, "Please don't."

"What a narrow shave we've had." said Edmund with relief.

"Narrow indeed." agreed Reepicheep, "At any moment anyone could have fallen into the water."

"I claim this land forever as a Narnian possession. It shall be called Goldwater island." Edmund felt shivers go down his spine as this was said, and felt a surge of anger in his mind.

"I bind you all to secrecy. No one can know, not even Drinian—on pain of death, do you hear?" asked Caspian.

"Who are you talking to?" Edmund finally said; his tone insulted, "I'm not a subject of yours. I'm one of the four ancient sovereigns of Narnia and you're under allegiance to my brother as well as me."

"So it has come to this King Edmund?" asked Caspian in betrayal.

Edmund sneered and Caspian laid his hand on his scabbard. But Edmund did not flinch, he was a King, and the best swordsman in all of Narnia; he had nothing to be afraid of...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina flinched in fear as she saw the greed in her brother's eyes, whispers filling her ears with haunting giggles...something horrible would happen. Edmund objected to Caspian and Christina felt the fear in her heart only increasing. Someone laughed cruelly and the wind tickled her ears mockingly. She looked at Sandalio in plead to stop the two but he did nothing, a black spark in his olive eyes appearing.

"Caspian stop it! Edmund please. Don't." she swallowed, a tingling feeling escaped as she said his name. Lucy stepped in between the two and pushed them away before Caspian could lunge for Edmund, but both remained glaring.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she exclaimed; turning red with anger, "You're fighting over the smallest—" but before they all knew it, a large, golden figure arose from the cliff above them and roared in anger...moments passed and all was forgotten. Lucy blinked, turning to Christina in wonder, "Did you see that?"

Everyone nodded. It was sure to be Aslan without a doubt. Caspian and Edmund nodded to each other and apologized. And yet...no one could remember why they had been apologizing, even them themselves. "Sire, I believe this island in bewitched. It'd be best that we return to the ship, and if I had the honour to name the island; it would be Deathwater island." said Reepicheep.

"You're right Reep. It'd be best that we're on our way out of here." sighed Caspian.

Christina looked at Edmund and their eyes had locked for a few seconds, Caspian's, Edmund's, and even Sandalio's eyes had no longer lacked the heart warming colour that had been missing a few moments ago. He turned away from her without a word and walked next to Lucy and Caspian. Christina sighed and felt tears welling up in her eyes; she was so frightened at that moment earlier, so frightened that she could still feel her heart beating immensely. She took a step forward and was stopped by the gentle tug Sandalio had over her hand. She turned to see him and flashed him a faint smile. Something was not right; and she wanted to sail away from the cursed island.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his curly black hair brushing against his thick eyelashes.

Christina nodded and gazed back at the lake. Sandalio followed her gaze and gave her a small smile, "Do you mind? It will only take a short time." he asked. Christina nodded; forcing her gaze back to the golden lake. She could understand now; how it had been that Caspian was so possessive of the island. She was mesmerized...

They both seated themselves next to the lake as they gazed at the sunken statue. Sandalio gazed at her lovingly but she took no notice; for she had still been gazing at the lake. He took her hand and grasped it tightly, "May I?" he asked; referring to the Galmian necklace he had given her. Christina nodded as she slowly unchained the necklace and placed it into his hand which he had covered with the rag that must have come from the dead Lord underneath the lake. Sandalio smiled and dipped the necklace carefully into the lake. Christina gasped and watched as the necklace turned golden and lost all traces of its silver colour.

"I hope that you find it more fit for a Queen now." he murmured, his face rather flushed as he dried the pendant with the rag as tinges of the rag became golden.

Christina took it gently and placed it around her neck. The cold touch of the golden necklace startling her at first. She smiled; slowly bending towards him as her brown eyes were caught by his olive ones. He bent closer as well, so close the tips of their noses were nearly brushing against each other. Christina grinned; taking his face into her hands and pressing her lips against his cheek, she pulled away, "Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome. It was the least that I could do." he replied.

They both stood up and looked up at the golden red sky. Christina though, gazed back down at the lake, Sandalio took no notice. She...She could hear some sort of whispering beneath the lake; but she did not know why.

"We should go. They are probably waiting." he murmured.

Christina nodded, but remained gazing at the golden objects beneath; Sandalio began to walk without noticing she did not follow behind. Christina knelt back down and did not blink as she gazed at the bottom of the lake.

'_Just a touch...'_ whispered a feminine voice in sweetness.

'_A touch and your rule over Narnia will become far greater than when the four sovereigns ruled, or even King Frank and Queen Helen.'_ whispered the voice once more.

"Greater than the four's rule." she repeated, "Greater than Edmund's rule..."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sandalio turned around to hear the voice of Christina; his eyes widened in shock to see as she reached out for the golden lake.

"Christina no!" he exclaimed, running as fast as he could before she dipped herself within the lake.

He grabbed her left hand and pulled her into his arms tightly. No sound escaped from her mouth as this happened; her eyes closed immediately, her form still and their surroundings silent. He shook her after a few minutes, anxious at why she had yet to open her eyes.

"Prince Sandalio! Christina!" exclaimed a group of voices. It did not take a professor to know it had been the other. They must have heard him shout for Christina and eventually became anxious of it.

"We are here by the lake!" he replied, shifting Christina onto his other arm to support her head.

Her breathing was steady and eyes closed; as if she had been under a deep sleep. They soon arrived and Caspian immediately took his sibling into his own arms; carrying her.

"What happened?" he asked, his expression pained as he gave up on trying to shake the girl awake.

"Sh-She attempted to jump into the lake." he replied nervously.

King Edmund knelt next to Christina's sleeping form as her brother held her protectively. Sandalio could see the worry and pain in the Just King's eyes as he gazed down at Christina.

"We should get her to the ship." he whispered.


	8. In Temptation She Remains

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! They always mean the world to me!

_So, let go_

_Jump in_

_Oh well, what you waiting for?_

_It's all right_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown

* * *

_

CHAPTER EIGHT: IN TEMPTATION SHE REMAINS

The hours passed and Christina had yet to awaken...

Twilight arrived so soon that not even the crewmen could believe it; the night was unpleasant and humid as if the ship had been floating atop of a boiling sea of water. Despite the moon and darkness, no one could bring themselves to sleep. Not even Edmund; _Caspian_ hadn't left Christina's side from the moment they all stepped back on the board and sailed away, _Caspian_ carried her on board the ship, _Caspian_ brought her to her bedroom, _Caspian_ had been the only one to watch her as she lay still on her bed for hours. The only time he wasn't actually around her was when Lucy suggested that she change into her gown. People were only allowed to see her for such a limited time until Caspian told them to leave. Lucy; having shared a room with Christina; had decided to remain awake along with Edmund, Eustace, and the Galmian. Eustace; simply because all this was a serious matter, and he had promised Lucy to remain awake with her; but as for the Galmian and Edmund…it was rather difficult to explain.

Caspian had suggested they all await her awakening in his study room, leaving them once again to tend to his younger sibling. Edmund; doing his best to hide the anxiety on his face, decided to read a book from the shelf of Caspian and leaned close to the candle light as he remained standing, turning his face from the sight of the others. He simply couldn't bring himself to risk revealing his feelings to the others. The Galmian sat on the chaise lounge and held his face in his hands with an agonized expression upon his face. Edmund cringed at the sight; the Galmian had been regretful as well…

"How could you do that at a time like this?" asked a voice in frustration.

Edmund looked up from the book in his hands and laid his eyes upon Lucy; her eyes pained as she gazed down at him in irritation. Eustace and the Galmian looked up as well; their attention taken by the broken silence. Edmund had seen that expression before; but never from Lucy. He expected it most from Susan, but at the moment he was too shocked to even think of her. He laid his book down and leaned lazily against the wall before speaking up, "Is there a problem?" he asked with a sigh.

Lucy's cheeks turned red as she bit back silent sobs, "Yes. There is…" she hesitated for a moment and remained calm as she remembered the presence of the Galmian, who had soon been distracted by the frustrated aura between her and Edmund.

"Christina passed out a few hours ago in that bewitched island and hasn't made a single twitch from the moment she closed her eyes! And yet you sit around and pretend as if everything's _normal_!...don't you _care_?" she sniffled, her voice agonized and frustrated at the sight of Edmund. Edmund shrugged forcefully; what could he do? Every single moment he heard Caspian or Christina's name he had the immediate urge to run to hers and Lucy's room to see her. But he just couldn't…

"All we can do is wait Lucy. She'll wake up soon enough." he replied calmly.

"Oh for Aslan's sake! You can try and visit her! See to her if there is the slightest hope that she will awaken soon! Edmund you're the _only_ one among us who hasn't gone to see to her. Even _Reepicheep_ had gone to visit her." Lucy mumbled angrily.

"And what Lucy?" he shot back; now losing his patience.

"You could—" but before Lucy could continue Edmund interrupted her, far too infuriated to contain his feelings any longer.

"And what? By Aslan can't you just leave me be? She's fine! She'll wake up!" he snapped. Tears filled Lucy's eyes; she wiped them and sobbed, running out of the room with a slam of the door. Edmund lowered his eyes back to his book, feeling the pain in his chest…he had been pushing away the only person who was standing by him now. And he was alone…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Lucy trudged down the hall as soft sobs escaped from her mouth, had this been how Christina felt right now? Angered? Frustrated? Hurt? By Edmund. No...what Christina had been going through was far worse than this. It's just...why was he so stubborn? So proud that he cannot admit that he truly _does_ want to see Christina? It hadn't been the kind of proud that Peter had once been before re-entering Narnia to save Caspian and Christina. No...it was probably not only pride that made him this way. It was his fear of indirectly hurting Christina. He thinks that if he were to see her and at least befriend her; it would only make things more difficult for them both.

She made her way back to her and Christina's room, she needed comfort. And perhaps Caspian was willing to offer her such. Lucy opened the door, seeing Caspian seated on a chair next to the bed as his eyes remained focused upon Christina. Caspian looked up, his eyes meeting her as she felt more tears clouding her eyes.

"Lucy...are you alright?" he asked, getting off of his seat to see to her.

"Oh Caspian! I feel so awful!" she sobbed, allowing Caspian to direct her to where he had been sitting so that she may rest, "I have already caused Edmund and Christina so much trouble, and just when I should have been helping Edmund; I lose my temper with him and argue instead!"

Caspian placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly to comfort her, "Lucy…it's not your fault. I should have convinced Christina...you have done your best to help Edmund. But perhaps…it is not enough. He has decided this, and none of us can persuade him anymore. Perhaps Christina can…but deep down only Edmund can change his mind…" he whispers.

"But Caspian…oh I just can't leave them like this…my very heart goes against it. It's not right!" she exclaims, sobbing softly.

"Then…we must give them more time…to pressure your brother; will only bring him to stand for his decision."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The Galmian walked out of the room, the expression on his face; disgusted. Edmund would not blame him, he had the right. Everyone did…who could befriend a horrible person like him? He buried his face in his hands; holding back a sob and blinking back his tears.

"You know Lucy's been in hysterics for days now…she just doesn't want to trouble anyone. Especially you and Christina…" said a voice.

Edmund looked up, remembering that Eustace had still been in his presence. The rage filled in his chest began to develop into an angered growl, "Then why didn't you do anything about it?" he snapped, furious at his younger cousin for neglecting his sibling when he saw that she needed his help.

"Oh you have no idea how hard I've tried Edmund. _You're_ her brother, _you're_ supposed to be at her side; protecting her from pain. At this moment Caspian is at Christina's side; holding her hand as he waits for her to wake up. And here _you_ are, where's Lucy and what's she doing?" Eustace snapped back, his voice irritated and pained at the mention of Lucy's pain. Edmund had never seen Eustace this way.

Edmund dumped his book on his chair, walking out of the room in search for Lucy. He walked above deck to see whether she'd be there. He failed, then overhearing the hushed voices of Lucy and Caspian as he walked back below deck and down the hall; stopping in front of hers and Christina's room; not daring to enter on them both when Lucy was in tears. He sighed and walked back to his room. What a horrible older brother he must be…he would apologize tomorrow morning instead; she would be calmer by then. He walked into his room and climbed into his hammock in the dark. Maybe he _would _see Christina…Edmund mentally pushed himself off of his hammock, how could he even consider that?...he sighed and closed his eyes, squeezing them shut.

The sound of wailing filled Edmund's ears, he opened his eyes in the dark; feeling a headache developing in his head. He rubbed his eyes, carefully climbing off of his hammock. He sometimes wished he was in a Narnian bed instead. The Trees knew exactly how they wanted their beds to be carved and the Marshwiggles always helped the talking animals make the best cushions in Narnia. Edmund opened the door to the hall and saw no one, but the wailing wouldn't stop. He walked; earshot to the wails as he followed it with uncertainty in his expression. He didn't believe in Ghosts haunting people, but yes he believed in evil Spirits which his family often called 'demons' instead.

His family hadn't been very as religious as they had been a few years ago, but they remained believing of the existence of good and evil. Among the family Peter had been the only one to actually have returned to attending Catholic mass every Sunday consistently, Edmund remembers asking Peter himself why it was that he attended mass.

'_To learn…'_ that was all Peter said he could tell him at the moment…he said he would realize it sooner or later.

'_To learn?...? He was sort of right about it' _Edmund thought to himself as he followed the wailing noise, '_I can't even remember what he learned there. It had something to do with someone name Je—_

Before Edmund could complete his thoughts; they had been interrupted by the wailing which turned to pleading whimpers. He stopped before Lucy and Christina's room, something was happening and no one was coming for whoever was in the room. Maybe Caspian and Lucy had been trying to calm Christina down. Whatever they were doing, it wasn't helping Christina…

He slowly wrapped his fingers around the door knob, turning it to open the door. He gently pushed the door open, peeking first to see what had been happening. Christina lay in her bed; wailing and whimpering as she lay still, neither tossing nor turning. He looked around, Caspian and Lucy hadn't been there. Should he call for help? Or should he shake her awake?

Edmund shook his head, he couldn't let her suffer this anymore; she had to be awoken.

He rushed to her side, trying to shake her awake; but nothing happens…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

'_Just a touch...'_ whispered a feminine voice in sweetness.

'_A touch and Narnia will become far greater than when the four sovereigns ruled, or even King Frank and Queen Helen.'_ whispered the voice once more.

"Greater than the four's rule." she repeated, "Greater than Edmund's rule..."

Christina smiled as she reached for the water and found herself completely devoured in it. She doesn't scream, instead she kept her eyes open as she sank in the water. She touches her skin and runs her fingers through her hair in the water, she isn't gold…

She tries to swim up; but the surface only grows farther and farther from her reach. Her chest is bursting in pain as she tries to swim up. The moment she is merely inches from reaching the surface; Christina tries to reach the surface with her hands, but they hit an invisible barrier. She opens her mouth but closes it once more to save the only breath in her body. Pushes again but fails. She begins to sink again and gives in; it was too painful to bear. Christina closed her eyes as she felt herself sinking into the trenches of the water, praying that the others would find out what had happened to her...

Christina opened her eyes; she sat alone in utter darkness. She saw nothing, not the ground she sat on, not her surroundings, not the sky above her either. She stood up; her hair which had been until her collar bones, in small damp waves. Her hair never became curly or wavy. Even with the braids she used to wear back when her hair had still been longer. After an hour or so they always straightened out. She didn't wear her yellow dress anymore, but a brown and golden dress that was rather uncomfortable in the front for being too low. Christina crossed her arms over her chest in fear, walking in the darkness. A light showed and Christina walked towards it; she wouldn't miss her chance of light.

She took one last step towards the light and found herself completely surrounded by snow covered trees. Snowflakes floated down around her, she smiled; this place seemed so familiar…far too familiar actually. The sound of sleigh bells filled Christina's ears like a song. She smiled widely, had Father Christmas arrived already? She made her way towards the sound and saw a boy a few years younger than she had been. She backed behind a tree, not taking her eyes off of him. She did not understand why she had been hiding, possibly because she did not know who the boy was. She found it rather awkward to simply go up to him and introduce herself; she was not that kind of girl, but was far too shy for such an action.

He still had a slight trace of baby cheeks and he was dressed in a thick robe and striped clothes. He hadn't been very tall for someone slightly younger than her. But boys usually grew very late compared to girls. He still looked so innocent and young, like a little 9 year old child. He rubbed himself for some heat and Christina felt an immediate need to run to the boy and hold her in her arms. She felt protective of him…

She couldn't understand why…but she felt as if she knew him so well…and to see him made her heart ache so much.

He whispered someone's name but Christina could not hear, too deep in thought to have heard his voice. Suddenly, reindeers came; nearly running over the boy until he tripped over and accidentally saved himself, too curious to run for his life. A dwarf climbed off of the sled, charging for the boy with a whip. Christina screamed, trying to stop the dwarf from hurting him. Just when she was about to kick the dwarf away from the boy, she slipped right past the two and landed in the snow. Christina winced from the cold, getting back on her feet to attempt to attack the dwarf once again. The boy had been too afraid to even notice her…she tried to strike the dwarf, her hand completely going through the dwarf. She breathed heavily in fear as she looked down at her hand, what had these been?

"Leave me alone!" the boy exclaimed; trying to push the dwarf away as he held the knife to his neck.

"What is it now Ginabrik?" asked a voice in annoyance.

Christina directed her eyes to the sleigh; they set upon a tall beautiful woman with flaxen hair and pale skin. For some reason she felt as if she knew who the woman had been but she just couldn't remember.

"Please you must stop your servant! He's only a boy!" Christina exclaimed in plead to the woman. The woman did not even look at her, ignoring her as if she didn't exist at all.

"Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" screamed the boy.

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia!" interrupted the dwarf, pushing the knife closer to the boy's neck.

The boy argued with the dwarf and the dwarf raised his knife; prepared to finish him off. Christina tried to attack the dwarf once again but only ended up freezing from the snow.

"Wait." said the woman suddenly.

The dwarf lowered his knife; his grip on the boy remained careful and only tighter. The woman stepped off of her sleigh; in her hand a long wand. Christina neared the woman and studied the wand, and yet the woman paid her no attention.

"What is your name…son of Adam?" the woman asked gently.

Christina looked up in shock, how had it been that the woman knew of them? And why hadn't she been noticed yet? The dwarf got off of the boy and let him sit up. The boy looked at the woman with sheer awe, his eyes wide as they studied the features of her pale face.

"Edmund."

"Edmund?" Christina exclaimed, kneeling to the boy's side; she tried to touch his face once again and it merely slipped through him.

She hesitantly placed her hand by his face; close enough to make it seem as if she had been stroking him. Christina pulled her hand away, watching as he stood to speak to the woman, she stood up as well; having the extreme urge to take his hand and comfort him despite the bravery (or rather naivety) that he showed towards the woman. Then this had been the White Witch…the one who lied to him and made him betray Narnia. The only person who could remind Christina of Miraz…she wanted to tell this young Edmund to stay away from the Witch, not to make the mistake both he and Christina made before.

The woman questioned him and Christina watched as it happened in complete terror for young Edmund as he drew nearer and nearer into the Witch's plan. She treated Edmund sweetly like her own child and it almost made Christina taken aback of what she thought of the Witch. The display changed; ogres, hags, werewolves, black dwarves, and other dark creatures surrounded Christina. She saw the White Witch weeping in her tent as she sat alone by her throne.

"They've taken my dear Edmund…he's betrayed me…" she sniffled.

Christina almost felt herself sneer at the woman's remark. Had this truly happened? The display changed once more and Christina found herself within a crystal palace. She walked towards the voice that called for her.

'_Come my dear…let us celebrate…'_ whispered the voice.

She stopped at the sight of a long table with a great feast, Christina felt so hungry. She looked at the end of the table; the White Witch dressed in a beautiful silver and snow like dress as she stared back at Christina with kind dark eyes.

"Come dear, sit next to me…" she greeted sweetly.

Christina could not control herself, walking to the woman and curtsying to her before taking a seat next to her. The woman smiled with sad eyes, she took a sip from her goblet; and sighed, tears gently escaping from her eyes as she gazed at the empty long table.

"Why is there such a large feast when there is only both of us My Queen?" Christina asked.

The woman gave a small smile; "I am all alone sweet Princess. Edmund and the rest of my people have left me…" she replied.

"That is what makes us so alike isn't it?" she laughed quietly.

Christina said nothing, feeling the tears in her eyes escaping with small sobs after a few moments of silence.

"Oh poor, poor dear. Come…take my hand; and we shall be happy with the rest of our friends. The ones who shall stay by our side forever." the woman suggested, slowly holding her hand out for Christina to take.

Christina shook her head in fear, standing up from her seat to back away, "N-no…Edmund didn't betray me. And neither did he betray _you_! You were going to kill him!" she choked out.

The woman laughed, "My dear, I see all. Our dear Edmund has left you…literally as well of course. The others have continued their journey without even trying to search for you. And no one but your older sibling Caspian is mourning…"

"That's not true!" exclaimed Christina with a whimper as she began to sob.

The witch neared Christina, stroking her hair, "When Edmund leaves…he will forget _all_ about you…and eventually will find another to love…he lied and used you the way he did with me, child." she whispered.

"No!" Christina screamed, running across the room to escape from the wicked Witch. Suddenly; the crystal doors shut tight before she could reach it; growling was heard all around her and in a mere blink; Christina was in the dark once again.

She cried violently, collapsing onto the floor as she buried her face in her hands.

"Please…leave me be…" she whispered, a short moment of silence before the searing pain would overcome her.

Creatures surrounded her and attacked her with shrieks of delight. She cried in pain and tried to push the creatures away, everything had seemed so endless. Among the creatures; she sees Edmund looking down at her as if she had been within a large hole. Christina holds her hand out in plead for him to take her hand, but he sneers at her and suddenly he becomes a large hag. The hag screeched at her and flapped towards her as it scratched her while the other creatures bit on her arms, bruised her skin, and pulled her hair off.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Her wailing only worsened, turning into sobs as tears slid down her face. Edmund tried to shake her again but she did not wake up. He pulled her to sit up, hoping she would awaken. Suddenly her eyes slid open. Edmund felt relief rise; she was awake…

Christina began to scream, pulling him to her as she sobbed as if she had been in complete pain. "Christina what's wrong?" he exclaimed, holding her arms tightly so she could look into his eyes.

"Pl-lease! D-Don't-t l-leave me!" she choked out with tears, "D-on't le-et h-her t-take me! It-t h-hurts!" she cried, Edmund pulled her to him in desperation, hoping it would comfort her, "What else can I do?" he asked. She cried, "It h-hurts! It hu-rts!" she wailed as she clinged onto him tighter. Edmund cringed at the sight of her in pain as her wet tears continuously flowed down her face. It hadn't been the first time he's seen her that way, but this sight was almost unbearable as she wailed and screamed in pain and fear.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, more worried now; he kept his face calm though, hoping it would calm her as she remained half asleep.

"Everywhere!" she wailed; pulling away from him.

She buries her face in her hands and cries as she hugs herself in pain. Edmund tries to reach for her but she pulls away and screams.

"S-someone! H-help please-se! D-on't let her-r hurt m-me! It-t hurts!" she cries, kneeling as she hugged herself; covering her face as she sobbed.

Caspian, the Galmian, Eustace and Lucy barged in with anxious expressions upon their faces, slowly trying to near Christina. Christina lifts her head up to see Caspian and she smiles; tears escaping once more.

"Ca-Casp-pian...p-please...it hurts..." she sobbed, her sobs turning into wails and screams.

"Hold her down." ordered Caspian.

Edmund and the Galmian; without a choice, grabbed Christina's arms as she screamed for help and cried in pain, trying to jerk to keep them from pinning her so she could calm down. She cried once more and Caspian sat next to her pinned form, stroking her hair in hopes of calming her down.

"It will be alright. The pain will go away." he whispered, trying to comfort his younger sibling.

She whimpered, "Sh-she's hu-hurting me C-Caspian." she sobbed.

"Who?" Caspian asked.

"I n-need-d As-slan." she whispered as tears escaped once more.

Christina began to thrash her arms once again, the grip Edmund and the Galmian had over her only tightened as she screamed. More and more of the people onboard began to crowd by her room, Lucy ordered them away and only Rhince and Drinian had been allowed to assist them in Christina's time of need.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The creatures grabbed her and pinned her down as they all laughed manically, Christina cried; trying to push them away and run. But they had been too much; Christina only found herself getting hurt if she struggled. The White Witch looks down at her in pity and smiled wickedly, "See my dear? He hasn't come for you. And neither has Aslan. They have both left you here to suffer for something you don't even deserve." she sighed. Christina sobbed, pleading for her brother. ..for anyone who could hear her...

"Everything will be fine if you just take my hand. You will be happy with us, a feast everyday for the thousands of millions of guests we receive all in one night." the woman whispered, holding out her hand for Christina to take.

Christina raised her hand with all the strength she had and cringed in pain of her overstretched arm. Just as she was about to take the Witch's hand she jerked back, "No. Aslan's with me." she whispered.

The White Witch sneered, "Very well then...continue servants..."

Christina screamed in pain but the sound of a loud roar drowned out all of the pain and loud noises in her mind. Christina opened her eyes and found herself in a green field overlooking a peculiar looking kingdom, she had been all dressed in the clothes she had originally worn, neither scars nor wounds were left on her skin or face and the tears in her eyes disappeared. A golden eyed lion came to her rescue and roared at her encouragingly to come forward.

She did so, feeling a smile playing upon her lips...she was safe now...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

She suddenly stopped crying and she gently closed her eyes with a contented smile. Edmund felt his heart pound in fear as this happened, he wouldn't let her go. Caspian's eyes widened anxiously, he tried to shake her awake but it did not avail.

"Christina. Please, wake up." Caspian pleaded.

Edmund and the Galmian let go of her, Caspian attempted to wake up but nothing happened. Edmund felt her wrist; there had been a pulse.

"She's still alive." he murmured in assurance to calm Caspian.

Caspian nodded, burying his face in his hands in frustration to his never awakening sibling as she breathed gently with a small smile.

"Caspian?" she whispered, rubbing away the escaped tears on her face with a smile.

Edmund saw the relief in Caspian's face as he turned to Christina to see her looking up at him, "Yes Christina. I am here." her brother replied with a relieved laugh of gratefulness.

"I'm just going to speak to Aslan for a while." she whispered with a smile, her eyes dropping down again; she was asleep once more…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina walks towards Aslan with a smile on her face, as if everything that had happened seconds ago disappeared from existence. She went on one knee and kept her head down in respect.

"Rise Queen of Narnia." the Lion gently commanded.

Christina looked up and smiled; giggling as she hugged Aslan, running her fingers through his golden brown mane. He laughed, shaking it towards her with a growl. She pulled away, smiling and giggling as if she had forgotten every single pain and suffering she had gone through and they had all been replaced with memories of happiness.

"Thank you Aslan. For rescuing me in my time of need." she said, seating herself next to Aslan on the field.

"Come young one, we must walk. I shall show you a place where we shall speak privately." Aslan replied; leading her down the hill and through the peculiar looking cottages and palaces.

They had all been far too big to be cottages and certainly too small to be palaces.

"What are these Aslan?" she asked, her eyes searching through the paths they took; they passed oddly dressed people, realizing they weren't being noticed.

"They are called houses; the people here live in there." Aslan replied; a person passing right through them both.

It had been just like when she was in the past of Narnia. But this place was not Narnia. There were no Talking Animals or centaurs around to greet them with jolly smile and put up a conversation with them. Christina felt one of her brown shoes dampen; seeing as she had stepped on a puddle. She shook her shoe then continued to walk with Aslan; ignoring the uncomfortable touch of water her foot had been feeling. They stopped in front of a large stone palace with a cross on top of the dome. Aslan nodded, walking into the palace with Christina in front of him. Her eyes traced around the palace in awe. It hadn't been like any other palace at all. There were no rooms, seats and tables had been all lined up together as if it had been expecting an audience. Aslan led Christina down the long red carpet and stopped her as they stood before a large table with a golden cross on it.

"Sit here young one." he said.

Christina nodded, taking a seat on the long wooden seat; her attention caught by the golden bow and paintings behind the cross.

"What kind of castle is this?" she whispered as she looked all around her with an awed expression upon her face.

"It is my castle. My Palace. My Domain in this world. My people in this world come here and visit me to speak of their problems to me, to praise me, and ask for help." he answered.

"They can see you Aslan everyday at all times? How is it that we cannot? Are there bedrooms in the palace of yours?" she asked.

Aslan laughed in a form of a growl, looking up at the cross that had caught Christina's attention, "There is a large room where all the tired sleep below us at this moment. But all those who sleep here never return. They come with me to crossover to my country and live there permanently. Those who visit me cannot see me. But my presence is always there as it is in Narnia. I am always with you." Christina swallowed, feeling guilt in her rising; she felt lonely on the ship now. As if even Aslan had left her behind.

"They cannot see their loved ones anymore? Are they saddened by that? Is this not your country?"

"No. But I have many castles in this world. My land has no sadness or anger; all are happy and only wish for the best for their loved ones. This is only another world wherein I have a great palace for other's use. Those who are chosen join me in my country." he answered.

'_What about those who are not chosen?_'

At this question Christina immediately thought of the White Witch and those creatures who had been angered with Aslan. Had they always been this way? Or had it been because they were not chosen?

"The White Witch along with many of my old followers left me. The others, who are not chosen, are not chosen because of their wicked deeds that were thrust upon others. Though I loved them once; they were no longer deserving of my country; for they had rejected me from the beginning." Aslan said.

Christina looked up at Aslan with sadness; none of this had been any of his fault of course. But…to be rejected by all your loved ones was truly painful. Something Christina could understand. But she knew Aslan's pains were much greater than hers. "Aslan...what did they want from me? How is it that she is still alive? Did you not destroy her?" she asked quietly, not understanding why the White Witch insisted on her.

"No…not completely…for in temptation evil remains…the White Witch will take anything from anyone. There is no value, only numbers to her young one." Aslan said.

"I don't understand…" she said, looking up at Aslan from where she sat; her gaze moving to the painting of a man hanging on a cross, Christina cringed; seeing the amount of pain that had been displayed on the man's face. It said a word atop of his head on the cross, but the words were not understandable and it certainly hadn't been like any other language she'd heard of.

"Each time she shall take a being, the more her will to persist grows. She does not give up, and that is why no one else should. Or they will only fall into her hands. She insists on my rejection."

"What do they need in order to persist?"

"Faith young one…something you began to lose." he replied, looking down at her with sadness and disappointment in his golden eyes.

An elderly man dressed in odd clothes emerged from one of the doors behind the large table, had bright green eyes and a kind smile. A smile Christina could see in Aslan, he paid them no attention and kneeled before the large table, his right hand first touching his forehead, his heart, his left shoulder, and then his right. What had he been doing? Christina asked herself this and watched as the man closed his eyes and held his hands together as he kneeled.

"He is a messenger of mine and teacher to my people. He tells them of my life and my requests of them."

Christina looked up at him with questioning eyes, "Is this the world of which the Pevensies come from?" she whispered.

"Yes." he replied.

"Are they our messengers?" she asked.

Aslan shook his head and laughed heartily, "No."

"Come. Kneel as my messenger does." Aslan ordered.

Christina did so, her knees pressing against the soft cushion beneath them. The rested her hands on the table in front of her; looking at Aslan with unquestionable obedience.

"Recite these following words…"

Christina found herself closing her eyes as she said those words, feeling an unimaginable bliss and contentment as she continued. She felt so open, to Aslan especially; as if she could tell him all her secrets and smile about it. But Aslan knew everything; and that would include her secrets as well.

'_I'm sorry…so sorry…for everything…_' she thought to Aslan as she sighed, wondering whether she would cry on not.

He stopped speaking, turning to Christina with a forgiving smile, "All is forgiven young one. With this your faith will grow. Recite these whenever you are in need of me. My presence will always be there, and I will guide you through it. My unseen messenger will be by your side at all times to guide you as well. Pray to my messenger for guidance as well when needed. My messenger is your friend as I am your father. Your suffering will turn into blissful love as you continue to practise this."

"Why must we suffer?" she whispered.

"Your suffering is a difficult test that becomes sacrifice for others and blissful love when I am with you. With faith and as long as you recite these, you will be fine. So do not lose this faith you have for me; but strengthen it and my presence in you will strengthen as well." Aslan answered.

Christina nodded, before her eyes her surroundings began to disappear and Aslan's golden mane began to turn into a shining ring. She had seen that face before…when Edmund and his siblings left. The face was beautiful and forgiving, so beautiful it brought tears of joy to Christina's eyes. She wanted to join that person wherever he went. Then gently; he whispered, "_Prepare for the tests to come young one_." and disappeared…

Christina found herself slowly opening her eyes as she lay in a soft bed; perspiring. She smiled at the sight of Lucy and Eustace by her side. Lucy burst into tears and pulled Christina into a suffocating hug.

"Wh-what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, patting Lucy's back as she sobbed.

Eustace ran out of the room and soon everyone (Caspian, Edmund, Sandalio, and Reepicheep) entered her room, greeting her good morning with relieved expressions upon their faces. Her eyes studied Edmund's handsome face, he seemed relieved, and that made her happy. She was suffering and she knew he was as well; but they would lift it up to Aslan. She understood now...this process he went through had been painful; but in the end worthwhile. Maybe this had been why Edmund had given up everything so easily; because he knew he would be rewarded in the end. Christina saw tears in Caspian's eyes and felt guilt rising in her; they were so worried for her. Caspian laughed shakily in relief and hugged her tightly, "You're awake." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" she asked; pulling away from Caspian's hug.

"You've been asleep for seven days straight, that's what's wrong!" Eustace exclaimed.

Seven days?...?

Christina smiled hugging Caspian once more; only tighter, "I'm fine now…I was only speaking to Aslan." she murmured…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

A few hours passed; Christina had been fed and she was left to rest once more. Edmund made his way to the door and suddenly Christina blurted out a "No." in plead. He looked back at her with an unconvinced expression; opening the door.

"I need to go." he murmured in excuse.

"Wait. Please. I have something to say." she interrupted.

Edmund looked back at her and sighed; doing his best to sound irritated. He watched as the others walked out of the room; Lucy gave Christina a pleading frown to remain with her, but Christina shook her head. Edmund remained standing, gazing at her with a bored expression in his eyes. He could see she felt nervous; intimidated by him just as she had been when they first met.

"Please, sit on a chair. You must be tired." she said courteously.

"I'm not." he answered shortly, his tone was empty; he leaned against her wall instead, as if he had been showing her he was completely uninterested in speaking to her.

He sees her lips trembling and tears were in her eyes, in embarrassment; she wipes them from her eyes and cheeks. Christina sniffles, Edmund hated himself for making her cry. He suddenly had the urge to near her and hug her for comfort, but it was difficult to resist. So difficult he found himself coming closer to her, so close that he had seated himself next to her.

"I'm sorry." she sobs, wiping her last tear as she took a deep breath, "I shouldn't have reacted that way. It was childish. I feel so foolish now." she sighed.

Edmund felt angered with himself; he wanted so much to tell her none of this had been her fault.

But he just couldn't...

"I'm sorry too." he murmured in honesty, he wanted to say so much more but he couldn't...he wouldn't allow himself to.

"My approach should have been more patient. I was being insensitive." he continued.

"But...that doesn't change our circumstances anymore...we can't...be together. Our own existence in two different worlds won't allow it. It would be best that we stay the way we are at the moment—"

"—It's for the best..." he whispered.

Tears flowed from her eyes, she closed her eyes; smiling a bit.

"Yes." she whispered.

He couldn't control himself any longer...Edmund's face drifted closer to hers and she allowed it; closing her eyes. Realizing what he had been about to do, Edmund pulled back; deciding to wipe her tears away instead. Christina laughed shakily, wiping them as well.

"Is this alright for you?" he asked, referring to his preposition as he shifted a bit further from her.

She nodded; tears falling again, "Yes...thank you." she whispered, digging her nails into her left arm to distract herself from crying.

Edmund nodded, bidding her good bye before walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him, sighing heavily as he did so. A few moments passed and Edmund shut his eyes; gently banging the back of his head against the door.

It hurt...it hurt so much...


	9. Becoming Faithful

A/N: hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me! Anyway, when Christina was asleep; speaking to Aslan that had been when the others had to go to the land and meet the magician and the Dufflepuds.

_It's a state of bliss you think You're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry...

* * *

_CHAPTER NINE: BECOMING FAITHFUL

Twelve days had now passed since Christina had awoken from her deep sleep, and yet; she still couldn't dispose of the aching feeling she has had despite her encounter with Aslan. But she did not tell anyone; deciding to go on with her life and at least look happy. Everyone as well had their happy moments together as if they had been an entire family. Though she did have her happy moments; they never lasted long. Lucy had told her of their adventure to the island of the Magician and encounter with Aslan, seeing as Caspian had forgotten to tell her; carried away by his happiness of Christina's awakening.

_~eleven days ago~_

_Christina opened her eyes and felt hot sweat trickle down her temples in a gentle yet mocking stroke. She was awake...and unharmed. But something made her feel vulnerable. Had it merely been because her nightmares only ended last night? Or because she was afraid? Faithless? Lucy had been awake; laying next to her as she gently brushed her auburn waves. She turned to her with a small smile; turning to her as if they were about to speak. And suddenly her lips curved into a tight smile._

"_Do you feel better now?" she asked quietly._

_Christina nodded weakly, opening her mouth to speak up then sealing it with a frown. What had been wrong with her?_

"_Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered in concern, her hand laid on Christina's shoulder._

_Christina lowered her eyes to the bed's cushion; remembering all that had happened the day before, "I...I...don't know..." she murmured._

"_I won't push you to tell me Christina. If you're not ready it's fine."_

"_Have I told you what happened before Aslan rescued me?" Christina whispered in question._

_Lucy shook her head and sat closer to her; prepared to hear her out. Christina looked up at Lucy and grinned, "I met the White Witch." she whispered. Lucy chewed on her lower lip and looked at Christina in shock, "Wh-what happened? What did she do to you?" Lucy swallowed nervously._

"_I was...losing hope in Aslan." Christina sighed, "Lucy. Despite seeing him last night. I mean...I was delighted. But...I still feel saddened. Not afraid. Just...saddened...I thought Aslan would take away my sadness."_

_Lucy's dark blue eyes gave her a sorrowful look of pity, she took Christina's hand and gripped it tightly, _"_Sometimes...Aslan can't do everything for you. There's a sinking feeling in you, but; he needs you to get rid of it yourself, because only you can get rid of that sinking feeling. You have the freedom to rid of it yourself." she whispered._

_Christina smiled a bit, hugging Lucy tightly with a shaky sigh._

"_But...you don't always have to rid of these feelings yourself you know." Lucy said, "We'll be here for you."_

_(end of flashback)_

It was late afternoon now and Christina sat on a bench beside Lucy; watching as Edmund and Caspian sparred with a determined smile plastered on both of their faces. She admired Edmund's fine good looks from afar with saddened eyes; and she knew Lucy could see her doing so. But she paid no attention; from this moment, she only looked like a young infatuated girl once again.

'_Back to the beginning._' she thought, '_only…there will be no middle or end for us…_'

Christina turned her gaze to Sandalio, who sat down on the bench across her; perspired from his earlier spar with Caspian. She now felt absurd; her spirits had been so low she could not even bring herself to speak to Sandalio…the one who had raised her spirits when they had been low. Aslan needed her to rid of her sorrowful feeling herself; but how? The only painful feeling she had was the loss of Edmund and she knew she couldn't rid of it herself. Had this been why she befriended Sandalio? To rid of her feelings for Edmund? A few weeks ago she would have detested the thought of having these certain feelings for Sandalio. But her angered thoughts towards him had disappeared now. Oh this was all far too confusing! Did she love Sandalio? Did she truly want to rid her feeling towards Edmund? No...she still loved Edmund...only now...

"Land sighted!" exclaimed Drinian gleefully, interrupting her thoughts of panic.

Everyone directed their gazes to the North, far from them stood tall dark mountains. Christina sighed in relief as did the others; everyone had been hoping for a good island to feel the earth on and smell the forest air. The salt water air was growing on Christina but never in her life would she prefer it to land air; where there were thick friendly green trees and fresh water that hadn't been salty. She rushed up the stairs to where the helm of the ship had been, overlooking the water and her eyes gazing at the mountain with hope in her eyes. But part of her disliked the point that they were to anchor the ship by the mountain and search through it. Her last island experience could not exactly something she could consider safe or enjoyable. Would you consider it...trauma?

Christina frowned, pushing aside her fearful thoughts of the White Witch. She closed her eyes; sighing in relief to feel a cool breeze finally comforting her from the extreme heat. Christina squinted her eyes as she jerked her head forward to pay close attention to the dark mountain. She was only being paranoid; they would be fine. But something about the dark island sent shivers down her spine like cold sweat...

A day passed and the ship had been before the black mountain. Christina made her way up above deck with the accompaniment of Lucy and Sandalio both by her side. It was rather awkward between them three, for; Lucy never truly befriended Sandalio so it was odd. But neither of them were willing to leave simply because of their discomfort towards each other. The three walked to the very end of the ship; overlooking the dark mountain. But it hadn't been a mountain after all...but a deep dark mist...

Christina gritted her teeth in anxiety. This had not been any ordinary mist. After all...it had been bright as day and the only dark thing in their sight was the black mist. Christina turned to Caspian's direction; wherein he stood by the helm along with Drinian, discussing whether they should pass through the mist. She swallowed; feeling her throat dry to her uncertainty.

"C-Caspian." she called out, and then made her way towards her brother.

The sound of rushing up the stairs filled Christina's ears. The door leading below deck flung open, Eustace and Edmund appeared; both with an exasperated look in their eyes. Christina glanced in their direction, her eyes meeting Edmund's brown ones. He gave her a nod and breathed in, wiping the droplets of sweat from his forehead. She cleared her throat, feeling the sadness surging in her once more. Christina turned back to Caspian and looked at him with seriousness in her eyes, feeling herself calm down after the sight of Edmund.

"Caspian are you certain we should still go there? It is not even an island. And if we were to go through it...I don't believe it is safe." she whispered.

"I believe it is best that we avoid this." said Drinian, a piercing look in his black eyes alarming Caspian and the others that he truly was taking this seriously, for the sake of both his ship and their lives.

"I agree. We can't take any chances." spoke up the voice of Sandalio, his eyes slowly turning back to the black mist.

"People could get hurt." murmured the voice of Edmund.

Christina glanced at him; her teeth clenched together as she thought of what she had gone through days before. It hadn't been because she was afraid for her own sake, but for the others. She nodded to Caspian, taking Caspian's arm and gripping it tightly in plead.

Caspian sighed, glancing at the mist, "I agree." he replied.

Some people smiled in relief, others sighed; returning to their work with a certain expression upon their faces Christina could not exactly describe. The corners of their mouths twisted upward as their eyebrows had been arched as they rowed west from the mist. Someone cleared their throat and everyone looked down to the floor to see Reepicheep's chin held up high so he could would be heard much more clearly.

"Ahem..._If_...may I repeat _if_ I were to address this to mere peasants and servants; I would consider this as..._cowardice_ is it? Yes, cowardice. It is a mere mist! I would say go right through it! You are Kings and Queens! You have gone through battle and returned victorious countless times! And you cannot face a mist? It would disgrace the Narnian name! Afraid of the dark eh?" said the mouse with an unmistakeable expression of disgust.

Everyone exchanged irritated glances; Christina herself felt the urge to have the mouse locked up and his mouth sealed. And though she and the others hated to admit it, he had been right. But to possibly risk their lives in the mere name of bravery? That had not been brave. But foolish!

"Oh bother you Reepicheep! You are picking on my nerves and I almost wish we had left you in Narnia instead!" grumbled Caspian angrily.

Christina glanced at the others, their expressions just as infuriated and tired of hearing Reepicheep's little speeches as Caspian's. And of all times, now was not the time to argue, especially if their Voyage depended on this.

Caspian sighed, gazing at both Christina and Lucy, "We shall go. Only if both of you are willing to do this." he said.

Christina and Lucy exchanged glances. She knew neither of them wanted to pass through the mist, but at the moment something, was pulling Lucy and Christina to say yes.

"Er...I suppose so." Christina replied in hesitation, it hadn't been because she was frightened, not at all. But as it had been mentioned earlier; this would sacrifice everyone's well-being.

"I'm game." said Lucy, but the look in her eyes said the opposite, despite those; Christina admired her bravery at a young age...well…not exactly young age actually.

But then again in some terms Lucy was considered much older than Christina.

"Your Majesty will at least order lights?" asked Drinian.

Caspian nodded, gazing off at the mist, "By all means Captain." he replied with a quite murmur, staring anxiously at the mist.

All lanterns on board the ship had been lit, almost each and everyone ordered to hold a lantern for themselves. Lucy and Christina both helped gather chain mail for everyone, taking one for themselves as well.

Christina took her sword, being stopped by Caspian, "Take you bow and arrow; we need you to be by Lucy's side. You are safe together." he said.

Christina nodded, rushing to her room and opening her trunk to see her arrows and bow. She gathered them all into her arms, slinging her pack of arrows around her shoulders as she made her way to the very top of the ship with Lucy tailing behind her. Christina gazed down at Caspian and the others, all glittering in mail as she had been, holding swords and bright lit lanterns held in their other hand.

"And now, in Aslan's name, forward!" commanded Caspian.

The crewmen began to row, the sound of their grunting were the only things filling Christina's ears.

"A slow, steady stroke. Let every man be silent and keep his ears open for orders!"

Suddenly, everything Lucy and Christina both took sight of; began to disappear...

Christina felt fear surging within her as soon as she caught sight of the disappearing blue sky and the beautiful broad daylight; they seemed as if they had been swallowed by darkness. But truly; they had been the _only _ones swallowed by the darkness...

It had been so dark that Christina could not even see Lucy; the only assurance of her presence had been whenever Christina felt for her hand. Lucy squeezed her hand tightly, letting go as soon as she pulled her lantern into her hand. Christina did the same, taking her lantern with her right hand. She looked down, seeing nothing...

Christina breathed in, trying to calm herself. She looked closer and saw only faint lights, as if they had been so high up in the sky looking down at the lamp posts in Narnia. But the truth was, they hadn't been that high up, it had been far too dark that the lights were nearly swallowed in the darkness as well. Christina felt all her insides go cold as they sailed deeper into the darkness, no sound escaping from anyone, not even Reepicheep. They sailed deeper and deeper into the mist, no light but her lantern ever peeking through the darkness. The minutes passed by and seemed almost as if they had been sailing for hours. But neither of them could calm themselves, for everyone was required to remain alert.

Suddenly, an inhuman screaming filled the air; frightening Christina. Christina and Lucy took each other's hands; the pinching of their fingers was the only way both of them could express their fears silently without revealing it to the others. The screaming continued, and Christina continued to listen. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she felt the overwhelming fear and pain the screaming had expressed. What would become of them?

"Who calls?" squeaked a tiny voice, Christina sighed out of slight relief to hear someone's voice; Reepicheep, "If you are a foe we do not fear you, and if you are no foe your enemies shall be taught the fear of us." he continued.

"Mercy!" screamed a voice in pain, "So be it if you are a mere dream! I beg of you have mercy and take me on board! Strike me dead if you wish! But do not fade and leave me in the wretched island!"

"Where are you? Come aboard, you are welcome here." said the voice of Caspian, Christina cringed; the sound of swimming came towards their ship. She felt the cold air bite her cheeks as this happened, who had this person coming onboard been?

"Stand by and heave him up men." ordered Caspian's voice.

The sound of footsteps came from below them, and they had pulled in a man. But the darkness was too much for Christina's eyes to penetrate. Suddenly the man began to scream, his cries of terror bringing Christina to put her bow down and cover her own ears.

"Fly! Fly! About with your ship and fly! Row, row, row for your lives away from this accursed shore!" he screamed, the sound of his constant footsteps accompanied his tortured screams.

"Compose yourself, man! And tell us what the danger is. We are not used to flying." ordered the voice of Reepicheep.

"Nevertheless you will fly from here." said the raspy voice of the man, "This is the island of Dreams come true." he continued in a gasp for air.

There had been a puzzled silence at once. Christina had no true idea of what the island of Dreams come true meant. But something, someone had been warning her that it was not safe for them. Christina took her bow into her grip once more, looking down despite that she could see nothing but the faint lights of Caspian's lanterns.

"Wait!" she said, but her voice remained unheard from the height she had been in.

"That's the island I've been looking for this long time." said a sailor.

"Wait it isn'—"

"I reckon I'd find I was married to Nancy if we landed here." continued another.

"Fools!" exclaimed the man, his screaming startling the crewmen at once.

"Please!" Christina exclaimed at the top of her lungs, "This place isn't safe! That's what he's been trying to say!"

"Fools if this were the island of Daydreams why would I wish to leave? I would rather drown than remain here!" screamed the man.

"It's a land of actual dreams, whether they are good or horrific; they come true." murmured the voice of Sandalio gravely.

A still silence returned, only this silence was a silence with fear. Suddenly the sound of stomping and rushing footsteps emerged from below where Christina and Lucy stood. The ship began to move with a sudden panic to the crewmen's actions; Christina began to lose her balance. She lifted her lantern, catching a glimpse of Reepicheep below them, his head held up high with a calm expression upon his face.

"Your Majesty!" he exclaimed in shock, "Are you going to tolerate this mutiny? This poltroonery? This is a panic! A rout!"

Although Christina was not sure; she could very much tell that Caspian turned to him with a definite expression panic, turning back to the crewmen, "Row!" he exclaimed in panic, "Pull for all of your lives. Is her head right Drinian? As for you Reepicheep, there are some things in this world no man cannot face." he replied, rushing to the head of the ship to help.

Reepicheep sighed, then announcing with a proud smile, "Then it is, to my gratitude not to be a human." then bowing low as if there had been nothing to worry of.

Christina felt Lucy pinch her fingers harder, squeezing them at the same time.

"Christina?" she whispered in fear.

Christina swallowed down; her throat dry, "Y-Yes?" she asked.

There was a long pause at first, Christina had the immediate want to let go; how was she sure this had still been Lucy? This was the island of Dreams was it not? Would she become like the wretched creatures in her dream? Or even the White Witch? What about Edmund? Would he become the hag just like in her dream? Fearful thoughts of her dream rushed into her head like a storm upon the sea.

"This is you isn't it?" Lucy finally questioned, her grip loosening as if she was about to let go of Christina's hand.

"Yes." she replied in desperation, "Of course. And is this the true Lucy?" she asked.

"Yes." Lucy said immediately.

"Yes. That's good….are you afraid?" she asked, feeling perspiration trickle down her neck despite the cold they had been in.

"Yes…."

"W-We can't leave them down there to perish, Lucy…we must go down." Christina whispered.

"O-Okay." she replied, gripping Christina's hand even tighter.

They both felt for the rails of the narrow stairs, slowly making their way down as they felt the backward movement of the ship. They reach the end, lifting their lanterns to see their surroundings. Suddenly…a creeping sound began to surround the ship; one that even a deaf man would be capable of hearing.

"Do you hear that?" Christina asked, "That…it's _creeping_."

Lucy shook her head as she lifted her lantern to show Christina her expression of slight confusion and fear, "No…I hear…I hear _cawing_." she whispered back.

"Wha—" before she could say anything, she heard a loud screeching approaching her, she began to scream in fear; covering her ears as she pulled on Lucy to bring her dear friend to safety, going on her knees in pain.

"Christina what's wrong?" Lucy exclaimed, taking her other hand.

"Christina? Christina are you alright?" screamed the voice of Caspian.

The sound disappeared…Christina looked up to see Lucy, hearing a stomping sound behind her, "Th-That sound." she replied, "It disappeared." Lucy looked at her with worried eyes, helping her up.

"The _gongs_ have begun!" exclaimed a sailor.

"Do you hear any _scissors_ approaching?" asked the voice of Eustace.

"Hush I can hear _them_ crawling on board the ship…" interrupted Drinian.

"Oh we shall never leave! We are trapped forever!" screamed the crewmen.

The stranger began to scream, "I was a fool to believe we could escape! Escape!" he began to laugh manically.

Christina felt tears escaping from her eyes, immediately wiping them away with her sleeve. She turned to Lucy, gripping her hand tightly, "Lucy…I need you to help me with this." she whispered. Lucy nodded, "What is it?" Christina neared her, whispering into her ear so no one could overhear their conversation. Lucy looked at Christina and nodded, lifting her lantern as they both made their way to the centre of the ship.

"Everyone calm down! Please!" Christina and Lucy ordered.

"Lucy we don't have time fo—"

Christina lifted her lantern to the direction of the voice, seeing Edmund looking at them both seriously yet with panic as well, "No. We do have time, this is serious, and we _will_ take this seriously." Lucy interrupted.

"Please. Edmund." Christina whispered. Edmund glanced at her, his eyebrows arched with a serious look. He swallowed, sighing to his decision.

"Christina! What is going on?" exclaimed Caspian angrily.

"Caspian we need them to listen." Christina said, letting go of Lucy and taking Caspian's hand, looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

Caspian sighed, looking down at Christina with anxiety. He scratched his head in frustration, his eyes glancing from Christina to Lucy to the panicking crewmen.

"Everyone STOP!" ordered Caspian with a scream, "Stop! I order you to stop!" he exclaimed.

The crewmen halted their screaming and panicking, slowly rowing this time as they directed their attention to the two siblings. Christina and Lucy looked at each other and gazed at everyone with an expression of anxiety; for their lives.

"Days ago; when I spoke to Aslan, he told me I needed faith in him in order to remain safe. He taught me a chant that with faith will keep us safe. We just need you to follow as we say." Christina said with a small smile drawn onto her lips in encouragement.

The crewmen exchanged uncertain glances, clearing their throats as they remained silent. "Don't you trust us? Trust Aslan?" asked Lucy in disbelief to their uncertainty, gripping Christina's hand tighter.

"It's not that we don't believe Lucy, we're losing our time just by listening to this." said Caspian, laying his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy looked up at him with pleading eyes and said, "No…we are losing time just by taking our time to decide whether to believe Christina and I."

'_Faith…faith is not only what I need…but everyone else needs it…'_ Christina thought to herself.

"I cannot order you to be willing to do as we say, because it wouldn't mean anything if you have no faith. Did you not see him three years ago? He exists, and because of him we are all still alive and Caspian and I are ruling as King and Queen…." said Christina with a hurt tone.

Suddenly a shrieking voice filled Christina's ears, she cringed in pain to the sound; covering her ears.

"What must we say?" asked a voice.

Christina opened her eyes and ignored the shrieking voice, seeing Sandalio. The look in his eyes serious with desperation, yet she knew….he believed her.

"We can't lose anymore time." said Edmund.

Christina nodded, "Make this sign…" she whispered, placing her hand upon her forehead, the leading it from her left shoulder to her right, then lastly; her heart. Everyone did so, no longer unwilling. Christina and Lucy studied their expressions, seeing the hope they had placed in Aslan. Christina breathed in, looking into the darkness; the screeching sound soon became silent. Trying to remember, she closed her eyes as scenes from her dream of Aslan flashed before her eyes.

"In all things—" she slightly grinned, hearing the echoes of the others' voices as they repeated her words, "—may the most Magnificent…the most Just…and the most Beloved, Will of Aslan be done, praised, and exalted above all forever. Your Will be done oh Aslan, your Will be done. Aslan has given; Aslan has taken away; blessed be the name of Aslan."

'_Aslan…please…protect us…guide us in our hardships…or give us the power to accept whatever you shall decide for us._'

Christina opened her eyes and made the sign once again, she looked around and saw calm expressions surrounding her…frightened no longer. She looked at Edmund; his expression as he didn't look back at her was puzzled; as if he knew what the chant had been.

"Keep rowing!" said Caspian.

Lucy took Christina's hand as she raised her lantern; pointing as a small bright spot.

"Look! I see a light!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone stopped rowing, their eyes wide with amazement as their smiles appeared with laughs of relief.

"Light! Light!" screamed the poor stranger as he ran to the very end of the ship, looking as if he had been reaching for the light.

The mist began to fade away, turning from a black colour to gray…then completely disappearing. Only the clear blue sky, sun, and sea were before them. Christina blinked for a while; her mind thinking of the form she had seen as the mist was disappearing. It was a cross, formed by the light which crept through the darkness.

'_Faith…Faith young one…help them learn that as well…to trust me._' whispered the voice of Aslan.

"Yes." she whispered, "I shall do your Will Aslan." Christina looked over to Lucy, her face serene yet overjoyed as she looked up at the sky; but her face very deep in thought…as if Aslan had been speaking to her as well.

The crewmen and others cheered in happiness, hugging one another; especially the stranger, tears of joy escaping his bloodshot eyes as he jumped up and down; hugging himself tightly.

"I reckon we've made pretty good fools of ourselves!" exclaimed Drinian happily to Reepicheep.

Reepicheep smiled, holding his head up high, "I see no reason how you have not!"

The crewmen then began to crowd around the stranger, then moving aside to give space for Caspian, Edmund, Sandalio, Christina, Eustace and Lucy to see him and properly introduce themselves.

"Thank you." he said, "You have saved me from….I shan't speak of I any longer, and may I properly introduce myself as a Telmarine of Narnia. And when I was worth anything before, men had called me Lord Rhoop." he said, bowing down low.

"And I," said Caspian, "Am Caspian, King of Narnia. I set sail to find you and your companions who were my father's friends. And this is my younger sibling; Christina, who is a Queen of Narnia."

Christina smiled and curtsied towards Lord Rhoop. Lord Rhoop's eyes brightened to hear both their names, bowing once more even lower. He took both their hands at different times and kissed them in respect to their titles.

"Sires," he said, "You are the only ones I have wished to see. Grant me a boon."

"And what is that?" asked Christina gently as she helped the Lord Rhoop up onto his feet.

"Never bring be back here." he replied with desperation in his eyes. But soon they realized the island disappeared completely…destroyed and gone forever…

"Aslan answered our request." murmured Christina with a wide smile.

"I knew he would." said Lucy with a sigh of relief.

"Sire, the wind is fair for the southeast. Shall I have our poor fellows up and set sail? After that, every man may spare himself to his hammock." said Drinian.

Caspian nodded with a smile; looking up at the clear sky, "Yes, and let there be grog all round. I could sleep the clock round myself!" he laughed.


	10. His Regret

A/N: hey guys! thank you so much for the favourites, alerts, and reviews! They all mean the world to me! :)

_Save me, I'm going over board_

_Catch me, you're what I'm falling for_

_Stop me before my emotions surround me_

_I hit the bottom keep me from drowning_

_Save me, I'm going overboard_

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: HIS REGRET

The afternoon had passed by quickly, and soon the Narnians began to celebrate the return of the lost Lord Rhoop. Sandalio leaned against his seat as everyone celebrated; the feast had been completely composed of the fish they had each caught that early afternoon. He caught some himself; Captain Drinian had taught him how. But each fish cooked in various styles; one Sandalio even recognized as a Galmian dish. Oh how he missed Galma, its small beaches, the palm trees, exotic; though non-talking birds, and his palace. His home…

Suddenly someone slapped his back with quite an amount of strength; causing him to nearly spit out the wine in his mouth, "Smile won't you Galmian Prince!" exclaimed the Lord Rhoop.

He swallowed is wine, feeling the pain in his throat emerging. He looked behind him and saw the old, gaunt man smiling. His eyes no longer red, his nearly gone hair neatly combed as his beard had been shortened. Lord Rhoop smiled at him, then seating himself between him and King Caspian. Sandalio flashed him a small smile, then taking his goblet of wine and sipping from it quietly. His eyes wandered off to face Christina's she smiled at him, then turning to speak to Queen Lucy.

"It was brilliant what both of you have done, Lucy and Christina. None of us would have escaped if not for you both." said King Caspian, taking a loaf of bread across him.

"It wasn't because of us. It was Aslan that helped us." smiled Queen Lucy.

"Of course! If not for Aslan I would not be ruling! Or we would not have met all of you!" replied King Caspian.

Sandalio smiled, gazing at Christina once more. But her eyes had been focused elsewhere…

He followed her gaze and found it laid upon King Edmund. He sighed with frustration, though he knew exactly why he had been feeling this, there was another feeling tugging on his mind; but yet it remained unseen to him. He saw a small smile escape from Christina's mouth, slightly curving upward. Sandalio felt his eyebrows arch downward angrily, then realizing how his face looked; he sighed, taking another sip from his goblet. The minutes passed and suddenly Christina stopped speaking, merely studying each and everyone's expressions and gestures; just as he had been. And then he caught her eyes flickering back to King Edmund, Sandalio cringed at the sight, taking another sip; he laughed only a bit, realizing he had drunken too much after an aching emerged in his head. He stood up and excused himself; instead of going to his cabin to sleep, Sandalio began making his way above deck. He must have needed some fresh air, he didn't mind the salty taste of the sea air; he was quite used to it, considering his palace lived close to the sea. Maybe he would feel more calmed. He leaned closer to the sea, and then turned away; collapsing onto the floor to sit. Sandalio wiped the perspiration from his forehead, leaning his head against the ship wall for some comfort. Sandalio closed his eyes, and then opened them once more; seeing Christina emerging from shadows of the stairs leading below deck.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked quietly, walking closer as she looked down at him.

Sandalio smiled and got up, now looking down at her with gentle, admiring eyes. She looked back up at him with concern within her deep brown eyes; concern, "Yes..." he answered, "I'm fine...I merely long to return to Galma." he said.

Christina nodded, the expression in her eyes remaining concerned. Sandalio thought for a while; and sighed, "Yes. I miss Narnia very much as well." she sighed, the tone in her voice truly longing.

There was silence once more, a pain returning once more between them both...

"Sandalio...how soon must I reply to your proposal?" she whispered quietly.

Sandalio's head shot up in surprise; he opened his mouth and closed it once more...completely speechless and taken by surprise, "I—Christina...I am not rushing you..." he whispered back.

Christina said nothing; slowly her face drifted closer to his. Sandalio looked down at her; leaning in closer as well. Suddenly she pulled away, breathing in quietly. Sandalio pulled away as well, the feeling of cold perspiration running down his neck made him uncomfortable. But nothing could be anymore uncomfortable than the situation he had been in. It hurt him so much to say it...to see everything and watch as she went through them on her own. The guilt was filling him with pain and sorrow, because deep inside...he knew he was not doing her any good. Each time he looked at her, he thought he could make her happy. Maybe...truly he did make her happy but...he knew her happiness never lasted as long as he hoped. Christina was fooling herself of him; he knew part of her felt a bit more accepting towards him than before. He knew he was a last resort to her, though she did not know it; he truly was...

"Christina...Ah...I, I cannot watch you in pain any longer. Because it pains me as well..."

"Sandalio. I'm no longer pained by what has happ—"

"Because you love me?" he asked.

Christina hesitated, speechless...

"Christina. I know you are still in pain. That you still love him. And I know...that I can no longer challenge King Edmund. Because I know that you will always love him despite my attempts."

"Sandalio...is this because I have not answered to you?" she asked with hesitation.

"No! No. Of course not. I no longer need you to answer me; for you already have...and I respectfully accept your decision." He replied.

"No! Please...Sandalio..._Yes_...my answer is yes!" she said, grasping his arm tightly.

Sandalio felt his heart lurch at this answer of hers; taking a deep breath in before replying, "Christina...I would have been the luckiest man in all of Galma, if only I was not a mere escape from another...you are not alone Christina. There is no need for you to be afraid to be alone. I will be by your side; with your brother, your people...I'm sorry." he whispered, grasping her hand tightly.

"Sandalio please...don't leave me alone." she croaked, engulfing him in a close embrace. Sandalio pulled away and looked into her tearless eyes, gently caressing her face, "I'm sorry. For everything...for being the one who caused you all this pain in the first place."

"No...you didn't cause this." she interrupted.

"I will never ask you to cry for me even if you cannot. Don't cry anymore; whether it's for another or King Edmund. I will fix all of this just for you Christina." he said gently.

There is silence once more as they remained staring at one another, it was a wordless yet such a painful moment between them both...Christina reached her hand to his face, wiping away the stray tears from his eyes, "Thank you Sandalio...for loving me." she whispered.

Sandalio grinned, caressing her cheek once more, "I loved you...even when you didn't need to be...for you were always loved. And still are." he replied. She gazed at him with pain in her eyes and said, "I do love you." Sandalio smiled, wiping a tear from his eyes, "Then ask yourself Christina...Who do you love more? Him? Me? Are you only afraid to be alone?"

She said nothing...

"If you truly love me the most; then I will accept your decision to marry me." he whispered, walked away without another word.

The next day came quickly; Sandalio awoke to the cold sea air surrounding his room, blinking multiple times after realizing his sight was slightly blurred. He didn't feel very well anymore. He rose up, dressing himself quickly after hearing the sound of cheering from the upper deck once more. King Caspian must have been sparring once more. Sandalio made his way to the stairs, suddenly running into someone. He looked and saw King Edmund.

"Excuse me." They both said, both moving opposite directions.

Sandalio continued walking...the suddenly stopped, turning back; his gaze following the King as he entered his room. He made his way back, then took a right to the King's cabin; knocking on his door twice.

"Your Highness." he said, calling out the King.

Suddenly door opened, the King allowed him to enter; but the look in his eyes irritated yet, patient.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I have something to say." Sandalio said, walking towards the King; considering the King looked as if he refused to take a single step, "I must apologize." he continued.

The King flashed him a puzzled gaze, "Apologize for what?" he asked.

"For everything I have done wrong towards both you and Queen Christina. I interrupted something I should not have. It was inconsiderate of me." Sandalio replied.

"None of this has to do with you...besides...Queen Christina and I feel nothing towards each other any longer." lied the King.

"Your Highness, if Christina was no longer in love with you; I would not be doing this in the first place."

This time, the King flashed him an angered expression; scoffing in sarcasm.

"Look." he started, "Honestly, you've no right to tell me these things. Because you are below me in this hierarchy. Because I'm not supposed to be hearing this from you; and because I don't _need_ to hear it."

The King passed by him without another look. Closing the door behind him with a loud slam.

Sandalio cringed at the sound.

What had he done?...


	11. The Star's Island

A/N: thank you so much for the reviews guys! You always make my day! :P I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Show me, hold me, speak up and tell me something_

_Change my mind before it's too late_

_Are you alive? Show me you're human_

_Can't you feel?_

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE STAR'S ISLAND

Christina awoke with a blank expression upon her face, tucking her stray hair behind her ear with a heavy sigh escaping from her mouth. She sat up and pulled off her two braids to let her hair loose; then getting dressed into one of her crimson dresses with a slow and steady stride. Quietly; she sat herself at the edge of her bed, playing back the words Sandalio had told her two days before.

'_Then ask yourself Christina...Who do you love more? Him? Me? Or are you only afraid to be alone?_'

Christina thought for a while...in ways he was correct, but all she could think of was how wrong he was...she loved Edmund; yes. But, there was nothing she could do about it, and she knew she loved Sandalio. Perhaps...

'_Do not be afraid to admit what is hurtful, Christina. You will never be alone..._' said a voice at the back of her head.

"I'm not afraid." she whispered to herself.

Christina neatly folded her nightgown, creeping out of her room to prevent Lucy from awakening. She sighed, making her way to Caspian's study. She needed his help, as King and as her brother. He had warned her of such things happening, and she failed to listen to his advice despite his efforts; what a horrible sister she had been. She knocked multiple times, then peeking to see if Caspian had been inside. Caspian lay in his small bed, though Christina would consider it as a chaise lounge; Caspian refused to sleep elsewhere. He snuggled up as he lay snoring with a blanket draped all over him. She smiled a bit, despite his large form; her brother looked so angelic in his sleep. Suddenly his eyes opened, he sat up; rubbing his eyes with a loud yawn.

"I-I didn't mean to intrude...I'll come back later when you are ready to speak." Christina murmured, prepared to walk out.

"No, it's alright. I was only resting." said Caspian, slipping off of his bed.

Christina nodded, seating herself next to him with a slight sense of guilt for awakening her brother when he needed to rest. For days he had been deprived of his sleep and this day was meant for his recuperation. Now Christina had ruined it.

"Caspian...I've no idea what I'm supposed to do." she whispered, staring down at her hands.

Caspian said nothing, looking deep into her eyes with a saddened look upon his face. He took her hands and squeezed them tightly, "I'm sorry Christina..." he whispered, "It was my entire fault. He had overheard Lucy and me discussing the situation. And I was not paying attention, I was careless."

Christina said nothing, "C-Caspian...you're not at fault here. I had brought it upon myself; and you had warned me of what would happen. I ignored it; I deserve it." she replied.

The look in Caspian's eyes was pain-filled; he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead gently.

"Caspian...there will no longer be an engagement." she whispered.

Caspian pulled away, his expression shocked. In fact, he was not sure whether to be ecstatic or saddened by the tone of Christina's voice. Before Caspian could say anything, Drinian entered the room; in his hand had been a crisp map now crunched up altogether, "Your Highnesses, land has been sighted. Actual land." he said breathlessly.

Caspian and Christina exchanged glances, Christina and Drinian had gone above deck while Caspian had remained in his study to get properly changed from his nightclothes to his usual voyaging clothes. Christina looked north and saw the beautiful island, completely green with beautiful grass fields looking past the small beach of the island.

"Land sighted?" asked a voice, Christina turned around to see Edmund, shirt neatly tucked in just as everyone else as his hair remained slightly unruly; as if there had been effort placed in combing it, but the efforts failed disappointingly.

Before she could answer, Drinian replied to his question with a hearty laugh, "Of course your Highness. Why else wake you up?"

Christina's heart sank, she lowered her eyes to the blue sea; tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She caught Edmund glancing at her from the corner of her eye, and said nothing to him. Where had Sandalio been? That night he took back his proposal...she could not bring herself to shed a single tear for him. Not for him. And part of her loathed herself for not being able to do so. But the other felt nothing...only numbness from the loneliness to come. Caspian arrived, pushing away of her troublesome thoughts; the look in his eyes remained saddened each time he gazed at her. Christina ignored each gaze, focusing the rest of her time on wondering about what had been in that island and how quickly they would reach it.

"When shall we reach it?" she asked Drinian in a whisper.

"At the most; mid afternoon your Highness. It isn't that far as you expect." He replied; his eyes refusing to be laid upon her as they studied each trail and move they were to make towards the island.

Christina nodded, sighing in boredom. A few hours passed and soon Eustace and Lucy arrived, both rather energetic and eager to reach the island. Sandalio never came...

As time passed Christina spoke to Lucy and Eustace during their spare time of waiting until they would reach their destination. At times she would catch herself glancing from the stairs where she expected Sandalio to come from, to the helm of the ship; where Edmund would be discussing of their journey with Caspian or merely conversing like he would have been with her if it hadn't been for this trouble she had caused. Sandalio arrived not long after they had all finished their breakfast, Christina could no longer bring herself to cast her eyes upon Edmund and Sandalio. She was a disgrace, she felt her stomach sink at the thought; what she had been doing was wrong. But was it truly wrong to love two different people? She knew she could only choose one; but the other was the only choice she could make. Sandalio told her she wasn't alone; that she was never alone...

Hadn't Aslan told her the same before? That he would stand by her side? So why couldn't she bring herself to feel comforted? Had it been the confusion and sadness she brought between them three that haunted them so? Or simply because she was unsatisfied? Christina ignored those thoughts; her attention captured by the mysterious island. It didn't seem dangerous to her; not like the black mist or Deathwater Island, it made her mind wonder. But not the way the others did. She turned to Caspian and asked, "Shall we explore the island?"

Caspian nodded, then discussing with Drinian where they shall anchor the ship. Once the ship had been anchored, everyone decided to leave the ship; all but two, who had been given the duty to watch over the ship. The moment they all had set foot on the grass, they had a feeling that if they jumped up they would jump very high into the air; much higher than when you jump from normal ground. This ground felt very soft and springy.

"Is this heather?" asked Lucy.

"No." replied Eustace, "But…something like it. It can't possibly heather."

They walked up the hills altogether with a few comfortable conversations; but at times there would be a long pause of discomfort after someone would speak up for the second time.

"Look!" exclaimed Drinian, "What is that?"

Everyone stopped at their heels, turning to Drinian's direction see what he had spotted.

"I…I think those are trees." said Caspian.

"Or towers." said Eustace.

"Those might just be giants." whispered Edmund carefully, alerting the others.

"Well, there is only one way to find out. We must walk past them." said Reepicheep with his nose held up high as his sword had been.

"I think it's a ruin." said Lucy, holding Reepicheep back from walking towards the large figures.

Everyone agreed to approach the tall objects, suddenly realizing they had been pillars of some sorts that had no roof on top. Past them was a long table filled with pastries and food Christina figured that not even the feasts in King Peter's rule could surpass. Christina felt her stomach growling as she laid her eyes upon the food, ship shaped pies, turkeys, geese, ice puddings, bright lobsters and all sorts of fruits. She had been so overwhelmed by the amount of food she couldn't bring herself to name them anymore. All she knew was she wanted to eat the food and rest.

"Where are the guests?" whispered Eustace in question.

"We can provide that sir." replied Rhince, saliva slightly escaping from his mouth.

"Look!" said Edmund sharply, pointing over to the end of the long table, everyone craned their necks to see past all the delicious food; seeing two—no three—three odd looking things.

"What are those?" asked Lucy, her nose crinkled up as she held her hand above her eyes to protect her eyes from the blinding sun, "It looks as if there are three beavers sitting on the table." She continued.

"Or a huge bird's nest." whispered Edmund.

"They look more like a haystack to me." said both Christina and Caspian at the same time.

Reepicheep jumped upon the table and made his way towards the odd looking things. Then stopping in front of them; sniffing them, poking them, studying them with such an amount of focus Christina never expected from the mouse.

"These will not fight, I think." he declared.

Christina was the first to slowly near the end of the table, the others followed without delay; cautious of their approach.

They looked closer and realized what they had been; not beavers, not a bird's nest, not even a haystack; but three old men with overgrown hair that looked un-groomed for years. Their hair covered all that surrounded them, their goblets of wine, the pies; it looked as if their hair had been the ones feasting and not the men!

"Dead?" asked Caspian.

"I think not sir," replied Reepicheep, "For they are still warm and their pulse beats."

"They're asleep." murmured Sandalio with a slight hint of humour behind his awed expression.

"Then it's been a very long sleep." spoke up Edmund, "their hair hasn't been cut or combed in years."

"Perhaps it's an enchanted sleep!" exclaimed Lucy, "From the moment we set foot in the land I felt a wondrous magic around us. Most likely we are here to break the enchantment." she remarked.

"We could try." said Caspian, then shaking each of the sleeping men with the assistance of Drinian.

They did not awaken, each muttering odd sayings with such laziness Christina could not bring herself to understand. Their hair must have been muffling the sounds. It had soon been discovered that their voyage had come to an end. Christina watched as Sandalio helped Caspian search for the sleeping men's hand to see if they each had rings. It was concluded that they had been Lord Mavramorn, Lord Agroz, and Lord Revilian.

"But how do we wake them?" asked Christina, studying their wardrobe and swords from where she stood. Of course the swords were Telmarine, for the Narnians did not coexist with the humans. No one could truly outdo the craftsmanship of the Narnian Dwarves.

Later that afternoon the crewmen returned to the Dawn Treader to avoid the tempting, mouth watering, feast before them. Christina, Edmund, Sandalio, Lucy, Caspian, Reepicheep, and Eustace remained; awaiting for the sleeping men to awaken.

"No one's to touch the food. It smells of magic, and danger." said Edmund, the look in his eyes was sharp; almost harsh.

Christina sat herself next to Caspian; across Edmund with Lucy on her other side. Her eyes could study nothing but the delicious looking food; she closed her mouth immediately, realizing that no one had spoken a word. The hours passed and twilight came, Christina felt her stomach growl in hunger; she gritted her teeth, hoping the food before her were mere illusions that would disappear along with their smell. Suddenly a blurred vision of a light coming towards her, and another light trailing behind it with a white glow compared to the first light. Christina opened her eyes; seeing a beautiful young woman glowing even brighter than the candle she held. The candle had a blue-yellow glow, certainly incomparable to the golden glow of her pale skin. The girl caught her eye, her large, almond shaped eyes a crystal blue. The girl had long hair that was very light yellow it looked almost silver-like, she wore a beautiful blue dress with one arm bare and the other covered with a blue sleeve; the dress had been very flattering for her very tall height.

The girl...no...woman, this woman was probably Caspian's age and as tall as Sandalio had been. Her graceful stature was one that even Christina had envied, considering she was a very small girl. Christina turned to the others, seeing they had all been awakened and watching the beautiful woman with awe. They had all forgotten their manners, all leaving their seats to stand up.

"Travelers who come from far to Aslan's table." started the beautiful woman with a gentle voice, "Why have you not touched the feast before you?" she asked with a calm look in her crystal blue eyes.

"Madam." said Caspian, then hesitating.

Christina looked into Caspian's eyes, seeing a mere young man mesmerized by the young woman's beauty. It was a look she had never seen in Caspian's eyes; this woman was even more beautiful than the nymphs in Narnia.

"Madam, we have yet to touch the food because we believed it caused our friends' enchanted slumber." he continued.

"Please, what happened to them?" whispered Lucy with a helpless look in her dark blue eyes.

The young woman told them a very long and thrilling story of the discussions and plans of the three Lords and how they ended up falling into a deep sleep. Christina looked in Edmund's direction, seeing the discomfort he had been putting up with; then remembering the story of when they first came to Narnia.

"Look," he said once her story had finished, "I don't mean to be rude. I'm not afraid to eat the food, but how are we so sure you are a friend?" he asked.

This time Edmund had been the one to cast a glance upon Christina, he sighed and his eyes watched the woman once more; his brown eyes. Christina couldn't help but drift off, she felt so tired, so hungry, and suddenly she saw olive eyes casted upon her with a pitiful, guilt filled expression. The girl did not react, merely saying, "You cannot know, you only believe, or not believe."

"Sire," said Reepicheep to Caspian, "to test whether the food is safe, fill a cup of wine in this goblet I take in my hand. I shall drink the wine." he said.

Caspian exchanged an unsure glance with Christina; the taking a bottle of wine and carefully pouring it into the goblet. And before they all knew it, they had all been feasting upon the delicious food. Christina felt contented, in terms of hunger. But she hated herself so much for not being able to solve her own problems. Where would she begin? She could no longer bring herself to touch the food before her, gently pushing back her porcelain plate of turkey, pudding, and biscuits away. No one noticed though, all far too absorbed with their own food. Christina felt her stomach growl; unsatisfied. At the corner of her eye she saw Sandalio glance at her with an expression of worry. She glanced at Edmund, who had been conversing with Lucy and the others on how the food would keep. Christina did not intend to join, wanting to keep to herself at the moment.

"What are we to do about the three Sleepers?" asked Caspian, his voice grave as he gripped the goblet tightly.

Christina gazed at the beautiful woman, mesmerized as well by her sophisticated beauty.

"For the world wherein our friends live, there is a story of a prince or king coming to the castle and awakening the princess by kissing her as she sleeps." continued Caspian.

Christina felt someone's eyes upon her, glancing in their direction; seeing Edmund as he then looked away, his expression sharp and serious. Christina took a sip from her wine, then feeling a small pain in her chest. She'd been trying to push away the pain for days, maybe weeks or months. But it seemed to have only worsened after Sandalio confronted her.

"Ah, but here; he cannot kiss the princess until he awakens and the enchantment is lifted from him." the beautiful woman said gently, a calm and serene look in her face reminded Christina so much of how Edmund had once been at one point when they had last spoken, only this expression lacked a certain feeling Christina could not name. It was foolish to think that the lacking feeling had been pain itself.

"Then how do you expect us to break this enchantment?" asked Edmund with a slight tone of irritation.

The beautiful young woman said nothing, then looking back into the darkness. Her gaze returned, locking with theirs once more, "My father will reveal that to you." she murmured with her soft spoken voice.

Suddenly a bright light appeared from the fields, as bright as the beautiful woman's glowing skin. An elderly man with kind eyes emerged from the light...no...a light emerged from _him_. He walked towards them with a slow pace, finally passing the pillars. He stood across them at the other side of the table, and suddenly he and the beautiful girl exchanged blank gazes. They turned to the same direction, lifted their hands up to the sky, and began to sing.

Christina and the others listened to the song in sheer awe, it was an odd song; but beautiful despite all of that. And as the song continued, the gray clouds began to disappear in patches where the light would begin to be revealed. The light was as bright as the glowing father and daughter; and as soon as all the clouds had disappeared, endless light rained upon them. It hadn't been a mind aching pain they had been feeling; for it hadn't been hot at all. But it was a friendly warmth that welcomed them with such joy that you could look up at the sky and see nothing anymore beautiful.

And they all realized...they were in the beginning of the End of the World...

Christina smiled in excitement, watching as two colourful birds flew down with a graceful swoop towards the old man; the air around them engulfed with beautiful voices not even the song birds in Narnia could surpass. And each time Christina heard the Narnian song birds, she felt they were heavenly birds; she had been proven wrong. Hundreds and thousands of beautiful singing birds swooped past them, all taking bits of the food on top of the table. They all watched, not daring to touch a single platter on the table. But it did not matter, some of the birds lay on their shoulders, lap, and head; anywhere they could stand. Christina remained still, rather nervous and overwhelmed by the weight of the birds.

And the moment Christina opened her eyes; the table was clean of food and leftovers. She looked up to the sky and watched as the birds flew away; carrying everything that could not be eaten.

"Welcome to Aslan's Table." said the old man, his blue eyes twinkling kindly towards everyone.

"S-Sire, may we ask. How shall we break the enchantment the Three Sleepers are under?" spoke up Caspian; breaking the silence between them all.

The old man smiled, and then looking at Christina with the greatest amount of kindness she had ever seen. No one but Aslan had smiled at her that way in a long while. It made her smile sadly; Edmund would smile at her like that before.

"You must sail to the End of the World. The Three Sleepers shall awaken once you leave one of your company there." replied the old man.

"What must happen to that one?" whispered Christina quietly, having heard her question; Sandalio glanced at her with caution in his olive eyes.

"Yes, what shall happen to the one who is left behind?" repeated Reepicheep.

"He or she who is left must go into the utter east and never return to the world." said the old man.

"That is my heart's desire." announced Reepicheep, bowing low as he took his hat from his head and placed it back on.

'_No...it is my desire...to disappear from this world..._' thought Christina to herself, pursing her lips as she played with her fingers.

"Are we near the End of the World sir?" asked Edmund shortly.

"Or have you any knowledge on which direction we are to travel? Whether further east or west?" asked Caspian.

Christina lifted her chin, realizing the only sight she could see was her lap; and they would notice her unusually more quiet than usual.

"I saw them long ago...but I cannot say. For I had seen them from a great height."

"You mean you had been up in the air?" asked Eustace.

The old man smiled at Eustace and nodded, "Very high I presume. My name is Ramandu, but I see you haven't an idea of who I am. But all is well, I was a star far before any of you existed. But the constellations have changed now." he sighed calmly.

"By jove, a retired star..." muttered the voice of Edmund.

"Why aren't you in the sky anymore?" asked Sandalio with a puzzled look upon his face, but it made Christina smile a bit to see he had been interested and rather amused.

Suddenly they had engaged into a long conversation about stars, and a man named Coriakin, who Christina had never heard of. And suddenly they changed the object of their conversation, now speaking of the rest of their voyage to come.

"Will you sail further east and return, or westward?" asked Ramandu.

They had yet to decided, all far too carried away with their conversation of stars. They all exchanged glances, Caspian sighed in embarrassment and was about to speak; then interrupted by Reepicheep. A few minutes of discussion began once more, and Christina participated this time, listening to each plan Caspian made; once in a while proposing which direction would be best to go.

The crewmen returned for them, all saddened at the sight of the emptied table and the full looks on everyone's faces after staying for a full night. They all had gotten themselves caught up in a small argument of who should remain on land or continue sailing. Reepicheep had saved them all, coming up with a long speech that seemed to inspire many of the crewmen. So they would set sail to the east the next morning, leaving poor Lord Rhoop to await them as he slept safely and peacefully with no dreams to bother him. They feasted, no longer famished and thirsty; but contented and their thirst quenched from the juices and water they drank. Once they had feasted, they planned to repair the ship; getting to work as soon as possible. Before they left, Caspian caught sight of the glowing maiden; Ramandu's daughter and approached her nervously. Christina had never seen Caspian react in such a way, not even when he had been slightly attracted to Queen Susan.

"Lady, I look forward to speaking to you once more once the enchantments are broken." he said with a charming smile.

The beautiful young woman looked up at him, considering that despite her height he was still much taller than she had been. It made Christina wonder why she had been so small when her older brother had been so tall. The beautiful young woman smiled, her silver eyes twinkled as her smile lit up Caspian's face...

* * *

_We're ALMOST done with the Book (hint: I just said 'book' not story) ;)_


	12. Purpose in Narnia

Thanks for the reviews guys! They made my day!

_I don't want to move_

_Don't let go of this moment_

_I dont want to close my eyes_

_Don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to know if this is tonight_

_Only stop time, stop daylight_

_'Cause when day breaks_

_It might all be over..._

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: PURPOSE IN NARNIA

After setting sail everyone cooperated cheerfully as they always did; excited to return to Aslan's table and have another feast. Everyone had been warned not to lean against the railing of the ship; for ever since the Mist it had been slightly difficult to repair certain parts, somehow the rails had been a bit looser than usual.

"Oh how clear the water is!" exclaimed Lucy in excitement, turning to Christina with lit blue eyes.

Christina smiled back, looking deep into the clear blue water. Seeing beautiful colours becoming clearer and clearer, her smile grew wider; she walked to the end of the ship, next to Reepicheep and sighed at the beautiful sight. She looked back and saw Edmund speaking to Caspian in a hushed tone. Her smile grew tight, looking for Sandalio. Her eyes lay upon Caspian and Edmund once more; both stood by Lucy's side as they overlooked the railings of the ship; gazing deep into the water as they did their best not to put too much weight on the rails. Before Christina knew it, she was speaking to Reepicheep of the beautiful forest. "Ah yes, they look quite like the ones in Narnia. I will miss the country." sighed Reepicheep.

"Do you really plan on never coming back Reepicheep?" Christina asked with a nervous shudder.

"Yes your Highness. I do, it would be an honour to do it in the name of Aslan and for the honour of all of Narnia." Reepicheep replied.

Christina looked back down and smiled; seeing a beautiful Mer-woman looking up at them with a gentle smile. And suddenly, she saw something furry falling, "Reepicheep!" she screamed in terror, and yet no one paid any attention. She looked around, "Man overboard!" she screamed, she leaned by the loose railing and suddenly heard a _snap_ beneath her.

Christina fell into the water; closing her eyes in fear of what lay beneath, lurking in the underwater forest. She didn't want to know what lay under her, not like her dream. It scared her just thinking about it. Water rushed against her face like a burst of excitement, Christina opened her eyes and saw Reepicheep swimming in the water with a gleeful smile crossed on his face. Christina looked beneath her; seeing Mer-people swimming towards her. She opened her mouth to scream as she tried to swim up and closed it once again; a sweet taste overcoming all her senses. She found herself laughing, looking down at the Mer-people without a care.

Suddenly she saw a rope dangling above her; Christina swam up, trying to conceal her laughing as she was pulled up. She looked to her right; another rope pulling Reepicheep up. Christina was sat on a bench, shivering from the cold as she tried to rub herself warm. She was drenched in the water and suddenly she tasted it once more. She began to laugh, desiring more of the taste. She began to lick her fingers as she laughed, nearly turning around to jump back in.

"By Aslan Christina are you alright?" exclaimed Caspian, trying to rub her arms warm as well.

"I tell you the water's sweet!" exclaimed the voice of Reepicheep.

Christina nodded, laughing once more. She looked at everyone and saw worry in their eyes as they closed in on them both. She could not help but laugh and chew on her lower lip as she gazed back at them, "Of course it's sweet!" she smiled, covering her mouth, "It's not like any sea at all! It's not salty! It's _sweet_!" she repeated, jumping off of the bench.

_Where the waves grow Sweet_

_Doubt not, Reepicheep_

_There is the utter East_, said the voice of Reepicheep.

"Certainly!" Christina exclaimed excitedly; clapping her hands. Everyone had been so stunned seeing her this way. Perhaps they have seen her slightly drunk and dancing; but never...like _this_.

"Let me a bucket, Rynelf." muttered Drinian in irritation, particularly because of Christina; seeing her this way was almost annoying. She was never a giggly girl, so why was she like this all of a sudden? Rynelf did so, as they slowly began to lower the bucket into the sea with a rope tied to its handle; Christina began to calm down, no longer speaking or laughing. Simply staring down at the bucket as she eagerly awaited for it to come up.

"Perhaps his Majesty would like to taste it first. It seems the other already has." said Drinian with a sigh or exasperation, placing the water filled bucket onto the floor.

Christina neared the bucket, watching as Caspian carefully drank from the bucket. His eyes lit up, Christina looked into them; seeing the brightness and happiness he showed.

"Yes, it is sweet. This would be my chosen death—if I'd known about it until now." Caspian finally said; a smile formed upon his lips.

"What do you mean?" asked Edmund.

"It is light." replied Christina, suppressing another laugh.

"Yes it's what it is, drinkable light. We must be nearing the End of the World now." said Reepicheep.

Everyone gathered to have a drink, each feeling more replenished than ever, the crewmen returned to work silent as if the incident hadn't happened at all. It wasn't an angered or strange silence, but a very calm one. As if they had awoken to a very good morning and wouldn't want to spoil the floating feeling they had all been experiencing.

"Oh it tastes so delicious!" exclaimed Lucy, wiping her drenched hands on her dress, "I feel as if there's no need to eat at all!" she continued.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice; Christina looked up, seeing Sandalio as he placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Y-Yes." she replied, her hair still dripping wet.

Sandalio nodded, then walking up to the helm to speak to Drinian once more. Christina retired to her bedroom, changing her clothes and trying to dry her hair. She slipped under her warm blankets and sighed. She looked up at the ceiling and did nothing, just staring. She didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment. She didn't sleep either, tossing and turning in her bed; merely thinking to herself. After a while; she got off of her bed, looking outside of the ship. She gazed at the sea in awe as she noticed pretty lilies surrounded them like a field of flowers. She walked up the stairs and saw the crewmen lowering a boat already. Had they already been by the End of the World?

"Friends," called out Caspian.

Christina looked up to where the helm had been; seeing Caspian, Edmund, Sandalio, Lucy, Eustace, and Drinian all standing there; looking down at all the crewmen. "We have now fulfilled our quest which we all have embarked on. When you return, the four Lords shall awaken. Lord Drinian, I entrust this ship to you. And all you have asked of me shall be fulfilled. Christina—" Caspian looked down at her, she walked up to see what had been going on, gripping Caspian's arm tightly.

"Christina, I'm sorry. I entrust all of Narnia to you now. Tell Trumpkin and the others farewell." he said, caressing her cheek.

"Caspian, this can't happen. Please." she whispered worriedly, looking up at her older brother in plead.

"Sire where are you going?" asked Drinian.

"To the End of the World with Reepicheep." he sighed, turning to Drinian.

Drinian froze, his expression horrified at the words of one of his dearest friends. He had met Caspian after the War against Miraz, he had been one of the men sent by Archenland to see to Caspian after they had received a message of great importance from him. Christina turned to Lucy and Edmund's direction, sending Lucy a pleading glance to persuade him. Instead, Edmund stepped forward, placing his hand upon Caspian's shoulder, "Caspian. You can't do this." he said sternly, his eyes glancing over to Christina in worry.

"Most certainly his Majesty cannot." added Reepicheep indignantly.

"Yes, he cannot." said Drinian sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can't?" retorted Caspian, his eyes flashing in anger.

The anger in him reminded Christina of Miraz, she took a step back and held her breath in. She shook her head, stepping even closer to Caspian than she had been earlier.

"Caspian. Please; not only for Narnia, but for me. I can't do this without you." she whispered.

"You are the King of Narnia, and your duty is to the country. As our duty is to you. We will have failed our duties if we allow you to leave Sire. And just to prevent that from happening, the crewmen and I shall unarm and bind you if we must." threatened Reepicheep.

The others nodded in response. Just before Caspian could lay his hand upon his scabbard, Christina gently took his hand; squeezing it tighter, "You promised Ramandu's daughter you would return didn't you? You must keep that promise Caspian." said Lucy all of a sudden, staking a step closer to Caspian. Caspian's expression softened and he looked down at both Christina and Lucy, "Yes. There is that." he murmured to himself, "Well, have your way. Bring up the boat once more, the quest has ended. Let us all return." Caspian continued.

"Sire, not all of us shall return—"

"Silence!" snapped Caspian, "I've been lessoned enough! I am not to be baited!" he growled.

"Sire!" exclaimed Reepicheep in defense; "You gave your word to treat all Talking Animals of Narnia well!" he gasped.

"_Yes_ I did! But I never said Animals that never stop talking!" he grumbled in irritation, he marched off, going below deck to his study room with a loud slam trailing behind him.

Christina jumped at the sound, turning to Lucy with tears welling up in her eyes. She had been left alone by her loved ones already. To lose Caspian...Christina shook those thoughts away, going below deck to knock on Caspian's door. Suddenly someone took hold of her hand; she turned around, seeing a stern expression upon Edmund's face.

"Give him time." he murmured.

Christina nodded, she focused on Edmund's hand; which had yet to let go of hers. He pulled it away and nodded, walking to Eustace's side. A few moments passed and Caspian returned, tears welling up in his eyes. Christina ran to him side; hugging him tightly to comfort him.

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm not use at all am I?" he said sadly, "I spoke with Aslan. He appeared to me and spoke to me through his wall carving; he had been disappointed with me. He said—" Caspian hesitated, more tears welling up in his eyes as he gazed up at Christina from where he sat.

"H-He said Christina, and Sandalio are to escort Reep, Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace to the borders of the End of the World and return to the ship." he said, tears trickling down his handsome face.

"Oh Caspian dear." sighed Lucy, wiping his tears, "We have to leave sooner or later." she whispered gently.

"Yes...but this it _too_ soon." he retorted.

They said nothing, exchanging saddened glances. Later on; Caspian cheered up a bit, the entire time he held onto Christina's hand and would kiss her head once in a while. As if he had been cherishing everything that happened between them both. Even if Christina was not leaving, she felt sad; as if she would never see the faces of the people most important to her ever again...although she was not so sure whose face it had been. Once they climbed into the boat, the Pevensies and Eustace bid everyone goodbye, Lucy shed a few tears of sadness as she waved.

The boat ride was silent and awkward between them all; Christina felt tears welling up once more. Her chest hurt so much now; she was saying goodbye to Eustace and Lucy. But most of all...she was saying goodbye to Edmund. Christina chewed on her lower lip to control them from trembling, turning away so no one would see her sadness. In distraction, Christina took the prettiest lily among all the lilies (which was very difficult to do) and handed it to Lucy; who gave her a smile and placed it behind her ear. Christina would miss Lucy's warmth, her smile, and how she giggled each time they spoke. Once the boat had reached the shore, they all got out of the boat; walking in the beach in search for the borders.

"This is where I go alone." said Reepicheep, bowing low.

Christina turned to Lucy, who had been biting back tears away. Suddenly Lucy sobbed, pulling Reepicheep into her arms and hugging him tightly like a stuffed toy. He did not retort, hugging her as well with a small smile upon his tiny face. Christina curtsied, and went on her knees; hugging Reepicheep as well. He shook the hands of Edmund, Sandalio and Eustace; holding back his sniffles as he bid Eustace goodbye (they shared a much stronger bond over the months they had been onboard the ship).

He bowed one last time, and smiled; walking off without a care of what direction he had been going...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

They all walked in silence as Lucy held onto Christina's hand tightly with Edmund watching them from behind. Christina squeezed her hand; smiling sorrowfully towards her dearest friend with tears welling up in her eyes. Edmund had the urge to comfort her as this happened, feeling a strong pain in his chest punching through him again and again. They came before a fluffy white lamb, its golden eyes staring up at them with kindness, "Come and have breakfast." it said with its sweet, innocent voice.

They all did so, sitting around the campfire of food behind the little lamb, it was the most delicious food they had ever tasted. Simple, but it was more delicious than the food in Aslan's table.

"Please Lamb, is this the way to Aslan's country?" asked Lucy, finishing the last of her share of the fish.

"Not for you." said the Lamb, "For you, the door to Aslan's country is in your world." it continued.

"There's a door to Aslan's country through _our_ world?" asked Edmund in disbelief, rather shocked to hear such a thing from their boring world.

"There is a way to my country in all worlds." said the Lamb, suddenly; it's white fleece turning a tawny gold and it's form changing into a fierce lion's form.

He looked at Christina and the Galmian; whose expression had been very startled, even scared. Christina touched his arm to calm him down, looking back at Aslan as she curtsied. Edmund felt a bit of jealousy and anger towards the Galmian. How could he leave Christina when he was the only one Christina depended on after all this?

"Thank you for escorting them Queen Christina and Prince Sandalio; your deed is well appreciated. But your company is no longer needed. You must return to your ship now." said Aslan.

Edmund watched as Christina nodded, turning around along with the Galmian to leave. He felt tears welling up as he watched the girl he loved; leave. She turned around, tears escaping from her eyes, trickling down from her cheek to her chin. Suddenly both she and Lucy ran into each other's arms; sobbing.

"Goodbye." she whispered; hugging Lucy tighter.

"I'll miss you Christina!" sobbed Lucy, tears escaping from her eyes without any end.

They both pulled away, Christina wiped Lucy's stray tears; kissing her cheek, "We shall see each other once more. When you are needed again." she whispered to comfort his younger sister. Lucy smiled, pulling away. Christina wiped away her tears, her gaze turning to Edmund. He looked away; her expression pained. At the corner of his eye he watched as Christina slowly neared him, and he suddenly felt her hand upon his cheek; caressing him. Tears escaped from her eyes once more and she began to sob. Edmund looked into her dark brown eyes finally, tears escaping from his eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything Edmund. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she whispered, her head resting on his chest.

She looked up at him with a fierce yet pained look in her eyes, and said, "I don't care if you don't want me to wait for you. Because I love you." she whispered, then pressing her lips against him without taking a breath. Edmund let the tears roll down his cheek, pulling her tightly towards him into a hug. Their faces pulled apart, he wiped her tears away as she wiped his. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, then slowly brought his face towards hers and kissed her on the lips once more; smiling after they pulled away.

"I love you too." he whispered, "Hey." he said, calling on the Galmian.

The Galmian looked down at him with an apologetic expression upon his face.

"Take care of her while I'm gone, Prince Sandalio." Edmund said, patting him on the back.

The Prince nodded and bid them goodbye with Christina. The pain had been more at ease now that they had revealed their feelings, they would see each other once more. She would wait for him once more. He would wait to come to her once more. And they would be together once more...or so she thought…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Once they arrived in the ship, Christina excused herself to her room; not hers and Lucy's room...her room. She cried to herself as she pressed her face against her drenched pillow. Someone began to knock on her door; she pushed the pillow away from her face and began to wipe her tears away, opening the door. Caspian looked down at her with sorrow in his eyes; hugging her to comfort her. She cried on his chest, curling up next to him as he whispered words of comfort.

"They will—"_ never _"—return once again Christina." whispered Caspian.

Christina lifted her head from Caspian's chest, tears still trickling down her face, "What did you say?" she whispered in question.

"They will return once again." Caspian repeated.

Christina stood up and looked out the window, seeing as they began to sail past the lilies and back to Ramandu's island, "Stop the ship." she whispered.

"Christina?" asked Caspian with worry in his eyes.

"Please. Stop the ship." she pleaded her brother, then running out of the room and up above deck, "Please! Stop the ship!" she exclaimed.

The crewmen looked at her with worry in their eyes and exchanged confused glances. Sandalio walked down from the helm and placed his hand on her shoulder asking, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. Please Sandalio. Get them to stop the ship." she pleaded.

"Christina what is wrong?" Caspian asked, taking both her shoulders.

"Caspian. I'm sorry. I can't be here anymore." she sobbed, pulling away from her brother.

Caspian nodded, ordering everyone to stop and sail back to the End of the World. As they waited Christina thanked everyone for everything, wishing them the best.

"But your Highness—"

"Aslan never said Christina could not leave the ship. He merely said I could not." Caspian interrupted.

Once they were close enough, Sandalio and Caspian had both escorted Christina to the shore, walking to where they had last seen Aslan,"He's not here anymore." muttered Sandalio in shock and disbelief, seeing an empty drawn circle where the fire had been.

"He is. I know he is." Christina said, brisk walking further past the beach and suddenly they saw a large; golden gate. What had been past it; remained unseen to them.

In front of the gate waited Aslan. They all bowed and she curtsied.

"Ah, I was rather taken by surprise when you walked away." he said, his golden eyes fixed upon Christina, "I never said _both _of you were to return to the ship. I was not directing everything to you, young Queen." Christina nodded nervously, looking back at both Caspian and Sandalio, "Before I go—" she started, "May I say goodbye to them?" she requested.

"Of course." Aslan replied.

Christina turned to Caspian and hugged him as they both sobbed; tears escaping from their eyes, "Did you know this would happen?" she whispered.

Caspian nodded, hugging her tighter, "A part of me…the selfish part…had been hoping that you would not realize your opportunity. I am so sorry Christina, I should have told you. I love you Christina, never forget that." he sobbed, kissing her on her forehead. She smiled and wiped his tears away, then he lowered his face for her to kiss his cheeks and forehead; it was a goodbye kiss that their father once did with them.

"I love you Caspian, no matter what." she sobbed; he kissed her forehead once more.

They pulled away, and Christina last turned to Sandalio; whose saddened expression, made more tears well up in Christina's eyes.

"Sandalio...I don't deserve to keep this. I'm sorry." she whispered, trying to unlock the pendant around her neck.

But Sandalio smiled and wiped her tears, "No...keep it. There is no need to apologize. This pendant...was given to my mother as a symbol from my father that he loved her." he whispered.

"But there is Sandalio. I should never have done that. But...I do not regret becoming your friend at all..."—"Thank you. But...I am not the one you love..." she whispered, handing him the pendant.

"This pendant is meant for the one you will love for the rest of your life...she is still waiting for you...this girl you will meet; she will love you much longer than even you can imagine..." she sobbed. Sandalio looked down at the pendant and took it; she knew he was hiding the pain from her. Sandalio's face neared hers as he wiped the tears from her face. He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled, "You are right...I will meet her one day...I hope you will see yours very soon." he said.

"You have done something far greater than I could ever do." he whispered, "You taught me that if you truly want something, you must sacrifice for it. I knew the consequences of a war…I was blinded by my selfishness. And I want there to be no war... so there will be no war, because it is my duty as Galma's future leader to do what I believe is best for my country. I was putting my wants ahead of others' wants. I realize; that my duty is to my kingdom; and my kingdom needs me...I cannot afford to sacrifice the lives of my men…thank you Christina." he whispered.

Christina nodded and kissed Sandalio on both his cheeks and forehead, pulling away to face Aslan. "Will I remember Narnia?" Christina asked quietly in a murmur, wiping her tears from her eyes and face as she gazed at Aslan.

"Young one, that depends; whether your Will to remember is strong enough..." he answered calmly.

_My Will..._

"Are you prepared?" he asked sternly.

Christina nodded, "Wait..." she whispered, "I have one last question."

Aslan nodded, his golden eyes remained fixed upon her as expected.

"Will I never see you again?"

Aslan neared her and allowed her to wrap her arms around him for comfort, "I am everywhere young one." he says, his voice spreading a loving warmth within her. Christina sighed and nodded, only hugging his golden mane even tighter, "I am ready." Christina whispered.

Caspian and Sandalio stepped back, watching as Aslan planted a kiss upon Christina and shook his great mane, he blew on Christina. Air running through her hair like a friendly bid of goodbye; she would surely miss Narnia...its great trees, Cair Paravel, Caspian, the Royal Tournaments, everything she ever cherished was in Narnia. She hugged Aslan's mane once more and kissed it with tears of joy escaping her eyes. Christina's grip over the handkerchief in her hand tightened; she closed her tearing eyes and sighed; disappearing with the wind. Her colour slowly began to disappear into the wind as well.

"_Your purpose here has been fulfilled now child. I bid you Farewell. But I will be by your side no matter what in your next test." _whispered Aslan.

_Why do you say Farewell Aslan?_

_"I say Farewell, only because your time to leave this world is ripe child...__But I shall see you very soon…"_

_Thank You Aslan..._

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Two months had now passed since Edmund and Lucy had returned from Eustace's house; both heartbroken and in tears as they had been for days. School had begun once more but the days never failed to pass by slowly; Edmund attempted to keep himself occupied at all times, most of the time occupied from socializing. He would no longer return to Narnia; and Christina did not know that...so...would she continue waiting for him no matter what the cost? Slowly aging until she realizes on her deathbed...that he never returned for her? The thought could bring tears to the young man's eyes. But her resisted, instead; hoping that she had found love in the Galmian once more.

Edmund sat alone on the bench outside of St. Finbar's as he waited for Lucy to come out and tell him about her day. You see; Susan and Peter had both gone off to different colleges. But from the letters their parents were receiving, it seemed that Susan hadn't exactly been attending her classes unlike Peter. He stood up and approached the closed gate of St. Finbar's ,watching as the doors of the private girls' school opened wide with girls immediately walking out as if they had been set free from a prison. Edmund chuckled to himself; wondering if Lucy felt the same way they did. The gates finally opened and he entered; not caring whether some of the girls glanced and whispered as he passed by. He caught a glimpse of Lucy's friend; Marjorie walking out with another friend's accompaniment.

"Marjorie." he called out, the girl looked his way and turned bright red; approaching him as he approached her.

"Hello Edmund, Lucy's still in our classroom. Actually what happened was she lo—"

"Thanks Marjorie." he replied, walking into school and up the stairs to where he remembered Lucy's classroom had been.

Marjorie talked too much, sometimes all girls did. Lucy didn't, but that was because she was aware of other people's feelings whether they preferred to listen or talk themselves. Edmund knocked on the door and heard Lucy's footsteps coming towards the closed door. It opened and Edmund entered, taking Lucy's bag.

"C'mon." he mumbled.

"Hey Edmund! I haven't even had the chance to pack my text books yet!" exclaimed Lucy with a faint laugh, taking the bag from him.

Edmund grinned, but his eyes did not light up like they used to, "Well hurry up then slow poke." he joked.

Lucy giggled; she had gotten over her sadness over Narnia. Maybe it had been because they both found Aslan in their world already, Edmund was happy about that. But they both new very much why Edmund had been so saddened; no one could truly blame him for it. Once Lucy had finished, they both made their way out of the school; quietly speaking of Narnia and Christina. But this time Edmund merely stared off as Lucy spoke of their voyage and Ramandu's island.

"Edmund." Lucy sighed and stopped walking, "You don't have to keep it a secret from us. We know you're sad...we can help you." she whispered in sadness.

"I'm fine Lucy." he replied, "There's no need to worry about me."

Lucy pouted and they bother continued walking until they were soon approaching the gate of the school grounds.

"Maybe you should pray to God about it. You know he'll be by our side to help." murmured Lucy.

But Lucy was wrong about one thing; God; Aslan couldn't help him reach his goal. And that was to be with Christina...she was gone; and they would never see each other again. Edmund felt his eyes sting at the cruel fact of reality.

"I-I just wish he'd answer my questions..." he said in frustration, "I just nee—" before he could say anything someone bumped into him; very hard, nearly pushing him backwards.

He caught the person by the shoulders as the person accidentally dropped her books and other things. Edmund let go of her shoulders and went on his right knee; grabbing the books from the floor and; a _sword_? It hadn't been like the ones in Narnia; but the ones used in fencing. He believed it was called an épeé. But bother that; Edmund was used to 'sword' after being in Narnia for more than 13 years.

"I'm so sorry, I was just in a hu—"

Edmund stood up and finally caught a glimpse of the person.

He was speechless, his throat dried; and he found his mouth gaping. The girl looked at him with an astonished expression in her dark brown eyes. She bit her lower lip and gently took the books from him. Her hands trembling as she held onto her book tightly. Her hair had been just like when she was in Narnia; collar-bone length silky black, half of her hair tied back like a ponytail while the rest remained flowing. Her olive skin complexion neither lightened nor darkened. Her eyes...they were as indescribable as Edmund remembered.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about that." she murmured nervously.

"Christina?" he asked; nearly reaching out for her.

Her eyes welled up at the mention of her name; she took a step back, "U'm...I'm late for something so if you will excuse me—" she nodded and ran towards the school in a hurry; a sob escaping from her mouth.

"Edmund, go after her! I'll wait here." said Lucy; pushing him forward.

Edmund looked back at Lucy and ran into the school; searching through the empty classrooms as if he had been playing hide and seek. He was hoping very much that none of the teachers would catch him. He could be reported on for entering school grounds, not to mention searching through bathrooms like a little prat. He heard crying down the hall to the last door on the right. He slowly approached it; listening whether it had really been Christina. He slowly pushed the door open; his heart feeling as if it had been immediately pieced back together each step he took. He fully opened the door now; seeing Christina sitting on the floor by herself as she covered her face; hugging her knees.

"Christina?" he whispered.

She looked up at him; tears only worsening. She stood up and backed away from him, " How do you know my name?" she asked cautiously; taking her sword. Edmund laughed inwardly, lifting his hands as a sign that he meant no harm at all. His smile disappeared as he watched this Christina; in her eyes was the expression of sadness, confusion, and anger, "You don't remember me do you?" he whispered.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, backing away.

"My name's Edmund Pevensie. You don't recall that name at all?" he asked back.

She shook her head and wiped her tears away, "I've got to get going, look I don't know any Edmund Pevensie. This happens to be the first time I've met you." she said; gathering her books once more and sheathing her sword.

"Do you need help?" Edmund asked.

"No, I'm fine." she replied shortly.

Christina looked up at him as she tried to pass by and suddenly she stopped; tears escaping once more, "I...I..." she closed her mouth and felt something in the pocket of her skirt.

"Nothing...th-thank you for...being kind to me...it was nice to meet you..." she murmured.

"What's your name?" Edmund asked.

She hesitated at his question and turned her back to him; she glanced back at him and gripped her sword tightly.

"Ch-Christina. Christina Price." she murmured in reply.

Edmund nodded, watching as Christina walked away. He sunk to the ground and leaned his head against the wall and held his face in his hands in frustration, having the urge to allow his tears to spill...

She had forgotten him...

_Your test has begun, children...have faith..._


	13. Part 2: Meeting Christina Price

A/N: Thanks for the review guys! It always makes my day! :)

_This is going to break me clean in two_

_This is going to bring me close to you_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_

* * *

_

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: MEETING CHRISTINA PRICE

The air was cold and misty during mid afternoon as Christina made her way past the school gate. Who was Edmund Pevensie? And how did he know her name? She felt a weird feeling in her chest each step she took as she walked further and further from St. Finbar's. She passed by the young girl who had been with that boy Edmund Pevensie and felt another blow to her chest. She looked so familiar; and yet Christina knew she'd never seen the girl anywhere in St. Finbar's grounds; she barely knew any of the lower class men of her school.

Christina saw the expression of shock and sadness in the girl's face; ignoring her, she didn't have the time anymore. She was running late for fencing as it is; Isabella was probably impatiently waiting for her to arrive while the others began to practise or at least warm up. Christina ran into the Finchley's local Athletic Facility and to the women's locker room; dressing into her fencing outfit. She placed her newly washed fencing jacket on last; then completely tying her hair into a ponytail to prevent it from sticking to her neck when she perspired.

Christina took her mask and ran to the gymnasium without taking a breath from dressing so quickly. She had been just in time; joining her cousin, Isabella as they both stretched and did a few arm exercises.

"Finally you've made it!" whispered Isabella into Christina's ear; taking her épeé with a graceful stride.

Christina rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her cousin, and then taking her stance before their duel would begin. Isabella did the same; placing her mask on at last. The fight began; Isabella lunged towards Christina with a grin. Christina took two steps back and blocked her cousin's attempt to épeé once more; a move called "Quarte". She turned to her right and was able to block another strike; causing Isabella to nearly trip onto the floor. But the duel continued; neither planned on giving up. Christina laughed at the exasperated expression upon Isabella's face.

"A break?" Christina suggested, holding out a hand for her cousin to take.

Isabella nodded and began to laugh as they both spoke of St. Finbar's recent field trip to the Cathedral in Finchley.

"Isn't that where I saw that adorable boy; John was it? Ah yes now I remember! John Maverick. It turns out he's a new student in Hendon House and he absolutely enjoys rugby." Christina's laughing faded at the mention of Hendon House; she smiled; trying not to be rude and listened as Isabella restlessly spoke about John Maverick.

Hendon House for Boys was the brother school of St. Finbar's; they were both exceptional private schools in Finchley and most well-off families sent their children to them both.

Then Christina thought of that boy; Edmund Pevensie, once more. He wore the exact same uniform as the other Hendon House boys. Well there's no reason why he shouldn't be in Hendon House when his sister attends St. Finbar's; so why did Christina keep thinking of him and that school?

Once Christina and Isabella's training had come to an end they decided to take a bus home, perspired and tired from all the training. The bus stopped at the edge of Benjamin Street, which was next to Paxton Street (another private neighbourhood street). Isabella rang the doorbell of her house and knocked on the door impatiently; desperate to bathe. Christina peeked at the window; seeing her Aunt Anna making her way towards the door as she carried a tray of uncooked cookie dough. She lowered her eyes sadly to the floor; for some reason...though she never really knew her parents; but whenever she was coming 'home' she always imagined a beautiful woman and man welcoming her with loving hugs, and an older brother who patted her back and comforted her whenever she needed him...

But that had been impossible, considering that her parents died when she was merely a year old. And she never had any siblings, not an older one; nor a younger one. The door opened and both the girls rushed into the house; rubbing their cold hands together.

"You're late." scolded Aunt Anna to her daughter.

"Mum!" grumbled Isabella.

Christina laughed and gave her Aunt a kiss on the cheek as a greeting, "Hi Aunt Anna. Sorry to be late." she said.

Christina absolutely loved her Aunt Anna; she was always kind and motherly towards her. She never failed to shower Christina with generosity and kindness, after all; she and her husband Uncle Edward were the ones who cared for her after her parents died.

Aunt Anna nodded and smiled, making her way back into the kitchen, "It's alright honey, Isabella be a good daughter and pass me the timer."

Isabella nodded, handing her mother the timer; she looked over her mother's shoulder; taking a few of the marshmallows on the counter. Aunt Anna shot her daughter a warning look and laughed; setting the timer.

"Anyway, we'd better go to our room. I've got an essay due tomorrow—"

"Ah, and when was that assignment due, dear?" asked Aunt Anna.

Isabella turned to her mom and shrugged, rushing up the stairs. Christina laughed inwardly, excusing herself to her room.

"Dinner's in a few minutes!" reminded Aunt Anna.

Christina entered the room to her right and grinned at the sight of Isabella cramming at her studies. Christina enjoyed Catechism classes so she had decided to do the essay early. The other subject like; Mathematics and History were probably Christina's worst. Whenever she had to put up with Mathematics she felt as if she was taking up something she'd never known in her entire life. Their history just seemed all wrong to Christina as well. Though she excelled in opinionated essays on history, she never really did well in terms of the memorization of years and importance of each year.

It was strange; and it took a large amount of effort from Christina to at least earn acceptable results from school. Literature, Etiquette, Physical Education and Catechism were probably the only subjects Christina truly excelled in. Christina groaned in irritation; pulling out her Mathematics homework from her backpack.

"Need help?" joked Isabella; playing with her pen.

Christina rolled her eyes and laughed, studying the problems in her homework. How she wished so much to go to a place where life was so much easier...

A few days or so passed and there have been times on those days when Christina would catch sight of Edmund Pevensie from Hendon House and he would at least try to speak to her for a while. For some reason, which Christina hated; whenever she would walk away from him, she would cry by herself...But today Christina was making her way towards the school gate. There wouldn't be any fencing today so she and Isabella decided to head to the library to borrow a few books for some research on their History essays.

"Ms. Thompson is the most horrid teacher in the entire of St. Finbar's! I bet the teachers in Hendon House aren't as horrible as she is. No wonder she has yet to marry at the age of 40." growled Isabella quietly; pulling out some books from the shelves.

"Oh don't be harsh Isabella. She's only doing her job." sighed Christina; pulling out a reference book on the war against the French, "And may I remind you that she is 32." Isabella's expression twisted into shock, "Oh that poor woman! Perhaps she truly does need help after all." she said, her voice drifting off as Christina walked on.

As much as Christina disliked Ms. Thompson for her boring tendencies and firmness, she liked the teacher very much for always commending on her essays and opinionated answers.

"Oh Edmund please! Just this once!" exclaimed a pleading voice quietly.

_Edmund? As in Edmund Pevensie?_

Christina pulled a book out and peeked through the space between the books; feeling rather like a prowler as she caught sight of Edmund Pevensie and his younger sister; they blue eyed young girl with her long auburn waves tied into two French braids. Christina pushed the book back into its shelf; feeling the need to either run up to him and speak to him or either run away and cry. Christina would rather do the second; but Isabella had been with her, Isabella couldn't see her like that. She would end up asking what the problem was. She panicked, pulling Isabella from their sight and making a 'hush' sign to remain silent. Isabella shot her a puzzled gaze, peeking behind the bookshelf to see who had it been. Her eyes widened at the sight, her mouth agape. She turned to Christina and smiled at her teasingly.

"So does she remember you?" whispered the voice of Edmund Pevensie's sister.

"No, Lucy. Things like this take time." he murmured quietly with a sigh, a tone of sadness had been detected by Christina.

_Who are they talking about?_

Christina shook her head and pulled more books from the shelf carefully; trying to hear for what they had been saying as they looked into the books of the shelf in front of them.

"I know Edmund, but...I miss Christina. I want to be able to speak to her like we used to back in Narnia, I want to know how she got here in the first place." Christina pulled away from the shelf at the same time as Isabella; awe in their expressions.

"You know these people? Well obviously, considering that you're _hiding_ from them!" exclaimed Isabella in a whisper; covering them both with a large Encyclopaedia she picked up.

"I only know the boy a bit! W-We bumped into each other last Friday! But...I've never even met that girl who's with him! I swear!" replied Christina in defence.

Isabella shook her head in disbelief, but Christina knew deep inside she believed her. Isabella always believed her, "Are they stalkers or something?" whispered Isabella in panic.

"No...of course not...it's just—"

Before Isabella could say anything; suddenly Christina turned away and faced the blue eyed Lucy Pevensie. Only her eyes had been plastered to the floor where Isabella sat.

"Christina?" she exclaimed; rather startled.

Isabella and Christina looked up, seeing the blue eyed Lucy Pevensie. Isabella got onto her feet; Christina smiled a bit gripping tightly onto their books, "Hello." she murmured; embarrassed and puzzled at why she had done that in the first place. "Erm...hello." Lucy Pevensie replied, her face pale as she looked into Christina's eyes with sadness. There is silence, until Christina immediately brings up the topic of her name.

"H-How do you know my name?" Christina asked.

Lucy Pevensie opened her mouth and closed it; surprised, worried as if she had told a secret not meant for her to tell. Isabella looked as if she was about to demand the truth from the girl; then closed her mouth as well.

"Lucy what's the problem?" Edmund Pevensie walked next to his sibling and stopped at the sight of Christina.

Christina swallowed her saliva and gave Edmund Pevensie a small smile, managing to speak a little bit, "H-Hello." she murmured shyly, feeling herself blush at the sight of Edmund Pevensie.

"Hey." he replied, flashing her a shy smile.

"Oh." she let out accidentally, "Um...this is my cousin; Isabella." Christina started, directing her eyes to her tall cousin.

"Nice...to meet you." said Isabella, waving hello with an expression of embarrassment, "I'm Isabella Winston." she continued; she looked almost proud at the sight of Edmund Pevensie shocked by her amazing height, considering that she'd been an inch shorter; you could barely tell she was merely 16.

"Nice to meet you as well." he replied with a nod, "—This is my sister; Lucy."

Lucy Pevensie stepped forward and flashed the two a small, hesitant smile; "Erm...hello again?" she smiled a bit wider, such a warm smile that Christina could not help but flash the girl a wide smile in return, for some reason she had the urge to hug this girl so tight; as if she missed this girl despite that they had never met.

"It's very nice to meet you." Christina smiled; her eyes kind and warm towards Lucy Pevensie.

The girl smiled back with excitement in her eyes, looking up at Christina as if she had the sudden urge to hug her as well.

"So...what are you doing here in the Finchley Library?" asked Edmund, putting up a conversation.

Christina looked down at her hands and blushed, "Er...Isabella and I need to borrow some books as references for our History project." she replied in a murmur.

"I see..."

"What about you? I almost expected to see you here just about every day playing with the chess set here. I mean—I didn't mean it in that context what I meant was—" Her sentence had been interrupted by Edmund's gentle laugh. Christina blushed at the sound; he sounded so warm, and kind. She felt her ears ring just at the sound of his voice.

"I was just going to return a few books actually, and I've got my own chess set at home. Not much use coming here." he grinned.

Christina felt herself laugh at the comment; she couldn't help smiling at Edmund Pevensie as well. She glanced at Isabella, seeing a befuddled look upon her face.

"Well...we've got to get on our way. We're expected at home." Edmund said, shooting Christina and Isabella a warm smile as a goodbye.

"Bye!" smiled Lucy.

"G-Goodbye." hesitated Christina, feeling a painful pushing against her chest as she watched them walk away.

Christina turned, quickly making her way towards a couch to sit on. She instead sat behind a thick shelf at the very end of the library; she could no longer hold it in. She closed her eyes and sobs immediately began to escape from her mouth. Christina tried to wipe the tears away but they would not stop; continuously streaming from her eyes. She tried to bite back her sobs, but the louder they became. Christina covered her mouth and closed her eyes; silently crying to herself.

Christina trembled as she reached into the pocket of her jacket, her hand gripping on an old handkerchief. She pulled out her handkerchief and sobbed, wiping her tears with it. She couldn't remember where she got the handkerchief in the first place; but all she could remember was how each time she would find herself in grief that handkerchief was always there to dry her tears.

"Christina where did you go? Why'd you reveal yourself in the first place?"

Christina looked up to see her dear cousin; Isabella looking down at her with anxiety in her eyes. Isabella went onto her knees and kneeled next to Christina; patting her back for comfort.

"What happened?" she whispered quietly; sadness only showed in her deep black eyes.

Christina's lips trembled as she looked up at Isabella. She tried to speak, but all she could hear was the painful sobs coming from her mouth...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Two days have passed now since Edmund last saw Christina, he didn't have much time to pick up Lucy from St. Finbar's anymore; that was left to their mum. Edmund had become too busy with football, his father had signed him and Peter up for it a few years ago. Edmund disliked the idea of not being able to see Christina; but he knew that if he continuously went over to see her, she would most probably think him a stalker. It was bad enough she was avoiding of him.

Once practise ended; Edmund took a bus back home, wiping the sweat from his arms and back before making his way to the bus stop. The bus hadn't been as cramped as he expected. But he remained standing, his house wasn't as far from Hendon House as expected; all he needed to do was get off the bus at the edge of Paxton Street (which was a private neighbourhood street) and a bit down that street was where his house was. Edmund walked down Paxton Street, rubbing his hands together to keep warm from the cold of the autumn breeze. He usually found breezes very comforting, but these breezes weren't from Narnia. He felt like the breezes in this world were only trying to blow him away.

He was finally in front of his house. Edmund gazed blankly at his monotonous looking home, his eyes tracing every detail; from the carvings criss-crosses on the windows to the boring grey brick outlines of the house. It was no Cair Paravel, but simply the part that he spent his quality time with his parents inside the house made him grateful. Edmund pulled out his keys to the house from his backpack, carefully unlocking the door.

"I'm home." he murmured, closing the door behind him.

"Oh hello dear!" greeted his loving mother; Evelyn Pevensie.

She smiled, planting a sweet kiss on his forehead; despite the point that he had already outgrown her; this made his mother need to wear heels more often.

"So how was practise?" asked his mother, walking to the family living room and seating herself on the couch and take a sip from her cup of tea.

"Alright, not much to talk about. Where's dad?" Edmund asked; dumping his bag of dirty soccer clothes onto the floor.

"Oh hey Ed, what's up?" asked Lucy, making her way down the stairs.

"Not much." He replied plainly.

"Children, please...there is something I must tell you both." interrupted their mother.

Lucy nodded, seating herself next to Edmund on the next couch across their mother.

"Your father took a train to Camden." she sighed, her tone upset, "Earlier this morning we received another letter from the Headmistress..." she trailed off into silence; making things rather awkward.

"—you see Edmund, Lucy; you know Susan is an exceptionally bright young woman, that's why she studies in another part of London, rather far from Finchley. But; it seems she misses home very much. So your father took a train to Camden to bring her home." his mother continued.

Edmund looked down at the floor; the expression in his eyes was blank once more. Susan was coming home...but not as the person she had once been. It was not difficult for Edmund to see that Susan had been expelled from her College. Ever since she returned that summer she had been changing so quickly it brought Lucy to tears. It made Edmund wonder whether she still remembered Narnia, she hasn't become a practising Catholic like the rest of them. She was merely a Catholic by name; it saddened them at the fact that she changed drastically.

"Okay." murmured Lucy, her tone saddened as her gaze met Edmund's.

Edmund placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her; gripping her shoulder gently with an encouraging smile.

"I...I can't wait to see her again." smiled Lucy, taking their mother's hands with her small ones, "I've missed her so much." Lucy lied, though Edmund couldn't exactly consider it a lie.

Lucy has missed Susan for a long time now, she missed Susan when Susan went off to America with their parents, and she still missed Susan when she returned. She just...was no longer the same person she was anymore. The face of their mother lightened up, she seemed to know how uncomfortable Lucy has become around Susan. But she understood why; Susan rarely paid Lucy any attention these days, for the first few months she was the same Queen of Narnia she once was. But she slowly started changing over those months; eventually she began to change even faster.

"I'm glad you two miss her, I'm sure she misses you both as well." their mother smiled, then making her way to the kitchen to make supper.

Lucy stood up as well, "Wait I want to help make dinner too!" she exclaimed, she turned back to Edmund and bent down to whisper into his ear, "You've received a letter from Peter; it's on your bed." and swiftly made her way into the kitchen without another word.

Edmund picked up his backpack and rushed up the stairs, opening the door to his room. In his room were two beds with neatly folded blankets and fluffy pillows, at the other side of the room where the window was; stood a large bookshelf and a desk piled up with books as well. On the right of each bed was a side table; where the lamps and his alarm clock were. On the left of the room were two closets; one for him, and the other for Peter. He dumped his backpack on the other bed and sat himself on his bed; picking up the letter as he studied Peter's writing. It was rather awkward for Edmund to say or even think he missed his brother; despite that it was true. He opened up the letter, making sure it wouldn't rip. He unfolded the paper, turning on the lamp light to see what had been written in it.

_September 10, 1944_

_Edmund,_

_I'm sorry to hear that Christina does not remember anything of you or Narnia. Don't lose hope in her, she will remember in time if God wills it. She might need more help to remember, I don't think she can go through all those memories all by herself. You said she was orphaned didn't you in the letter you sent me two days ago? The memories of the loss of her family will eventually hurt her if she starts remembering. Take care of her well, I know you are already trying as hard as you can; but try another approach. Try seeing her in other places aside from her school. You know her well, show her that you do. I'm not saying to bash her with all the information you've got on her; talk to her about things that you know she enjoys talking about. Try to get her to reach out for you._

_Don't forget to pray to God, he'll help. And you know that, don't lose faith in him. Your prayers will be answered soon enough, just wait. I understand what you're going through. Don't make the mistakes I've made._

_If you believe she's having signs of remembering, like being more nervous around you or other things (sorry I'm not very sure what signs there are) but anything you think is a sign; write to me about it._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter_

_p.s: I heard Susan's coming home; pray for her too, she needs our prayers._

Edmund stared down at the letter and sighed, running his finger through his damp hair in irritation. He placed the letter onto his desk, opening his closet for some clothes. He grabbed his clothes and a dry towel; walking into his bathroom, closing the door behind him without a single sound. After a bath, Edmund got dried and dressed quickly; hearing the voice of his father by the stairs. Edmund ignored his hair's unruliness, slipping his feet into his shoes.

"We're home!" the voice of his father exclaimed happily.

Edmund grinned and buttoned his shirt at last, rushing down the stairs to greet his father; Thomas Pevensie, "Edmund! How was football?" asked his father; patting Edmund on the back. Edmund grinned and took a luggage bag from his father's hand.

"It was alright." he replied.

Edmund looked behind his father and saw Lucy walking out of the door in the darkness; welcoming Susan back with a hug. He ignored his parents hug and give each other a little kiss; disgusted. Edmund walked out of the house to see Susan. Lucy turned to him with a slight saddened expression upon her face. Edmund gave her an encouraging smile, taking Susan's luggage bags to help.

"Hey Ed." she said, Edmund looked down at her; she didn't even seem to be paying any attention to Lucy.

"Hey. It's good to have you back." he replied, Susan looked up at him with an irritated expression in her eyes. She shook her head and walked ahead into the house. Lucy shrugged and looked up at Edmund with saddened eyes once more, "Do you need help with her bags?" she murmured.

"It's alright. I'm fine." he replied.

"Edmund you're carrying four luggage bags." she laughed.

"I'm a man now, I can manage." he joked, nudging Lucy.

"In what world?" Lucy joked.

"Narnia." he grinned in reply.

Lucy smiled back at him, rubbing her arms for warmth, "If only Peter was here." she sighed.

The two smiled at their Narnian moment, walking back into the house to have dinner with the rest of their family. After a long and awkward dinner with the family, Lucy and Edmund had been sent to their rooms while their parents were to speak to Susan privately. The next day was slightly different though; like their usual breakfasts that missed Susan. Edmund could tell that his parents were guilty for feeling slightly happier when Susan wouldn't be around. They loved her very much, but she always pushed them away.

The morning was fine and the breakfast delicious. Edmund and Lucy each took some French toast with cinnamon and a few other things to go with it; Lucy took her glass of milk, finishing it all in one gulp. Edmund grinned and shot Lucy a mocking look as she asked for another glass of milk. Lucy shrugged and giggled, "Hey. I'm still a growing girl!" she exclaimed.

"I wouldn't exactly say growing taller, Lucy." Edmund replied.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Edmund, taking a glass of water instead. Their mother walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, holding a list and her purse in her other hand.

"Edmund dear if you want to take fencing, I'm afraid you'll have to quit chess." She said, pouring herself some tea.

"_Fencing_? Mum, I never as—"

"He'll think about it." interrupted Lucy, shooting Edmund a warning glance.

"Fencing Ed? That's marvellous! Great work son." exclaimed their father, turning another page of the newspaper.

Once Lucy and Edmund finished their breakfast, off they went to school; walking to the bus stop to wait for the bus.

"Fencing? Lucy what are you getting me into now?" Edmund asked, walking past their house now.

"Ed I just need you to listen! Christina takes fencing! Don't you remember? The first day you saw her here in Finchley, she had a sword!" exclaimed Lucy defensively.

"Lucy, I know she takes fencing but…I can't follow her around like some mental person. I'm supposed to get her to befriend me, not file a case against me." Edmund sighed.

"But Edmund! You never know! She just might enjoy it with you! The both of you used to just like before. And it could be good bonding time." Lucy retorted.

Edmund looked down at the ground, licking his dried lower lip from the cold autumn wind once more...

* * *

_A/N: Dear Aslan! I just watched VDT today! XD_

_**THE BEST MOVIE EVER**! I had a cry-fest, effects were wonderful, and a tearful ending__. Will Poulter is quite an accomplished actor for his age. Something certainly worth watching :)  
_


	14. Mixed Emotions

_Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter! They made my day :) Oh, for every chapter, I've decided to put certain quotes or lyrics; just a random mention. hahaha. This song is "Come to Life" by marie digby  
_

_Like a story's first page_

_Watch our love come to life_

_Love is not a thing to rush_

_It's a feeling you should trust_

_It'll be that way with us_

_Let our love come to life...  
_

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: MIXED EMOTIONS

A week had now passed since Edmund and Lucy saw Christina in the library with her cousin. Edmund walked out of his classroom with a nervous expression upon his face; carrying his backpack and another bag for his clothes. In his left hand was the one thing he never thought he'd ever be carrying in _his_ world; an épeé.

"Ed! Mate!" exclaimed a voice.

Edmund turned around, seeing his best mate; Zachariah Bradshaw rushing towards him, "Ed why leaving so soon?" he asked, taking off his Hendon House hat. Edmund shrugged, showing Zachariah his fencing sword.

"Since when did you take fencing? And what about chess? We've got a meeting today and Kent is getting pretty irked about losing to you. He wants another match." Zachariah asked.

"Er…I actually took fencing for a while when I was younger." Edmund lied, well…you can't really consider it a lie can you if you really have; despite the point that it was in another world and wasn't called fencing, it was called another name by the Talking Mice in Narnia; who supposedly were the ones who made that fighting style.

"And; I quit chess. My mum said to either choose between fencing and chess. So I chose fencing." he continued.

Zachariah flashed Edmund a heartbroken gaze, upset at his decision, "Why _fencing_? You've already gotten bloody football! Well I hope you still do! You didn't quit it did you?" asked his red headed friend. Edmund shook his head. Zachariah sighed in relief, "Good grief, thank goodness." he laughed, "Oh yeah good luck with the daily fencing matches! Hah! Don't forget Ketterley!"

"Yeah sure. See you tomorrow." Edmund interrupted, realizing he had to pick up Lucy.

"Going to fencing, mate?" asked a voice, someone placing their arm on his shoulder.

"Not now Ketterley." Edmund grumbled, now brisk walking.

"Just trying to be helpful! I'll see you there later." he laughed.

Edmund came just in time; Lucy was carrying her fencing equipment and her school bag as she waited for him, "Sorry about that." he murmured as they walked along the sidewalk; on their way to the Finchley local Athletic Facility. Once they arrived in the Athletic Facility; Edmund and Lucy went their separate ways. Edmund dressed in the uncomfortable fencing uniform; taking his sword along with him. He didn't care whether he said sword instead of épeé, for the other word sounded rather queer to him. Edmund walked out of the men's locker room, going ahead into the practising grounds. Around 25 people had been inside, most sitting around talking to one another as they waited for the training to begin. Others had already been battling, flicking their swords towards each other. Though he didn't mean to sound arrogant, Edmund could not help but think of how incorrect most of them had been when they tried to turn around and lunge at the same time.

"Hey Ed! Mate, welcome to fencing." grinned Mason Ketterley, patting Edmund on the back.

Edmund ignored him, his eyes searching through the people who were resting, "Hey Ketterley. Are you aware of anyone named Christina Price?"

Ketterley jerked away, "Price? Christina Price? Are you mental? You want to have a match against _her_ don't you? As much as you might think winning against her will impress her...you'll be done in a few seconds, mate." he laughed out, his tone then turning very serious; then blocking Edmund's view with his face.

"Edmund are we sup—"

"Oh hey Lucy! Nice to see you!" exclaimed Ketterley, shaking Lucy hand.

As you can see, Mason Ketterley was a rather odd person. He had many friends, had grades probably as high as Edmund's, and was a well-accomplished fencer. The only problem was he tended to be too excited and was often overwhelming towards girls especially. What more Lucy? Not that he was trying anything. He merely intimidated girls very much.

"Um…hello…Ketterley." she hesitated.

"Oh bother that, come on; Ms. Foster will make you duel with the least experienced fencer if you're late. And I must say; duelling with Lillian Gray is not exactly the most thrilling thing you can do here. Ms. Foster is probably the most arrogant instructor we've ever met." said Ketterley, leading them into the grounds.

Edmund felt nervous, not because of the amount of people, he honestly had no interest in people here; why else would he be in the place anyway? He didn't know whether this was truly a good idea or not. For once, Edmund felt like a normal teenager in this world. He didn't care about the others' opinions, only Christina's. And he wasn't exactly sure that she was even completely comfortable around him.

"Gathering! Come on boys and girls get here on this spot at this moment because I shan't repeat what I'm to announce one more!" exclaimed the scrawny voice of a woman; Ms. Foster.

People gathered quickly, the expressions on their faces bored and pleading for an important announcement. The woman sighed in relief and pushed back her hair with a warm smile, "So I gladly announce that we have two new members; Edmund and Lucy Pevensie. Now where are those two?" joked Ms. Foster.

Lucy raised her hand in embarrassment, others making space for the woman to see them both.

"Ah there you are. Well it's very good to meet you both! Are you new to fencing? Have you signed up for a class? Or are you two here as competitive fencers?" asked Foster.

"Er. We're both taking competitive fencing." replied Edmund.

"I see. So now, we'll have to give you both a little test you see. Whether you're fit to compete or learn. Good luck with that." said Foster; messing Edmund's hair, the tone in her voice had been arrogant and disbelieving of them.

_Watch it, youngling.__ I've had many more years of practise compared to you._

Edmund clenched his teeth at what he thought; this girl was a mere 25, he felt like an adult (mentally he was in some ways) who was cursed to remain in a child's body. He felt that each day he spent as a child; he lost a year from his adult mind.

"Now, little Lucy here will begin first." grinned Foster, a glint in her green eyes startling Lucy.

Lucy looked up at Edmund with a pleading look in her dark blue eyes, as accomplished as she was at the art of swordsmanship; she was never the best swordsman, and she much preferred archery to fencing and her height at the moment was a disadvantage to the tall Foster. Lucy was easily intimidated especially by others' height. Lucy stationed herself across Foster and the duel began, Foster seemed to be doing better at this match. But Lucy's defence was high; suddenly she had been able to lunge at the woman a few times. The match ended; Lucy had won. People clapped and others admired Lucy's defence skills.

"Well...I mustn't be on my best day! Pretty good for a beginner. You're lucky that my back's in pain." said Foster; taking off her mask, in her eyes was an expression of awe.

She placed her hand on her hip and sighed, her gaze meeting Edmund's.

"Oh alright, next Pevensie." she sighed, putting her mask back on.

Edmund gritted his teeth, stepping forward then stationing himself after placing his mask on. The mask reminded Edmund a bit of the helmets in Narnia, but he very much preferred the helmets to the masks in his world of course; the cloth just felt so odd to him. Foster began to lunge at him, Edmund dodged the lunge; he wasn't familiar with fencing moves, everything he did...they were all based on instincts and what he could remember from the Mice. Foster couldn't match up to him, and he could tell that she was ashamed of it. He couldn't help thinking that way; back in the Golden Age he had quite a reputation to have been "attractively arrogant" as he recalls Susan saying before. But he's slightly changed for the better now, since returning to Narnia once more to save Caspian and Christina. Foster let her guard down, taking to opportunity; Edmund lunged at her quickly, startling her onto the floor. He won. She looked up at him with fierce in-denial and anger. Edmund reached out his hand for her to take but she ignored it, getting onto her feet as she dusted her suit.

"Ahem…" she let out; clearing her throat, "Good job. You're both in. Now go off." she shooed, "Get practising people! This isn't a show!" she exclaimed, untying her hair.

Edmund sneered, turning to Lucy. Lucy grinned back at him and giggled, "Now what are we supposed to do?" she whispered in question. Edmund shrugged in reply.

"That was brilliant you two!" exclaimed Ketterley, slinking his arms around both Edmund and Lucy's shoulders.

'_Being with you during school's enough already!_' Edmund thought to himself with a small groan.

"W-What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well for one thing; for two people who took fencing for a while when they were younger; you must be really good to say 'a while' instead of 'years of practise'! Secondly, Ed; you just did the fleche, which I remember is one of the most complex fencing moves! Thirdly, you two just beat Foster! There's only been one person here who could beat Foster; and that was Christina Price. Now we've got three brilliant fencers!"

"Christina Price?" asked Lucy, "How long has she been in this team?" she asked in a murmur.

Ketterley scratched his chin; looking around at first, "About four years now. Not the longest though. She said she's always wanted to take it, but her parents ended up getting caught in that nasty flood around 11 years ago while they were on duty. Her mum was a nurse at that time while her father was a lieutenant." he sighed in pity, "She doesn't really remember them though, sad thing about her life. Foster's been here for three years, Christina beat her as easily as you did Ed." Ketterley continued.

Edmund listened to this intently, he knew of Christina's deceased parents; but he never knew how young she had been when she lost them. It made him wonder how young she had been when she lost her parents in Telmar. She never enjoyed talking about them.

"And there she is right now! Christina! The one and only Christina Price and her giant of a cousin Isabella Winston!" he exclaimed; pulling both Edmund and Lucy along with him towards Christina and her cousin.

The moment Edmund's eyes met Christina's he saw the immediate need to walk away in her dark brown eyes. But she didn't move; looking up at her cousin without notice. Her cousin; Isabella turned to them, her eyes focused on Ketterley with the expression of annoyance in her eyes.

"Oh! Mason! Wow, did you grow a bit? Sorry about that! I just can't imagine that you actually grew! Considering I've always been _much_ taller than you. Maybe in a few years you'll be taller than me for once. I'm sure you'll get your growth spurt soon." she said; batting her eyelashes with flirtatious sarcasm.

Ketterley scoffed, blushing. Edmund grinned, he must've fancied the girl, "Shove off Isabella." he replied in hesitation.

"So I'm guessing you've met Edmund and Lucy Pevensie right here?" he asked; immediately changing the subject.

Isabella shot the two a small smile of uncertainty, waving hello, "You two were great back there, even I can't beat Ms. Foster." she said; a hint of suspicion in her humoured voice.

"Thanks." blushed Lucy.

"Yes. You were amazing back there. Everyone was gaping at the sight." said the nervous voice of Christina.

Edmund looked at her and smiled, "Thanks." he replied shortly, unable to say any more, "I heard you beat her as well." he said.

Christina nodded, Isabella smiled; smirking mischievously now, "Yeah, Ms. Foster can't stop fussing about the first time someone beat her at fencing. As you can see; she gets pigheaded. But Christina's one of the team's star fencers. She can't just cut her off; all of Finchley will probably hate her for the rest of her life!" she laughed out.

"Well...we're star fencers too Isabella." murmured Ketterley, "A guy like me's very difficult to find." he continued.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "In your dreams." she replied with a snort, "I can walk down a street and simply find someone who knows how to keep his mouth shut; he'd be the perfect companion and partner, unlike you." Ketterley was speechless, before their ranting could continue; Foster's shrill voice interrupted him.

"Alright everyone get practising!" she exclaimed angrily; pulling out her sword.

Others sneered, dropping their empty cups of water and stationing themselves across each other before their practise duels would begin.

"Oh seems it's time to practise! See you later." Ketterley said; walking off with a little skid.

"A-Anyway; we'd better practise." said the voice of Christina.

Edmund looked at her and grinned with a nod, walking further from Lucy to station himself. Lucy gave him a wide smile of challenge and he lunged first, just as he noticed Christina did; she and Isabella had been practising right next to them. Practising went on without a single sigh of frustration from anyone; everyone remained focused on their duels and at one point, not even Lucy and Edmund were speaking to each other. Soon enough; Ketterley was right, Foster picked people among the team and brought them against others. Edmund watched patiently as he waited his name to be called. Christina was called upon to duel certain people as her cousin, Ketterley, and two other people were as well. The chosen people must've been the ones that were titled the "team stars".

She fought with such effort he knew it startled others. He was told how effortless she fought. She won every duel she fought in within seconds; her lunges fast; intimidating the others.

"She looks mental." murmured Ketterley nervously; taking a short break to speak to him, "Never seen her this way before; I doubt even Isabella has."

Edmund's seen that look in her eyes countless times; determination, effort, and yet…he saw irritation in her eyes. It was slightly different from the aggressive spark she had in her eyes before; she looked so angered. Edmund never really saw anger in her eyes before whenever they sparred. She was always happy and rather mocking when they did so. He grinned at the memories.

"Next time people; I want to see more competition for Christina! What are you? Did I not train you hard enough?" exclaimed Foster in her shrill voice, "Christina." she snapped, "Choose an opponent."

Christina looked around, her gaze avoiding his as she searched through the crowd. She looked as if she was holding something back. Edmund decided to raise his hand stepped forward, "I could be her opponent." he said teasingly.

Foster rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, hurry up. Get moving." She said.

Edmund's eyes met Christina's and he saw the anxiety in her eyes, her expression changed from an angered one to a teasing one; she stationed herself. Edmund did the same and stationed himself as well…

The duel shall begin…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina felt cold sweat creep down her neck as her eyes met Edmund Pevensie's. Her head and chest were both hurting so much that she could cry in any minute. His brown eyes bore into hers with such emotion, Christina was mesmerized by them. Ever since she laid her eyes on him when she saw him walk into the Athletic Facility dressed in a fencing suit she felt a burst of happiness and other mixed emotions in her; she felt like these emotions were the ones that were causing her headaches. She had the greatest urge to walk up to him and speak to him so much. But she couldn't possibly approach him! He barely knew her! And it would be such a flirtatious thing to do. Christina would never do that! She felt warm tears welling up in her eyes as she refused to approach him, blinking back the tears as she and Isabella had been speaking to one another.

Now she would duel with him…she absolutely had no idea what to think; these mixed emotions of anxiety, happiness, and sadness ran through her thoughts as she watched Edmund prepared to duel with her. Christina could not help herself; a smile forming on her lips. She felt a sudden sense of challenge and uncertainty in her. They both wore their masks and nodded. She lunged first once they placed their masks on; attempting to do a feint followed by a Coupé. He blocked each one of her attacks; making her feel as if she was about to give into her laughter for no reason at all. She felt as if she wasn't supposed to take this duel so seriously...and Christina always took her duels seriously, in a calm manner; but she certainly wasn't the calm one at the moment. The harder she tried to beat him, Christina felt the pain grow worse and worse; she just wished it would all disappear.

After blocking all her lunges and other fencing moves, Edmund advanced towards her; making a Coupé lance, followed by a few remises. At some point, Edmund had gotten so close that had they not been wearing their masks; their noses would be touching each other. The thought made Christina highly uncomfortable; and suddenly Christina slipped and fell onto her bottom. The duel was over; Christina took off her mask just as Edmund did, gazing into each other's eyes. Christina had an uncontrollable happiness bursting in her, she was breathing in some air in exasperation as she smiled.

"Do you give up?" he whispered in question after dropping his mask onto the floor, a smile forming on his lips as well.

"Definitely. Not." she breathed out; slightly laughing, "Just like in the ship." she whispered.

Edmund looked at her with a startled expression. Christina felt her eyes widen in shock. Just like in the ship? What ship? What did she just say?

"Erm, what did you say?" he whispered in question.

"Duel over! Er...good work Christina. Nice job Pevensie. You two should go take a break. Now _that_ people; is the kind of game I want to see! _Intense_!" said Ms. Foster with a forced smile; Christina could sense the shock and uneasiness in Ms. Foster's tone.

Others were too shocked to respond. No one had ever beaten Christina; some clapped in amazement, ignoring the expression on her face. Christina felt hot tears in her eyes welling up even more as she tried to avoid Edmund's gaze. He reached his hand out for her to take; she felt a small smile creeping as she hesitantly reached out for him, already getting onto her feet. Once he took her hand she felt an exciting shock run through her veins, her stomach began to growl.

They stood and backed away from each other; prepared to bow. Her tears welled up even more, she looked down and bowed…suddenly her surroundings changed; and Edmund disappeared.

Christina wraps her arms around herself as she got onto her feet; she looks at what she's wearing. She was no longer dressed in her fencing uniform, she felt the dress she was wearing; it was light blue velvet with silver lining on the bodice and her collarbones. Christina looked around her and noticed all her surroundings were as if she was in the medieval times. She felt her hair; which had been flowing down and half tied. She felt the stone walls and felt comfort and warmth as she traced the carvings. Christina was in a castle...

She ran down the stone halls, and sees a little girl dressed similarly to her; gleeful as she skipping past the wonderful smelling flowers that stood in high vases. The girl was around three years of age, very young. It's dark and all the stars are twinkling outside of the window, inside there are torches lit and hung by the castle walls. Christina follows the little girl; wondering why the girl looked so familiar; as if she had seen the girl before.

"Excuse me." she calls out; but the girl doesn't reply, looking as if she hadn't heard Christina in the first place.

She nears the little girl and she sees the girl's features, her skin a very light olive, her hair long and black, large dark brown eyes, her pink lips full and curved into a smile.

"Hello?" the girl says nothing and looks straight with a smile, ignoring her.

What was happening?

The little girl sees an open door and her smile widens as she runs toward the door. Christina follows the girl and walks next to the girl as she peeks; she sees a tall and handsome man and a beautiful woman speaking to each other in hushed tones, the man hugs the woman as she tells him of her fears. Christina listens and feels slightly saddened to see them so sad. She looks down at the small girl, the small girl smiles and walks into the room.

"Mama! Papa!" screams the little girl, running towards the two; Christina smiles at the warm sight, feeling a bittersweet happiness developing in her.

Christina notices the girl's accent and thinks deep; they looked Spanish, but it was difficult to tell, they could be Italian or Portuguese. The little girl's father smiled down at her and chuckled as she hugged both their legs with such an adorable smile plastered on her face. Christina hid behind the door, afraid that maybe the two could see her. The little girl giggled; hugging her mother as she picked her up and fixed her hair with her fingers.

"Christina, love. Shouldn't you be with your brother? Where is he?" asked the woman she called her mother, gently; her beautiful voice soft spoken with a gentle loving tone.

_Christina?_

Christina took a step backward, feeling herself take deep breathes as she watched the little girl called "Christina" smiling and talking to the people she called her parents. She thought harder, was this girl..._her_? Christina never truly took interest in photos, but she did see one before; of her and Isabella as they were very young children.

_This is just a dream, there's no harm in watching...these two people aren't even your parents. Your father was Nicholas Price, a part Englishman, part Spaniard. And your mother was Maria Price, and Portuguese woman._

The younger Christina pouted and giggled, playing with her mama's black ringlets, "Caspian is sleeping, he climbed onto my bed while we were playing dolly and he started snoring!" She giggled, laying her head on her mama's shoulder.

_Caspian? Wh-Why does that name sound so familiar?_

The little Christina looked up at the woman she called her mama and smiled; studying the fine features of her mama. Her mama had long black hair in gentle curls, her large eyes a jade black that sparkled whenever she smiled or laughed and thick curly eyelashes. Her mama had pale skin and very nice pink lips that little Christina noticed her papa liked to touch, it always made little Christina giggle.

"I see. Well we'd better put you to sleep now, love. Don't you want to dream of the kind Lion and the handsome Kings and Queens?" asked the man she called her papa, taking her from her mama's arms and smothering her with kisses.

Christina couldn't help smiling at the sight. They treated her with so much love. Her true parents did as well; she knew they did but...for some reason...she couldn't remember.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh I want to dream of the kitty cat!" the little Christina giggled.

The two people walked with her to her room and a handsome little boy lay snoring on the little Christina's bed. It was hard for Christina to believe that it belonged to her younger self in such a dream. The man she called papa put her down and walked to the boy, gently nudging him awake. The little boy groaned and got up; rubbing his eyes. The boy was so handsome, like his father. They both had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Caspian...

"Come Caspian, we'll take you to your room." his father whispered.

The boy who was too sleepy to reply kept his eyes shut once more. The father sighed and chuckled; picking up his son the way he picked up Christina. Resting his head on his father's shoulder, Caspian smiled with a comfortable sigh. And they disappeared as they walked out of the door.

_Oh Caspian._

As Christina watched this family, she felt herself growing closer to them. Maybe this was the family she had always desired...and the more Christina watched and remained...she began to forget something...

The days that passed by seemed like minutes to Christina, all flashing before eyes. Possibly even a year had passed already; for the younger version of her was slightly taller and her speech improved. Almost every night a story would be told to the little version of her. And Christina would pay attention, interested in the stories as well. It stopped to another night. Christina watched as the two people tucked her child self in. The young Christina lay snug in a large four poster bed with light blue curtains hung on each poster. Her papa smiled down at the young Christina, then pushing off the carpet by her bed. A hidden door lay under it; he went onto his knees and unlocked the door; a hidden stash of books that they had been opening for days.

"Papa why can't Caspian have story telling with us?" pouted the younger Christina in question.

Her papa grinned sadly and looked through the books and took a thick brown one among the few ten books.

"Because we used to read it to him when he was a baby as well. When he becomes King, he shall listen to these stories once more. And hopefully believe in them." her papa replied.

"Would you like to hear the story of The Magnificent High King and his battle with the Ettinsmoor Giants?" her papa whispered in question.

The little Christina shook her head and got out of the bed, trying to reach for the books underneath the hidden stash, "I want to read about the second King and his fight with the Calormene Prince!"

The woman she called mother picked her up to keep her from falling into the stash, and the man took another book. Christina neared the three people that sat on the large bed; curious to see what the little version of her wanted, "I want to read about the second King!" the little Christina pouted.

Her papa laughed quietly and kissed her forehead; taking another book from the stash, "Then we shall read about the second King." he sighed happily.

"Yay!" the little Christina exclaimed.

Her mama smiled, kissing the little girl's cheeks with a smile on her beautiful face, running her fingers through the little Christina's jet black hair.

"It began when the Magnificent High King Peter left Narnia for a treaty in Ettinsmoor—"

"Papa."

Her papa stopped reading and looked down at her with an amused expression, "Do you want me to skip to the battle?" he asked.

The little girl nodded excitedly. Christina smiled and laughed a bit at the sight of her younger self so excited. Her younger self was so fond of this certain King; Christina tried to remember the name...Edward was it? No...That was incorrect, it was the Just King. She tried to remember, no longer listening to the story. Her head began to ache once more, Christina massaged her temples and groaned in pain as her head ached and heart pounded. Her papa and mama kissed her younger self's head before they hid the book beneath the hidden stash of books. Then covering it with the blue carpet on the floor. Her mama and papa walked right through her, holding each other's hands endearingly.

"Tomorrow I plan to go into the Shuddering Woods. They _must_ exist." said he papa as they walked out.

"Papa wait!" Christina heard herself, not her child self; herself say.

She stood still, watching as her child self slept deeply with such comfort she wished she herself could go through. She knew she'd never slept that well in her entire life. The younger her looked so; peaceful, so happy. Christina watched without a single blink, the time passed by so quickly. She looked up and heard a screaming down the hall. She tried to move but couldn't, the mere sound of weeping filled her ears.

Christina herself began to weep, unable to move. Once her younger self awoke, she pushed aside her blankets and rubbed her eyes lazily as she got off her bed. Christina watched silently and followed her slowly, her stomach lurching each step she took. There she saw he older brother weeping to their nanny. Christina swallowed nervously, slowing down as she followed her younger version down the hall, "Caspian...where's mama and papa?" she whispered with a frightened squeak.

Caspian sniffled, letting go of their uncle; then taking the young version of Christina into his arms as he cried, "I-I'll t-tak-ke c-care of y-you f-from now on Ch-Christina." he whispered.

"Caspian I want mama and papa!" she cried, tears welling up in her innocent eyes.

Caspian hugged her tighter, Christina could see how hard he was trying to hold in his tears, "Mama and papa aren't coming back anymore Christina." he sobbed out. Christina found herself crying as well, choking back her tears as her surroundings became blurry and her head began to ache once more. Her knees became weak and she collapsed onto the floor, curling up to hold herself. She closed her eyes for a moment, the sound of hers and her brother's weeping were rushing down on her painfully.

_This is just a dream_...

Christina slowly opened her eyes, her surroundings remained a blur. Tears streamed from her eyes. She blinked them away, and she sees his face. The look in his dark brown eyes was an expression of distress and anxiety. She opened her mouth and tried to speak, sobs escaping from her mouth instead of what she expected.

She managed to say something, but it wasn't one she expected. He helped her sit up as people crowded around her, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-You're the Just King..." she sobbed out quietly.

His eyes widened in shock as she sobbed. He helped her up, placing his arm around her to keep her from falling. She tripped a bit, losing her balance; but he held onto her, not letting her go.

"What happened? Price are you alright?" exclaimed Ms. Foster in panic.

Christina nodded, trying to hold back the rest of her sobs. The others crowded around them both to see how Christina had been doing. She held onto Edmund as they sat, as much as she wanted to let go of him; she couldn't bring herself to do so; because part of her didn't want to.

"I suggest that you go home, Price." ordered Ms. Foster.

"B-But-t M-Ms. Fo-ster I'm f-f-ine—"

"I don't care what you think Price! Go home and rest! I can't have my best fencer sick! Or else if you don't get better by next week Finchley's chances of winning aren't as thick and the rest of the players will get sick as well!" snapped Ms. Foster.

Christina glared up at Ms. Foster with tears pouring from her eyes, getting up. And making her way to pack her things and leave. She felt an arm on her shoulder and she turned around with anger in her eyes, "Christina. Please. For your sake." Edmund murmured; his grip on her slightly tightening She could see the anxiety in his brown eyes; she nodded, sniffling as she packed her mask into her bag. Isabella packed her things as well, waiting for Christina outside the Facility already.

Before she left, she found herself walking towards Edmund; he as well walked towards her. What was she going to say after practically collapsing on him and clinging onto him as she cried? Her mouth went dry and she felt like crying once more. Why couldn't she stop crying? Everything was just so confusing these days. Edmund spoke first; a concerned expression sparked in his brown eyes as they bore into hers once more.

"Christina, take care of yourself…" he said with worried eyes, "If you have something important to tell me; don't hesitate. I'll be there anytime." he continued, his whisper filled with caution and confusion.

Too startled to do anything, Christina nodded the best she could say to him was, "Th-Thank you…the duel was thrilling."

Edmund looked as if he was about to ask her a question; but her closed his mouth and nodded, giving her a kind smile, "Take care." He murmured.

"You too." she murmured back, then walking off.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	15. Fear of Feeling

Thanks for the reviews! They never fail to make my day :D

_You want somebody_

_Just anybody_

_To lay their hands on your soul tonight_

_You want a reason_

_To keep believing_

_That someday you're gonna see the light...  
_

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: FEAR OF FEELINGS

As she and Isabella waited for a bus to arrive, they remained silent as the cold night. Christina sniffled, secretly wiping away the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"Christina; I need you to be honest with me. Are you alright? You've been crying and...and you haven't been telling me what the problem is." Isabella said, focusing her black eyes on Christina.

Christina looked up at her cousin, biting back her tears and sobs as she tried to think of a lie, "I—I haven't been feeling well lately. I've been having a cold. And It's my monthly...er...problem." she lied, feeling rather embarrassed to have to go to the last resort; despite the point that she wasn't going through such. Isabella eyed her suspiciously and turned away, noticing a bus coming their way. Their bus ride was just as silent. The moment they arrived home Christina rushed herself to the bathroom and burst into tears, seating herself on the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried wiping them away.

"Why do I keep crying?" she whispered to herself. She got back onto her feet after a few minutes of crying and sighed, looking at the face that looked back at her in the mirror. She leaned on the bathroom counter and looked closely into her eyes. Christina saw nothing but a young girl looking back at her innocently, her tear stained face made Christina pity her. The little girl that looked back at her looked so familiar. Christina sniffled, wiping more of her tears away. The girl just looked back at her as she looked back at the girl. She couldn't bring herself to pull her gaze away from the girl, who was she? She closed her eyes and thought deeper, this girl looked so familiar; dressed in a medieval dark blue dress with large innocent eyes gazing back at her. Christina opened her eyes and gasped; the image had disappeared. She took two steps backward and closed her eyes once more; tears slowly escaping from her bloodshot eyes.

"It's me..." she whispered; a feeling of happiness and sadness rushing down on her, she was so tired; she couldn't think properly anymore. After dinner Christina decided to go to sleep early, she was just so tired...and her head ached so much. The moment Christina finished brushing her teeth and dressing into her pajamas, she laid herself on her bed and underneath her thick blankets; slowly closing her eyes...

Christina opened her eyes, expecting to be welcomed by an alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and found herself on the cold stone floor; Christina got up and saw the younger version of herself crying as lay under the sheets. She had an urge to comfort the little girl, but it was no use...she would never be heard, there was a thin wall that made her incapable of contacting anyone. The girl got off her bed and slowly made her way to the carpet. Her dark brown eyes emotionless as she pulled off the carpet with a little whimper of effort. The girl wrapped her fingers around the handle and whined as she tried pulling it open.

Christina watched as her younger self did this, realizing that she wanted to read the hidden stash of books that lay beneath it. It was locked and needed a key, but only one person had that key; and he was far gone. Christina watched miserably as her younger self did not give up on the hidden stash. But soon enough it would only lead to helpless crying and being comforted by either Caspian or their Nanny. Neither of them were aware of the stash. Each day her younger self tried without a single success, the distress they both went through only increased day by day. Christina could not watch the loneliness she was going through, because to be honest; she went through the same since her parents in England died. But days nearly turned into years flashing before her eyes. As her younger self grew she no longer minded the hidden stash of books and eventually forgot about them; becoming occupied with archery and etiquette.

She learned to forget about the old tales her parents used to read to her; the story of the Four Sovereigns, the Magical Nymphs, the tale of the Lion the Witch and the War Drobe. Each and every tale was forgotten and locked within that stash. There were very few events her younger self went through as she aged, most had been with her older brother; Caspian. He became her only lamp light that guided her through the misty darkness. He became a handsome young man that many maidens fancied; he never seemed to mind them though, too busy making sure that her younger self was not lonely.

As the years passed before Christina's eyes, her emotions seemed to have become intertwined with her younger self's. Each time her younger self looked sad or happy, she was sad or happy as well. Soon enough, her younger self began to grow taller, almost as tall as her; and look exactly like her. It must have been ten years now since her parents died, she was now thirteen years of age, three years younger than Christina truly was. Christina stood by the side of her younger self now, watching as she aimed her arrow at the centre of the target. At first she could never imagine herself being an archer, considering that she always had a liking for fencing and swords instead. But none of that really mattered; this was just a dream...

Or at least...that's what Christina remembers.

Once her younger self's training ended, she was called upon by her uncle whom they called Miraz. From him came the news that Caspian disappeared, her younger self wept, crying to her uncle with loud sobs, possibly even louder than when she first heard that her parents had died. Christina cried as well, her brother was missing; and she couldn't do anything about it. She dropped to her knees and began to sob herself, "This is all _their_ fault." she whispered to herself, "The...N-Narnians."

Suddenly the scenes began to flash before Christina's eyes once more; her crying soon came to an end. She now stood in a forest; next to her was her younger self, who looked around her surroundings with fear and anxiety in her dark brown eyes. She settled herself next to a tree and stroked her horse as she rested her eyes with an exhausted sigh. Suddenly next to her was a Lion that nearly attacked her until she ducked; both Christina's screaming in fear. Christina felt her pulse quicken as voices filled hers and her young self's ears. The younger Christina immediately began untying her horse; Orion. First an angry spirit, now more than one angry spirit? She had been cursed, and doomed to become as savage as the forests had been if she did not flee…

"Is anyone here?" cried out a voice of a young woman.

"Are you sure you heard a roar? It could have been a dream Lu." said the voice of a young man in disbelief.

"Lu? Lucy?" Christina whispered to herself...that name...it was so familiar.

"Then why else would be claw marks on the trees Peter? I'm not crazy." insisted the very familiar voice of a young girl.

"It could've just been a wild bear marking its territory." replied a young man's voice.

Christina felt as her pulse quickened. Her younger self immediately mounted herself onto her horse, slipping her feet into the buckles. Orion ran; he whinnied in anger, slowing down as they ran deeper and deeper into the Wood, "Now isn't the time to rest! When we're safe I promise you we'll rest for a day!" whispered the younger Christina in panic, trying to push Orion farther.

"Stop right there!" exclaimed a voice.

The horse whinnied and stood up in fear; causing the younger Christina to fall off of him. She stood up, trying to flee from the four figures behind her, until one immediately grabbed her arm and took her other wrist as well, the younger Christina screamed; trying to kick away. Christina turned back to see their faces, desperate to see who they were.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" asked one of the people, pointing a sword at her younger self's neck, despite that it was not directly pointed at her; Christina could feel a cold sharp thing stroking her neck as well.

"Let her go! Sheath your sword!" exclaimed a voice, the dark figure moving towards the first of the two before her, pushing away the sword that gently stroked her younger self's neck. But the person who had both her younger self's hands did not let go.

"Please, I don't mean any harm." her younger self croaked out, tears had begun to well up in her eyes.

"We mean you no harm as well." said Lucy's voice.

A light shined bright towards both Christina's, revealing actually five people before her. One of them had been the dwarf she had seen in the palace, holding onto the reigns of Orion. Christina now looked at the other four; there were two girls, one tall and beautiful girl; with bright blue eyes and long dark brown hair, and the other. The one that held the peculiar light giving object was a girl at least a year or two younger than her, had a simple yet pretty face; with reddish brown hair and dark blue eyes looking down at her with shock. Then the two older boys, the one beside the beautiful girl, with fair hair and a disgusted expression written all over his face as he looked down at her. The other…the one that held her captive…looked down at her with piercing brown eyes as his grip over her loosened until he held them no more.

Suddenly the one boy who held her younger self let her go, "What is your name?" asked the brown eyed stranger.

"C-Christina." her younger self squeaked out.

"What are you doing here all alone?" asked Lucy.

"I…I ran away."

Suddenly the scene flashed once more before Christina's eyes, these people looked so familiar, and yet...why was it that she couldn't recognize them?

"I'm afraid we haven't introduced ourselves, I am-." the girl said kindly, reaching her hand out to the younger Christina.

"I'm-, and these are our brothers." said the woman with the blank face.

Christina backed away from the seven people, one including a dwarf. Why couldn't she hear their names? Why couldn't she recognize their faces? What was happening? Suddenly Christina began to run, she had no idea how or where; she thought she couldn't stray far from her younger self. But she did... Christina sobbed as she ran past the trees, feeling their leaves brushing and scratching against her skin. She then felt herself falling down...into darkness...

Christina opened her eyes with a muffled cry, feeling as if she hadn't breathed in minutes. She sat up, finding herself on a soft bed; on the bed on her opposite slept another girl. Christina backed away and looked around, pushing off her thick blanket with a horrified look in her eyes. She began to sob, looking at what she had been wearing, why hadn't she been in her night gown?

Where was Caspian? Where was she? The girl on her opposite sat up, rubbing her eyes with an irritated look in her face, "Christina? Go back to sleep, it's only 4:00!" she whispered.

Christina only felt her eyes widen even more, "H-How do you know m-my name?" she asked with suspicion in her eyes.

The girl slipped off her blanket and looked at Christina with a puzzled expression in her black eyes, "Christina, are you half asleep? When was the last time you used to the bathroom?" she asked, getting off her bed and nearing Christina. The girl had an olive skin complexion like Christina's; but slightly darker. Her almond shaped eyes were black, darker than her hair. She was much taller than Christina, with dark; almost black chestnut brown hair. She looked Galmian, but Christina could tell she wasn't due to her accent. A very familiar accent that she heard earlier. Where were the Kings and Queens of Old? What had they done to her?

"N-No! S-stay away from me!" Christina exclaimed angrily, taking a step from her bed and searching for her sword. Where was her sword?

"Christina, just go to the bathroom please. I need to sleep!" the girl exclaimed in irritation.

"What have you done with Caspian?" Christina asked, in her right hand was a sword quite similar to someone's she knew. The girl's eyes bulged now, she backed away from Christina, "Christina, you're being ridiculous. Who's Caspian?" she asked Christina felt her eyes sting as tears began to stream from her eyes, "My brother!" she screamed.

"Christina you don't hav—"

Before anything else happened, Christina felt rather dizzy; Caspian...where was he? _Caspian please help me_...She felt herself collapse as her eyes closed. A high pitched scream of her name was the last thing she heard...

Christina opened her eyes once more, seeing her aunt, uncle, and cousin crowded around her as she lay in bed.

"I-Isabella?" she whispered, feeling her eyes water once again; They sighed in relief; Christina began to sob, sitting up to hug Isabella. Isabella's eyes were filled with anxiety as she wrapped her arms around Christina and hugged her back.

Christina hugged her tightly as she sobbed, "I-I...I think I'm-m g-going-g c-cr-azy." she whispered into Isabella's ears.

She pulled away from the hug and continued to sob. The look in Isabella's eyes was awestruck...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

After a very unpleasant night's sleep, Isabella woke up at 6:00 with deep eye bags circling around her eyes. She groaned angrily, brushing her hair as she looked into the mirror. Isabella tied her hair and got dressed into the St. Finbar's uniform, rushing down the stairs to have breakfast. Christina sat by the breakfast table, poking her pancakes with her fork as she stared blankly at the rest of her food. It's been two days now and Christina still hasn't stopped crying at night. Every time she wakes up she goes mental! The only day Isabella had a peaceful night's sleep was Saturday! She can't even recognize Isabella sometimes, and it worried Isabella; she even remembered how Hispanic her accent had been those nights. Her parents hadn't a single idea about that, and it seemed that Christina didn't want them to know; at least...not yet...

Once their lunch break came, the two met up with their best friends; Julia Brown and Rowena Carmichael. Together they walked down the hall just like the rest of the St. Finbar's students, making their way to the dining hall for lunch. Christina was silent as they all spoke, barely touching her food. Though it wasn't unusual for Christina not to touch her food, it was the look on her face that worried Isabella, even Rowena and Julia noticed.

Julia stopped drinking her glass of water, gazing at Christina anxiously, "Christina." Christina raised her head at the call of her name, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Julia asked, pushing back the stray brown hair behind her ear.

Christina flashed Julia a faint smile and took a bite from her sandwich, "I'm fine thanks. I just haven't been sleeping very well lately." she replied with a faint whisper. Julia chewed on her lower lip and nodded, going back to her fruits. Rowena ate a little of everything, deciding to buy some ice cream. Isabella laughed and rolled her eyes, "How many times have you bought an ice cream today?" she asked Rowena.

Rowena blushed, taking out her coin pouch from her skirt pocket, "Please? I don't want to go alone! I'll lend money." she suggested. Isabella and Julia shook their heads in rejection, "No thanks, I'm so full! And my mum got angry at me the last time I borrowed money." grinned Isabella.

"I think I've borrowed enough money. I'll get into trouble again if my parents find out I owe you money! I'll stay away thank you very much." said Julia.

Christina sighed and got up from her seat, "I'll come with you. I'm not buying anything okay? I'm not hungry." she murmured.

Rowena whined but smiled thankfully, "Why can't I have an appetite like you? You don't eat anything! This has been my 5th visit to the ice cream stall today!" Christina laughed, walking off with Rowena to the ice cream stall. Isabella grinned with a sad look in her black eyes, watching as they walked off.

"How many days has it already been?" asked Julia, tucking in another stray hair behind her ear.

Isabella sighed, "Julia; I can't tell you what's wrong with Christina. Because neither of us knows how to explain it. I don't think Christina even wants to talk about it. She hasn't attended Saturday practise and I'm afraid she won't attend Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday practise either."

Julia pouted, "She looks so; sad. So lonely, like neither of us are capable of understanding what she's going through."

Julia...Julia Brown was probably one of the most understanding and caring people Isabella knew, she always wanted to make sure her friends were doing fine and having a good time. In their small ring of friends, Julia was known to be the kindest as well. Rowena, Isabella, and Christina sometimes struck people as moody, or irritable. Christina and Isabella were the more Hispanic ones in their ring as to Julia being pure English and Rowena being American. Julia was more petite than Christina; who could be mistaken for lean if it did not concern her height. Julia had brown hair that hung until half of her neck; her complexion was peachy with pink cheeks that caused people to find her adorable or a few years younger than the other three. She was a few inches shorter than Christina.

Rowena, being American; had caramel coloured hair that rested on her shoulders and made her pale face look even paler. Her butterscotch brown eyes and long lashes were probably one of her finer features. She had a very athletic built caused by her participating in tennis despite its unpopularity in Finchley. Isabella noticed Christina and Rowena making their way back to them, Rowena; empty handed, "What happened to the ice cream? Don't tell me you finished it on the way!" Isabella joked.

Rowena rolled her eyes and pulled out her coin pouch once more, "If I go broke, I can't spend my money on food anymore. So I'll just save some for tomorrow." She laughed out.

Christina grinned and laughed back with Isabella and Julia, seating herself next to Julia. If only...if only Isabella could see what Christina was going through; she knew Julia felt the same way...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Once school was dismissed, the four made their way to the school gate; carrying their backpacks and sling bags as Isabella spoke to them about hers and Matthew Grant's oh so romantic eye contact. It made Julia giggle with excitement at the story. She was such a girl, Rowena giggled a lot as well; Christina though, listened quietly with a small smile.

"Do you think you'll see him again?" Julia asked excitedly.

Isabella frowned and shrugged, "I don't know. Besides; it's eye contact silly. I doubt it'll become anything else!" she laughed, adjusting her sling bag.

The closer they came to the school gate, the slower Christina's pace became. Julia stopped and looked back at Christina kindly, "Come on slow poke." she grinned. Christina smiled and walked next to Julia; in between her and Rowena. Just when they were about to pass the gate, a voice called out Christina's name. They all turned around; seeing a boy around their age, surprisingly slightly taller than Isabella, with dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black, he had pale skin like Rowena as well, dressed in the Hendon House uniform.

Julia turned to Christina and saw mixed emotions swirling in her dark brown eyes. Suddenly she turned around and shot him a smile, not a big smile, but definitely bigger than the smiles she would give her and the others, "Edmund." she murmured, walking towards him as he walked towards her.

Julia blushed, turning around along with Isabella and Rowena to catch a closer glimpse of this "Edmund". Christina stood around two feet away from him when they began to speak to one another, "Edmund, these are my friends; Julia Brown and Rowena Carmichael. And; you've met Isabella already." Christina said, directing her gaze to Julia and the other two. The two friends smiled courteously so that if they behaved, Christina might tell them how she had met Edmund.

"Julia, Rowena; this is Edmund Pevensie, a friend of mine from fencing." Christina smiled.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you." Julia said, tugging onto the strap of her backpack to feel more comfortable.

"Nice to meet you too." He said.

As Christina and Edmund Pevensie spoke briefly, Julia studied the expressions on both their faces. Edmund Pevensie seemed even more handsome up close. He had these soulful brown eyes that seemed to mesmerize Christina; and Julia knew that very well, because _she_ herself was mesmerized. He had sun-kissed freckles that scattered on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, on some boys it would have seemed rather dorky (as Rowena and Isabella said); but on Edmund Pevensie, he looked even more handsome.

"Christina, Rowena and I will be going ahead; we'll see you in the cafe." said the voice of Isabella, who suddenly began to walk away with Rowena; obviously bored with the conversation the two had been holding. After a few minutes or so Julia sighed and turned around to face her back to Christina and Edmund Pevensie. She should be in the cafe by now.

"I'll see you in the cafe Christina. Nice to meet you Edmund." Julia exclaimed, waving at both Christina and Edmund Pevensie before leaving. Christina looked back at her with a sudden pleading expression and turned to Edmund nervously. Julia ignored her given expression and walked ahead, it seems that Isabella and Rowena had already been within the cafe. After around five minutes of walking Julia dropped her books that landed on her feet.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, going onto her knees to pick up her thick textbooks. Suddenly she heard silent sobbing coming towards her. Julia immediately picked up her books and turned around, seeing Christina looking down as she walked; wiping her face with silent sobs escaping from her mouth. She looked up, startled to see Julia.

"J-Julia!" she sobbed out in surprise; immediately wiping her tears away as she bit back her sobs.

"Christina are you okay?" Julia said worriedly, walking up to Christina and taking her hand to comfort her, "Did he say anything bad to you?" she whispered; upset if he did say anything insulting to cause her to cry.

Julia found it odd to see Christina crying actually. Because for the seven years she knew Christina; she never really saw Christina cry. She's seen Rowena cry a lot, and she's seen Isabella cry over a lower grade result. But Christina? It must've been something really bad to cause her to cry. Christina was known to be a very sensitive person, but she would only show her emotions if it was something that touched or hurt her very much.

Julia remembers how Christina used to be made fun of during Catechism class whenever she would try to explain something. You'd wonder why, but she always took so long explaining an answer! She was always so involved with whatever religious question she was given. She absolutely loved the class. She was usually compared to a nun. And even she, Isabella, and Rowena made fun of her; you can tell once in a while that she dislikes being made fun of. But she eventually began to make fun of it as well. Always saying, "I don't exactly know whether I'll become a nun. But if God Wills it; I will obey."

"Nothing. He did nothing." she whispered forcefully, she sniffled and gave Julia a small smile. Christina walked past Julia and sat on the bench by the bus stop.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked, not bothering to bring up Isabella and Rowena; Christina didn't seem to care at the moment.

"T-To the Cathedral." she murmured, watching as a bus came forward, "I'm sorry for causing you to worry Julia. I'll see you tomorrow. But I need to be there right now. Tell Isabella that I'll see her at home." She continued, her eyes reddening once more.

"Christina, you look dizzy. Maybe we should take you home. You should rest." Julia suggested.

Christina shook her head and smiled, a smile Julia saw was on her face since the fourth grade. A smile that disappeared not long ago.

"I should go Julia. Goodbye." she said, stepping into the bus and waving goodbye before the door closed...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina closed her eyes as the movement of the bus rocked her back and forth like a rocking chair. It comforted her so much, she needed to rest...

She had been becoming more and more tired recently, seeing Edmund once more made her both happy...no...overjoyed, and yet; sad. And she's been crying so much lately. She doesn't know why she cries; she just does. Whenever she sees him she feels as if she'd seen him somewhere before, like a dream. Once she caught sight of the Cathedral, Christina asked the bus driver to stop; handing in some money as a payment. Christina hurried towards the Cathedral and a smile formed over her lips each step she took. She felt so at home. Christina walked past the wide open Cathedral doors, slowly making her way to the very front pew. Her eyes had been glued to the cross that stood by the altar; he suffered so much for them.

"You suffered so much for my people. And for _him_ as well." she whispered as she genuflected and made the sign of the cross.

She covered her mouth in surprise, what did she just say? She had been saying the oddest things lately and she was frightened by it. Christina began to tear again and kneeled, her knees pressing against the cushion of the pew. She prayed a few Hail Marys and Our Fathers, closing her eyes as she contemplated on what had been happening to her.

_Lord, please...I-I'm afraid. I don't know what's happening to me. And I need help. Please, that's all I ask right now..._

Christina shut her eyes even tighter, whispering prayers. Suddenly, a kind; fatherly voice whispered a name into her ear. Christina opened her eyes, finding herself in the forest once more; speaking to her was the dark eyed boy; Edmund, comforting her as she cried. How she wished to recognize him; but for some reason...she felt like she already knew who he was...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Isabella took a scoop of coffee ice cream and looked out of the cafe window impatiently, looking out for Julia and Christina.

"Ugh, it's been nearly twenty minutes and neither of them has arrived! This is all because of that Edmund Pevensie." grumbled Rowena, taking three straight scoops of her chocolate ice cream, "They must find him completely attractive to stay away this long." she continued. Isabella grinned and rolled her eyes, "Christina wouldn't do that; she's not flirtatious...it's just...she's been going through a lot lately. Maybe he comforts her. As for Julia...she must be the one that finds him attractive." Isabella said.

Julia arrived, red and perspired despite the autumn weather. She collapsed on her chair and sighed, dumping her books on top of her backpack with an exasperated whine of effort.

"Where's Christina?" Rowena asked, looking out the window. Julia gave them a guilty frown and sighed, taking a few scoops from both their ice creams, "She's gone to the Cathedral. Guys, I'm _really_ worried about her. Before she got onto the bus, she was crying." Julia sighed.

"Maybe she got hurt, just relax Julia. You worry too much." Rowena said, patting Julia on the back with a comforting smile.

Isabella stopped eating her ice cream, placing her spoon into the bowl with a sigh, "No...Julia's right Rowena. It's been around two nights now and...each time I wake up, she's crying. And I can't tell whether she's half asleep or not. But she sometimes doesn't even recognize me anymore and calls me this odd name, a _Golmyne_ or something? I can't even remember because half _that_ time _I'm_ asleep! But she's been crying even before that. It's her dreams that just began. She cried on both Friday and Sunday, immediately after mass." Isabella exclaimed with a whisper.

"She needs help. And I can't help her..."

Rowena and Julia lowered their heads and sighed, Rowena looked up at Isabella with a serious glint in her butterscotch eyes now, "When did you notice that she started crying?"

As Isabella walked home alone with her scarf wrapped around her neck to keep her warm from the cold Finchley winds; brisk walking to reach her house and enter the warm, fire place in their living room. As she opened the door she could see her mother seated in the living room couch with her father, seated across them was Christina, still dressed in the school uniform. Her face was no longer tear stained and her eyes were still slightly puffy from crying. Isabella didn't dare to enter the living room, hiding behind the wall to hear what they were talking about.

"Christina...are you certain of this? They could just be nightmares. We're not even sure if he's still teaching in that University." Isabella's mother said with concern in her eyes. Christina nodded seriously, her eyes watery once more, "Y-Yes. I want to see him. I-I've heard of him from a teacher of mine. Uncle, Aunt Anna...I want to get rid of this aching feeling in my head. I can't stop crying, and these dreams aren't normal ones. They're like memories." she whispered.

Isabella swallowed saliva down her dry throat, quietly creeping up the stairs without another sound. What did Christina mean by memories? Who was this man she wanted to see?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll update on Friday! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	16. Slow Steps to Remembrance

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! They make my day :D

_Thank God I lost all my hope _

_In everything that isn't you _

_Thank God I found you...

* * *

_

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: SLOW STEPS TO REMEMBRANCE

It's been a few days now since Christina hasn't attended fencing, almost a week. Last time he saw her was a Friday, and now it was a Wednesday and she was missing her fourth practise session. There were no signs of her presence at all. Ketterley seemed to tag along with both Edmund and Lucy more often than expected. He's been slightly more jolly than usual. Probably since Christina's been gone for a few sessions, he's been paired with Isabella Winston. He pretended to be miserable about it, but Edmund and Lucy could tell how happy he was about it.

Edmund had recently sent a letter back to Peter on Friday after seeing Christina faint and actually recognize him as a Narnian. He had yet to receive a reply, something must have gone wrong with the mailing system, or maybe Peter hasn't received the letter yet. Edmund tried to ignore his anxious thoughts as he duelled with another fencer. Without much effort, he easily won. But Edmund didn't want to seem too cocky, or he'd find himself in the same situation as Foster; disliked.

The duels seemed to bore Edmund more often than he wished they would; Christina wasn't around to duel with him. She was probably. No; definitely the most challenging out of all the fencers here. But if Edmund were to give her his best; without a doubt, she would only be able to defend herself for a short amount of time. Soon Edmund's latest opponent had been Christina's cousin; Isabella, the expression on her face was irritated as she stationed herself. Both wore their masks now, slowly breathing before one of them would begin the battle. Isabella advanced first, nearly lunging Edmund. He'd been on guard now; lunging back at her followed by a Coupé lancé. The duel was longer than he expected, but still much shorter compared to his last duel with Christina. Isabella unmasked herself, revealing a frustrated expression in her eyes.

"Good work Winston, Pevensie. But I want a longer duel next time. Take a break." ordered Foster. Isabella walked off without a bow, Edmund walked back to Lucy and Ketterley; whose eyes had been focused elsewhere. "Are all your duels _this_ brilliant? You bloody may as well be a whole team by yourself!" Ketterley laughed, patting Edmund on the back, "Anyway, my partner's probably waiting." He continued, then walking towards Isabella; who'd been speaking to Foster.

"Christina hasn't been attending for days already. I hope she's not ill." pouted Lucy as she played with her epeé.

Edmund said nothing, watching as Foster stepped in front of everyone and clapped for their attention, "People! Listen up!" she exclaimed, the expression on her face was very angered, trying to remain calm, "I've got bad news. And good news." she sighed.

People stopped talk and sat down, eager to hear what she was to announce, "You are all aware of our regional fencing competition are you not?" they nodded, "Our lead fencer, who was supposed to be our first runner up; Christina Price, has dropped out of the team." Others whispered and groaned in shock, "We're goners!" exclaimed a voice.

"No. _We_ are not. Some of you who lack fencing skills will. But not the team. Pevensie." Foster called.

Edmund and Lucy exchanged befuddled expression; both standing out of the crowd, "Er...which one miss?" asked Lucy.

"Both." Foster sneered, "Evan Pevensie—"

"It's Edmund." interrupted Edmund; trying not to sound too annoyed.

Foster rolled her eyes and ignored him, "Whatever. Eddie—"

_This is pointless to correct her._ Edmund thought to himself in irritation.

"—will be taking Christina's place as our lead fencer, followed by Isabella Winston and Mason Ketterley. Lola—"

"Lucy." Lucy corrected.

"—will be our fourth fencer, followed…by the rest of you." Foster said without a care of who came next. They clapped for the two; still rather upset Christina had dropped out. Edmund and Lucy exchanged anxious expression; trying to look as overjoyed as expected of them, "The regional competition shall be held next week Saturday, I expect the best from you both." Foster said sternly. Edmund and Lucy nodded, then returning to their practising. Once practise ended, Lucy and Edmund dressed out of their fencing outfits and uncomfortably back into their school uniforms, making their way out of the Athletic Facility; Lucy worriedly wondering what they should do now that they wouldn't see Christina as much anymore.

"And we only had one session with her and now we're being avoided." Lucy sighed sadly.

"Hey! Wait!" expecting the person to be Ketterley, Edmund and Lucy turned around to see a calmed down Isabella Winston walking towards them.

"Er…excuse me Lucy. Do you mind if I speak to Edmund privately?" Isabella asked, nearly glaring at Edmund. Lucy shook her head with hesitation and Edmund followed Isabella further down the street as the figure of Ketterley caught up with Lucy. Isabella stopped walking and turned around to face Edmund, the look in her eyes was annoyance. "Is there something you'd like to speak to me about?" Edmund asked politely.

"Of course there is." Isabella replied, "Honestly, ever since Christina met you, which I recall; was at least three weeks ago, she's been crying by herself and can't even tell me why. Ever since you joined the team she's been having these dreams and _coincidentally_; each day she has them is a day she sees _you_. And thanks to you she thinks she's bloody mental and will be seeing a psychiatrist!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Edmund asked; his mouth dry with worry for Christina.

Isabella sighed, "Because what ever you've done to Christina; I want you take it back. Or at least realize how you've vastly begun to ruin her life." she continued, then turned around and walked away. Edmund swallowed down hard, guilt began to rise in his mind. This was his entire fault after all. She ended up in this world and now she was suffering for it. Ketterley and Lucy caught up with Edmund, curious as to what she said.

"What happened? Since when did Isabella start talking to you _that_ long?" Ketterley joked.

Edmund grinned, "It was just something regarding Christina. Nothing that serious." he lied, exchanging a serious glance with Lucy; who understood what he meant. Ketterley nodded and walked ahead, "Anyway, got to get going! My mum's baking an apple pie for my uncle's return from America." he smiled, then waving goodbye. Once Edmund and Lucy were alone they spoke in hushed tones as they walked towards the bus stop.

"Oh dear. There must be something we can do about it. I wish we could help her. Maybe you should tell Peter." Lucy suggested, playing with the strap of her sling bag.

"I can't, I've yet to receive a letter in reply from Peter. Something could even be wrong with the mailing system at the moment." Edmund replied. Lucy stopped, eying Edmund playfully, "Just don't lose hope yet Ed. Last week, she called you 'The Just King' didn't she? That means she must start remembering. And Isabella just told you she's been acting weird lately and having these dreams since she met you! That's great news!" Lucy added optimistically.

"I don't think her going through all of this is _great_ in particular. She's going to see a psychiatrist who's eventually going to call her crazy. Terrific isn't it?" Edmund asked sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I meant Ed. I'm just saying that things can and will get better soon enough. You've just got to wait." Lucy replied with a deep sigh. By the time the bus came and they were walking towards their house, Edmund and Lucy were silent. Both too tired to say another word. And they still had to do their homework! Edmund opened the door; suddenly the smell of delicious freshly made bread pudding was stirring his hunger.

"We're home!" announced Lucy, closing the door behind her.

Their mother; Evelyn looked past the kitchen wall, smiling at them warmly, "Hello dears. You must be tired, go bate before we have supper." she suggested, closing the oven to start baking the chicken. Lucy nodded and walked up the stairs with a few skips. Edmund felt his stomach grumble as he smelled more of the bread pudding. He walked into the living room, seeing Susan seated on the couch; reading a book as she talked over the phone. She covered the phone, looking up at Edmund as if she was trying to say something.

"Hey Ed...Er...you received a letter from Peter." she murmured, looking slightly uncomfortable as she pointed over to the coffee table.

Edmund nodded in thanks, looking through the neatly stacked letters that Susan must have sorted out herself. Deep inside he knew she was still Queen Susan; the Gentle Queen with obsessive compulsive tendencies and deep caring for her siblings. She just didn't know whether to trust that side of her.

Edmund took the cream coloured letter and sat on the couch, unravelling the letter with such urgency it startled Susan. Edmund felt his fingers pressing together; squeezing the paper as he read it with his eyebrows arched together.

_September 29, 1944_

_Edmund,_

_If you've received this late; I apologize for it. _

_She's remembering and the signs are very strong. You say she recognized you as a King when she woke up, but forgot a few seconds later, this means she's trapped in a stage of denial. She's spent a life here not knowing who she is, therefore now that she is going through these kind of things, she's denying them as emotional dilemmas. Don't write back to me anymore. Tell mum, I'm coming home._

_Ask her to prepare the guest room if you please. I am bringing a guest who will be able to help Christina. We're arriving hopefully on October 2 in the evening. No need for a car, we'll be taking a bus._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter_

Edmund folded back the letter, placing it into its envelope. It was October 1 now, well; at least he knew something was wrong with the mailing system.

"Mum." his mother; Evelyn looked up from slicing transferring the newly baked chicken onto the counter, to Edmund; her deep brown eyes smiling at him, "Yes dear?" she asked sweetly, helping Lucy prepare the dinner table. "Peter's coming home." he replied, his hands curling into white fists. The look in both Lucy and Evelyn's eyes was overjoyed; missing the Golden Son of the family. No one but Susan and Edmund called Peter 'golden', he hated being called that. But he couldn't object, considering that his hair was golden.

"_Tomorrow_."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina sat at the edge of her bed, praying to God for help as Isabella lay sleeping in the bed opposite to hers. Her day replayed her in mind, she was thinking about the things she had done that day; attended school, hung around Julia, Rowena and Isabella, barely passed her Mathematics quiz, walked out of the gates; seeing Edmund. They spoke once more and Christina found every minute of it beyond bliss. But the bliss faded away the moment he said goodbye with his sister; Lucy, both making their way to the Athletic Facility for fencing. Christina said goodbye as well to Isabella, who had fencing as well to look forward to. Once she was alone; Christina wept quietly, drying her eyes before reaching the house.

Now it was night, and Christina sat at the edge of her bed as mentioned in the start, afraid to close her eyes now. She didn't want to sleep until she would see her psychiatrist and get rid of all this nonsense feelings for nothing. Christina decided to close her eyes for a few seconds, too tired to refuse. The moment she reopened them, she found herself surrounded by a fire, with her were the King and Queens of Old. Not far was Caspian. Having the urge to go up to Caspian, Christina closed her eyes shut and turned to what had been in front of her. She felt herself stagger at the sight of golden eyes staring down at her. Christina blinked again, seeing a stone lion carved into the walls. The golden eyes disappeared, staring at her with stone eyes.

Christina took a step back, feeling her heart racing as she stared up at the lion. The scenery changed into a large green field filled with Narnians. Christina gripped her bow and arrow tightly, feeling the need to impress the brown-eyed Just King; Edmund. Scenes hurried past her, slowing down as Christina realized she had been found out. Tears trickling down her cheeks as she realized the horrible trick she had fallen for; betraying her friends.

_"Let go of me! Let go of me!" she sobbed out, trying to punch the person the held onto her. Their grip around her only tightening, the pain had been overbearing…not from her new captor's grip…but the guilt had been eating her alive…the Narnians there…had now been dead…_

_She noticed the flying creature she sat on; immediately bringing herself to at least suffocate the creature so it would drop her. The creature screeched in surprise, flailing her and the person who held her, around. The hands slipped off and Christina felt herself falling down in the air._

_"No!" screamed the voice._

_A hand grabbed her arms, so much effort being placed into pulling her back onto the flying creature, "Let me go!" she cried out. The person pulled her up in a jerk, the flying creature growling angrily._

_"Stay put! This wasn't your fault! Just stay still or we'll both fall off!" exclaimed the voice._

Christina cried, it was Edmund; his arms warmly wrapped around her to keep her safe. They felt so familiar, as if she felt these same arms around her not long ago. Keeping her from falling…

Christina opened her eyes, finding herself wrapped up in a blanket; tears escaping from her eyes. Where was he? What happened to Edmund? She sobbed, curling up into a ball as she held her knees to her chest; sobbing. She looks forward, seeing another bed across her. Another girl curled up as she slept quietly with a few mumbles. Christina stood up, taking an odd sword not far from her. She pointed it at the girl, her eyes blurred as tears continued to escape from her eyes. The girl had long black waves past her shoulders, with olive skin complexion just like hers; only slightly darker. The girl got up, her eyes anxious as she looked up at Christina.

"You Galmians. You brought me here didn't you? Bring me to your King! He deserves to know what he's caused the Narnians!" Christina exclaimed angrily, pointing it closer to the girl's neck.

"Christina…I'm not a Go-….Gol…Golmyne." the girl said, pushing away the sword.

"You lie!" Christina exclaimed, nearly lunging at the girl. The girl stood up and grabbed the odd sword from the tip, not a single drop of blood escaped for she hadn't been cut by it in the first place. Christina took a step back, slipping over a cloth and falling onto the floor. She began to sob harder; laying her face into her hands, "I can't go back to them anymore!" she sobbed out, "They hate me! Caspian hates me now! My betrayal caused all those Narnians' lives!"

The girl dropped the sword and lay her hand on Christina's shoulder, squeezing it to comfort her, "Christina." she whispered, "Who is Caspian?" she asked. Christina looked up at her, "My brother." hhe replied with a whisper, "He's the reason why I betrayed them." The girl hugged her whispering, "It's me Christina; Isabella. Don't you recognize me?" she asked.

Christina shook her head, "What did you do to Caspian?"

"Isabella" shook her head, wiping Christina's tears away, "Christina. There is no Caspian. It's all just a dream. It's me; Isabella, your cousin. You're name is Christina Price. An only child."

Christina blinked a few times, her tears drying up on her cheeks as she stared at nothing. Who was Caspian? What's a Narnian? Who was it that saved her in that dream? "I'm dreaming." Christina whispered in embarrassment, "I'm so tired Isabella. I don't know what to do anymore." she sighed, gently closing her eyes with an exasperated muffle when she spoke.

It was a Sunday now; after mass, Aunt Anna was to drop both Christina and Isabella off on Paxton Street. Isabella would be accompanying Christina to her first psychiatric help session in case Christina became uncomfortable. They walked down the street, stopping in front of a house that looked exactly like theirs. Aunt Anna knocked and the door immediately opening. They took a step back, Christina and Isabella's eyes both focused on the face of the handsome young man before them. Christina felt slightly intimidated by him, her eyes meeting his kind blue ones. He looked so familiar. As if she'd seen him in a dream before…He was fair haired and had a golden skin complexion, quite tall as well.

"Come in." he said, stepping aside to let them pass, "Er…he's in the living room."

Aunt Anna entered first, followed by Christina and Isabella; who probably wanted more time to gaze at the handsome young man.

"Ah! It's very good to have you Ms. Price and Mrs. Winston. I am Kirke. Digory Kirke. But most of the time I am referred to as Professor." said the voice of an old man. They entered the living room and saw a kind old man in his 60s, his hair white with an odd beard that made Christina smile; it reminded her of the beard of a goat. He had kind blue eyes directed at Christina as he stood up and shook Aunt Anna's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kirke. I suppose I must get going. I'll be leaving my daughter here with Christina. What time must I return for them?" Aunt Anna asked.

"Since this is her first session, I shall keep it an hour and a half at the moment. The owner of the house is quite fine with leaving the house after lunch." Mr. Kirke said kindly.

Aunt Anna nodded, "Oh yes and the payment—"

"Ah we shan't speak of it at the moment." Mr. Kirke grinned. Aunt Anna left and Mr. Kirke had Christina and Isabella seated on the couch across him, the handsome fair haired young man seated on the chair next to Mr. Kirke.

"Very well, it's a pleasure to have you here with us Ms. Winston, you will be a great help to us."

"Mr. Kirke it's—"

"Ah, I would prefer 'Professor' Kirke my dear." he chuckled, "And this is my understudy; Peter."

Peter nodded, making Isabella flush a bright red.

"So shall we begin?" Christina nodded; Professor Kirke took a few papers across him on the coffee table, "Ms. Price, please tell me the truth; how did you hear of me and what brought you to request my help?" he asked kindly, pushing up his spectacles.

Christina swallowed, playing with her fingers, "You see Professor. Lately; I've been having headaches, chest pains and begin crying for no such reason whenever I see certain people. And I've been having…these; confusing dreams. I wake up not realizing where I am and who my relatives are."—"I was in the Cathedral; praying to God for help…and I heard a voice; telling me to look for you."

"What happened after that?" asked Peter.

"I had a dream." Before Christina could speak once more, Isabella did; her tone anxious, "It's not that Professor. It was a few nights ago when Christina began to dream certain things. She would wake up and mention words like 'Golmyne' or 'Caspian' or 'Narnyne'. She even called me a Golmyne a night or two ago."

"Caspian?" asked Professor Kirke's understudy, Peter; his head no longer lowered.

"Y-Yes." Isabella replied, "She even called him her brother."

"I'm an only child. My parents died years ago in a flood caused by a bomb."

Professor Kirke removed his smoking pipe; his blue eyes widened, "Do you remember any of these dreams of yours?" he asked.

Christina shook her head, "Barely Professor Kirke…When I wake up I tell myself it's all a dream, and a few moments later I suddenly lose memory of it. I eventually forget who I see in the dreams. I only remember the name 'Caspian' because Isabella asked me of the name and told me what I had told her as I was dreaming. Professor Kirke nodded; disappointed, "So who are these people that give you an odd feeling in your head and stomach and make you cry?" he asked.

Christina swallowed, her eyes meeting Peter's and Professor Kirke's…

"I…I can't…" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We shan't pressure you to tell us. There's nothing to worry about—"

"Pevensie." Christina interrupted, "It was the day that I met Edmund Pevensie. I bumped into him when I was running to school. I cried right after he introduced himself. And a few days later I met he and his sister once more; Lucy Pevensie. I cried right after meeting them both." Professor Kirke and Peter exchanged serious glances and turned back to her, "How did you feel when you met them? Or when you see them?"

"Er…I can't really explain. It's this overjoyed feeling I've never had. But...it's mixed along with sadness and it's all overwhelming for me."

Peter sat closer, his eyes studying the look on Christina's face as their eyes met, "Is there anyone else who makes you feel this way Ms. Price?" he asked.

Christina swallowed; his kind blue eyes boring into hers, they seemed slightly different from how she thought they'd be. When she first laid her eyes on him; she thought of a harsh person who was irritable, especially towards her. She was mistaken. "Yes…" she whispered, her eyes became watery as she did so, "You." There is silence, Peter purses his lips and leans back; unable to say anything else in reply. Professor Kirke nodded and showed her a picture, made out of ink blots shaped into an odd object, "I apologize for this Ms. Price." He laughed, "But we would like to see how you distinguish the pictures."

Christina nodded; exchanging an unsure glance with Isabella, "I see…a sword." she whispers.

Isabella's eyebrows arched together in disbelief, she must have been seeing something else. Professor and Peter exchanged another glance, nodding to listen more. Professor Kirke changed the picture, another ink blot picture stood before Christina's eyes, "A curved horn with the face of a lion."

The picture changed once again, Christina felt her throat dry at the sight, "A bow." The last picture made Christina's heart race with unsteadiness, she stopped playing with her fingers; staring at the photo.

"A golden eyed lion." she murmured.

"Pardon me? Ms. Price, there is no other colour here but black." Professor Kirke said.

"That's what I see. A golden eyed lion." she insisted, staring at the golden eyes that stared back at her. Professor Kirke's eyes went wide; he flipped to see the picture, showing it to her once more.

"I…I don't see it anymore."

Professor Kirke rubbed his chin and sighed, laying the pictures on the coffee table once more, "Ms. Price, you have identified each picture incorrectly."

Christina's eyes watered, "I _am_ crazy." she choked out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ah, I disagree with you Ms. Price. I believe these things you mention; a sword, a bow, a horn, a lion; are certain objects you desire, or remind you of what you desire. Ms. Winston; identify them." Isabella took the first picture and stared at it momentarily, "An Epeé.".

"The second if you please." Professor Kirke said, "Er…A medal strap."

"Third." staggered Professor Kirke, looking very humoured, "A banana." murmured Isabella, blushing in embarrassment.

"Last." Grinned Professor Kirke, "A person." Isabella said simply.

"Who?" asked the Professor.

"A boy...Ketterley" she replied grudgingly.

"Ketterley? hmm...perhaps a distant relative; I'd like to meet the lad. My dear. If I am not mistaken, you desire more glory within you fencing team, have a liking towards this Ketterley boy, and are very hungry. Peter please fetch her something to eat." chuckled Professor. Isabella blushed, "N-No! Th-The boy part…." she drifted off; speechless.

"Ms. Winston. My advice for you as a man is to stay away from boys at your age. You are still very young." he said, winking at both of them as he puffed on his smoke pipe.

"Do you know what it is that I desire?" Christina asked.

Professor Kirke sighed, leaning against the couch, "Ms. Price. What you desire is something I cannot tell you. You are undecided. Therefore I cannot tell you. You would not believe me if I told you." he chuckled. Once the session ended, Christina was very saddened to leave, but slightly relieved to have seen someone who would try to understand her more. Before she, Isabella and Aunt Anna walked out, someone laid their hand on her shoulder. She turned around; seeing Peter look down at her, "Take this." he murmured, handing her a nicely made empty journal.

"Don't forget to come by tomorrow! I expect you at 3:30!" Professor reminded Christina with a wave of goodbye.

"I won't, thank you Professor!" Christina looked up at Peter with questioning brown eyes.

"It will help you with your dreams. If you remember them when you wake up, or remember you past dreams, immediately write them. Don't deny them Christina. If you accept them, you will remember well." Peter said. Christina took the journal and thanked Peter, walking out of the house with a soundless 'click' from the old wooden door. The moment they came back home, Christina sat herself on her bed and sighed, opening the journal and flipping through the empty pages. She came across the last page; seeing a lion drawn on the back. Christina felt her heart pound faster as she reached out for a pen; suddenly writing down on the first page…

* * *

_Thanks for reading this! Yes, Digory and Peter are here now! yay! however, Isabella seems to have a little crush and Christina find him handsome...are you expecting a little love triangle again? perhaps...perhaps...you'll have to wait and see ;)_

_My holiday break has begun and I'm hoping yours has too! How do you guys feel about the story being updated every two or three days?  
_


	17. Outburst of Truths

Thank you for the reviews! They made my day :)

_Through the trees_

_I will find you_

_I will heal_

_The ruins left inside you_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: OUTBURST OF TRUTHS

Peter sat himself across Professor Kirke and sighed, massaging his temples, "I'd better get studying. I've got one last research before I finish my homework. School's tomorrow." he sighed. Professor Kirke patted him on the back and chuckled, "Relax dear boy. I shall be here to help."

Suddenly Edmund and Lucy came down from the stairs; the look in their eyes was hopeful and anxious. "How was she?" Lucy asked, her dark blue eyes hopeful as she took a seat next to Peter, leaning on his chest. "Only time can tell children, Christina has only begun to remember." sighed the Professor, "she is suffering from a state of denial, wherein she doesn't believe her dreams and eventually forgets."

"When did she begin to think of Narnia?" Lucy asked.

"The day she met me." replied Edmund; his fingers brushing against the smooth surface of the papers with ink blots.

"Anything Narnian would have triggered her memories to return. And Aslan has chosen Edmund to be that trigger."

"But...why?" Edmund asked.

"Because out of us all; her feelings for Edmund are the strongest; stronger than her feelings for Susan, stronger then her feelings for Lucy, and stronger than her feelings for me." whispered Peter quietly, "The journal I've given her will help her with her memories, hopefully even help her remember Narnia and end her denial."

"How?" Lucy whispered in question.

"Because; it is what is left of the wardrobe when it burned down…" Professor Kirke replied…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

It was Monday now; Isabella got up from her seat and rubbed her aching back, she was so tired of sitting on a wooden chair all day! Isabella mumbled to herself on how her lower back ached so much, taking her lunch bag and waited for Rowena and Christina outside the other classroom along with Julia. Once they had themselves seated on the lunch table, Christina ignored her lunch and immediately placed her journal on the table and flipped to the very back of the book; staring at it for a few minutes. Julia, Isabella and Rowena kept their eyes on the journal; curious at what she was doing. Christina looked up at them and she took a nervous breath, taking her pen from her skirt; she continued to ignore them.

"Can you please not write at this time? It's lunch and instead of talking to us you're writing." Isabella groaned, peeling her banana to eat.

"Sorry, it's just that I've had erm, that _thing_ again this morning. And I was told to write it immediately." Christina said, continuing to write without casting a glance on any of them.

"Why are you eating a banana?" Julia asked.

Isabella turned bright red and took her last bite; finishing the fruit, "Nothing...I've just been craving for bananas lately. They're healthy anyway." Christina grinned and laughed a bit at Isabella's reaction, continuing to her journal. "What are you writing anyway?" Julia asked, trying to sneak a peek at the journal.

Christina pulled it closer to her, unwilling to let Julia set her eyes on the written words within the journal, "Er...just a story. Nothing important." Christina lied. Isabella said nothing, Christina hadn't told her anything about a story; in fact, she didn't even know where Christina got that journal. It must've been one of the old ones she bought a few years ago. Christina often gave up on recording her thoughts into a diary very quickly; Isabella didn't even touch the journals she received! "So have you brought you sleeping bags?" Isabella brought up, taking a sandwich from her lunch bag.

"Yeah, is your mum bringing the car? I don't think I can manage all my things by myself." Julia asked.

"Yup, but my dad's actually going to be the one to pick us up. He's off early today; my mum's going to be waiting for us at home." Isabella replied. Rowena laughed, nearly choking on the water she was drinking on; making a gurgling sound. Christina looked up with a befuddled in her eyes, Julia and Isabella exchanged humoured looks instead.

"Why are you laughing?" Julia asked.

"N-Nothing! It's just...I can never get over the way you pure brits say 'mum' instead of 'mom'." Rowena chuckled.

The three girls rolled their eyes, laughing, "We're not even pure brits Rowena." Christina sighed.

"Well...just because you guys are part Portuguese doesn't mean you're not going to have a British accent. Just like me, I'm one fourth Spanish; but I've got an American accent." Rowena grinned.

"Rowena, that's because three fourths of you is American—"

"Ugh forget it! The point is, you guys are more British than…what ever you other nationality is, therefore you've got the accent because you were raised here unlike me. I was raised in New York." Rowena grinned.

Everyone rolled their eyes. That had been one among the many pointless debates they had. Christina laughed, finally closing her notebook, "Done. Happy now?"

Isabella shrugged and nodded with a laugh, "Finally!"

The day ended quickly, probably because everyone was so excited to have a day off from school on a weekday. Everyone talked for a long time, the room filled with a noise composed of high pitched voices and giggles. Isabella would've joined in the noise, but tomorrow was a holiday for the students and teachers since the parliament called it a day off; and Rowena and Julia would be sleeping over tonight. So no time could be wasted.

It was 1944 and the Second World War was still going on, so a sleepover didn't exactly sound like the best thing to do when there were still parts of London being bombed. Luckily, Finchley was much safer compared to a lot of places in London. It wasn't as risky as they expected. After all; school was still on and cars were still being driven around the town. Isabella met up with Rowena and Julia at the school gate, carrying her bag, a few books, and an ice cream that she bought from the school dining hall.

"Where's Christina?" Rowena asked, tugging on her sleeping bag and other two bags uncomfortably while both she and Julia were lugging round their things that seemed almost too heavy.

"Er...she went ahead. She's got a few things to do. We'll be picking her up from a friend's house at around 4:30." Isabella replied with a little white lie.

"She's picking someone else over _us_? Ouch!" Rowena said dramatically.

"It's not that she wants to...er...my mum asked her to drop by for a while. Christina needed help from our friend so she's on her way there to get help." Isabella said, deepening her lie.

Julia and Rowena nodded, Isabella squinted her eyes to look further past the gate, seeing an auburn haired Lucy Pevensie walking out of the school grounds with the company of friends, her brother; Edmund Pevensie, missing.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina walked alone on her way to Paxton Street, she had to go ahead and leave school earlier than the others just to go back home; drop her things off, pick up the cookies her Aunt Anna made for Professor Kirke, Peter, and the house's owner, and make her way to therapy. The wind made Christina shiver from the cold; her legs began to get goose bumps. She finally stopped in front of the house, walking up the stairs to knock on the door. She knocked multiple times, holding the tupperware of cookies in her right hand as her left hand held onto the strap of her sling bag that contained her journal and pen.

The door opened and Christina slightly looked up, seeing a very attractive young woman around 18, with brown waves neatly falling slightly past her shoulder. Her eyes were a piercing light blue, her features very similar to another girl she had met not long ago. "Yes?" the girl asked, looking a bit more irritated than curious. This girl was so familiar, but Christina held her tongue; making sure she wouldn't say anything odd.

"I'm here to see Professor Kirke." Christina replied with a clear throat. The girl stared at Christina for a few moments, and then rolled her eyes; opening the door completely open, "Come in." the girl said, closing the door after Christina entered. Christina was led to the living room, the girl sat across her, handing her a cup of tea, "Kirke's not here yet. Probably getting _his_ own psychological treatment." The girl snorted.

"His own?" Christina asked.

The girl lowered her cup and grinned, "Kirke's a _lunatic_! He's gotten my siblings wrapped up around his pinkie finger and I bet he's stuffing the same loony ideas into your head." she replied with a sneer. "He's a psychiatrist...that sees his own psychiatrist?" The girl shook her head slowly, "No. I mean, he doesn't _actually_ see his own psychiatrist. But he is a lunatic and nobody sees it but _me_. What's your name again? I've seem to have forgotten it."

"Er...I never mentioned my name. Sorry about that; my name's Christina. Christina Price."

"Oh...I swear I've seen you somewhere before. You look very familiar..." she said, her bright blue eyes studying Christina's features.

"I assure you...we've never met before...but, you do look familiar as well..."

"Oh yes. I've forgotten to introduce myself; I'm Susan Pevensie." the girl said, actually sounding nicer, or at least a bit more sincere.

Pevensie? As in Lucy and Edmund Pevensie?

"What? Susan. Susan Pevensie?" Christina said, getting off of the couch, picking up her sling bag.

"I don't understand—" Susan Pevensie said in confusion.

"I'm sorry! But I should get going. Take the cookies, they're meant for all of you and Professor Kirke." she continued, making her way for the door.

"Susan what's going on you're not even supposed to be here—" Christina looked up by the stairs, her eyes widening at the sight. Edmund Pevensie stood before her, his eyes wide in surprise as well as their gazes locked.

"Christina."

"Is there a problem with me staying here instead of going out? Besides, Lawrence is rather dull so he would make a very—" But neither Edmund nor Christina listened to what Susan had been saying, Christina felt her eyes sting and heart leap continuously with happiness waiting to burst out. The door opened, Peter, Professor Kirke and Lucy Pevensie entered the door speaking to one another.

"Ah, Ms. Price; you're here early. Hello Susan, good to see you again." beamed Professor Kirke.

Christina looked around, taking deep breaths. She felt as if she was overflowing with mixed emotions. She was getting noxious and her surroundings were becoming rather hazy. So she probably did the most understandable action she could think of; faint.

Christina opened her eyes, looking around in fear as she pleaded for Caspian to stop before they both got into any more trouble. She looked up, seeing a beautiful woman trapped within the thin ice barrier; she held her hand out to her. The wolf man growled, tackling her to the floor. Everything was hazy as the animal attacked her. Pain was coursing around her body as she screamed from the pain. The animal scratched and bit her arm, its teeth sinking into her arm. The pain was so real it made her more tired as she felt her tears escape from her eyes.

Edmund stood behind the animal and lunged at it, the animal let go of Christina and growled at Edmund angrily, prepared to attack him. Christina's surroundings went hazy once more as she tried to get up, the pain was unbearable. She couldn't get up or move any of her arms. She reached for something but gasped in pain; try to get up once more. A yelping sound caught her attention, followed by a loud crash. She felt slightly cold; shards of the broken ice brushing against her bleeding arm. Edmund rushed towards her, the fight had ended. Christina received a drop from Lucy's cordial, her wounds nearly healing. She no longer felt the excruciating pain on her arm anymore. Edmund took her to have her wounds tended; a harsh silence remained between them as he wrapped a bandage around her arm, some of her skin had been ripped off.

His fingers brushed against her face and she blushed, feeling her bleeding lip and forehead. He had wiped off the smeared blood from her face.

"_Th-thank you your majesty." she said, looking up at him with utmost respect and true thanks._

_He could probably still see the tears in her eyes, watching as her lips stayed quivering without a sound._

"_You're welcome…" he replied, tying the last of her bandages._

"_I'll take you to your tent—, "N-no. Th-thank y-you for your k-kindness your Majesty, but I don't need any of it." she said, swiftly walking away without a word._

_She could feel his eyes on her as he watched her walk away and heard her silent sobs as she walked deeper into the cave alone._

Christina opened her eyes, nearly leaping off of where she lay down, huddled around her were five people; the Kings and Queens of Old, and an elderly man with a beard like the fauns in Narnia. She was horrified still; after what she had done to them...how could they forgive her? "Are you okay—" but before Queen Susan could continue, she had been interrupted by the old man, "Hush Ms. Pevensie." he interrupted.

"Wh-Where am I? Where is Caspian? I'm not supposed to be here." Christina asked; blushing as her eyes met King Edmund's. Queen Susan's expression twisted into confusion and enragement, "What have you done to her? They were all just games Peter! Ugh!" she exclaimed, then storming out and up the staircases.

"Susan wait!" exclaimed King Peter as he reached for Queen Susan. Christina did not dare lock gazes with King Peter; he still must have been enraged with her for betraying the Narnians. She could not blame him. Suddenly Lucy grabbed hold of Christina, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Christina! You remember us!" she exclaimed.

"Er...Pardon me? Your Highnesses, I should leave. I'm not worthy to be here anymore. I've betrayed you all, and I must leave." Christina murmured, tears nearly escaping from her eyes.

"What?" Lucy whispered, pulling away from her. It was then that they were all dressed oddly, even Christina was. "I've cause you all enough grief. Miraz is my duty. I could've stopped him when I had the chance." Christina whispered.

"But Miraz is dead." stated King Peter.

"What? No he isn't! A mere few hours ago he killed all those Narnians! That's all because of me!" Christina sobbed.

"She is still in the same state as she had been emotionally in her dream." said the old man, "Wake her up, it will do her no good. She does not know yet what happens after your failed raid." sighed the elderly man. Christina stared up at them in question, "It was all a dream?" she whispered, blinking multiple times.

"No, it is not a dream Queen Christina, but a repressed memory. One of many that you have forgotten. I am Digory Kirke, one of the first people who witnessed the creation of Narnia. The Pevensie children are Kings and Queens of Narnia. You are a Queen of Narnia."

"N-No. I'm a Princess of Telmar." she whispered, tears began to well up she sat down, holding her legs to her chest, "N-No! I…I'm just dreaming! This isn't real!" she sobbed out, covering her face.

"Christina! All that was real!" exclaimed the voice of King Edmund, kneeling next to her, trying to get her to stop covering her face. Christina shook her head, "I'm crazy!" she exclaimed, yanking away from him.

"Oh Christina you're not crazy at all!" said Queen Lucy, laying her hand on her shoulder.

"Christina! Christina, just look at me!" demanded a stern voice, taking her hands off and cupping her face.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina looked up at Edmund; her dark brown eyes locked a long gaze with his. Edmund felt his heart pound as she stared at him for a while. He looked down at her worriedly; taking her hands instead.

"Christina. Do you remember me? What you had; was that just a dream or not?" he whispered gently, hoping she did remember. She gasped at first; their long gaze broke as she looked down at the floor. She looked up at him once more, looking around in shock, "Edmund...what happened? Why are you here? Th-This is your house isn't it?" Christina asked, her hands slipping out of his.

They all sighed, she had forgotten...

"Yes." he sighed with a grieving look in his eyes.

"M-Maybe I should leave. This is all too strange. I must be honest with all of you…but I feel as if you all follow me around." she said, getting up from the couch. "Very well Ms. Price, but I must request one last thing of you." said Professor Kirke, Christina turned around; her expression was rather confused as to why she was even considering it.

"Do you remember what you have just dreamed of a few minutes ago?" Professor Kirke asked.

Christina shook her head, her eyes were avoiding his as her fingers subconsciously played with the fabric of her dress' collar, "It was just a dream Professor Kirke. I think it's best that I leave it that way." she remarked.

"My dear, if it were a mere dream; we would no longer concern ourselves with you. I would not have gone into a train all the way from the country side to Finchley to see you. Come here, you have left the journal we gave you." said Professor Kirke frankly.

Christina said nothing, taking the journal and seating herself on the couch next to Lucy. She gazed at all of them warily, certainly not trusting them; then opening the back of her journal; it had been a picture of Aslan, who she simply thought was a lion.

She suddenly took out a pen from her sling bag; quietly writing into the pages with her neat penmanship. She wrote exactly like she did back in Narnia, Edmund knew this because he tutored her with Narnian History and Parley writings. Each of her "A's" curled to the right while the dot on her small "I's" curved to the left all the time. She wrote for about 8-10 minutes, ignoring everyone as they read each word she wrote. Edmund sat next to her but she said and did nothing; her eyes plastered to the page she had been writing on. Suddenly she looked up, her hand stopped moving and her sentence had been completed. She looked at them and closed the journal; looking as if she had just woken up from a dream.

"I should leave now. I'll come by to just drop off the money we owe you. I don't think I need to be any more confused than I already am—"

"What did you write in the journal?" interrupted Professor Kirke.

She hesitated, her grip over the journal tightened, "I…I don't remember…"

"And you believe that you do not need our help?" asked Professor Kirke.

She looked rather angered now, taking her sling bag from the coffee table, "Look, I don't see how I'm getting better at all. Because it surely seems like I'm not." she replied seriously.

"Ms. Price. We mean no harm at all. We only want to help you."

"Well I don't want your help anymore!—"

"You're different Christina. And you've forgotten that." said Peter cautiously.

"Are you _mocking_ me?" she exclaimed angrily, looking absolutely outraged.

"Christina!" Edmund exclaimed, taking her by the shoulders, "You. Aren't. From. This. World. You're not the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Price, you're father's name was King Caspian IX and your mother was a peasant woman from the Seven Isles. You're not an only child, you have a brother; Caspian X."

Edmund watched as Christina looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes. She pulled away from him as tears escaped, she looked as if she was about to collapse; Edmund held onto her arms to make sure she wouldn't fall, she didn't protest. She looked up at him as if she had just recognized him for the first time and opened her mouth; about to speak. Suddenly Isabella Winston entered the living room; her mouth gaped at the site of all of them. She looked outraged, grabbing Christina from Edmund's grip.

"I'm afraid that we should be leaving. Thanks Professor Kirke, but I don't think we'll need you services anymore." she said; glaring at Edmund, "Seeing that you're only making things worse." she mumbled.

They walked out of the door, Edmund swallowed down hard; turning back to Professor Kirke and his two siblings, "Will she still some back?" asked Lucy in concern.

Peter nodded, "Most probably. Edmund's told her something from her life in Narnia; most of all because she's being told by _Edmund_."

"It will not be one that she will forget easily." said Professor Kirke.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Isabella pulled Christina out of the Pevensie's house, shutting the door behind her with an exasperated sigh. Waiting for them outside were Julia and Rowena; both carrying their own cups of ice cream. In Julia's other hand was Isabella's cup of ice cream.

"Isabella—"

"I can't believe that old man! Ugh! They must be stalking you or something! All because of _him_!" exclaimed Isabella angrily; feeling her neck grow hot in anger as the four walked down the street.

"Isabella—"

"I mean! What is wrong with those people? I'm sorry Christina; we'll find someone better who isn't familiar with _him_. I'm telling my mum and dad about this." growled Isabella; still holding onto Christina's had. "Isabella!" the voices of her three best friends exclaimed, Julia and Rowena had both been holding back their laughter. "Sorry." Isabella sighed.

"Can we talk about this later instead?" Christina whispered cautiously, making sure neither Rowena nor Julia overheard her.

The walk was pleasant and joyful as Rowena and Julia joked around, Isabella and Christina had both been doing their best to look absolutely happy. But Isabella knew that Christina could tell she was still worried. When and how would they speak of it when Rowena and Julia were both around? It was night now and everyone had, had their share of the delicious dinner; bathed, and dressed into their sleeping clothes. Isabella sat on her bed; handing some pillows to Rowena, who only brought one. They were all dressed in their night gowns and pyjamas; waiting for Julia to finish bathing.

"Ugh. She's taking so long! I'm craving for a midnight snack already." grumbled Rowena.

"We just had dinner an hour ago." laughed Christina, rolling her eyes.

"Well…ugh! Just let me eat in peace!" Rowena exclaimed with a laugh. The three girls laughed, Isabella sat up, fixing the arrangement of her pillows to see which pillow was best for her head. Julia got out of the bathroom, her hair drenched wet as it dripped on her shoulders.

"Hey I just need to call my house okay? My mum said to call her before we spend the rest of our night staying up late." Julia said, folding her clothes and slipping them into her bag.

"Sure, the phone's downstairs in the living room." said Isabella.

"We'll all go down; we should go get the cookies your mum baked for us." Christina reminded.

Rowena and Julia went ahead to call their families to guarantee their safety in Isabella's home. Isabella and Christina walked down the stairs slowly right after them, a silence remain as they entered the kitchen. Christina took four glasses, pouring some water for all of them, "Oh Isabella could you get some small plates for the cookies?" she requested, taking a tray to place the glasses on. Isabella sighed, opening the large box of freshly baked oatmeal cookies, putting five cookies on each plate, "Don't think we're done discussing what happened earlier Christina."

"Isabella." she interrupted, setting the tray down. Isabella looked down into Christina's eyes, seeing confusion and sadness in her eyes. Maybe Christina had a reason for what happened earlier that day.

"I still want to continue to see Professor Kirke." she murmured.

* * *

reviews are very much appreciated. I apologize if time is going by slowly. how do you feel about getting this story updated every two to three days? :P


	18. Trusting Truths

Here's the next chapter! thanks so much for the review guys! they made my day ;)

_I'm dying to know...what's in your head_

_I'm dying to know...how it all got in there_

_I'm dying to know...to help make some sense of it all_

_I'm dying to know...tell me is it my fault?_

_Cause I care about you darling._

_More than anything else..._

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: TRUSTING TRUTHS

Christina saw how speechless Isabella was, it was easy to see; considering that her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. Sometimes she was horrible at hiding her emotions. "I-I know that earlier; I was angry. I didn't want to believe them. But I want to believe them. Because there's this part of me that I can't bring to understand, and they're probably the only ones who can help me." Christina frowned.

"Christina. What did they tell you?" Isabella asked suspiciously, Christina talked about them as if she was in on a secret, setting down her tray as she placed her hands on her hips. Christina shook her head, her eyes watery as she picked up the tray once more, "It's nothing. It's just the point that I'm taking my therapy in the Pevensie's house. I've been acting worse each time I see Edmund." she whispered, walking to the living room where Rowena and Julia were both to call their parents.

She couldn't tell Isabella about what Edmund told her that day. No one would believe her. And all of them would be called crazy…maybe they were, but part of Christina believed them. Or at least wanted to. She didn't know why…but exactly why would she hear of a Digory Kirke form nowhere if he really existed? Christina clenched her jaws, handing Rowena and Julia their glasses, sipping with a contented sigh. Rowena was done speaking to her mum while Julia was on her way to saying all walked up the stairs right after with a puzzled expression in Isabella's dark eyes. The conversations were pleasant and sometimes whenever they laughed, tears streamed from their eyes except for Christina; who rarely laughed that hard. Christina lay down on her bed once there was silence. They were all prepared to sleep once they saw Julia getting a bit cross-eyed when she yawned. Christina sighed and closed her eyes, hugging her pillow as she moved left to right on her bed.

_Tears were trickling down her eyes are she wrote on the piece of parchment on the floor. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest as she rolled it up, reaching into her pouch, her fingers gently wrapping against a soft cloth. She pulled it out, clenching it tightly as she felt her eyes sting. She had washed it in the river since she had tear stained it. He deserved to have it back. After leaving the note and handkerchief behind, Christina was on her way to the field, holding onto the reigns of Orion as she crept out of the How._

_Someone jumped out, pointing their sword at Christina's neck, its cold touch making a shiver go down Christina's back. Her eyes widened in fear, her heart pounded only faster in fear. __He growled in anger, grabbing her by the wrist as he pulled her along while he tied the horse to a large object._

"_Let go of me!" she pleaded angrily, trying to jerk away from his grip over her._

_He said nothing pulling her away from Aslan's How. They stopped by the trees, the gusts of wind pushing back her hair as they both stayed put.__ She tried to look away, wanting to run and hide, but Edmund's grip over her tightened as he placed her against a tree, pulling her to face him._

"_Your Highness please-"_

"_I told you to simply call me Edmund didn't I? Why can't you call me Edmund? I also asked you to keep this right? Do you loathe me?" he interrupted, showing her his handkerchief._

_She leaned against the tree in fear looking up at him for once, "Please…I need to leave…" she whimpered in fear, changing the subject.__Their argument continued; Christina couldn't be anymore angry or sad. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She needed to leave, and she needed to make it clear._

_Edmund scoffed angrily, pulling her towards him as he brought their lips into a forceful kiss that seemed to last almost forever. His lips grinning against hers…_

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Rowena rubbed her eyes with a loud yawn. No one seemed to notice; too deep asleep obviously. She scratched her head and got out of her sleeping back, holding her hands out to feel for the bathroom door. Suddenly she heard a sobbing in the room. Rowena sighed and opened the bathroom door; turning it's light on. She squinted her eyes in irritation, what time was it? She peeked over each bed and under the sleeping bag, only to find Christina sobbing and crying as she slept. Rowena looked back and forth to Julia and Isabella, to Christina. What was she supposed to do? She jumped in panic; she _really_ needed to use the bathroom. Before she did anything else; Rowena ran into the bathroom.

After a minute or so; she rushed out, shaking both Isabella and Julia awake. Julia opened her eyes first, pushing back her hair and rubbing her eyes like a little child. Isabella pushed herself up, her hair completely covering her face like a mop.

"What's wrong?" Isabella groaned, scratching her arm. "Five more minutes." Julia sighed, digging her head under the blanket.

"Isabella! It's Christina! She won't wake up and stop crying!" Rowena whispered urgently. Isabella got up, nearly tripping over Julia, who slept right next to Isabella's bed, "Ouch!" Julia exclaimed, getting up. Isabella landed on Rowena's sleeping bag, chuckling as she turned on her back, "I'm so tired." she sighed, trying to get up.

Julia scratched her head, getting up to check on Christina. Isabella looked at Christina and sighed, trying to shake her awake. "Is she having a nightmare?" Julia asked anxiously.

"Something like that." Isabella mumbled.

Christina shot up, seated on the bed now; her face was reddish as she perspired profusely. She looked up at Rowena, Isabella, and Julia with a fearful look in her eyes, she moved backwards; as if she was afraid of them. "Christina?" Rowena asked.

"H-How do you know my name?" she whispered nervously, backing away even more.

Rowena felt her and Julia's eyes widen. Christina's accent…since when did Christina have a Spanish accent? It was so fluent sounding it was impossible that she was pretending.

"It's us—" But before Julia could continue, Isabella cupped her mouth and flashed her a warning look. "Where's Edmund?" she asked with a faint whisper; tears welling up in her eyes.

"Edmund?" Rowena mouthed to Julia, who shrugged. "What about Edmund?" Isabella said quietly in question, "What happened with you two?" she asked. Christina turned red and got off of the bed, "Who are you people? Where am I?" she asked in demand, her eyebrows arched together angrily.

"What's wrong with her?" Julia whispered into Rowena's ear, Christina didn't notice.

"Er…we found you unconscious….my name is Isabella, this is Rowena, and this is Julia." Isabella said, what was wrong with these two girls? Was this some sort of game? Christina nodded, looking around, "How?" she whispered to herself, "Well…thank you for your hospitality. But I must leave. I should not be here." Christina said to them.

"Where are you going?" demanded Isabella, trying not to sound too demanding, but failed. Christina turned around, eyeing her warningly, "Where is my horse…Orion?" she asked. They all exchanged worried glances, and suddenly Isabella did the last thing that they ever expected. She looked at Christina and grinned, "Er…I'll take you to him."

Just when she neared Christina she screamed, "Grab her!" Having been thoughtless at that time, Julia and Rowena immediately helped Isabella wrestle Christina to the ground. Christina shrieked, trying to kick the three off.

"Ouch!" Rowena exclaimed, "She kicked my stomach!" she whined.

"Unhand me! Take me back to Caspian!" Christina sobbed.

"Christina! Wake up! It's us! Your best friends! Your cousin! You're an only child! There is _no_ Caspian!" Isabella said, holding Christina's right hand.

She sobbed, nearly biting Julia this time, "I can't be here! I must deal with Miraz!"

"Miraz?" exclaimed Rowena in question, struggling to hold Christina left leg.

Christina finally stopped struggling, sobbing instead as tears escaped from her eyes. Suddenly they all let go of her, breathing in and out in exhaustion as they rested their hands on their laps. Christina sat up, wiping away her tears as she continued to sob. "Christina." Julia sighed in exasperation.

Christina looked at Julia and suddenly she gasped, and looked down at the floor; blinking. "Christina?" Rowena asked, laying her hand on Christina's shoulder. Christina looked up at them and looked at where they were seated, "Wh-What happened? Why aren't I in bed?" she asked, wiping he tears from her eyes with a puzzled look in her eyes; her accent was British once more.

"What? You mean to say…you don't know what just happened a few minutes ago?" Julia asked; her mouth agape.

"I…I don't know." she whispered, she looked up at them once more gazing at Isabella with pleading eyes, "What happened?" she asked. Isabella shook her head, "Not now Christina. We should all get some sleep. It's…five in the morning." Isabella sighed, taking her clock to see what time it was.

They nodded; climbing back into their sleeping bags and beds with a murmur of "goodnight." Rowena wiggled into her sleeping bag, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she shifted her weight. Her head felt weird. Rowena groaned, getting out of her sleeping bag to see what had been by her head. She pushed her sleeping bag over, seeing a book on the floor; Rowena sighed and stood up, feeling for a table to put the book on. It was too dark for Rowena to see where she was going, she felt herself kicking something, making another thing fall over with a loud 'BANG!'

Isabella and Julia both got up, Isabella's expression angered and Julia's confused, "Is it me? Or do you manage to wake us _every_ time you get up?" Isabella asked grumpily.

"Sorry." Rowena sighed, "But do you know whose this is? I don't even know where to place it." she mumbled.

Isabella got up and took the book, "Hey…this is Christina's journal." she mumbled, sitting on the floor…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Julia shot up, curious to read what had been inside of it, "Do you think we're allowed to read it?" she whispered, her eyes glancing at Christina's sleeping form. Isabella pursed her lips, "I don't think we should read it. She might kill me!" she whispered. She laid the book on the floor as the three girls crowded around it, exchanging glances of uncertainty.

"Are you guys sure of this?" Rowena asked.

Isabella nodded, "She'll forgive us. It's just a story…" she replied in hesitation.

Before they even had the opportunity to open the book, the pages flung open and gusts of wind and leaves dived out of the book; pushing against the girls forcefully. They girls grabbed onto the foot of the two beds, feeling as if they were being sucked in. "What the—"

"Christina!" Julia screamed. But before Isabella could say anything, everything went white; then black…scenes flashed before their eyes, some of the people in the scenes looked so familiar…

Isabella opened her eyes, feeling a numbing pain all over her body as she lay still. She felt as if she fell on hard wood or concrete from a ten foot high diving board. She was still in her pyjamas…she felt so cold….

She looked up…the sky was a dark blue; bright stars twinkling above them. Isabella shot up, looking around her with panic in her eyes. She felt her heart pounding painfully against her chest; where was she? Rowena and Julia lay right next to her; they were still in their pyjamas as well, but their eyes remained closed. "Wake up! Rowena! Julia! Where are we?" Isabella exclaimed, trying to shake the girls awake. Julia's and Rowena's eyes opened wide, they both stood up immediately; rushing to the edges; they were on a ship, "What in the world just happened?" Rowena exclaimed, looking around.

"This must be a dream…" Julia whispered, closing her eyes and pinching herself.

Suddenly a loud noise of stomping was quickly coming towards them. They exchanged fearful glances, their mouths agape. Men rushed out from the door not far from them, holding lanterns of light; armed with weapons, "Intruders! Pirates!"

"Do we look like Pirates?" Isabella snapped, "Run!" she screamed.

It didn't take a simple 'run' to get the two girl's running; they ran side by side with Isabella, Julia sobbing in fear as they were rushing to the edge of the ship.

"Stop! You needn't be afraid!" exclaimed a gentle voice of a woman. They looked, seeing a glowing young woman coming towards them, her hair a shimmery flaxen, flowing past her waist; she looked so ethereal with beauty. The men backed away and three people pushed past them; two of them holding lanterns as well. The glowing woman walked towards them, holding her hands up to show she meant no harm.

The tall brown haired man who stood behind her stepped closer, holding the lantern closer to his face, "Who are you people?" his voice English; but his accent hinted a slight Spanish one, exactly like Christina's accent whenever she dreamed.

"They are no pirates…they mustn't be from this world in the first place. " said a voice, they directed their eyes to a black haired young man, slightly shorter than the dark haired man as he stepped forward; his eyes olive green as they focused on all of them…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

They were falling…but they weren't afraid this time…not anymore. Gusts of Wind brushed against them; embracing them as they awaited their arrival. She sighed as this happened, letting tears of sadness stream down her cheek. She felt a loud 'BAM', her eyes wide as she opened them, her body shaking in shock. Julia breathed quickly, inhaling large amounts of the air. She looked at Isabella and Rowena, who had both been doing the same; looking around with shock in their eyes. Suddenly the two girls embraced Isabella, breathing heavily as tears escaped from their eyes.

"You're alive!" Julia sobbed, grasping Isabella's hands tightly as they sobbed. Isabella smiled, no tear escaped from her eyes. "We're back." Rowena whispered; a tone of sadness had been in her voice at the same time there was relief as she looked at Isabella, their friend they hadn't heard from since leaving Narnia, "My hair's shorter again." she sighed.

Rowena had lost her knee-length caramel coloured hair that had always been braided, her face slightly fuller and she was slightly shorter now. Isabella pushed back her thick black waves, sighing in sadness as she felt that they had been shorter once more. Julia felt her eyes sting as tears escaped from her eyes once more. Rowena and Isabella hugged her tightly, whispering words of comfort to her. Julia sobbed; hugging them tightly as tears escaped from her eyes.

A few minutes passed and Rowena walked over to the curtains; pushing them aside…It was bright as day, and Christina lay on her bed; remaining fast asleep...Christina…they hadn't seen her in such a long time, at least…that's what they thought. Isabella looked at the clock, sighing as she fixed her bed.

"We should go." she muttered, pulling out a dress from her wardrobe.

"Where?" Julia sniffled, wiping her tears away; her hand was warm from holding her gift.

"We're going to see the Pevensies…we owe them an apology. And they owe us an explanation."

"Will we bring the journal?" Rowena asked, pulling up the closed book. Isabella shook her head, "We don't need it, and he explained it to us already. The Pevensies already know what it's made of. Besides…there's a reason why they gave it to Christina..."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Isabella got dressed immediately, hoping her mum and dad were still asleep; or gone at work. Mum and dad…Isabella never thought she'd say those two words again. Fully dressed now; the three girls brisk walked down the streets of Finchley, rubbing their hands together to keep warm. "I…I don't know whether I remember the way to Paxton Street...all the houses look so alike!" murmured Isabella.

"We'll find it, we just need more time." Rowena said, her eyes were too distracted by the cars that passed by; they were just so used to talking horses and carriages it was difficult to believe that there was transportation that moved on pieces of metals and fuel. They walked down the street, speaking in hushed voices as they passed by walking people; doing their best not to look puzzled as people passed by them and greeted them good morning.

"I…I think I just nodded awkwardly at my own cousin." Rowena whispered, "I can't remember his name! Oh I hope I remember it before…Oh! Ugh! I'm having a _family reunion_ and I have to remember _all _those names! Why do we have to be so close to my second and third cousins?" Rowena whined, slapping her forehead.

The laughed faintly, Isabella patted Rowena on the back, "Think about it this way…your family is throwing a big welcome back party after you've been 'gone' for 5 years." she murmured.

"Oh shut up!" Rowena laughed, poking Isabella's stomach, "As if they realized I've been gone for 5 years!"

Julia sighed as they reached the front door of the Pevensie house, Isabella took a step closer, knocking on the door multiple times…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Peter took his seat on the breakfast table, pouring himself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Edmund sat across him, having a bowl of cereal with a disgusted look on his face before taking a spoonful of oatmeal. Peter laughed, taking a bite from his waffles.

"I've absolutely no idea why you torture yourself eating that." Peter teased; relishing the taste of is home made waffles.

Edmund scoffed, taking another scoop, "I eat it because it's _healthy_. Haven't you noticed? I rarely get sick. Besides, I'm not torturing myself; the thought of its horrible taste does get to me sometimes. But I think I've lost all my taste buds after all that bitterness." he laughed.

"Boys would you mind helping Professor Kirke later? He plans on going to a patient's house this afternoon. He says he will need you assistance." said their mother; Evelyn, as she buttoned up her maroon coat and placed her hat on. "Sure mum." they muttered, getting off of their seats to give her a kiss goodbye.

"Oh Edmund, be a dear and get my purse will you? It's by the bed. And don't wake up your father! He's exhausted from work last night." Peter grinned, watching as Edmund got up and walked up the stairs, turning away from his meal. Peter immediately grabbed the sugar; pouring it into Edmund's oatmeal and mixing it quickly. Their mum didn't seem to notice, walking into the living room to fix up the place muttering to herself, "Huh…seems that Susan tidied up last night before we arrived."

"So where are you going mum?" Peter asked, "Will you be here for lunch?"

Evelyn walked back into the kitchen; shaking her head, "I'm afraid not dear, I'm having tea at Mrs. Humphrey's, but I'll be back at around 4:30. We'll be attending a dinner party after all; don't forget to remind your siblings to get ready for that." Peter nodded and sighed, allowing his mother to kiss him on the head, "It's so good to have you all here." Evelyn sighed.

Edmund came down from the stairs, handing Evelyn her purse and kissing her on the cheek as a goodbye. Evelyn smiled and squeezed Edmund's cheek to his displeasure, and kissing his forehead. Their mother walked out of the door and Edmund sighed, taking his seat and sipping from his glass of water. Professor Kirke came down the stairs, animatedly speaking with their father as they chuckled.

"Morning boys." greeted their father; Thomas, ruffling Edmund's hair.

They all talked for a short while, making more space in the breakfast table. Edmund grinned, taking a scoop of his oatmeal and gulping it down. The expression in his face was irritated as he wiped his mouth, "Peter! You mixed sugar into my breakfast!" he exclaimed, pushing away the bowl.

Peter laughed, patting Edmund on the shoulder. Suddenly a knocking interrupted Peter and Edmund's little humorous argument, making Thomas and Professor Kirke sigh in relief that the bickering stopped. Just before Peter got up, Lucy came down the stairs; calling out, "I'll get it!" as she made her way towards the front door.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The door opened and Isabella felt her heart racing, she hadn't any idea on how to apologize to them. What if they're parents are there? Would they think that they were all crazy? Would they kick Professor Kirke out of the house? Isabella held her breath, hoping it was one of the Kings and Queens of Old that opened the door. Luckily, it was Queen Lucy who answered. Her long auburn waves resting on her shoulders as she wore a lovely green dress with newly polished white shoes. Suddenly it wasn't so difficult to see her as a Queen, if you just made her face slightly longer and made her taller it wouldn't be as difficult as some would think.

"Er...yes?" she asked quaintly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh...er...our names are Rowena Carmichael and Julia Brown. Would you mind if we come in?" Julia asked; her voice apologetic. Queen Lucy looked at Rowena and Julia, her expression puzzled as she looked up at them. Isabella sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened—" she turned to Rowena and Julia, forgetting what day it was, "—right...yesterday. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

"We need to see Professor Kirke." Rowena said.

"Look its early morning and he's still having his breakfast." Lucy replied.

"It's about Narnia your Highness!" Julia blurted out; then cupping her mouth with both of her hands before Rowena and Isabella did.

"Sssh!" Lucy whispered, looking back, "How do you know about that?" she continued, her large dark blue eyes widening. "We need to talk about it inside please." Isabella said.

Queen Lucy bit her lower lip, nodding to allow them in. They entered the house, the sound of laughing stopped. Suddenly King Edmund and King Peter came from the kitchen, both properly dressed in their trousers and shirts; which Isabella didn't expect at 9 in the morning. She expected people to still be in their pyjamas.

"Er...dad could you show me that book you recently bought?" spoke up High King Peter.

"Sure Peter, I'll be back—" a tall man in about his forties stepped out of the kitchen, his children looked so much like him.

He was dark haired like King Edmund, with blue eyes like his eldest; High King Peter. It was their father; the two Kings looked so much like him in such different ways; although King Edmund had been the one who looked exactly like his father. King Peter must've looked more like their mother. Though they've never met her. He stopped and smiled at Isabella, Julia and Rowena, ruffling his boys' hair, "Afraid that I'll embarrass you boys in front of some of Lucy and Susan's friends I see. No problem, nice to meet you young ladies; I'm their father." he grinned, laying his hand on Queen Lucy's shoulder. The two Kings were speechless, walking towards the door in curiosity, "Dad it's not what you think." High King Peter laughed out.

"Er...It's nice to meet you Mr. Pevensie, I'm Isabella Winston. I'm sorry to cause you any trouble. We're not specifically here to erm...see your sons...But we're actually here to see Professor Kirke. It's mainly about my cousin." Isabella said, trying to stop herself from curtsying.

"Ah. So you're the girl's relative? Hope she's doing better, quite sorry to hear that she is still dealing with the death of her parents; trauma is quite difficult to be rid of." Mr. Pevensie said.

Isabella hesitating, so they hadn't been told them anything about Christina supposedly going through hallucinations about imaginary lands; however they probably never spoke about Narnia in the first place. She simply smiled, "Thank you for your concern Mr. Pevensie, it has been quite difficult for Christina growing up without her own parents. These are my friends; Rowena Carmichael and Julia Brown." Isabella replied.

"Ah! Carmichael! I know your mother! Yes, she sells houses doesn't she? A friend of mine recommended her. You moved here recently from America didn't you?" Mr. Pevensie asked.

"Yes. New York actually. But that was about...6 years ago already." Rowena replied.

Mr. Pevensie looked at Rowena, his expression very observing, "You know...for an American you don't seem to have a strong accent." he said. Rowena blushed, scratching the back of her neck and laughed, "I'm just a bit weird you know. My accent changes a lot, like I can do a Spanish accent too. So I guess I get pretty confused after a while." she made up as an excuse. In truth, staying in Narnia for so long had caused her to develop a rather different accent of her own.

Mr. Pevensie laughed, patting High King Peter's back, "Nice young ladies." he murmured to himself, "Well come in! Lucy and I are leaving so we'll let all of you talk to Mr. Kirke." he said, waving goodbye and walking up the stairs. Queen Lucy looked up at them and pursed her lips, turning to her two brothers with a nod as they all made their way to the living room.

"We all have some explaining to do." Julia said, squeezing her hands together as they took their seats on the living room couches.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Before Peter was even able to ask what the two girls' names were, Professor Kirke came from the kitchen, lighting up his pipe with a pleasant smile, "Oh yes you do my dears." he laughed. Isabella leaned back, her eyes were no longer angered; more of calm, guilty as well, "This is mainly about Christina...we want to help her regain her memories." she said.

"What makes you think they're memories?" Peter asked, curious to hear their reply.

"We don't _think_, we _know_." Rowena Carmichael said, her expression asserted.

"How do you know about Narnia?" Lucy asked; she leaned towards them, her large blue eyes were curious as well as unbelieving. The girls all exchanged worried looks, the smallest; Julia Brown replied, "Because we went there. We met Christina's brother; Caspian and Aslan." she said, there was a warm, comforting glow in her voice.

"It was last night; Christina was dreaming about her memories again, and when we got her to sleep again; we found her journal. We thought she was writing a story at first, so we were curious to read. But when we opened it; we ended up in Narnia." said Isabella. "Ah yes…The journal, it was meant to help Christina manage her repressed memories. Specifically because it was made from the remains of my Wardrobe." chuckled Professor Kirke.

"War-Drobe." whispered the American, "That's what took all of you to Narnia when the White Witch ruled."

Lucy, Peter and Edmund nodded, "But it burned down two years ago."

"We didn't know what was happening at first. But...Aslan came to us a few nights after we arrived. He...He convinced us to stay for a while until the time came. He said we needed to learn to trust him." Julia Brown continued. "When we reached Narnia things were fine; until some of the Talking Animals of Narnia were being captured. There was a fight between Galma and Narnia, and the Terebinthians were supplying Galma with captors and weapons."

"That's impossible; the Narnian borders are well guarded. How did they get past the borders?" Edmund remarked, he soon began to feel angered; the Galmian. The Galmian Prince, he'd betrayed the Narnians' trust. He continued to issue the war after Christina disappeared, "It was their King's entire fault wasn't it?" Edmund murmured; his expression darkened.

Julia Brown shook her head; her expression angered at Edmund, "No. How could you say that?" she whispered, her eyes were becoming teary, "None of that was Sandalio's fault!" she snapped.

"It was his brother's." the American one said.

Edmund felt slightly guilty; he must've upset her, he looked at her hands; her fingers were tightly clutching a long golden chain that hung from her neck. Her grasp tightened, she let go of the chain; stuffing the chain under her coat. He said nothing…Christina wore that necklace before. It still hurt him to think of Christina wearing it once more.

"Right now, speaking of Narnia isn't the most important thing right now. Things there are well now. Bringing us to Narnia was possibly the only thing that could get us to believe…and now we do. Why doesn't Christina remember Narnia?" Isabella asked, looking at Edmund with pity. Edmund felt his throat go dry, "I remember…the second time that we came to Narnia, to help Christina and Caspian…before we left, Aslan allowed some people to come to this world to begin a new life. And that included forgetting Narnia." Lucy murmured, her expression was sorrowful.

"Christina must have done the same when she left for this world." Isabella said, "So Christina…she really isn't my cousin is she?" she sighed.

"When Aslan said they would begin a new life, he did not make each person who left; reborn. No, that is against everything we believe in. Ms. Price arrived in this world, with non-existent memories. Aslan chose your family to care for and love her, with non-existent memories as well. It is the reason why Ms. Price cannot remember her 'parents', because she never truly met them." said Professor Kirke.

Isabella nodded, her eyes pained as she looked back at Edmund, "Before we arrived in Narnia…we saw certain scenes, of Christina especially. Like when she first met all of you, when Lucy befriended her or Edmund saved her. We didn't see everything though; we learned everything else from Caspian. He told us her story, _your_ story." she said, referring to Edmund.

"I love Christina, I won't leave her until she remembers Narnia; and makes her decision whether to continue living a normal life; or continue life with the acceptance of her true life." Edmund replied. Julia Brown's eyes became teary once more, "When do you think she'll fully remember?" she asked.

"We're not sure…Christina is going through a state of denial. She has made up memories worth 16 years, she believes herself completely normal." Peter said.

"Because of her denial, she forgets. The only way for us to get her to remember is to show her acceptance; that she is not alone. Anything Narnian will help trigger her memories; especially the ones that she has strong feelings for." Professor Kirke continued, puffing on his pipe.

"King Edmund." said Julia Brown, "That's why she's only begun to remember now. Isabella said she began to act strange when Christina first met you. It's understandable why."

"There's no need to call us by our titles please. Edmund, Peter and Lucy are fine by us." Lucy replied.

The three girls smiled warmly at Lucy and nodded in thanks. "What are the days that Christina is expected to come here?" Rowena Carmichael asked.

"Ah yes. Well I expect her on Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Saturday. Sundays are best because it is the day that our Lord sacrificed himself. It might remind her of the Stone Table as well." Professor Kirke replied.

"I can't come along on other Tuesdays but today. I've got fencing practise—"

"We'll come by on Tuesday and Monday." Rowena Carmichael said, laying a hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"Bye kids! Come along Lucy, lunch time is coming soon so the restaurants will be quite filled. So we better get there before everyone else does." said their dad; rushing down the stairs and grabbing his coat. Lucy nodded and bid them goodbye as well, taking her coat and walking out of the house with their father.

"Will you be here on every session Christina has?" Isabella asked Edmund, thinking about the fencing practises. Edmund nodded, "I plan on being here. As for fencing...After the tournament, I plan on dropping out." he replied.

"But...you could be in the Olympics! You'd be recognized by the country and maybe even the whole world! You could compete for the country; Christina could have had that opportunity of a lifetime." Isabella sighed, her eyebrows arching together sadly.

Edmund shook his head, "It's not the kind of opportunity I plan on taking. You have that opportunity now. You've been in Narnia for a few years already, I'm sure that you've improved with the training of the Talking Mice." he replied with a grin. She smiled and rolled her eyes, "That's true. I've heard that you're the best swordsman in Narnia, I'd like to test that out some time." she said challengingly. Edmund laughed, "Ha, you'd have to beat Christina first, along with my siblings." he replied.

Suddenly Susan came down from the stairs, her hair curled and her face filled with makeup; she eyed them suspiciously and took her coat from the rack, "I'll be going out for a while. I'll be back before the dinner party." she said, walking out of the house.

"What happened to your sister?" Julia Brown asked; it was clear they knew of Susan since she had been a Queen of Old.

"Susan has forgotten Narnia and Aslan. She has lost her faith and become denial of herself. The difference between Ms. Price and Ms. Pevensie is; Ms. Price has her faith while Ms. Pevensie has given hers up." Professor Kirke replied, "I am hoping that she is given the grace to take interest in Ms. Price, so that she may want to stay when Ms. Price has her sessions, and hopefully remember as well."

They all nodded sadly. The three girls left at around 10:30, they would return with Christina for her session despite it being a holiday. They bid them goodbye and closed the door. Professor Kirke returned to his guest room, leaving Edmund, and Peter downstairs in the kitchen to cook lunch.

"Don't you think mum will get angry when you quit after a week or two of fencing?" Peter asked out of curiosity. Edmund shrugged as he cooked the pork chop, "Most probably. I'm not the Golden boy here. She gets upset with a lot of things I do." He laughed.

"That's because a lot of things you do are things mom disapproves of. You punched the last boy who fancied Susan!" Peter exclaimed with a chuckle, poking Edmund to irritate him. He grinned, allowing Peter to continue cooking the pork chops this time. Christina would be coming later in around an hour and stay for maybe two hours, as long as it was before their parents came back. They decided to make more food and set more plates just in case one of the girls didn't eat lunch before leaving the house.

Hopefully as the days would pass by, Christina would learn to accept Narnia, and maybe even love him just like before. There was always hope and Aslan by their side, things would improve, and Edmund could tell very well. Aslan was helping him so much; he'd no idea how to repay him...

* * *

_A/N: i just want to say thanks for all the support! I feel so good now that I updated! So yes, Julia, Isabella, and __Rowena have gone to Narnia and have returned. I know it isn't written what exactly happened so you must be irritated with me! sorry about that. Their journey is one that I plan on writing about._


	19. Seeing is Believing

_Thank you so much for the reviews guys! They all made my day, so far chapter 18 is the chapter where I received the most reviews in one go! Thank you so much! I couldn't be happier :D_

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN: SEEING IS BELIEVING

Christina opened her eyes, slowly slipping out of her blanket. She looked around the bedroom; she was alone. She didn't mind at all though, waking up to hear more than one person talking can get rather overwhelming. She sighed, making her way towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and maybe take a good cold shower. Christina looked into the mirror; her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks felt rather stretched from the dried up tears. Last night was rather hazy; Christina hadn't an idea of what happened at all. She took her clothes from her dresser, laying them on the counter before she bathed. Her emotions were all so overwhelming, there was no happiness in her thoughts at that moment...simply this dull feeling of nothingness that lay inside of her; wasting away.

It was quiet…Christina kept her eyes closed, when she was much younger; she used to sing as she bathed whenever she was afraid. Christina hummed to herself, thinking of a very delightful melody. She didn't know where she heard it; all she knew was that she enjoyed thinking of it. After rinsing off the shampoo and soap, Christina opened the shower door; drying her arms and legs before wrapping the towel around herself. She pushed back her drenched hair, then trying to squeeze out all of the water than dripped on her shoulders and back. She got dressed, trying to dry off her hair with her towel. Seeming dry enough; Christina combed her hair back, hanging her towel on the towel rack and walking out of her bathroom.

Christina said nothing; looking for her journal. All she knew was that she had a feeling she should be writing by now. She found her journal by Isabella's side table, practically dangling from the edge of the table. Christina took the journal, walking to her study table to look for a pen. She found one, seating herself back on her bed for comfort. She flipped the pages to the back; her fingers tracing along the outlines of the Lion. She rested her index finger on the smooth lining of the Lion's eyes; its pupils were golden, its face was expressionless; but part of Christina disagreed with that thought, part of her saw a forgiving and loving side in the animal's expression. She turned to a blank page, and began to write; her eyes barely blinking as this happened. The moment her writing came to an end; Christina blinked for a while, now staring at a closed book. Her eyes widened as she ran her fingers through her hair; now completely dry. Just when she was about to open it to the first page, Isabella, Rowena, and Julia entered; the expression on their faces was filled with exhaustion.

"Where did you go?" Christina asked, putting away her journal. They all exchanged uncertain looks, then Isabella answered; collapsing onto her bed.

"I'm sorry about what happened…was it yesterday? Right…Yesterday. I'm sorry about yesterday. I just…I lost my temper. I thought they were trying to stalk you, I thought that you weren't safe around them." Isabella sighed. Before Christina could reply, Isabella interrupted; continuing her apology, "We went over to the Pevensie's house and apologized. I—I do trust Professor Kirke. With all my heart; and I _do_ believe that they can help you."

Christina nodded, "It's fine. I'm not upset about it at all, I'm sure they're not angry at all anymore. It's just—"

"Nothing." Christina said in hesitation.

"Do you think we should go? Neither of us have had breakfast and I'm _starving_!" groaned Rowena, clutching her stomach tightly in pain.

"Sure, my mum and dad have already gone to work; we could always go and eat out instead." Isabella grinned.

"Oh let's eat in Cantwell's Café! I miss their crumpets! Oh and their Turkish Delight is just _so_ mouth watering! Of course it's not as good as the food in Na—" exclaimed Julia excitedly, until her sentence came to an end with mumbles instead. "Er…didn't you all just eat there about a week ago while I was in the Cathedral?" Christina asked, fixing her pillows and folding her blankets.

"Well…erm…You know a week does seem a lot to me! I rarely have sweets at home! I feel so deprived!" Julia replied; she seemed to be lying, it was always so easy to tell whether Julia was lying or not. "Okay then. I do want to eat some of their Lemon Squares and Crinkles." murmured Christina, clutching her grumbling stomach as well.

"Yes! Okay just pick! I feel like you two are starving me to death!" exclaimed Rowena.

"Okay, let's go." said Isabella, Rowena and Julia dug into their sleeping bags; looking for their coin pouches.

They took a bus out of neighbourhood Street; the ride was pretty empty, especially since it was a Holiday, most people preferred to stay at home during such a cold autumn. They walked down the street, seeing a few boys around their age walking out of Cantwell's Café. Isabella walked much faster than Rowena, Christina and Julia; who ended up trailing behind her.

"Mason?" Isabella breathed out once she stopped walking. Mason Ketterley turned around to see Isabella; his flaxen hair was windswept as his bright green eyes were focused on her, "Oh. Hello Isabella." he murmured; the look in his eyes was confused as his friends were snickering. "Hello Christina, Julia, and Rowena." he greeted with a nod and wave.

"Hey." grinned Rowena.

"Do you need anything?" Ketterley asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat shyly.

"We'll see you in the park mate, good bye ladies." said his three friends before Ketterley nodded in agreement, walking down the street with a book of laughter at one of their comments.

Isabella did the last thing Christina expected, walking closer to him and embracing him tightly, "Nothing really. I just wanted to say hello." she replied, pulling away from him. Ketterley blushed, clearing his throat to gain back his speech. He grinned; his mischievous grin; causing Isabella to bite her lip shyly, and Isabella rarely did that. She turned around back to Christina, Julia, and Rowena; prepared to walk into the café.

"Are you in any way interested in going to a café or restaurant with me some other time?" Ketterley asked in announcement. Isabella paused for a while, looking as if that would be the last thing on earth she'd ever do as she turned back to him; then she smiled slyly, "Sure. As long as you buy me some chocolates…you _better_ bring chocolates." she replied.

He grinned, waving good bye to them. The moment he walked away far enough; Isabella giggled, joining them as they walked into the café. Rowena nudged Isabella, their mouths agape. "Does this mean he's courting you? This is unbelievable! You two would make an adorable couple." giggled Julia.

"Do you plan on seeing him tomorrow?" Christina asked, taking the menu in her hands.

"No, not tomorrow; we've both got fencing practise tomorrow. Our competition is on Friday, so we'd still see each other. I hope it doesn't last too long, I can't stand staying in our uniform for more than two hours!" exclaimed Isabella; calling on a waitress.

"Er…I'll have three Crumpets along with two Banana Muffins and a Cheese Cake." Julia said, "Oh, and a nice orange juice." she smiled at the waitress.

"I'll just have four Lemon Squares, and a Cinnamon Roll with Vanilla syrup and a cold glass of water." added Christina.

"The usual." grinned both Isabella and Rowena. Julia and Christina laughed, "You both come here frequently don't you?" Julia asked, handing the menu to the waitress. "I come here a lot with my sister. I also come around here to spy on her if she goes on a date with some boys." replied Rowena with a cheeky smile.

"We're coming with you to see Professor Kirke." Julia said; laying her hand on Christina's shoulder, Christina smiled; nodding in agreement.

It was odd of Christina to think so but…a part of her believed her friends changed; but for the better. They seemed a bit sullen, but they were much more cheerful now compared to those other days. There was a spark in their eyes when they smiled, a gratefulness Christina saw shine in them now. Once it turned 12:45, they paid for their food and walked out of Cantwell's Café; making their way to the Pevensie house. They stopped in front of the door, Christina began to knock; hesitant at first until she looked past the windows, seeing them in the kitchen.

Suddenly Edmund Pevensie opened the door; Christina hadn't an idea how to apologize to him…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Edmund opened the door, seeing Christina and her friends before him. He wiped his mouth in case there was any sauce on his mouth, he flashed Christina a small smile and nodded, "Come in." he murmured, opening the door wider and moving aside to let them in. Christina entered last, feeling herself blush in embarrassment when their eyes met. She felt her eyes leap as his brown eyes bore into hers. She cleared her throat and followed Isabella, Julia, and Rowena into the kitchen; which was rather odd because she never really entered that room opposite from the living room.

"Ah, it's good to see you once more Ms. Price, I see that you've brought your friends along with you. Or; your friends brought you here." he chuckled, taking a bite from his pork chop.

"I am forgetting my manners, would you like to eat? Peter and Edmund have cooked a delicious lunch." Professor Kirke continued, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

Julia and Christina shook their head, content with the rather unhealthy breakfast-lunch they had earlier. Isabella was holding back a groan of pain from eating too much, while Rowena frowned; clutching her stomach.

"It smells so good." both Rowena and Isabella mumbled.

"Okay maybe just one pork chop." grinned Rowena, looking rather embarrassed around both Edmund and Peter.

Professor Kirke chuckled, handing Rowena a plate as Peter got out of his seat, "Then it is best that we transfer to the living room then. It seems as if not all of us will fit around this table." he said, crossing his spoon and fork before placing it into the sink. They nodded, Edmund walked behind Christina as Peter lead them to the living room. They all took a seat, Christina clenched her teeth in irritation; Isabella, Julia and Rowena completely occupied the long couch as Peter and Professor occupied the single couches, leaving Christina to sit next to Edmund. It wasn't that he loathed Edmund; not at all actually. He was in no way annoying towards her, and there was nothing about him that she hated so far. The mere point that she was always left with him made her suspicious.

"Maybe you should take a seat; you look a bit tired." mumbled Edmund; putting a stop to the awkward silence as Rowena ate, Julia and Isabella whispered, Professor puffed on his pipe, and Peter merely sat; looking as if he had no idea what to do.

Christina blushed and smiled at him thankfully, seating herself right next to him with an inward groan after having the urge to glare at her friends. But Edmund seemed to read her mind, sitting at the very end of the couch to give her more space when there was already so much.

"So you've reconsidered coming back to us I see." said Professor Kirke; taking a sip from his tea after setting down his pipe, "I am glad that you've done so." he continued.

Christina opened her mouth, then hesitated; closing it instead to think of what to tell Professor Kirke, "I…I felt that maybe…maybe you both and Edmund were right about me…" she murmured, afraid her friends would wonder what she was speaking of. Professor's white eye brows raised high; Christina looked down at her hands, not noticing Edmund and Peter exchange a glance.

"Er…maybe you three should go to the dress store. I'm sure you'd all rather be there than here right now." Christina swallowed, speaking to her three friends; she didn't want them to be around when she spoke to the three.

If Isabella, Rowena, and Julia were to find out about what Edmund and Peter told her; Isabella would be angered once more and demand that Christina leave and find another psychiatrist. Isabella shook her head in determination, "We spoke to Professor Kirke earlier, and we want to be here to support you Christina; we will believe you no matter what you say." she replied.

Christina cringed, turning back to Julia in plead, and Julia gave her a guilty look; shaking her head in refusal, "It's for your best Christina." both she and Rowena said.

Cross, Christina turned to Edmund with a nervous look in her eyes. "Could I speak to you privately then?" she asked, no longer pleading; but demanding, "They will never believe you, they'll make me leave if they find out what you told me." she whispered.

Edmund shook his head, "They believe you—and if they don't, I'd do everything I can to get them to believe." he whispered, making Christina turn completely red.

"What…what did you mean by me not being from this place? Me not being crazy?" she asked, their eyes locking for a brief moment, "I don't know why I even considered coming back here but…but when you told me those things; part of me believed you." Christina whispered. Edmund smiled, making Christina's heart race; what was wrong with her? It wasn't this way a week or two ago! She barely knew him and here he was; making her blush so much. She was so embarrassed just thinking about it.

"I'm glad you came back…because I really was telling you the truth Christina." he said.

Christina saw no spark of malice or deceit; he was telling her the truth. She would know very well, she was quite a liar when she was younger; no one told her so, but she had this feeling that she lied whenever she was so afraid; lying out of anxiety was natural, but it was rather different for Christina.

"Have you brought the journal we gave you? Bring it out if you please." said Professor Kirke. Christina broke their gaze, taking her shoulder bag and taking out the journal; hesitantly handing it to Professor Kirke.

"Are you certain we should tell her already?" Peter asked, he was not only speaking to Edmund and Professor Kirke; but he seemed to be speaking to Isabella, Julia, and Rowena as well.

"Professor, it could be too soo—" but strangely; before Julia could say anything, Professor Kirke cut her off by turning over the journal and looking up at Christina. How would Julia know what they knew? She had just met them!

"Nonsense! Edmund here has already told her yesterday; there is no point of not telling her. Not telling her would only lead to disbelief!" Professor Kirke exclaimed, "This may be the only way for you to believe us. Are you prepared to find the truth Ms. Price?" Professor asked. Christina looked back at Edmund, his brown eyes serious with an encouraging look directed to her. She nodded, swallowing down hard, "Yes." she whispered.

"The truth may be overwhelming Christina. What will happen is not one that you may find very pleasant." Peter said in concern; taking the journal in his hands as he began to give it to Edmund, who looked at her in concern as well. Christina looked at her concerned friends; their eyes wide as they watched the journal slowly reach her. Christina swallowed and nodded at Edmund; taking the journal despite that she had no idea what they were about to do.

"We are unsure of what will happen Ms. Price, but we are hoping that it will work." said Professor Kirke, "Take Mr. Pevensie's hand." he ended. Christina looked at Edmund, hesitant on whether she should take his hand or not. He nodded encouragingly, she takes his hand and he lays his other hand on the book; immediately opening it.

Light flashed before Christina's eyes; blinding her as wind pushed against her and she whimpered in fear; squeezing the hand she held onto. The hand squeezed back, only tighter; she felt more comforted than she expected. Isabella, Julia, Rowena, Peter, and Professor Kirke disappeared into the light; Christina screamed their names out in fear. She opened her eyes, sitting on the cold rock floor as her hand was still intertwined with someone else's. She looked to her right; Edmund was patting dirt off of the clothes he was wearing; no longer wearing his trousers and shirt, but an odd medieval outfit Christina would only see in a story book. Fear was the only thing that pulsed all around her body, she hadn't a single idea where they were exactly.

"It worked." Edmund laughed quietly, shocked; suddenly his grip over Christina's hand tightened. She felt for the collar of her shirt with her left hand, realizing she too had been dressed differently; her dress was long velvet red with golden lining by the bodice, "Wh-Where are we?" she exclaimed, trying to yank her hand away until he tightened his grip and took her arm with his other hand.

"Let me go—!"

"If I let you go right now, you may just be left alone here." he said, his brown eyes were serious as they bore into hers.

Christina breathed steadily, this was impossible; she needed to wake up. And then she would go to Aunt Anna and ask to go to another psychiatrist, they were doing something to her; and it wasn't normal…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Edmund looked around, seeing a young girl walking down the halls all by herself. It was Christina...only the Christina beside him was unaware of it. She seemed to be more uncomfortable than he expected, they were in her past; was her past not a warm and loving one when her parents were still alive? He knew of her fears, almost too well; and at that moment, he knew how afraid and desperate she was to escape from this experience."There's a little girl over there! Maybe she can help us! Er…excuse me!—"

"Relax. We'll be fine. This was our plan, remain calm. We'll be out of here soon enough." he interrupted; pulling her back, "It's no use anyway; she won't pay us any attention."

"There must be a mistake here. She must be able to hear us." she breathed out, her tone was no longer angered; but it was desperate with fear. Edmund turned to her, their hands still intertwined, "Is there anything about this place that gives you an odd feeling?" he asked, pulling her along as they followed the young girl.

"I don't know what you mean, this is ridiculous! It's impossible! I must be dreaming!" she exclaimed.

"Christina!" Edmund snapped, tugging on her hand to get her attention. She stopped speaking, her eyes watery with grief, fear and anger, "Well…I don't know how to explain it—" there is a pause; and Edmund began to speak once more, "Don't be afraid to tell me…you can trust me. I'm here to help you with all of this Christina." he said, looking down at her with concern, "This is all real Christina. You're not dreaming…well…sort of but none of this is a dream." he continued; doing his best to keep her calm.

Suddenly her hand squeezed his, and he squeezed her hand back; seeing the confusion and uncertainty in her dark brown eyes. He could understand why she thought she was dreaming, she seemed to have been going through the same process each time she saw him or Lucy. "It's…I feel so confused. I-I feel happy…" she drifted off, her eyes focused on her younger self that walked ahead of them; unaware that the little girl was actually her, "Wait!" she exclaimed, making her way quickly towards the her younger self as she pulled Edmund along. Edmund remained silent, walking by her side as they came closer and closer to the younger Christina.

"Excuse me—"

"Christina, I am serious about this…this girl will not hear us." he interrupted. Suddenly Christina looked up at him with stubborn brown eyes, about to pat the little girl's shoulder until they both realized her hand had gone right through it. She gasped, pulling back with a horrified look in her eyes. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her hand; she looked up at Edmund, speechless…looking at him as if she was asking what was happening to them.

"It's…It's difficult to explain. But I can't explain it to you right now Christina. I…I need you to just follow the little girl." he whispered, laying his other hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and sniffled, looking down at the girl. She nodded, squeezing his hand. Christina and Edmund directed their gaze to where the girl was looking; seeing a handsome couple speaking to one another, the man holding his anxious looking wife. Edmund placed his hand on Christina's back as they peeked to see the couple. He felt Christina shudder at the sight of the two people, the man was tall, with his wavy brown hair neatly combed as a crown lay upon his head; his expression humbled and affectionate. He looked exactly like Caspian X, only he was slightly darker in terms of skin colour.

On the other hand the woman looked up at him with playful annoyance and kissed his fingers, her black curls gently falling past her shoulders as she whispered something in a foreign language. It was at the tip of Edmund's tongue what kind of language it was; but he was too distracted by the similar looks of the woman and Christina to remember. She had startling blue eyes that were large and round, her lips were full but she was pale. Christina looked just like her; only she had her father's eye colour and olive skin complexion. The younger Christina's eyes widened as watched her parents, squealing in delight as she ran towards them with open arms, "Mama! Papa!" she exclaims, running towards the two; Edmund saw a smile play on Christina's lips, it had been a while since he saw Christina this happy.

The younger Christina hugged her parents' legs, her quick movement causing her jet black hair whip on her face and become untidy. Just when Caspian IX was about to look up, Christina immediately pulled back; thinking they would see her and Edmund, but Edmund's grip over her tightened once more; urging her to remain on the same spot. Christina did so, she looked at Edmund; his expression was filled with pity as they look at the parents and daughter. Her mother smiled, pulling her into a hug and picking her up as she tried to fix the little girl's unruly hair.

"_Christina_, love. Shouldn't you be with your brother? Where is he?" asked her mother, gently; her beautiful voice soft spoken with a gentle loving tone as she squeezed her daughter into a tighter hug, making the little girl giggle.

Edmund tried to avoid Christina's anxious expression; her eyes began to become slightly glassy and red. He knew she was disbelieving of this sight. "Edmund what's happening? I want this to end. I can't stand this any longer, I want to leave!" she exclaimed, trying to pull onto Edmund's hand tightly to get his attention.

"Don't you see Christina? This—this is your _home_. This is one of your very first memories." he said, his tone was convincing; but at the same time, sorrowful as he looked down at her.

"Edmund I don't know what this is or where I am! I want to leave! Or this must all be a dream! Those two are _not_ my parents! That girl is _not_ me! I did _not_ live in a castle! My parents are—" but before Christina could continue…she hesitated…no longer speaking. He could tell that she could no longer name her make believe parents, because she never knew them in the first place. Before any of the two said anything else, scenes flashed before their eyes; Christina tried to shield her eyes while Edmund kept his eyes wide open and watched patiently. She then lowered her hand and watched the scenes, sometimes letting out a soft laugh whenever there was a little quarrel between her brother; Caspian and her younger self.

She was the Princess of Telmar, daughter of Caspian IX and Queen Farra; a peasant from the Seven Isles whom her father met before leaving the waterfront of the Island. Niece of Lord Miraz and dear sister of Caspian X, she was a shy girl with an aggressive streak that rarely showed at times unless Caspian teased her, and behaved well during dinners and loved watching Caspian spar.

The days that passed by seemed like minutes to Christina and Edmund, Edmund then concluded how a year or so must have passed for the younger version of her was slightly taller and her speech improved. Ever since she turned 3, Christina's younger self soon became more literate and she listened and understood exactly what her parents were saying. It was nearly bed time and her mother was walking the younger Christina back to her room to tuck her into bed while her father was tucking Caspian X into bed as well; he would catch up as soon as he said goodnight to Caspian X.

"Come child, would you like to hear a story?" whispered the voice of her mother with a smile on her face, urging the younger Christina to sit next to her on the bed after dressing into her gown. The younger Christina nodded, "Will it be the story about how papa first became King?" she asked excitedly, jumping onto the bed.

The woman shook her head, "No dear, I am afraid that you have heard that story far too many times already." she laughed softly, "How about a story about four young children from another world stumbling into ours and a large Lion?" she asked, lifting the blanket and gently placing it over her daughter.

"I've never heard a Telmarine Tale where four children come from another world. I've never heard of other worlds but ours!" the little girl exclaimed, scratching her head. Four Children…But it was impossible for the Telmarines to have been aware of the Chronicles! Professor Cornelius was one of the few Narnians who actually had the reading materials of the Chronicles.

"Ah, that is because it is not a Telmarine Tale my dear. But a Chronicle of Narnia." she whispered, making a shushing sign as if they were keeping a secret.

"Narnia?" both Christina's whispered, she looked up at Edmund in question; he looked down at her and nodded, then pointing back to the woman and the child as a way of telling her to merely listen. "I promise you Christina. I will explain some things when all of this is over." he said calmly, he could tell that she was undecided about believing all of this or not.

"Yes, Narnia. Why, Narnia is this whole land we live in! The people of our kingdom merely transferred here because there was much more space, and Telmar was getting far too small for all of us."

"Oh…okay .What happened to the people who lived in this land? Did they move out? Was it too small for them?" the younger Christina asked.

The woman shook her head, "No…your ancestors came here to this land, with some of the people of Narnia fighting them. So your ancestors had to fight as well. And then suddenly; the people of Narnia ran away…" her mother said; looking slightly saddened, as if she pitied the people of Narnia. "What happened to the four Children and the Lion?" the younger Christina asked.

"Why don't we start from the beginning first?" her mother suggested. The younger Christina nodded excitedly, remaining silent as her mother began to tell the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a young girl from the city called War-Drobe of the world Spare-Oom that suddenly came into Narnia. And there she met a faun, his name was Mr. Tumnus—"

"Isn't it called a Wardrobe and Spare room?" Christina whispered to herself, failing to make sure Edmund did not overhear her. Edmund grinned to himself and sighed, not long ago; when Christina still knew him and was still part of his world in Narnia, she could barely bring herself to say Spare room properly.

"What was the name of the little girl?" blurted out the younger Christina. "Why, her name was Lucy. It seems that I have nearly forgotten to mention her name!" smiled her mother.

Edmund chuckled inwardly, remembering the Wardrobe and Spare Room that the Narnians mistakened for War-Drobe and Spare-Oom. Everyone believed it so much that even they themselves began to believe that was the name of their world.

* * *

_Maybe I'll update tomorrow, who knows? hahaha, i've got the objective to post my very last chapter on New Years itself! _


	20. Christina and the Just King

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They made my day! And I hope you guys have a Happy Christmas Eve, I won't post on Christmas itself; it should be a time when we all spend dinner or lunch or breakfast with the family :D

_Slowly darling nobody means anymore to me than you_

_If you're in baby then I'm in (into this) with you, always._

_Careful close to the edge (You're scaring me)_

_Fall in to my arms (away with it all)_

_Fall into love love_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY: CHRISTINA AND THE JUST KING

"Edmund." Christina said, looking up at Edmund with questioning brown eyes, _Lucy_? Wasn't that the name of his sister? Weren't they four children in the Pevensie family?

"She befriended Mr. Tumnus and returned to Spare-Oom. The next time she came, her brother; Edmund followed her into Narnia. But he got lost, meeting the harsh Witch who wished to hurt them."

Christina felt her heart race at the mention of Edmund's name. Those two children couldn't have possibly been those two, that's impossible! But then again, Christina was holding hands with Edmund in another place as they both watched this girl who looked so much like her and had the same name as her. Suddenly…it didn't sound so odd at all. But Christina did not ask Edmund, he said he would explain everything to her; she didn't want to irritate him. If he was angered, he could leave her behind so easily; she had no intentions of being left behind.

Her mother stopped telling the story when she saw the younger Christina's eyes drooping down as she fought to remain awake. Her mother kissed her head and pushed her daughter's stray hair behind her hair; then blowing out the candle light when she saw her husband waiting for her outside the door. Caspian IX grinned, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her on her forehead; smiling proudly at the site of their daughter.

"She seemed to have enjoyed the story." he sighed.

"The books and parchments, you found them a few days ago did you not when you searched the mountains? They must've been there for years; they look as if the pages are about to fall out the moment you lay a finger on it." asked his wife. He laughed and nodded, "Yes, you've been reading them haven't you Farra?" he replied with another question. She blushed bright red and nodded with a small and gentle laugh, "They are very interesting. You should read them when you are not busy leading your country and raising this family." she sighed.

Caspian IX sighed as well, "I have…When I was much younger, I had a Professor who was curious about this land and its natives; telling me stories of them. A year or so later, he disappeared while searching through the Cursed Woods. They say that he was attacked by the last Narnian. And since then, I have been searching these lands for a Narnian who is willing to reunite their people with us Telmarines."

His wife stroked his cheek and smiled, "You needn't be so serious about it my dear. I am sure you will. Now come, or our child will awake wanting me to continue the story if we do not leave now." she said, holding her husband's hand as they walked out of the room.

She was such a caring wife and mother, something about her mother made Christina's grip over Edmund's hand tighten. She swallowed slowly, quickly glancing up at Edmund when she thought of the young married couple. Scenes flashed before their eyes once more, it was only then that Christina realized that neither she nor Edmund had gone hungry or even collapsed on the floor after standing for…months.

The scenes passed by quickly and her parents continued to tell her stories of the four siblings; soon named Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and High King Peter the Magnificent; then telling her stories of them as they grew older and older. At times Christina would catch Edmund smiling whenever the younger Christina did something adorable or naughty, or whenever she squealed in delight to hear stories about King Edmund the Just. Though Christina was still unsure of King Edmund the Just literally being the boy beside her, she blushed at the sight and thought of this 'younger self' adoring him. From time to time she would catch a humoured expression in his eyes, or a saddened look in them...not that she was paying too much attention to him...

The scenes slowed down once more, "Would you like to hear the story of The Magnificent High King and his battle with the Ettinsmoor Giants?" her father whispered in question. The little Christina shook her head and got out of the bed, trying to reach for the books underneath the hidden stash, "I want to read about the second King and his fight with the Calormene Prince!"

Christina felt her cheeks turn hot when Edmund's grip tightened once more.

Her mother picked her up to keep her from falling into the stash, and her father took another book. Christina looked up at Edmund once more; the expression in his brown eyes was quite humoured.

"I want to read about the second King!" the little Christina pouted. Her father laughed quietly and kissed her forehead; taking another book from the stash, "Then we shall read about the second King." he sighed happily.

"Yay!" the little Christina exclaimed.

Her mother smiled, kissing the little girl's cheeks with a smile on her beautiful face, running her fingers through the little Christina's jet black hair. "It began when the Magnificent High King Peter left Narnia for a treaty in Ettinsmoor—"

"Papa." Her father stopped reading and looked down at her with an amused expression, "Do you want me to skip to the battle?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly.

Edmund let out a small laugh, "You always were an impatient one." he whispered.

Christina blushed, it had been one of the few things he said since she arrived in this odd place…in what Edmund says but she didn't believe; that they were in her memories…he even spoke as if he'd known her for years when he had only met her a few weeks ago. She said nothing but bite her lower lip, trying to remain calm and patient for when she would question him later on.

Once her parents left, her father speaking to her mother of going into the never touched Shuddering Woods to search for the Narnians, the fear of her mother was very easy to sense. They stood still, suddenly heard a screaming down the hall as soon as the sun rose up. Once her younger self awoke, she pushed aside her blankets and rubbed her eyes lazily as she got off her bed. Christina held Edmund's hand tightly, both followed her younger self. Edmund hesitated at first, and stopped walking. He looked as if he knew what was about to happen. Christina walked and he followed next to her.

There they saw Caspian X; weeping as he sobbed and choked on his tears. Christina swallowed nervously, slowing down as she followed her younger version down the hall. Her eyes began to sting as she realized what had just happened.

_This was meant to happen..._

"Caspian...where's mama and papa?" her younger self whispered with a frightened squeak. Caspian sniffled, letting go of their uncle; then taking the young version of Christina into his arms as he cried, "I-I'll t-tak-ke c-care of y-you f-from now on Ch-Christina." he whispered.

"Caspian I want mama and papa!" she cried, tears welling up in her innocent eyes. Caspian hugged her tighter, Christina could see how hard he was trying to hold in his tears, "Mama and papa aren't coming back anymore Christina." he sobbed out.

Christina began to sob, suddenly burying her face on Edmund's chest as tears escaped from her eyes, "N-No! It's imp-possible! Th-They c-can't be—!" before she said anything else, Edmund immediately wrapped his arms around her to comfort her; whispering words of comfort to her.

"I…I w-want-t t-to st-stop." she whispered to Edmund in plead. Edmund was hesitant at first and he no longer held her, his left hand holding her right one, "You will be alone for a few moments…" he murmured.

She nodded with a hiccup, "Just…please…I want to stop."

Edmund nodded and suddenly he let go of her…she as alone, scenes of her younger self struggling to recover from the shock of her parents' unfortunate deaths caused her to continue crying. Edmund was not taking long; the scenes were merely going by too fast. The scenes stopped to when Christina was much older, fireworks rose above her head as the sound of soldiers screaming filled her ears. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, closing the door and going back to sleep.

_Your brother…is gone…_

Christina dropped to her knees, pleading for Edmund; now gone, to help her out of the horrid memories. Suddenly she heard the sound of flipping pages and wind was pushing against her face once more. Christina no longer felt the floor beneath her, but she was not falling. Suddenly she woke up, slumped on a soft couch with everyone crowded around her. Edmund, who had been standing as he held her closed journal, and sat next to her to see how she was reacting to such an experience. Tears began to spill from her eyes and she lips quivered, she began to sob; burying her face in her hands. She turned to Edmund and hugged him tightly, as if he was the only who could understand what she was going through, as if he was the only one she trusted now. Christina then pulled away from him after a while, doing her best to bite back her sobs and wipe her tears away.

"Oh Christina." sighed Julia, taking a seat next to her and rubbing her back to comfort her…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

After a good deal of sobbing and crying, Christina finished crying on Edmund; her eyes glassy and red from all of the tears. Edmund took her hand in comfort, and surprisingly she didn't protest; squeezing his hand tightly. "Wh-What happened?" Christina sniffled, looking up at Peter and Professor Kirke with sadness in her eyes.

"Y-You don't remember?" Isabella asked worriedly.

Christina shook her head, "No…I do remember what just happened. I-I was w-with Edmund. And I-I saw a l-little girl. I-I th-think the g-girl w-was me. But the t-wo people sh-she called them h-her parents, but th-they're n-not _my_ parents!"

"And th-then w-we w-were in th-this world c-called Narnia." she sobbed out, "Wh-what did y-you do t-to me?" she whispered in question, you would've expected her to sound furious; but she was not, more of afraid and confused.

"As Mr. Pevensie said the day before Ms. Price, you are not of this world. But of a world where Narnia exists. That man and woman the little girl was with were _your _parents as that little girl was _you_." said Professor Kirke; puffing on his pipe once more. "H-How's th-this p-possible? H-How d-do you know this?" she asked curiously.

Edmund pursed his lips; speaking up, "Do you remember the stories that your mother told you when you were younger?" he asked.

She sniffled, about to retort; until she stared off for a moment. She looked back up at him and nodded, "Y-Yes…I remember. Th-They were stories about four siblings coming from a world called Spare-Oom. The first was a little g-girl; h-her name was Lucy. And th-then her brother; Edmund, followed her, but ended u-up b-betraying th-them and th-the N-Narnians. Wh-When they r-returned, th-the other t-two; P-Peter and Susan c-came with th-them—" Christina hesitated, looking at Peter.

"W-Were th-those f-four Children; _you_?" she asked. "Yes. I am High King Peter." said Peter with humility in his tone, as if stating a fact; not boasting.

"You never answered my questions, this is all so impossible." she whispered to herself nervously.

"Nothing is impossible if Aslan wills it Ms. Price." said Professor Kirke.

"How can I believe you? Y-You've n-never b-been there!" exclaimed Christina in disbelief as she let go of Edmund's hand. Professor Kirke chuckled, "Never been there? Me? My dear, I've been to Narnia when I was a child, no older than Ms. Lucy Pevensie! In fact, I witnessed that world begin." he continued. Edmund watched the horror dance around in Christina's dark eyes; the disbelief was saddening to be honest about it. She looked as if she was searching within her mind for a question that they could not answer, something to prove both them and her wrong of the existence of Narnia.

"I…I thought y-you believed in Aslan…and yet I see you in the Cathedral. Is that n-not a s-sin?" she said challengingly.

"Christina, it's not as simple as you think." spoke up Rowena Carmichael, uncertain of what else she would say, "You can trust them…because we trust them too." Christina looked up at them in disbelief, almost horrified as to what her own friend had just said. "I…I d-don't understand." she whispered.

Isabella took Julia Brown's place on the couch and grasped Christina's hand, failing as soon as Christina jerked her hand away from both Edmund and Isabella's reach. "If you truly pay attention in mass, which I trust you do Christina." spoke up Peter, "God has more than one name. In Narnia, which doesn't exist to many people in this world; Jesus _is_ Aslan, as Aslan _is_ Jesus." he said.

"Y-You expect me to believe that?" she whispered, her eyes grave as she glared at all of them; including her own friends, Edmund could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes.

Her friends expected her to stop returning to Professor Kirke and them, but to find out that they now chose otherwise could have been slightly irritating. Christina felt as if they were toiling with her mind instead of helping her. "Remember the Tale where I betrayed my family and Narnia, and Aslan sacrificed himself in order to keep me from dying at the hands of the White Witch?" Edmund said to Christina calmly.

She nodded hesitantly in reply, "Y-Yes…"

"It is the same as Jesus sacrificed himself for all the sinners in this world." he murmured, cringing at the horrible thought of Aslan's death.

"Th-Then _if-f_ I am from that place…how do you all know me? How _am_ I here instead of there?" she asked shakily, looking slightly satisfied; believing that they would not be able to answer them. They all exchanged uncertain looks with one another, "She never reached that point did she?" asked Peter.

Edmund shook his head, "She wanted to stop the moment…the moment she lost _them_." he said in hesitation, hoping she wouldn't cry at the thought of her past parents dying.

"W-We actually aren't sure of that Christina; when we met, I myself was a bit puzzled…You'll find out how we know you soon enough; but at the moment you should rest. You seem exhausted." Edmund continued, replying to Christina's question this time.

"H-How do Isabella, Julia, and Rowena believe you? You've just met Rowena and Julia today…"

"It's difficult to explain Christina." murmured Isabella, placing her hand on Christina's shoulder, "W-We had to experience the mere point of being there to understand all this, to _want_ to help them help you."

"What do you mean?" Christina whispered in question, her eyes meeting Edmund's, "A-Are you saying that you…you three were there?" she continued; her eyes wide with disbelief once more. The three girls nodded, looking down at Christina with pity. It was a lot to take in, all in a few hours. And they weren't even half way to explaining everything to her. Edmund knew this would be difficult, but never _this _difficult. "How is this all possible? They must be dreams." she muttered under her breath.

"Nothing is impossible Ms. Price. They are not dreams Ms. Price; but repressed memories of yours that have been long unheard of until we met you." said Professor Kirke.

There was a long silence followed by Professor Kirke's puffing; he then stood up, stretching his back. "It seems that Ms. Price will need some time to think about this, come along children, Peter shall brew us more tea." Professor Kirke said cheerfully, patting Edmund on the back.

"Professor." Christina squeaked out; nervous.

"Yes Ms. Price?" Professor asked.

"W-Would it be alright if I walked for a while…t-to think things through…" she questioned.

Professor nodded and smiled at her warmly, "I suggest that Edmund comes along with you if you are perfectly fine with it." he said.

She nodded, standing up at remaining silent as they walked to the coat rack to put on their coats before leaving. Just when Edmund was going to help Christina with her coat, she merely took it; putting the coat on herself. They walked out of the house together, silent as the wind. People passed by them with smiles on their faces as they spoke to their companions; Edmund could tell Christina was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minutes. Christina had not run away from him or thrown a tantrum…or called any of them mental…that was…sort of a good sign, but the point was Edmund could still see the disbelief in her eyes; which was not a good sign at all.

"Christina…you know I'd never lie to you…I'd never want to hurt you…" he whispered, trying to make Christina see the truth.

She finally looked up at him, her eyes tear filled as she bit back her suppressed sobs, "I…I don't understand!" she sobbed out, wiping the tears from her eyes as she began to hiccup. They sat on the bench by the bus stop, Christina weeping as Edmund watched patiently; waiting for a moment wherein she would be willing to listen to him.

"Christina…" he breathed out, hesitantly laying a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she hugs him; sobbing against his chest, "I-It's a-all j-just s-so co-confusing!" she sobbed out. Edmund cringed, hugging her back as she sobbed; ignoring the people who passed by, gazing at them with discomfort.

"Christina," he whispered.

She looked up at him, muttering a sorry as she wiped all of her tears away; holding in her hiccups, "B-Before I c-came to s-see Professor Kirke, I…I w-went to the C-Cathedral b-by myself…and; s-someone w-was sp-speaking to me…tell-ing me to see P-Professor Kirke…" Edmund said nothing, allowing her to continue speaking, "F-For s-some r-reason…I-I tr-trusted t-that v-voice. As if-f I kn-knew th-that voice so well." she finished, wiping her last tear away.

"W-Was th-that As-lan? W-Was th-that God?" she whispered in question. Edmund pursed his lips, watching as she played with her fingers nervously, "Well…I do…I do believe that it was him." he replied, slightly smiling down at her. He saw hope in her eyes and felt relief slip into his mind, she sniffled; rubbing her eyes from the irritation of her dried tears. He rubbed her back as comfort so she'd stop hiccupping, she took his hand; gripping it tightly.

"Wh-Why are y-you so k-kind to me?" she whispered in question, looking up at him with glassy eyes after all of her crying; her voice remained steady, no longer holding back any hiccups.

Edmund swallowed, very drawn towards this girl he loved; their faces were probably less than 12 inches away from each other, "Because…we're friends." he replied clearly, smiling at her. Though she did not know how they met, Edmund knew that she considered him a friend in some odd way; but something was much better than nothing. She said nothing, deep in thought as they gazes locked.

"We should get back, you could get a cold after all this crying." he murmured, helping her up.

She stood up; clinging onto his arm as if she felt completely safe around him, the way she used to hold him before...before he left; and before she forgot about him. As they walked, there was silence once more as Christina held onto Edmund's arm. She had always been a rather delicate person that preferred the grip of another to feel safer.

"W-Would it be okay if…if you explained to me; how I met all of you?" she asked as they crossed the street.

Edmund hesitated; should he? She would be rather confused wouldn't she? But it was worth a try wasn't it?

"Before I woke up…I was on a horse; I was going to leave the castle…m-my brother was missing…and I h-had to search for him." she whispered.

"We Narnians aren't bad people Christina…if we were, we wouldn't be friends the way we are right now." he replied, "You were in the Woods…we found you. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you; the next time you decide to enter the memories again, you will find out. It's all your choice, whether you want to continue life forgetting about all this…or continuing life accepting what is happening."

She nodded, allowing Edmund to open the door for her as they entered his house once more. The smell of tea and crumpets was all over the place, people were speaking in hushed tones until they heard Edmund and Christina enter the house. The talking came to a stop. They entered the living room, everyone seated on the couches and holding a cup of tea.

Edmund looked back at Christina, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes as she directed her gaze to everyone else, "I…I've decided to continue with all this… I want to remember…" she said.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

It was night now, Rowena and Julia had gone home now as did Christina and Isabella; both lying in their beds as they stared up at the ceiling. It was odd for Christina, knowing that her cousin was changed in a way; and had returned after being gone for quite a while in the other world; Narnia.

It was unbelievable to Christina, but she could not help but trust and believe all of them. She shut her eyes and shifted her weight, turning over to see whether she was comfortable. She could tell Isabella missed that place that had been unknown to her until that day. Deep down, Christina probably missed that place too; she just didn't know it. She fiddled with her fingers and closed her eyes; thinking of Edmund almost at once, feeling her cheeks turn warm.

"Isabella…" she murmured loudly.

"Hm…Yes?" whispered Isabella as she lay on the other bed.

Christina licked her dry lips and swallowed, "Does this mean that we aren't relatives…at all?" she whispered in question.

The silence resumed once more…Isabella didn't reply…

"I…I guess not…Professor Kirke said that all the memories we have, including all our friends and everyone who know you but the Pevensies; had inserted memories that…really don't exist." She replied in hesitation.

What Isabella said made Christina's heart ache as she clutched her blanket tightly…it meant everything was a lie…her friendship with Rowena and Julia that she thought began a few years ago only truly began when she arrived in their lives…Her hazy memories of her childhood with her parents that turned out to be strangers she never met…was that all true? She didn't want to believe it, but she felt as if there were other memories, the much greater memories that lay in her journal; awaiting her to remember more and be written in.

"What is Narnia like?" Christina asked, changing the subject.

Isabella did not hesitate, sighing in sadness the moment Christina mentioned Narnia. Christina could hear Isabella's incessant chewing of her nails, a bad habit she got rid of long ago when they were on the verge of becoming young ladies.

"Narnia…oh it's so beautiful, Christina…I…I loved it Christina…You could speak to the graceful Dryads, one of my most favoured friends was a Pug; his name was Hughie and he was the most spoiled little Pug in the entire land!" she said with a humoured tone; trying to hide all her pain and sadness. "I…I met your brother there as well…he missed you very much so." she continued, then the talking to came to an awkward end.

Christina chewed on her lower lip, remembering how at the end of her memory; Caspian had gone missing. But he was safe now wasn't he? There were just too many questions in her head, one including her uneasiness towards all of this. She wanted to know more, she believed them; but there was this part of her that told her all of this was ridiculous.

"Goodnight Isabella…thank you…" Christina whispered in reply, shifting her weight once more as she hugged her pillow tightly; her finger nails scratching the pillow's fabric. She closed her eyes, and with one blink; she was in a dark field, crying as sobs escaped continuously from her small mouth. She was hugging someone tightly as she cried…Edmund, he held onto her as comfort without saying a word. Her face was flushed red as she swept away her thoughts of their intimate actions.

Caspian emerged from the shadows, awestruck and relieved to see that she hadn't left at all. She let go of Edmund as he let go of her, watching as she walked towards to Caspian and sobbed towards her older brother with pain and anguish escaping with her sobs.

"_Why?" asked Caspian, taking his sister in his arms._

_She hugged him, looking up at King Edmund who stood behind them. She couldn't see her own brother through her tears…and yet her view of King Edmund was clear as crystal…_

_She felt her cheeks turn hot, wiping her tears away as a distraction. Caspian turned to King Edmund his eyes sincere and thankful, "Thank you." he said. King Edmund nodded, walking away from them and back into the How._

_She had been relieved…and yet…she also wanted him to stay…_

"_Christina, how could you think such?" questioned her older brother, wiping away her tears._

"_I-I…I- d-didn't w-want all of y-you to get h-hurt because of what I've done any more than you have." she replied in hiccups. _

"_Sacrificing yourself would only hurt us more Christina. You had fallen, as have I…and we both will have our chances to rise again." he said, kissing her on her forehead._

Christina slowly opened her eyes to the darkness, slowly emerging from the bed as she touched her face; no tears spilled from her eyes as they did earlier. Where was Caspian? What about King Edmund? Had all of that been a dream? Had she been ambushed by a soldier? She got off the bed; feeling the odd material of the clothes she had been wearing?

"Caspian?" she whispered, looking around the dark room. She rushed out of the odd looking door, slowly closing it to avoid the Galmian girl from awakening. She needed to escape, she needed to find Caspian. As she rushed down the stairs without a sound; a voice began to speak to her gently. She stopped moving, looking around in search of the voice's owner.

_Relax my child, now is no longer the time to panic and flee...you are safe now; your brother is safe and will be waiting for you soon. These people will not harm you; they are here to care for you._ said the voice.

Christina swallowed, her knees began to become weak...she gently collapsed on the stairs, seated on the staircases as she rubbed her eyes continuously.

_Go and sleep now my child. All will be fine...I am with you at all times, this will be over soon..._

Christina blinked, oddly finding herself at the lower staircases, seated all by herself in the darkness?

_What happened?_

She must've been dreaming...Christina got up and walked back into her room; searching for the journal in her sling bag. She picked it up at turned on her lamp light, her eyes wide as she took a pen and wrote; the letters and words flowed through the ink of her pen as if she was in another world. By the time she stopped writing, the journal was closed. Christina blinked in awe, wondering whether if she reopened the book, if she'd be in her memories once more. Why didn't she immediately enter them when she was writing?

Christina reached out for the book in hesitation; then pulling away. There must have been a reason why she was made to go with another person...maybe it was best that she did it another time. For now, she should be in bed, asleep. School would begin tomorrow and she would be seeing Professor Kirke once more...


	21. The Cunning Queen and Her Plan

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you enjoyed your Christmas! Here's the next chapter :P This chapter mainly revolves around Susan.

_ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_

_mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_

_speak no feeling no I don't believe you_

_you don't care a bit..._

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: THE CUNNING QUEEN AND HER PLAN

The morning was a dreary as it could get and it was raining; meaning Susan couldn't go out of the house. Also meaning that Susan was stuck with Kirke the kook, who wouldn't stop puffing his pipe. There must've been some remedy he was taking through that pipe that was messing with his mind. Susan remained in her room the whole day to avoid the lunatic, looking through old books she read for entertainment with a constant scowl crossed on her pretty face; she was frustrated at the point that she couldn't bring herself to leave the room. Lucy, Peter, and Edmund were in school, and their parents were both busy at work. Susan scoffed angrily as she threw the second book she'd read that day onto Lucy's bed and got off of her own. She sighed, picking up all the sprawled books on the floor after throwing nearly all of them onto the floor out of irritation and boredom. Susan carefully placed the books back onto the shelf, sighing as this happened.

"You weren't like this before Susan..." she muttered under her breath to herself; tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

She walked to the bathroom and opened the light, immediately looking at the mirror in front of her. Admiring her shapely eyebrows, full pink lips, and startling blue eyes; she was beautiful, as many boys and young men told her; and they were correct. She untied her hair and watched as it fell into wavy curtains of silk brown passing her shoulders.

She grinned, running her fingers through her hair with pride oozing all around her. She brushed her hair slowly, thinking about how that pretty girl with slight envy for her silky black hair; Christina, reacted after fainting in the house. Narnia...

Susan scoffed at the thought and tied her hair into a perfect bun; admiring her work.

What they were doing to the girl was not normal, and for once; Susan felt as if she _needed_ to do something about it. She wanted to expose her siblings and Kirke the kook, show her parents how wrong they were about them. She would win their favour once more and she could get Kirke out of the house in less than a day if her parents found out. She overheard Peter and Edmund talking in hushed tones during the dinner party, though what she heard was rather vague; because she was looking at her reflection on the shiny silver spoon and was bored listening to some of the young men trying to catch her attention. She remembered Edmund saying that Christina was coming today, and rather earlier than all of them; since they still had fencing and Peter had school, so maybe Susan would be able to persuade Christina to go away and realize how mental her siblings were becoming.

Yes...she would do that after all...

It was now around 3:30 pm and Susan creeped out of her room and into the kitchen, deciding to maybe prepare some tea for both her and Christina while they would talk. Professor was up in his room and would wait to hear the doorbell ring so he could come down. And Susan was going to prevent the doorbell from ringing; she'd be able to buy some time to speak with Christina while Kirke dozes off.

Susan waited by the window, secretly peering out for any sign of the young girl. Suddenly Christina was crossing the road; dressed in the St. Finbar's uniform as she clung onto the strap of her sling bag. Susan grinned maliciously; sweet victory would come soon, waiting until she saw Christina a few steps from the door; rushing towards the front door. Susan brushed her skirt and fixed her hair, putting on a friendly glint in her blue eyes as she opened the door.

"Oh...hello…er…Christina right?" Susan asked, pretending to be unfamiliar with the girl; she could tell that Christina fell for it, nodding shyly as she said her whole name. Her large eyes are filled with uncertainty as they try avoiding Susan's gaze; as if she was hiding something top secret from her.

"Yes, Christina Price." she replied. Susan nodded, making way to let her enter the house. She entered, seating herself on the couch across Susan as Susan handed her a cup of tea. Grateful, Christina nods and murmurs a 'thank you' in response.

"I'm just curious, I don't mean to be rude at all...but why have you come back? After you fainted..." Susan purposely drifted off, making herself seem as if she was embarrassed to ask the young girl. She grinned inwardly, anticipating each and every answer that the girl might come up with.

Christina shook her head, setting down her cup of tea, "I...I'm not offended. It's just...I trust your words of warning, you truly are sincere for telling me so...but I trust Professor Kirke as well...I really am improving, so I want to continue seeing him." she replied in a murmur; there is a stark look of embarrassment and anxiety in the girl's face, she was a very bad actress.

Susan set down her cup of tea in irritation, doing her best to hide it all, "Oh...I see. Then I don't think I can say anything else. So what did you do yesterday?" Susan asked plainly. The girl hesitated, she bit her lower lip and remained silent, "Not much." she replied, "He read to me my journal—"

"And you're perfectly fine with it?" Susan asked, trying to sound shocked.

She nodded, "Yes..."

Susan pursed her lips, "So…may I ask…what's in your journal?" she brought up; hiding that sly grin of hers from forming on her lips. Christina seemed rather startled by the question, her hands tightly grasping the sling bag on her lap. She looks up at Susan and her eyes flicker back to the bag, "Dreams…simply dreams." she whispers.

"What kind of dreams?" Susan immediately asks; there _must_ be something they were doing to the girl, she just looked so bewildered.

"Mostly dreams of being all by myself." Christina replies, but Susan can tell she is lying by the way she swallows and licks her lips right before saying so; during those dreary days of classes in College; Susan used to listen of course, but then she discovered much more entertaining things; and then those classes didn't seem so important anymore.

"Oh…I see." Susan says, drifting off.

Christina rises from her seat; placing her sling bag on the coffee table, "You don't mind if I go to the comfort room do you? It Professor wakes up, please tell him I'm here." she says.

Susan nods, directing her to the comfort room. Christina closed the door and Susan quietly rushed to the living room, opening Christina's sling bag and rummaging through it for a book our journal. She finally finds her fingers brushing against a leathery texture and pulls out the book, looking at the direction of the rest room before opening the book.

_Finally...if I just show this to mum and dad—_

But before Susan could think of anything else as she slowly opened the leather journal, pages flipped before her as if she was before a horrible storm; the strong winds were messing up her hair and she could feel the cold biting her cheeks as she screamed in surprise. Susan closed her eyes, afraid of what would happen. The moment the wind's howling came to an end and the coldness stopped biting Susan's skin, Susan ceased her screaming; immediately opening her eyes. Where was she? Was she asleep? Had this been the dream Christina Price was speaking of?

Something was wrong…how did this happen to her? How was this even possible?

Susan looked to her left and saw an attractive young woman staring back at her; her long brown waves falling past her waist as she gazed at her with sparkling blue eyes. She smiled and Susan scowled, taking a step backwards…

Suddenly she saw a little girl with silky black hair walking ahead of her, Susan called out to her but the little girl paid her no attention. Susan scoffed, running after the girl, screaming for her to come back and speak to her. Scenes changed before her eyes and Susan bent down onto the ground, breathing heavily in exhaustion as she heard her own heart beating painfully against her chest. For the first time in a while...Susan was afraid.

"This can't be happening…" she muttered to herself, her eyes were glassy as she felt the need to squeeze all of the tears out.

She screams by herself as she finds herself engulfed in total darkness, voices speaking to one another in hushed tone surrounded her, calling her names and begging her to be happy once more. Telling her she wasn't alone.

"How can I be happy when you're gone?" she shrieked, covering her ears as tears began to run down her cheeks, sobs escaping from her mouth as she soon begun to pull on her hair.

"I'm _alone_! All because of _you_!" she screams, her voice soon becomes hoarse as she screams them on and on without stopping to rest.

Anger and sadness whizzed about in her mind, "How could you?" she chokes out, "You left me!"

_You were never left alone…_ whispers a fatherly voice with a tone of both hurt and love, Susan sniffled; feeling as if someone was patting her on the back as comfort.

"I said get me out of here!" she screams, "It's all just nonsense! You _abandoned_ me! You left me here in this horrible world! LEAVE ME BE!" she shrieks with all her energy flowing out of her.

As she sank to the floor and cried to herself, she buried her face in her hands; feeling the strong cold winds pulling her away once more, only with a harsher angered motion. She let it be; sobbing louder as this all happened to her. She heard a dark chuckle of a woman as she found herself no longer on the ground, feeling a shiver go down her spine as the voice spoke to her.

_You will be mine soon…Daughter of Eve…_

Susan opened her eyes, finding the journal closed in her hands as she grasped it tightly. She screamed, throwing it onto the floor with an enraged and fearful look in her eyes. She then heard the sound of Professor Kirke coming down the stairs and Christina coming back from the rest room, they must have heard her scream. Immediately, Susan picks up the book and shoves it into Christina's sling bag; rushing to the couch and picking up her cup of tea to make it seem as if she hadn't moved at all.

"Oh, hello Ms. Pevensie." greets Professor Kirke with a yawn as he begins to light his pipe.

"H-Hello Professor Kirke…er…Christina is just in the restroom. I'll leave you two be. I'm rather exhausted." Susan lies, passing by the Professor with a nod and rushes up the staircases and into her room.

She panted in exhaustion, _What just happened?_ she asked herself.

Susan sat on her bed, burying her face in her hands as she massaged her temples as if she was going through a horrible migraine. They were just games they used to play when they were younger! She was no Queen! She was from Finchley for goodness sake! The dark chuckle played in her head once more and she shivered, feeling tears of anxiety pouring down from her eyes. She rushed into the bathroom and washes her face, not caring whether her hair got drenched in the water or not. She sobs, feeling all her makeup getting washed off as she continuously rubbed her eyes and lips. She looked into the mirror, no longer seeing a beautiful girl before her…

The girl had bloodshot eyes as tears still poured down, her red lipstick was smeared on her cheek and chin, her eyeliner was falling past her cheeks along with her tears, her nose red from crying. This woman who was considered beautiful to countless men…was soon disappearing into a woman that no man would dare cast a glance of admiration on ever again, instead she would be looked at with disgust by all who came in her way.

_You shall be mine soon…Daughter of Eve…_

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

It was Thursday and Christina was gritting her teeth as she walked down the street along with Isabella, Julia, and Lucy walking with her. There hadn't been any fencing practise since there was a tournament; which had been moved from Friday to Saturday, therefore Isabella, Edmund, and Lucy could come along. But Edmund hadn't been with them; he decided to attend his football practise but leave early with an excuse slip they made up with Professor Kirke's help.

"Isabella, has Ketterly contacted you? When will you see each other besides Saturday?" Julia asked, adjusting her hat to keep it from being blown away by the wind.

"Relax Julia, I was thinking of seeing him tomorrow right after school but…I can't leave Christina be, she needs support." Isabella replied to Julia.

Christina stopped walking and shook her head, smiling at Isabella excitedly as well, "You don't have to be with me all of the time Isabella. Most of that time spent, I will be with Edmund. Maybe not today, since you will be taking his place while he's in football. I mean...not that I prefer being with Edmund more—"

Isabella interrupted with a laugh; laying her hand on Christina's shoulder, "Thanks Christina, I'll tell him that I'll see him tomorrow."

"Oh I'm so excited for you!" exclaimed Julia, with a giggle escaping from her mouth. Isabella rolled her eyes; Christina could tell she was excited as well, sometimes Julia could be a little too over reactive a lot of times. Mason Ketterly was probably the only boy Isabella truly befriended; that must have been why they liked one another so much, they were so comfortable around each other.

"What about you, Lucy?" asked Isabella, "Is there anyone you like that is from Hendon House?"

Lucy turned an odd shade of reddish pink, shaking her head in reply; "Not that I am aware of. I don't exactly see any need in fancying some boy who may not even know who I am. Not even when I was in Narnia." Christina felt like freezing, it was still so odd to hear the word 'Narnia' escape from anyone's lips. She believed now…but how much? She knew there was still doubt tugging on her at the back of her head, but she did her best to fight it away. Hopefully it would go away soon…

"Oh yes, I remember quite well when I was reading the old books in Cair Paravel's library. Kings and Princes from across the sea would sail to Narnia just to seek your hand in marriage!" said Julia, sighing at the thought of being in Narnia once again, "How come you took no interest in any of them despite their handsome looks?" she continued, merely curious to hear Lucy's explanation; her small brown eyes showing utmost excitement as she asks.

"I don't really know," replied Lucy, "I just felt that none of them was the one for me. Err… I don't think I can love anyone else aside from my family, my friends, and most especially Aslan…is it bad to think that way?" she asked anxiously.

Isabella and Julia shook their heads; Isabella rested her hand on Lucy's shoulder as comfort, "Not at all, there are some people in this world who can only bring themselves to love Aslan the most, and their lives become one of the happiest; just to be able to serve him. Sometimes the person you least expect to become one of those people ends up being one of them." Isabella said with a warm smile.

Lucy nodded and gave them a wide gleeful smile, "Perhaps…I'm one of those lucky people." she grinned, clutching her bag's strap tightly. They smiled and walked towards the Pevensie house, Lucy knocked on the door and rang the doorbell; the sound of heels coming towards the door made them wonder whether it was Lucy's mother, Mrs. Pevensie. The door opened and out came a woman with beautiful flaxen waves tied up in a tidy bun, some left stray as a tussled style. Her skin complexion was golden yet slightly pale with a slight trace of freckles across her rosy cheeks and on the bridge of her nose, Christina looked up to her eyes; they were a soulful brown…very much like Edmund's…

Christina smiled as the woman smiled warmly at them, "Good morning Mrs. Pevensie." Julia, Isabella, and Christina said; delighted to finally meet the four Kings and Queens' mother.

"Oh hello, come in! Come in!" Mrs. Pevensie said, making way for them to enter as she smiled widely in pure sincerity.

Before they entered the living room Lucy stopped, smiling as she spoke, "Mum, these are Christina Price, Isabella Winston, and Julia Brown…er…friends of mine." she hesitated, they truly were friends of hers anyway; it was because he mother would've thought Isabella, and Christina were friends of Susan, they looked too old for Lucy. As for Julia, she looked very young so she could even mistaken for a thirteen year old sometimes.

"Oh it's very nice to meet you all. Come! You all must be exhausted from school. I'll go get some tea for you all—" she said hurriedly, her voice slightly trailing off as she walked into the kitchen across the living room.

"Your mum is really nice." Isabella smiled at Lucy. "Oh and she's so beautiful!" gushed Julia, clearly speaking the truth as her brown eyes widened with her mouth agape. All Christina could think of at that time was, _Edmund has her eyes._ She blushed at the thought and sat next to Lucy; who had turned bright red and smiled proudly.

"Thank you; she really is pretty isn't she? I wish I could be as pretty as her and Susan." sighed Lucy, her dark blue eyes were slightly saddened. Christina shook her head, laying her hand on Lucy's small shoulder, "You _are_ very pretty Lucy. Sometimes you just don't see it." she smiled, trying to comfort her younger friend.

Lucy smiled, standing up and peering from the door to check on her mother, just when she was going to excuse herself to assist her mother; Christina stood up and stopped Lucy, "I'd like to help her if you would allow me." she murmured. Lucy swallowed in hesitation, wondering why Christina would like to do such a thing when she was a guest, let alone barely knew the woman. Lucy nodded and sat across Julia and Isabella, they watched as Christina exited the room and made her way to the kitchen, she was rather nervous to approach the beautiful mother of Peter, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie; it made her wonder what she thought of Christina. Did she like her? Did she dislike her? Or was she undecided? Mrs. Pevensie turned around and smiled, her smile stunning Christina, "Oh hello Christina. What are you doing here? Are you looking for the restroom? It's down the hall to the left." she said, pulling out a few cups from the cupboard to pour some freshly made tea into the cup.

Christina shook her head, walking beside Mrs. Pevensie as she nervously played with the hem of her skirt, "Er…no Mrs. Pevensie. I was just wondering if you needed any help. I wouldn't want to cause any problems or exhaustion for you." she replied, "Would it be fine with you if I helped make the tea?" she asked, chewing on her lower lip.

Mrs. Pevensie smiled and nodded, her stray flaxen hair being tucked behind her ear to prevent any from going into the cups. Christina smiled and took the teapot, setting it on top of the large tray on the dinner table followed by the sugar, milk as Mrs. Pevensie set the tea cups onto the tray as well. Just when Christina was going to carry the tray, Mrs. Pevensie lay her hand on Christina's shoulder, "It's fine now dear. Thank you for helping me, I am very thankful." she said, her deep brown eyes mesmerized Christina; they were so much like Edmund's. But there was a slight difference with Edmund and his mother's eyes. In Mrs. Pevensie's eyes, she sees feelings of hurt that have been patched up and healed; her brown eyes always twinkled each time she smiled. Edmund on the other hand…he had this soulful expression in him that still contained hurt and sadness, as if he had lost something important to him and had yet to regain it. What ever it was…Christina hoped he would regain it so she could see the very same twinkle in his eyes as well…

She felt her cheeks grow hot at the thought of Edmund and smiled back at Mrs. Pevensie, "It's no problem at all Mrs. Pevensie. I've grown quite used to making tea." she grinned as they both walked into the living room. Christina sat next to Lucy and took two cups, handing one to Lucy who took it with a thankful smile and nod. "If I may ask, what brings you all here?" Mrs. Pevensie asked, pouring Christina some tea as she leaned forward to make it easier for Mrs. Pevensie.

"To be honest; I'm here to see Professor Kirke." she murmured in reply, her thumb continuously rubbing against the porcelain tea cup, "I'm his patient you see."

Mrs. Pevensie did not hesitate to react, but she did not react the way Christina thought she would. Maybe it was wrong to think Mrs. Pevensie would be uneasy around her, but Christina was afraid of what other people would think. She wasn't as crazy as she thought she was, Professor came up with a theory that she was still in shock after all these years of being without her parents, it truly was difficult being without a parent; she suffered from it in both worlds.

"I understand; we were told about you not long ago. I hope you're feeling better. Mr. Kirke contacted me earlier, he's actually returning from the hospital; he went to see an old friend of his there." Mrs. Pevensie said; her smile towards Christina was filled with pity as she placed her hand on Christina's as comfort. Christina smiled back, and there was silence as Mrs. Pevensie poured some more tea for the others.

"Thank you Mrs. Pevensie." they all said, "Thanks mum." Lucy grinned.

"It's no problem at all—" but before Mrs. Pevensie could continue, the doorbell rung and she excused herself to open the door. Susan Pevensie came down from the staircases and entered the living room, looking slightly uncertain as she glanced at all of them. Christina exchanged a glance with Lucy, Julia and Isabella; why did they look so sad when they looked at her?

"Oh, hello Lucy, hello Christina." Susan said, smiling at the Christina warmly, "I'm Susan Pevensie, and you two are?" she asked, directing the question to both Julia and Isabella.

"I'm Isabella Winston, and this is Julia Brown." Isabella said properly with a nod and smile towards Susan.

Susan smiled back and turned to Lucy, looking rather uncertain as her mouth opened then closed as if she hadn't an idea what to say, "Would you mind if I spoke to Lucy for a while?" she asked the three friends.

They nodded; Lucy looked up at Susan and got off of the couch, walking out of the living room and up the stairs with her older sibling. Lucy seemed to be slightly uneasy around her sister, but she still went along; leaving the three girls alone. Mrs. Pevensie and Professor Kirke came in, they had both been speaking for a while, and soon the telephone began to ring and Mrs. Pevensie answered; then going up the stairs to give them all some privacy.

"Have you brought your book?" Professor Kirke asked, pulling off his scarf as he hung his coat on the rack.

Christina nodded, pulling out her journal; this would be her second time doing this...the thought made her nervous, was it because part of her was still unsure? Or was it because Edmund wasn't with her? She'd enter her 'memories' once more and this time it would be with Isabella; her, if not cousin; closest friend.

Yesterday she hadn't done it because they were to reflect on those memories; she knew that Professor Kirke knew that she was still having difficulty believing all of it. Also because neither Edmund, or Lucy, or Julia, or Rowena or Isabella; were around to take her hand during this journey of hers. Professor Kirke took the book and flipped to the last book, why didn't he end up in the book the way she did? His white eye brows furrowed then lifted high as he stopped flipping the pages.

"As I expected, there are more entries since two days ago. Much more filled pages. It is good to see that the book has been affecting you." he said, then handing the book back to Christina.

Isabella immediately took Christina's hand and gave her a small smile; Christina closed her eyes and the wind blew against her face. She was startled at first by the cold that had been biting her skin, she then relaxed...this was going to help her...this is all real.

By the time Christina decided to open her eyes, she saw before her very eyes...Edmund...his deep brown eyes were focused on another girl as his brother held a sword in his hand. Christina looked over to the frightened girl...it was her...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Susan and Lucy slowly walked up the stairs without speaking a single word to one another, Lucy entered their room first; with Susan quietly closing the door behind her. Lucy sat herself on her bed and played with her fingers, then looking up at Susan in question.

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about with me?" she asked sincerely. Susan pursed her lips, she knew what to say; she couldn't make a mistake...or else Lucy wouldn't end up believing her...

"Er...yes...it's...about when we were still a bit younger." Susan said in hesitation, seating herself across Lucy as she tried her best to look guilty and sorry for her past actions.

"What about it?" Lucy whispered in question, trying to avoid the subject, she seemed so saddened.

The insolent little girl! Sad? They were _mere_ games, was she lonely because Susan didn't want to play those games anymore? What a ridiculous thirteen year old girl! She was officially a young lady and Lucy was wasting her time pretending they were all Kings and Queens along with Peter and Edmund! Susan new they influencing Lucy! Lucy always listened to Peter instead of Susan; which hurt because Susan was the older _sister_. Susan pushed her thoughts of frustration and hurt away and smiled at Lucy sadly and took her hand; squeezing it tightly, "I'm...I'm sorry about it...about me telling you it was all a game." she said.

She could tell how Lucy felt that she was taken by surprise when Susan mentioned the word 'Narnia', which was one word she especially tried to avoid saying.

"W-What do you mean?" Lucy asked in hesitation, drawing her hand away from Susan's lingering ones out of slight distrust.

"I…I was so stubborn Lucy." Susan frowned, her lips were trembling so much she hadn't an idea how incredible she was acting, she cupped her face and squeezed her eyes to force some tears out.

They did so and she uncapped her face, sniffling as she wiped the forced tears away, "I-I'm s-so sorry Lucy." she sobbed out, secretly impressed with everything she was doing; she deserved to act, she supposed she'd do well because of her looks as well.

Lucy chewed on her lower lip and placed her hand on Susan, squeezing her shoulder as comfort. She didn't trust Susan enough to even hug her…not yet…

"What made you realize he existed? That everything we talked about weren't games at all?" Lucy asked out of curiosity, she was trying to hide the happiness that was urging to burst out of her.

Susan pursed her lips and wiped another tear away, "It…It was a day ago…I…I was speaking to Ch-Christina; and while she was g-gone…I saw h-her journal. I took it…and I h-heard voices…I s-saw m-myself…only w-with a c-crown…and much p-prettier." she paused for a while; she wasn't supposed to say that, "I…I s-saw myself as a Q-Queen of N-Narnia once again…"

There was a long silence…and suddenly Lucy embraced Susan tightly, smiling as she whispered, "I'm glad you believe again." Susan hugged her back…when was the last time she and Lucy had a moment like this? Susan began to long for more when Lucy pulled back, she could tell Lucy missed moments like this as well.

"My memories are still a bit hazy…I want to join all of you again." Susan said.

Lucy nodded and smiled, "Of course!" she replied, hugging her once more, "Come on, Christina's already begun her session.''

Susan grinned and followed Lucy down the stairs quietly, everything was silent. How long had they been speaking? The moment Susan entered the living room, her jaw dropped almost instantly; her eyes wide as they fell upon two young girls slumped on the couch as they held one another's hand…asleep as Professor Kirke and the other girl watched them silently.

"W-What are you doing to them?" Susan exclaimed in horror, rushing towards the two girls and pulling their hands apart to see what was happening.

"Wait! Susan no—!"

It was too late…

Colours of gold, silver, and red surrounded Susan…Susan breathed heavily as she looked around in panic, she felt someone holding onto her hand lightly. Susan screamed and tried to jolt away, but to everyone else; her voice was not heard…

* * *

hey guys! I'm already accepting questions about all sorts of things? like "did you have a different plan for the end instead of what's coming up?" or "if you let the pevensies stay in narnia and edmund and christina married when they were older, what would you name the kids?" all sorts of **random** questions. send me a PM or review if you like! :P and then i'll collect all the questions and answer them when i finish the story :)

random questions are welcome until the end of my story :D


	22. Second Chances

Thank you so muchg for the reviews! they made my day :) it's nearly 12 am in the morning and i'm about to watch LWW with my cousin for the heck of it, hahaha. hope you enjoy!

_Tell me, oh won't you take my hand and lead me?_

_Slow me down, don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how cause I'm ready to fall_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: SECOND CHANCES

Christina watched silently along with Isabella as they followed each step her younger self took cautiously. Somehow despite that her younger self was crying in a tent, she could see through the thin sheet of a tent and watched nervously as all this happened. Both Christinas were increasingly anxious and afraid. Both had the right to feel such...She was going to be lying to the Narnians. Edmund soon came to her comfort accidentally as he was looking for Susan and Lucy…Christina bit her lower lip; nervous of what was going to happen. This was probably what began their friendship, he always seemed to be there to comfort her…even from the beginning…

_"Wait No!" exclaimed the younger Christina in a hoarse voice, bursting out of the tent along with him_; _which seemed to startle Edmund as well. Edmund turned back to her to hear what else she had to say, willing to listen once more_…why was he always so willing? Christina felt her heart beat increasing as her fingers began to tingle; she couldn't quite name this feeling. She wasn't so sure whether she had ever felt it in her life.

_"I…w-woouldn't… want to bother him. Please, I'd rather you wouldn't tell anyone…" said Christina.__ Edmund nodded, "Would you want me to stay here and talk to you?" he asked, looking down at the girl._

_The younger Christina let out a small laugh and gave him __a small smile, "Only…if-f…y-you would like to."_

_"You are Christina right?" he asked._

_The younger Christina nodded, "Yes your highness." she replied, wiping away the last of her tears._

_"There's no need to call me that, you're no younger than I am, the same with being as royal too. I'd prefer you call me by what my sisters call me, Edmund." suggested Edmund kindly_, saying this made Christina's heart beat faster...why?

Edmund arose, looking far back where the light of the bonfire had shown brightly. "_Come on_." he said, holding out a hand for the younger Christina to take. Christina thought of when Edmund was comforting her by the bench when she was crying…he held his hand out to her as well, holding her close to keep warm from the cold winds they walked against.

_She took his hand as he pulled her up from the ground, then letting go of her as the two walked to the bonfire where the Narnians had been dancing along together._

_"Oh dear, your handkerchief is damp. I'm sorry." said Christina in embarrassment._

_"There's no need, you can keep it." Edmund replied with a small smile._

Handkerchief?...Christina drew in a sharp breath; about so ask Isabella a question until a sudden shock burst in her. She was too startled to breathe, and she knew Isabella couldn't either by the way Isabella gripped her hand so tightly. Someone was screaming…but it hadn't been the younger Christina…

The scenes moved forward as they paid attention but soon they twisted up as if being sucked away. Isabella yelped, moving as if she was being pulled from Christina as they were engulfed in darkness. Suddenly she felt Isabella let go and disappear into the darkness as the screaming noise disappeared along with Isabella.

"Isabella!" Christina exclaimed, calling on her cousin. The twisting and madness all ended and Christina collapsed onto soft green grass as her hair was sprawled all over her face. She coughed, and felt her aching stomach; she didn't feel so good anymore…

She was alone now, without anyone to hold her hand or speak to her. If Isabella has woken up, she hoped Isabella would wake her then. She hadn't an idea how to wake up; only that it was possible to be separated if you weren't in contact with anyone. She sat still and merely watched as Edmund and her younger self spoke briefly, both too absorbed in the practise to properly put up a conversation. But…she saw…the way her younger self looked at Edmund didn't seem to be the way a casual friend would look at one.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Susan breathed hard, and suddenly someone held her hand tightly as if they were frightened…she opened her eyes and saw the other unconscious girl holding her hand, she tried to pull her hand away but the girl squeezed her eyes tight shut and her grip over Susan's hand tightened, "You shouldn't let go." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up along with Susan. Susan said nothing and looked around them with fear in her eyes; it was just like last time...darkness...

"Where do you suppose we are?" Isabella asked; there was a small smile playing on her lips. Susan's face twisted in anger and confusion, how could this girl be happy that they were in complete darkness?

"Let go of me." Susan ordered with gritted teeth, glaring at the girl.

"I can't, or else both of us are separated; neither of us would wake up from this." the girl replied.

"How can you be so _calm_? We're in pitch darkness and you're _smiling_!" Susan exclaimed in frustration.

The girl looked at Susan in confusion, her expression was worried, "If I'm not mistaken, we are _not _in pitch darkness. And we're in the woods, see? There's a butterfly flying around right over there." she said, pointing at nothing, "and...I see a beach!" she continued excitedly. Susan felt her heart pounding painfully against her chest. How come this girl saw something else when Susan couldn't see at all? Susan collapsed on her knees and began to sob, "Not again!" she sobbed out. Voices and whispering filled her head, chuckles and shrieks of horror surrounded Susan as if there was no hope of escaping. How come this girl was not affected? Susan thrashed her arms, jerking away as she attempted to run.

"No! Leave me alone! Let go of me!" she shrieked, trying to jerk away from the girl. But the girl did not let go, kneeling next to her worriedly, "Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"As if you care! Leave me alone!" Susan snapped.

"Susan wa—"

"Leav—"

But before any of the girls could continue arguing, there was a loud roar that filled the emptiness of this world Susan could not see. There was silence, and something glowing came towards Susan, she tried to shield her eyes; not wanting to see the form coming towards her. Susan wanted to run away from the glowing form, she was afraid. She glanced and saw the girl smiling widely, standing up as she still held onto Susan's hand. Susan stood up as well, trying to avoid the eyes that remained on her. Somehow, despite that she looked away, Susan could still see the tawny gold eyes of the glowing form.

"_Take heed to my warning, Susan Pevensie for it shall be the last_." said the voice in a low growl, "_Because of your insistence on losing the grace I have bestowed upon you with my breath, your choice has been granted and I shan't send any more warnings to you again_." the voice continued.

The girl was silent, was she just as frightened as Susan that she couldn't speak either? "W-What do y-you mean?" Susan asked nervously, trying to avoid the golden eyes once more. There was a loud saddened roar and Susan cowered in fear.

"_She shall be mine soon Aslan...I do not want you here speaking to what belongs to me._" said a cold, teasing voice.

The voice sent chills down Susan's spine and she looked up at the glowing form, tears spilling from her eyes as she saw so much beauty before her.

"_It is not too late to repent Susan Pevensie...once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. Take this chance child._" said the low voice in a fatherly tone; a welcoming warmth had been washing over Susan in sadness.

"I..." she hesitated, "...this is ridiculous!" she exclaimed, moving away from the glowing form.

The was a shriek of laughter and an roar of sadness that surrounded Susan, the coldness surrounded her and she saw the beautiful Queen once more; her expression was saddened as she gazed back at Susan as tears escaped from her beautiful light blue eyes. Suddenly the face twisted to her horror, revealing an elderly woman with a scowl on her face. Susan felt her face and felt the creases by her mouth and the wrinkles on her forehead, she screamed; looking at her bony and wrinkly hands as they shook. She let go and suddenly any presence of the other girl that she felt, disappeared. She was completely alone in the darkness, "Leave me alone...this can't be happening." she sobbed out, shielding her eyes.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she shrieked.

Suddenly Susan felt shaken and opened her eyes, seeing Lucy next to her; looking down at her worriedly. But before Lucy could say anything, Susan sobbed and jerked away from Lucy, looking at the sleeping girl she had been with. Susan stood up immediately and ran up the stairs; locking herself within her room. Lucy didn't follow her...that was good. Susan shook her head and continued sobbing; opening her closet and dumping clothes into the nearest bag she found and took all her makeup and nicest shoes. She needed to leave...stay away from this house...

She heard the entrance door downstairs close, someone must have come home...Susan didn't care, grabbing her bag and rushing down the stairs; she still had some money in her purse, so she would be fine for a few days. Things were going far too fast for her to think of what she'd do when she runs out of money.

"Susan where are you going?" exclaimed Lucy worriedly.

"Anywhere but here!" Susan sobbed, slamming the door behind her. She was so angered, so hurt. And yet she wasn't entirely sure whether she felt this way because of her siblings and Kirke or not. "Susan dear!" it was her mother, who had still been inside their house calling for her to come back.

"Susan!" exclaimed the voice of her older brother; Peter, as he rushed out of the house and called out for her to return, "Susan come back! What happened?" he exclaimed, finally reaching her when they walked out of the gate; and pulling on her arm. "I said _let go_!" Susan exclaimed, jerking away from Peter angrily.

"Susan!" Peter exclaimed, this time he had been calling her in a much more stern tone. Susan froze and turned to Peter, glaring up at him as she tried to bite back her sobs and blink back her spilling tears, "W-What?" she snapped shakily. Peter looked at her with sadness in his eyes and brought his hand to grip her arm, "Susan, we can talk this out. What hap—"

"No! We can't talk this out Peter! I'm...I'm so tired of having to put up with all of you and your games! Narnia does _not_ exist!" she exclaimed with a sob, allowing her tears to run down her cheeks to show Peter just how much she was tired of all of this nonsense.

Peter said nothing, speechless...

"I...I just need some time to stay away from all of this." she murmured, wiping her tears, "I'll come back when I'm ready. Just...just tell mum and dad I'll be back as soon as possible." she sniffled.

They both said nothing...Susan turned around and began to walk in silence...the roars and shrieks echoed behind Susan, following her wherever she went.

_It is not too late Queen Susan..._

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Edmund sat in the bus, waiting for it to stop as he spoke to one of his football team mates; Cedric Bradley. He tried his best to be at least a bit interested in their conversation, but soon found himself looking out the window and counting the seconds until he would reach home. Suddenly the bus jerked forward, stopping. Edmund craned his neck to see whether it was time for him to leave and grinned.

"Sorry Ced, I'll see you tomorrow." he said, patting Cedric on the back before getting up and walking out of the bus as he carried his school bag and clothing bag of his Hendon House uniform. Edmund walked quickly down the cold street of Finchley and wondered whether Christina was still in his house, hoping that she was. The moment he reached the house, he took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"I'm home." he said with a heavy sigh, seeing Professor Kirke, Peter, Lucy, and Julia in the living room just...waiting...

"Hey." Peter murmured, watching as Edmund dumped his bag on the floor.

Edmund turned to see both Christina and Isabella slumped on the couch, sleeping; but...they hadn't been holding hands. Was that possible? Hadn't it been that only Christina could stay this way without any contact? The only reason why he or Isabella could come along with her was because they were in contact with Christina. It just didn't seem right...

Suddenly Isabella jolted awake, breathing steadily as she rubbed her eyes and looked back at Christina.

"What happened?" Edmund asked all of them.

Isabella looked up at him and Peter, nodding as a greeting, "Y-Your sister." she replied, "W-Where is she?"

"It was Susan...she spoke to me earlier..." spoke up Lucy, "And...and she told me she believed in Narnia again and was sorry. You see, yesterday; somehow she got her hands on Christina's journal and opened it. And she said she saw Aslan..So when we were both going down the stairs and she was so shocked when she saw Isabella and Christina and she took Isabella's hand after pulling their hands apart..."

"Where's Susan?" Edmund asked, his heart pacing faster out of anxiety for the sake of his lost sister. "Your sister is not here Mr. Pevensie. The moment she woke up, she was horrified and left the house." Professor Kirke replied calmly.

"Well we need to find her—"

"Oh it's no use going after her anymore Edmund, she doesn't even want to see our faces." Lucy trembled, a frown forming upon her face. Before Edmund could retort in some way to comfort Lucy, Peter lay his hand on Edmund's shoulder calmly, "I don't think she believes as much as we want her to...we'll just have to wait for her the way we're waiting for Christina."

"What happened when Susan took your hand Isabella?" Julia asked, laying her hand on her friend's knee.

"I...I don't really know how to explain it...all I know...is that I saw Aslan; and he brought some peace back in me ever since I left Narnia the _way _I did...I haven't felt so good in such a long time." Isabella replied, her hands curling into fists as she stared back at Christina. Edmund nodded and turned to Christina, "I'll wake her up." he murmurs.

"Yes." said Professor Kirke, "It would be best that you are the one who wakes her up, after your absence earlier."

Edmund licked his dry lips and nodded, Isabella got off of the couch; massaging her temples out of slight haziness. He sat on the couch despite that he had been dirty from football practise (his mother was going to kill him for doing so) and he laid his hand on Christina's shoulder, gently shaking her awake.

"Christina, you can wake up now." he whispered gently. She managed to let out a small moan, the expression on her face seemed disturbed; as if she had been going through a bad dream. Suddenly she jerked up; her eyes wide and she immediately sat up. She looked at Edmund and embraced him tightly, she was breathing heavily as if she was so frightened. Edmund patted her back, assured that what she had gone through was just as sad as the last one. "I'm so sorry!" she blurted out, her eyes teary as she hugged Edmund tighter.

"Christina? What happened while you were alone?" Edmund asked in concern.

"I-I didn't m-mean to cause th-their deaths." she sniffled, a few tears escaping from her eyes, "I was s-so foolish." her two friends sat to her right, comforting her just as they did the last time, Christina turned to Edmund and he grinned at her with pity in his eyes; taking her hand and wiping a tear from her cheek, "Everything's fine Christina…you were forgiven."

Christina nodded and let out a relieved smile, embracing Edmund once more. Edmund felt a tug on his chest as they embraced, he missed her…he missed Christina so much…when would she remember everything?

She still didn't know about _them_, about what they had…when? When would she? Edmund prayed to Aslan that it would be soon…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Once Isabella and Christina brought Julia home, they finally reached their own house. Christina sighed in relief, she was hungry and dinner was coming soon. "Isabella be a darling and help me set the table." said Aunt Anna after Isabella and Christina kissed her on the cheek as a hello.

"Sure." mumbled Isabella, setting down her bags and fencing equipment on the floor before pulling the plates out of the cabinet and setting them on the family dining table. Christina went ahead into their room and sighed as she closed the door behind her, they only spoke briefly about her memories; Professor Kirke didn't seem to be asking her questions anymore. It was as if everything had already been laid out for her, as if there was no need for them to do anything anymore…

Christina thought of Edmund…when he comforted her earlier; it was just like when he comforted her in the forest…the handkerchief. Christina placed the journal carefully on her bed and opened her closet of clothes, rummaging through the small drawer. She laid her eyes upon a small faded handkerchief at the very bottom of the drawer. Christina reached out for it and pulled it out of the drawer, her thumb rubbing against the fine cotton texture.

She turned it over and saw two small initials sewed on with a faded beige colour, _EP_ it said. Christina swallowed down hard, thinking of the forest once more. "Impossible…" she whispers in slight astonishment. _EP_...Edmund Pevensie?

She thought of when he saved her as she fell, plummeting to her death; holding her tightly to make sure she would not struggle anymore, his grip was protective and calm as it happened...

_The sun shined brightly as it hung above them, the heat that prickled against her skin caused her to perspire as she stood…waiting…Suddenly it began, people collided into one another and the ground trembled as the enemies fell into __a hole. He saved her once again. The glimpses of him that she managed to catch as she battled were of him fighting more than three soldiers, his expression furious and determined as he was engrossed in the battle. He was giving the best of himself as he fought; easily striking each soldier with one or two blows. At that moment...she finally saw the fierce warrior he had been known to be, he was the fierce warrior who never failed to protect her. _

_They all rushed towards the river of Beruna as the enemies attempted to escape, but that seemed almost impossible…Aslan stood before all of them, and with his mighty roar the river god swallowed up the cause of all this war. All was peaceful once more…and Christina and Caspian were welcomed back into their Kingdom. A silver circlet rested on her head as the guests cheered in happiness…from a Traitor to a Queen of Narnia…_

_He placed his hand on her waist and took her other hand…she said nothing but avoided his deep brown eyes. The rhythm of the music lead them along the dance floor, his sister dancing with her brother; only there was silence between the two as they avoided one another. She wanted to tell him…she just couldn't…_

_The scenes changed to a few days later, an assembly was being held and Aslan had been there…_

_He looked down at her, brushing her cheek with his fingers, the feel of his fingers against her lips were making every inch of herself slightly tingle, then…ever so slowly and gently he began lowering his lips to hers.__ The Telmarines gasped and whispered once more. _

_Edmund pulled back taking one last look at her, "I don't want you to be sad...I want you to look into the good things of this. I want you to learn how to smile; but to have a good time as well. To smile because you are happy with the way you are..."_

_"When I come back. We'll see each other again... even if you'll be thirty years or so older than me. Even married with children…I'll be there…to protect you…to love you…"_

_Christina sobbed at the sound of 'love' escaping his mouth, looking up at him with saddened and yet overjoyed eyes.__ "I don't care if we'll be apart, I don't care if you will love someone else by then. I will still love you. I won't let you down. I'll come back for you again. I promise…" he whispered, kissing her softly again as he felt her sobs against his lips, he could taste her salty tears on his lips._

_She did not want to stop gazing into his striking brown eyes, trying to take slow breaths as she felt his warm, loving lips against her damp ones. He pulled away, causing her to take a deep breath in grief and exasperation._

_"I need to go." he whispered, turning back to his three siblings who patiently waited for him with pity and want to comfort as they gazed at him and Christina._

_He turned back and smiled at Christina, slipping under the tree and into the world he first came from…_

Christina opened her eyes and breathed in…Edmund….he was gone. She didn't want to move, she couldn't…she let out a cry of sadness and buried her face in her soft pillows. She cried out for a few minutes and sighed, closing her eyes in search of comfort. He's gone…He's gone…

It was only then that Christina realized; she was dreaming of her memory. She sat up and looked around, she was remembering. Christina thought of each scene she remembered from the start…the last had been when Edmund left…

She felt her cheeks grow hot…they had kissed…was that truly a memory? Or a dream? She didn't want to think of it anymore. Was that the first time they kissed? How did the war begin? There were certain things that she did not know yet that lay in between the raid and Edmund's farewell. And she wanted to know. She would not say anything about it to anyone…including Edmund, not until she knew what _really_ happened…until she remembered everything, which included when she left Narnia. Perhaps…it truly was a dream…

Christina pushed her blankets off and took her journal, turning on the lamp and opening the journal to the last page she had written on, she had kept a bookmark in it at all times. And she began to write…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Susan had yet to return, it was afternoon and their father was in work while their mother left work early to look for Susan. Though they knew Susan was capable of being on her own, it still worried their parents. You'd think it was rather awkward having to walk with five girls all alone to your house when no one really knew why, Edmund didn't mind though; insecurity was the least of his problems. Christina did not speak very much, merely listening to the conversations of her friends and Lucy; Edmund did the same, merely because he was a boy and didn't take interest in dresses.

They all entered the house and Professor Kirke patiently waited until they were all ready. Peter didn't have school that day so he had been there too, speaking of someone from Narnia to the Professor until they all entered. Was there something about Narnia Edmund didn't know? The thought irritated Edmund, he hated not knowing.

"Ah, hello children. Come, we shall begin soon." grinned Professor Kirke, taking a sip from his cup of tea.

They all nodded and seated themselves on what ever couch or seat that was available. Christina and Edmund sat themselves on the same couch, she hadn't cast a single glance at him as this happened.

"Professor…I have something to say before Edmund and I open the book." Christina said as she opened her bag and pulled out the journal.

"Ah, yes my dear?" said Professor Kirke, setting down his cup of tea.

Christina glanced at Edmund, he couldn't tell whether she was unsure or nervous; only that both weren't very good expressions coming from Christina. She turned back to Professor Kirke and began to speak once more.

"You see Professor, last night; I…I can't really tell whether it was a dream or a memory but…I dreamt of a war coming to an end. But I can't bring myself to remember what happened from the moment I woke up from seeing what was in the journal, to when my dream last night began."

Professor Kirke nodded, his white eye brows raising so high you'd think they weren't even there, "And you remember what happened in that dream?" he asked, pushing up his spectacles.

Christina nodded, Edmund looked at her hands; watching as she dug her finger nails into the leather skin of the journal.

"Y-Yes. But there are certain things that I don't understand…" she murmured, her voice drifting.

What did she mean by that? If…If she dreamt of the war coming to an end…did that mean, that she dreamt of the ball as well? Of when he left for this world? Unanswered questions swirled about in his mind and there was a pause of silence or as some people said 'an angel passed by'. Edmund shook the anxious thoughts away and swallowed down hard, Christina looked at him and hesitantly took his hand; warmth spread all of him as his grip tightened.

She looked back down at the book and slowly opened it, a bright light flashed against them as this happened. Edmund felt Christina's hand grip his tighter than usual; as if she wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to; he squeezed her hand back and remained silent as he felt the world spinning around him. He felt himself land on the hard ground with a loud thud along with Christina and groaned, slowly getting up as he rubbed his aching back. Christina did the same, rubbing her shoulder as their hands remained intertwined. Edmund and Christina looked up, seeing Narnians walking past the forest; led by sorrowful and battered looking Peter…

This was after the raid…

Edmund directed his gaze to the back, seeing him slightly walking ahead of the other Christina; who had been teary-eyed and silent to whoever spoke to her. Neither of them said a thing, following the exhausted and speechless to tears Narnians; making their way back to the How. Lucy looked at them with a saddened and shocked look on her face, she stopped walking; asking what had happened. And soon the argument began; Caspian and Peter had been screaming at each other as the other Christina was biting back tears; trying to stop Caspian from harming Edmund's brother. She stormed off and Edmund saw the sadness in Christina's eyes as her gaze followed her younger self run into the How.

They followed behind, Christina pulling Edmund along as if she knew the How by heart; as if she truly had been there again…

The younger Christina sat on the floor crying, burying her face in her hands as she let out agonized sobs…even back then; he could never bring himself to be angered with her for what she had done despite the lost Narnian lives…because they were alike that way, that must have been what brought them so close; the point that they understood what each one was going through, and was willing to comfort that person. Christina drew in her breath at the startling cooing of the hag as she lured the younger Christina out of safety, grabbing her and dragging her closer to where the stone table had been.

In a mere blink of their eyes, the scenes passed by quickly as the White Witch reached out for Caspian and as the younger Christina pleaded for mercy. The wolf man immediately attacked Christina; Edmund and Peter arrived along with Susan, Lucy and Trumpkin. Edmund heard Christina yelp and embraced Edmund in surprise at the sight of he wolf man attacking her, almost as if she felt the pain searing in her once more. Edmund held her and looked away as his other self shattered the cold ice and attacked the wolf man. He knew very well...that there were some things in his life that he did not wish to witness once more; anything to do with the Witch was a sure thing.

Suddenly the screaming and growling came to an end, Edmund lowered his hand from Christina's hair to her shoulder, "It's over." he murmured, Christina looked up; her face red and her pulse quickening as he looked down at her. "Th-Thank you…for saving me back there." she whispered, directing her eyes to their two figures as they walked away into another path.

Part of Edmund didn't want to see what was going to happen…she couldn't know…no matter how much he wanted her to; this other part of him was growing once more each second they came closer to that time…but Edmund said nothing, she needed to know…he didn't want to be afraid of rejection anymore; if rejection is what he is given, he will accept that. He led her down the hall as the grasp of their hands tightened, almost as if Christina knew what was going to happen. They watched silently as the other Edmund ripped a cloth and wrapped it around the other Christina's injured arm after washing it. She cringed in pain and avoided his eyes, biting her lower lip until it bled more than it already did.

Would she see through what was going to happen? Edmund hoped for a reaction…he just didn't know which one he wanted and prayed for…

* * *

reviews are love 3


	23. A Reason to Remember

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! They really made my day! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Are we just going to wait it out?_

_Sit here cold?_

_And we'll be long gone by then_

_In lackluster?_

_In all we could and should be being_

_In the one life that we've got...  
_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: A REASON TO REMEMBER

Christina felt her heart race as she watched her younger self and Edmund staring at each other…was this true? Was what she was seeing true at all? She said nothing, not wanting to judge their actions until Edmund told her himself. The other Edmund looked down at her younger self; bringing his right hand to her face, wiping the smeared blood off of her eyebrow and dried lips. Her younger self reacted immediately, pulling away from the other Edmund and feeling her cracked lips herself, then tracing it to her painful cut. Christina felt the need to let go of Edmund's hand and watch herself, but she did not want to be alone…

_The King immediately yanked his hand away; turning pinkish as he cleared his throat and glanced everywhere but to her._

"_Th-thank you your majesty." she said, looking up at him with utmost respect and true thanks._

_He could probably still see the tears in her eyes, watching as her lips stayed quivering without a sound._

"_You're welcome…" he replied, tying the last of her bandages._

"_I'll take you to your tent—, "N-no. Th-thank y-you for your k-kindness your Majesty, but I don't need any of it." she said, swiftly walking away without a word._

Other scenes passed by and Christina and Edmund took a step back in surprise; the night grew darker and colder as the younger Christina lay down on the floor, covering herself with her cloak. Christina glanced at Edmund and nervously watched as she waited for something to happen. Though she didn't remember dreaming about such, part of her was anticipating what was about to happen. She hadn't an idea what to think, suddenly her younger self stood up, and creeped through shadows carefully; reaching where the horses had been, her black horse awaiting her arrival. She whispered words of encouragement to the old steed and fastened the sidles, wearing her pouch before pulling out a parchment and handkerchief from it.

_The handkerchief..._thought Christina to herself, she looked up at Edmund nervously and saw him clench his teeth; watching her younger self quietly with making any eye contact with her. What would she do with it? Return it? Keep it? Christina shook those thoughts away and continued to watch, following her younger self along with Edmund as her younger self laid the handkerchief and parchment, piercing the parchment carefully with an arrow.

The scene quickened as they passed through all the confusing paths and made their way to the entrance of the How, the younger Christina took the reins of her steed and pulled it along as she pulled the hood of her cape over her head. Suddenly someone from the shadows stopped her before she could leave the How; pointing their sword at her. It had been Edmund, his expression weary. Her younger self yelped, panicking as she yearned to leave without him following her. Christina looked up at the Edmund next to her, wondering what he had been thinking when he had been there. The other Edmund gritted his teeth and grabbed Christina's hand angrily, pulling her out of the How and closer by the forest; making her back face the cold tree as the branches scratched both their skin.

"_Let me go, I'm a traitor, I'll be killed either way." she spat out coldly, trying to pull away._

The other Edmund glared at her, releasing her from his grip_, "A traitor?" he scoffed, pushing back his dark brown hair in frustration, "A traitor…Is that all you think about? And you think we'd have you killed? People here actually care about you.—_

"_They love you! And all you're doing now is turning away from them when they're opening their arms to you! What can you do back there with the Telmarines? You're a child! You'll wind up getting killed before you even realize how important you are to everyone! Can't you just sit down and think for a moment! You're being dim-witted!" he exclaimed angrily._

Seeing so much concern coming from the other Edmund reminded Christina of all the times Edmund had been there to comfort her...even two days ago, why was he so good to her? Why was he always helping her?

"_Well I'm not clever like you! I don't have time to think for a moment! I was stupid enough to fall for Miraz's lies! I am only doing what I feel is best for me! I don't need your opinion in any of this! I want to grow up! To make my own decisions like any adult! But you don't believe me because I'm just a child to all of you! Especially you!"_ the other Christina snapped.

The argument continued with both glaring at each other and raising their voices, Christina cringed; they had both been so angry...why was Edmund stopping her? Why was he so angry? Suddenly she felt his hand's grip over hers was loosening, as if he no longer wanted to hold it; then the grip tightened once more. Suddenly the other Edmund advanced towards the other Christina...his face meeting hers...he caught her in a breathless kiss...

Christina never felt so red in all her moments with Edmund, she glanced at Edmund; seeing that he had looked away as this happened, as if he hadn't an idea how to react to this. She was speechless, watching as the other Edmund and Christina pulled away from each other; breathless as their faces were flushed. The other Christina sobbed, embracing the other Edmund and she cried against his chest.

"W-Would you like to stop?" Edmund said quietly, interrupting Christina's confusing thoughts.

Christina shook her head, taking a step forward; closer to their other selves, "No." she murmured in reply, and her expression was nervous; almost unbelieving at the sight. She wanted to know more…how this all happened, what happened after this…why did Edmund say they were mere good friends when her memories displayed otherwise?

Caspian emerged from the shadows and the other Christina and Edmund stopped embracing, the Caspian rushed to the other Christina's side and embraced her as comfort; stroking her hair the way her mother would when she was much younger. Caspian nodded to the other Edmund and the other Edmund left, returning to the How…

Scenes flashed once more, going to the following day as everyone would stop to speak to the other Christina whenever they saw her. The other Christina and Edmund had yet to speak, completely ignoring each other throughout the day. The other Edmund had been sent into the enemy camp to propose a parley between the two enemies.

_"I won't keep you here any longer, I won't bother you anymore…" he murmured, turning away._

_He walked out, leaving her alone in the small stone room as she heard the sound of his footsteps drifted away…_

_The darkness soon arrived not long that day, during supper all the Narnians had spoken about was their soon to come victory. Christina felt…nothing…everything was blank to her now…it had been so blank that Christina did not even touch her food, and it seemed to worry Susan and Lucy._

Was this how they ended up friends when it showed right before them there was much more? The questions swirled about in her mind as she continued to watch, the silence between the other two Edmund and Christina seemed to have affected the ones watching as well. Lucy and Christina had been alone in a tent, Lucy bringing up Edmund. Christina felt her cheeks turn warm as she saw Edmund listening to such a conversation.

And in a blink of an eye…they were here…the Telmarines…

Christina wanted to ask Edmund right now...what happens next? Before Christina could even take a breath, scenes flashed before them; revealing the war she had dreamt of...

People passed through Edmund and Christina as if they were ghosts, and screams and cries of anger and frustration surrounded them as people harmed one another. Christina clinged onto Edmund, startled whenever she would see someone coming towards them. Suddenly their eyes set on the other Christina as she fought through the crowds holding her bow and arrow.

"Edmund—" Christina tried to speak, but it was too loud for even Christina to hear herself speak.

Suddenly there was a calm silence after the scenes flashed to when the other Edmund left the world. Her other self was in tears as she cried to the other Edmund, both whispering. Startled; Christina looked around, seeing her other self seated on her bed; running her fingers through her long black hair. Christina pursed her lips, remaining silent at the sight just as Edmund had been. The other Christina stood up at looked at the mirror, pulling out a knife from the drawer. Christina gasped; tightly gripping Edmund's had as his mouth was agape. What was she doing?

The other Christina sighed and put the knife to her long hair, cutting it off until it barely reached past half of her neck. She shoved the knife back into the desk drawer; walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. It flashed forward to a ball, there they saw the other Christina; her hair even shorter, Caspian must have had it fixed in order to make it look neater. She held Caspian's arm as guests admired them. Some even asking why it had been that Christina cut her long hair; then she would simply reply, "It was getting far too long. It's difficult to sleep when hair is all over your face!" a humorous reason for others, a lie to Christina.

A tall young man walked up to her and there were hushed voices whispering as he passed by them. He smiled at the other Christina and offered his hand for her to take; his hair a curly jet black as his eyes were olive green. The other Christina looked at him questioningly, as if she had no intention at all to even speak to him, she glanced up at her brother and was gestured to dance with the young man. She took his hand and they danced together in silence just as Christina and Edmund had on her coronation.

"You look very beautiful Your Highness." said the young man charmingly, spinning her around.

"Thank you Prince Sandalio." she replied shyly, chewing on her lower lip, "How is your father?" she asked.

The Prince shook his head and laughed, "He is not interested on coming with me to congratulate you on your own birthday I'm afraid. Pardon my father for his foolishness." he replied with a warm smile.

The other Christina smiled and looked away, "Thank you Prince Sandalio."

"I hope one day to make you my wife, Queen Christina. I have the intention of reuniting our countries once more, and put an end to the anger my family has been harbouring since my Uncle's death." said Prince Sandalio.

The other Christina said nothing, remaining silent at the remark; had this been why Edmund said they were mere friends? Because she learned to love someone else?

A few years immediately passed, Christina's hair grew longer once more, until her shoulders it remained as she refused to keep it any longer. Princes and Kings from various kingdoms came to ask for her hand, but Prince Sandalio had yet to ask her despite that he implied that he would. She was not prepared for that kind of commitment; her commitment at the moment was to her country as the months went by. Caspian came into her room, after months of refusing to shave; his beard was starting to grow and the other Christina didn't like it very much, simply learning to accept that her brother wanted to look older. He had a smile plastered on his face as he embraced his sister and kissed her forehead in greeting, "What are you doing?" he asked, leaning on her table as she scribbled something on a parchment.

"Nothing really, brother; simply writing a letter to Jemima Pug on her litter of pups. Jemima has done a great service to us as my Royal nursemaid which I would say is a very big duty for a Pug. I do miss hearing her bark to wake me up every morning." the other Christina sighed humorously.

Caspian chuckled; ruffling his younger sibling's hair, "Very well, I shall have the letter immediately sent to Jemima as soon as possible." he sighed.

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me?" the other Christina asked.

Caspian seated himself on Christina's bed and nodded, "Remember the last day Aslan was with us?" he asked, but both Christinas knew he was avoiding the mention of any of the Pevensies, the Kings and Queens of Old.

But why would he bother avoiding their names in front of her when they were always mentioned by other Royals in question of what happened during the temporary time the four Kings and Queens had been in Narnia? Neither was bothered by the mention of their names...or at least...that's what Christina thought. The other Christina nodded, gently rolling up the parchment and tying a velvet red ribbon around it. "Well, now that all is well in Narnia; I have the intention on doing as I asked. I plan on searching for the seven Lords, and I want you to single handedly rule Narnia during my absence." Caspian said in a hurried manner.

The other Christina's reaction didn't seem to be very good as her mouth shot down agape and her expression was unbelieving and anxious, "No! I won't allow it!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips in a motherly tone, "You can't go!"

"Why?" questioned Caspian calmly.

"Because!...Because I want to come with you!" she blurted out impatiently, "I would never be able to rule without you Caspian! You know that well enough! I can barely manage the borders as it is!" she exclaimed angrily. Caspian shrugged, "Christina, you know you can lead this land. Which is precisely why you're a Queen on Narnia—"

"Caspian...I am promised myself I would stay with you. I don't want to be alone! Who am I to dine with when there's no ball? Or if the other Narnians are busy with their own families? I...I don't want to be alone." she pleaded, sitting next to her brother and pulling on his arms tightly.

He sighed...a silence took over as the other Christina chewed on her lower lip and her grip over her brother's arm tightened each minute, "Very well." he sighed; her mouth shaping into an overjoyed smile, "As long as you follow as I say and stay out of trouble on the ship, we may be attacked by pirates if possible. We leave in a week, immediately after we attend the duel tournaments in Galma." he said cautiously, carrying a serious tone in his voice.

The other Christina nodded eagerly and embraced her brother, rushing to her wardrobe and opening it entirely as she pushed through the clothes. Days had soon passed and they set sail, and reached Galma; Caspian had done well unhorsing many knights and kings, one of them including Prince Sandalio. The other Christina eagerly took part in the archery competition for women, earning her rightful title as an accomplished archer and took part in the sparring for women as well, doing well as she won against many women but one; who had been a champion for countless years.

They set sail for their Voyage as soon as possible, with the accompaniment of Prince Sandalio; who the Galmian council insisted on coming along before he is crowned as King for it had been a tradition that each crowned Prince must set sail past the Seven Isles and return very much alive, few died but most lived through it. The feast was delicious with Spiced Wine and all sorts of fish delicacies, a week or two had passed and the sky was clear as blue; rarely raining. The other Christina was wide awake as she looked through her empty chest of clothes, since it had the day before; all her clothes in the wash were still wet or damp. She sighed, then hearing the shout of Caspian from above deck. Her muscles tensed and she arose from her bed, rushing out of her room and to Caspian's study...he hadn't been there.

She closed the door behind her and hurriedly made her way above deck. Her eyes lay upon Prince Sandalio at first, his hair unruly as he helped pull on a rope. Her eyes trailed off to another dark haired young man, he was dressed in odd clothes as he had been drenched wet; covered up in a towel as he stood up from the bench another young girl sat on, shivering. Her other self's face lit up with happiness as she approached the young man.

"Edmund!" she exclaimed, immediately embracing him tightly despite that he had been so wet.

She hadn't forgotten him after all, Christina felt her throat tighten as she watched the two embrace; both overjoyed. Prince Sandalio glared at the other Edmund, making things rather awkward at that moment. The scenes had gone from that moment to when they had been captured by slavers.

"_I don't want to be separated." she whimpered, taking a deep breath once more._

_Edmund let her lean on his shoulder for comfort; for their hands were bound together, watching her as she stared into the dim mesmerizing flames._

"_We must have faith in Caspian; he will do something." he whispered._

"_We've just got to wait." he sighed to himself._

Those were the last words she ever heard…drifting off to sleep…

He was comforting her; he was probably the only one who made her feel safe at that moment when both of them were so vulnerable. Christina glanced at Edmund, seeing how absorbed he was as he watched all this…as if…as if he was looking back on how he felt or what he was thinking of at that time.

The scenes flickered forward to where the other Edmund and Christina stood next to one another as they over looked the sea, their silence stopped the moment the other Edmund began to speak. Christina watched, her cheeks turning warm at the sight of Edmund caressing her cheek…it made her wonder why it was that the Edmund next to her never did it.

"_Christina…it's for the best." he whispered, gently pushing her away from the embrace._

"_How is separating yourself from me for the best?" she choked out, "You told me you'd love me!"_

"_And I will…" he whispered, caressing her in comfort._

"_But…in a few years…that will no longer be enough for you…I can't be with you and protect you like I want to forever. You will need someone who can rule Narnia with you—" the other Edmund whispered, resting his chin on her head and he pulled her close._

"_Someone who can lay by your side and tell you they love you every morning…someone who you can have children with…I can't give you that. There is no guarantee that I'll return once more Christina; just look at Peter and Susan.__" she sobbed harder, her face turned redder with anger as tears escaped from her eyes in tear droplets._

Christina found tears escaping from her eyes, she had been biting back sobs as this happened…she didn't want Edmund to see her…not like this...but it was much too late; Edmund lay his other hand on her shoulder and she embraced him just as her other self did, his hand stroking her hair as she let out a few sobs. "It's over Christina…everything is fine now…there's no need to cry…please don't cry." Edmund whispered, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

She sniffled, letting out a hiccup.

Edmund sighed; turning to their other selves as they argued, "I'm stopping this." he said sternly.

"Edmund no!" but before Christina could bring herself to tighten her grip over Edmund's hand…he disappeared into thin air.

She started wiping away her tears…it was pointless to cry, Edmund was going to end this session and she wouldn't mention a thing about what she had learned from _their_ past. She was too afraid to. Christina felt her heart quicken again as she watched the days grow by…they had been growing apart…it stopped at her reaching out for the golden lake. She heard Prince Sandalio scream for her name, and suddenly she felt a tug on her hand.

Christina opened her eyes, she shot up; feeling for Edmund, who had been right next to her, his hand on her back as if he was trying to help her sit up.

"A-Are you okay?" Rowena murmured, taking Christina's hand. Christina nodded and felt the pace of her heart beat slow down a bit, she relaxed; turning to Edmund in thanks…her eyes meeting his deep brown ones…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Edmund felt his eyes immediately drawn to Christina's, there was a short silence. Professor Kirke spoke up, taking the closed journal from Edmund's grip, "Ms. Price, if I may ask as usual; what did you see?" he asked, lighting up his pipe once more. She hesitated at first, her thumbs rubbing against each other as if she had been anxious to say anything. Would she mention the kiss? Would she mention the entire point that they loved each other in the first place?

"I…I saw the war, and then I was on this ship; with my brother. And Edmund and Lucy came along with their cousin…Eustace." she said in exasperation. No matter what the question Professor Kirke asked, none of her answers had a thing to do with her and Edmund.

"My…amazing." said Professor Kirke, dropping his pipe carefully onto the table and flipping to the last page, "Ms. Price, mention the last memory you remember before waking up." he said.

"Er…I was by a lake, reaching out for the water." she replied.

"It's a miracle, thank Aslan." Professor Kirke smiled, puffing on his pipe once more.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Edmund found himself ask.

Professor Kirke looked at him and smiled, opening the book to the last page; it had ended at a goodbye, the last word had been his name. Nothing else came after it, not a single word. If it ended at the day both he and his siblings left...how was it that the memories that hadn't been written down were still showing up? He looked at Christina, who seemed to be just as speechless; how was it possible?

"It may be because Ms. Price is developing the will to remember." Professor Kirke grinned, puffing on his pipe once more.

There was silence at once and soon Christina was questioned once more about the memories. The girls were to be taken home and Edmund and Peter were to escort all of the girls back to their house. The gladly did, the walk was pleasant as Peter spoke to Rowena; which was hard to believe but yes he spoke to her, Isabella and Julia were speaking to Christina as Edmund lead the way to the bus stop. The ride was silent, no one spoke of Narnia since they were with other people who knew nothing of it; and they walked once more, straight to the front door of both Christina and Isabella's home.

"Thank you for escorting us." Isabella said, her finger pressing against the doorbell as a familiar ring was heard.

"It's no problem." replied Peter with a grin, Edmund could tell it made both Christina and Rowena turn slightly red. And he was jealous of Peter because of this. Mrs. Winston opened the door and smiled at them in greeting, "Oh hello Edmund and Peter, thank you for escorting the girls. Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked kindly, letting the girls in. She had met the two young men recently after their mother had invited her to have tea with them.

Peter smiled charmingly at Mrs. Winston, and shook his head, "We'd best be on our way back home actually Mrs. Winston, as tempting as your offer is; our mother expects us to be home before dinner." he replied.

She nodded and smiled in thanks, entering the house as she left both Isabella and Christina at the front door to say goodbye as well. Isabella waved her hand and entered the house, leaving Christina behind as she stood before Edmund. Peter patted Edmund on the back as a sign he'd walk ahead and Edmund nodded in reply. Christina smiled at him and nodded as a goodbye, just about to enter the house and close the door. No, he wanted to speak to her about what they saw; he wanted to know how she felt about it, he didn't want to miss that opportunity.

Edmund held the door, clearing his throat as he was about to speak, "Wait." he said in hesitation.

There was a short silence, Edmund looked up at Christina from where she stood; three steps higher than him and licked his dry lower lip once more, the only words he could get out of him were, "Will I see you in the audience tomorrow?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes." she replied, her hand tightly gripping the door knob, "I'd like to watch all of you. Only I hope Ms. Foster won't be as angry with me as she was a few weeks ago. I wish you good luck." she murmured with another smile. Edmund smiled back and nodded, turning around and walking away with the feel of frustration in his mind as he got closer to where Peter waited for him…why was he so nervous? He'd been with that girl countless times, holding her hand, speaking to her, so why?...

It was the day Edmund and Lucy would be competing against other fencers from London, it was rather drizzly and you couldn't help feel slightly sad at the sight. It was overcast in London practically all the time, the sun was something Edmund loved very much; it reminded him of the breathtaking view he always had from his balcony. People were already seated and waiting for the matches to begin…no sight of Christina or Isabella ever appeared. Edmund had been dressed in his fencing uniform, which was highly uncomfortable; he adjusted his collar and looked across him, Lucy was seated calmly as she waited for a match to begin.

Suddenly Isabella arrived; her hair was unruly and untied as she carried her epeé in her right hand. She collapsed on the seat and exhaled, pulling out a tie and gathering her hair together before tying it all. She did not seem nervous either, somehow; being in Narnia taught all of them to remain calm and collected no matter what the situation. Soon Mason Ketterly had been called up to be the first to duel; Edmund could see the anxiety in his friend's eyes as he tried to shield it with confidence. He remembered feeling that way as well on his first sparring tournament in Narnia; though he did not win in that year, he felt he had gained the confidence and no longer felt afraid to step forward and make a jab at his opponent.

Around half an hour had passed by and he had yet to be called on, he looked around the crowd; seeing no Christina. His eyes cast upon his parents and Peter; there was a proud look in their eyes despite the point that he had yet to be called. Lucy had won against every single opponent she had for the children's tournament, this made her very happy; she participated in the sparring tournaments they had but she never really won overall. She did much better at archery and handling her dagger.

His name had finally been called on and he immediately stood up, for once he found himself more impatient than usual and growing bored. He slipped his mask on and positioned himself…he would win…

True enough he did; now he and Isabella would duel against one another for the title of first place, he glanced over at her; seeing the humour in her expression…she had been waiting for this moment for quite some time now. She placed her mask on and Edmund grinned; time stood still for a few seconds, and suddenly she jabbed towards him. Edmund took a step back, turning around and feigned an attack; nearly causing her to slip on the floor until she caught balance once more. Edmund smiled and let out a small laugh, advancing on the girl more and more. His attacks were almost unavoidable for her, so much for practising…but he could tell she had improved at a much higher level than she had been a week ago; or in her terms of time, five years ago.

There was a loud whistle and Isabella and Edmund both removed their masks; he had won. She rolled her eyes gave Edmund a smile, from shaking his hand to embracing him. He hugged back and she patted his back with quite an amount of strength for a girl, "I'll get you for this." she exhaled, patting his back one last time; only with more effort, causing Edmund to stifle on the air he was breathing.

He grinned and played with his epeé, "I'm trembling with fear." he replied with scoff of sarcasm.

They both turned to the crowd and smiled as they clapped, the game had finally finished. The awarding was held first before the players would be given the opportunity to rest; with Isabella coming second to Edmund, followed by a fencer from Camden, with Mason Ketterly coming as fourth and another fencer from Westchester. He saw the disappointed look in his friend's eyes and ignored it; he was still one of the winners, something was certainly better than nothing.

The awarding ended and a few pictures of the winners had been taken, in Narnia; Edmund would have probably been carried by all is dear friends, but none of these people were his friends in the first place. Edmund and Lucy met up to see their family, smiling as their father patted their backs and gave them a warm embraces despite that they were perspiring quite profusely. Their mother both kissed their clammy foreheads and ran her hands through Edmund's hair to fix it. Edmund grinned, murmuring a thanks as his parents admired the medal around his neck.

"Oh mum could we please please please eat in the Bistro? I heard their spaghetti there is delicious!" exclaimed Lucy excitedly as she tugged on their mother's arm.

"Not until we have both you and your brother bathed young lady!" replied their father with a chuckle.

Peter grinned and ruffled Edmund's hair, his expression changing into disgust after feeling how wet Edmund had been, "Yuck! Dad was right!" he laughed out, shaking his damp hand. Edmund laughed, punching his brother's arm.

"You did great back there Ed. I'm really proud of you." Peter said, placing his arm around Edmund's shoulder like a drunken old chap in the dark streets of London.

"Thanks Pete, I did my best to outdo you as usual." Edmund teased.

Peter punched Edmund's arm and laughed, "Well said brother, although I must say you failed to do so. Outdoing a charming young man such as me? Don't overestimate yourself squirt." he teased back.

"Squirt huh—" just when Edmund was about to tackle Peter just as they used to back in Narnia, a voice called out his name with a tone of uncertainty and hesitation.

"Edmund?"

Edmund turned back, seeing Christina before him. Her silk black hair had been partially tied as usual; half remained flowing down past her collar bones as the rest was tied. She was dressed in a plain blue dress with a floral print all around it, looking like the normal St. Finbar's school girl Edmund never expected her to become. But despite it all, she was still the same Princess he fell in love with. She wasn't stunningly beautiful like some women, neither had she been charmingly beautiful. She was simply pretty, her olive skin complexion showed through her arms and bare shins; her features showed no sign of English at all, because truly; she wasn't. They walked up to each other and there was a slight silence until she spoke first.

"Well, I'd like to congratulate you for winning. It was entertaining to watch you go against Isabella, both of you were very calm." she said with a small smile.

"Thanks. Sorry if I didn't say hello. I didn't really see you in the crowd." Edmund admitted in embarrassment.

She smiled and gave a small laugh, "It's alright. I actually wasn't in the crowd. I was speaking to Ms. Foster, she wanted me to continue fencing once more." she replied.

Edmund felt his eyebrows raise, fencing again? That would mean that he would get to see her more often than he already did, even go home with her; they'd become closer once more. He smiled and asked, "So have you thought about it then?"

"I don't think I'd like to continue fencing...I plan on taking archery once more." she replied, looking at her fingers which were slightly callused at the constant practise of archery back in Narnia.

"That sounds great." Edmund smiled; at least she would be doing something she enjoyed very much; possibly more than sparring. "Thank you." she replied, chewing on her lower lip; it was something Edmund noticed she usually did when she was thinking, worried, or slightly embarrassed.

"Christina!" called the voice; Isabella.

They looked back and saw a feint form of Isabella calling her from the award stage which had now been slightly empty. Christina looked back at him and smiled, "I'd best be going. I'll...see you some other time. Congratulations again." she smiled warmly, the smile made Edmund's heart take a giant leap.

Edmund was about to thank her; but before he knew it...their faces closed the gap between them, their lips meeting one another. The kiss was sudden, and both had been very surprised. Christina pulled away immediately, she looked very angry; as her eyes were very transparent. Her lips trembled as she struggled to say something. Edmund was guilty, what had they done? Who commenced this doing?

"Christina—"

"Can't you give me time?" she snapped, her eyes were teary as she looked up at him, they looked at each other for some time...Edmund was speechless; all he could think about was how she'd react around him after this and whether she would even consider going back to his house to see Professor Kirke...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

She looked down at the ground, biting her lower lip as she had a confused expression upon her face; Christina looked back up at Edmund, why? How? Why did they do such a thing? How could _she_ have done such a thing? She took a deep breath, her hand trembled as her other held onto it.

"I...I need time Edmund." she whispered, her eyes hurt as they fought back emerging tears, "I...I don't know what to think about all of this...Edmund I don't know how I feel about you. I...I need a reason to remember Narnia." she hesitated, and then remained quiet...she had nothing else to say to him. Christina looked back up and saw the sadness in his brown eyes as he looked down at her. She pulled something rather faded and white from her pocket; hesitantly handing it to him, "Th-This is yours." There is silence as Edmund takes it; he seems very shocked at the sight of his old handkerchief. She nodded and turned around...walking away from possibly the only boy she was ever close to loving.

She brisk walked towards the stage where Isabella stood, trying to put on a small smile. She walked up; her surroundings were only getting more blurry by the minute. Isabella smiled at her, but knowing Isabella; for sure she could tell how upset Christina was.

"Ah here she is! Come now let's take a few pictures dear before we go home!" smiled Aunt Anna...

* * *

I skipped a few lines in the song. and you're probably pretty shocked and angered with me for leaving this cliffy right?

Would you be a little bit more angered if you found out that I have less than 3 chapters to go until the end? ;)


	24. Peter's Apology

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! They really made my day :D HAPPY NEW YEAR! this is a pretty short chapter, so I apologize if you don't like it :P I added this one when I revised the story.

_All at once, not a whisper, nor word._

_Then all at once_

_Let me have it all, let me have a battle on_

_Easy target,_

_Look can we just...just get it over with._

_It's getting worse, against all the odds..._

_It's getting worse.

* * *

_CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: PETER'S APOLOGY

A week has passed since her last meeting with Edmund or any of the other Pevensies…

Despite her efforts to even ignore her thoughts of Isabella's fencing competition, they just seemed to force themselves even more upon her troubled mind. It had all been so frustrating that Christina's nights only seemed to worsen each day, sending tolling dreams of her sea voyage filled with memories of pain and confusion as she began to develop feelings for this other Prince. Christina hadn't any idea what to think each morning she woke up with her breath ragged and her heart drumming painfully against her chest; it was as if she had been going through a never ending cycle of both dreams and nightmares.

_He…he left me all alone and claimed to have no feelings for me back then…but…why is it that he kissed me after the fencing competition? In truth, do I love Prince Sandalio more than him?_

Christina could not stop these questions from reappearing in her mind every so often, she doesn't know how she arrived from Narnia to this world…all she knew was that before all of that happened, Edmund had broken her heart; slowly straying away from her. Whereas there was the Galmian Prince, who went through his best efforts to show her his affections, his want to be with her. Right then and there; Christina wondered every night, _If I could cry for Edmund…why is it that I cannot cry for Sandalio?_

She was angered, so frustrated; with herself and with Edmund. If she cared so much about Sandalio, why is it that she was _here_ instead of _there_? Had they made up before they both left Narnia? Had she fought with Prince Sandalio? The truth soon came to her in the form of a harsh dream plagued with monstrous creatures and her endless pit of darkness. Sandalio had changed her pendant to gold for her; they had nearly kissed right at that moment. But as that was about to happen; a voice in her mind had been telling her how she would soon regret it if they were to do such. She was not ready. So she pulled away from the near kiss and simply gave him a smile, kissing him on the cheek instead.

And before she knew it, she had fallen into the golden lake; having given into the mischievous voice that whispered into her ear as she gazed deep into the golden water. She had seen many things within that dream, her horrors of the White Witch, how Edmund had fallen into a traitor, the searing pain engulfed her as the White Witch's minions attacked; clawing, scratching, biting, and even pulling her hair. It all hurt so much, it made Christina wonder how she had been able to survive such.

But the answer had been simple, it was a dream. But it had not been her body that suffered so much during this dream; but it had been her soul. The one thing that she truly was, was slowly being ripped into pieces as she tried to fight back. Aslan came for her as soon as his name was uttered by her before her hand touched the Witch's cold ones. And all was safe…

She learned many things during that dream. They all struck her quite hard…

Only, the most painful part of it had been when she had awoken from the dream. Everyone had been there with her, to make sure she was safe and fine. She had spoken to Edmund privately as well. Christina had cried at that moment, she had realized how much she still had feelings for him. It hurt so much, for nearly three months of their ongoing journey; never had she felt this sort of pain. It was the very same pain of longing, although there was no such anger left in her any longer. It hurt so much because she knew that despite they had apologized to one another, they could not remain together. And that was the one sort of pain that (although she didn't know it) Edmund had been suffering from for the longest time now…

Christina finally awoke from her dream, tears streaming down from her eyes as she felt her hair sticking to the back of her neck due to her perspiration. With the trembling of her lips, Christina let out a stifled sob; burying her face into her hands as she curled up under her blanket. Why? Why couldn't she stop crying? She felt the searing pain in her chest with a great blow, why had it been that she simply couldn't live a normal life just as Isabella, Julia, and Rowena once did before she came into their lives? Why did she feel as if she _had_ to remember? When she had the power to forget? Christina looked around the room and took the alarm clock from the side table to her right. It read 9:45 am, it had been a Saturday today; and she was all alone.

Isabella had gone out for the day with Mason (since Christina persuaded her to go with the boy and have a good time), and Aunt Anna and Uncle Edward were both horribly busy with their own work. With a heavy sigh, Christina arose from her bed and made her way to the shower; determined to wash up and make sure she didn't look like such a mess as she had woken up to be. She needed to be somewhere else; perhaps she would go to the Athletic Facility and see whether they had archery classes. Christina cringed as her mind mentioned _archery_; the one thing she loved doing the most back in Narnia. Minutes passed and Christina soon found herself walking down the street as she looked, gazing in wonder at the decently filled shops and restaurants. She hadn't had breakfast; which wasn't the smartest thing to do, and she was slowly becoming hungrier and hungrier as she heard her stomach growling for something to be given. Just when she was about the cross the street, she heard the sound of a bicycle coming towards her.

"Oi! Move it!" exclaimed the newspaper boy, doing his best to swerve.

Christina immediately turned around, too confused to decide which way she should be going; the vehicles were about to start moving again. When she thought she was about to be run into by the bicycle boy, she felt hands wrap around her arm and pull her from the street to safety. Safe, that had been the only word that she could think of at that moment.

"What were you thinking back there? Are you alright?" asked a deep voice in worry.

Christina felt the hands let go of her and felt one be laid on her shoulder; squeezing it gently. She looked up, her eyes meeting the soft blue ones of the eldest Pevensie; Peter. His windswept flaxen hair had been covered by his grey cap, going quite well with the rest of his suit. Christina was speechless due to his being handsome, but more so due to his relation to Edmund.

"I…I-"

"Are you feeling well?" he asked sincerely.

Christina swallowed down, shaking her head, "N-No…not entirely." she replied truthfully; not being able to bring herself to lie to the past King.

"Have you had breakfast already?" Christina shook her head at his question, frowning in guilt one she had felt the pain of hunger in her stomach, "Come on, let me take you for breakfast." he said, his hand moving lower to her arm as he pulled her along.

Christina was too startled to retort, simply following him down the street. A few moments later, they had entered a small restaurant; many people had been eating in it, the sound of laughter and talking filled the room almost instantly like a melody. They had been escorted to a table, a waitress coming towards them with a warm smile plastered on her face. "Rather too young for _you_ isn't she Peter?" the waitress said, crossing her arms over her chest with a mischievous smile forming upon her warm one.

"No, she's just a friend Willa." he says in a humoured tone, "A good friend of my sibling's."

The girl's eyebrows raise up high as her smile widens, "Alright, just guessing. Anyway, is there anything you would like to order Mr. Pevensie and your _escort_?" she asks, pulling out a notebook.

"I'll just have a cup of tea and a cheesecake if you please." he replies, pulling his cap off to reveal his wonderful flaxen hair.

"And you dearie?" she says in a teasing way.

"Erm. A cup of tea and crisp waffles." she replied with a small voice, overtly shy by the presence of Peter.

The girl nodded and walked away, entering the kitchen to tell the cooks. Christina turned to face Peter; completely taken aback by this offer, "You Highness—I mean—Mr. Pevensie, as sincere and kind as I find your offer; I think it's best that I simply go off to buy my own breakfast." Christina said, feeling her finger nails digging into the oak dining table.

"It's fine. You needn't call me Mr. Pevensie you know Christina, it's Peter." he said abruptly, placing the table napkin on his lap.

There is silence as Christina gazes into Peter's blue eyes. They're very stunning, she had to admit that he was very handsome, "Why are you doing this?" she asks quietly; taking a seat back in discomfort. Peter sighs, resting his elbows on the table as his two hands locked together; making him look very serious.

"I'm not doing this because I'm trying to get you to go after Edmund." he replied, the statement makes Christina's muscles tense at the mention of the third Pevensie, "It's just…I never apologized to you." he says, his eyes sorrowful as they gaze deep into hers.

"I…I'm sorry, I don't quite understand." Christina replies. "I'm apologizing…for everything. For when I blamed you and your brother in the raid, for not trusting you when you could have been, and not being kind to you and not making you feel more welcome among the Narnians." Peter interrupts, then keeping quiet when the woman named Willa handed them their tea.

"But…I was a traitor—"

"That's not the point Christina…my point is, I shouldn't have taken it out on you and Caspian." he says, his voice had a hint of frustration as he forced these words out, "You see…I was angry. Because I lost my friends when your kingdom attacked mine, I lost soldiers. I lost my kingdom itself…but most of all, I lost a loved one—"

"And I blamed it all on your people." he murmurs, staring down at his cup of tea with pain etched on his face very clearly.

"Peter…you had a right—"

"No…I didn't Christina. From the beginning…it was all my fault, I could have prevented the war—I could have saved everyone—"

"Peter…perhaps you could have…but; it has all been done. It was meant to happen. What's done is done…I don't need an apology."

"Perhaps you don't Christina. But I _need_ to apologize. It is probably the only thing that can put me at rest. I've been harbouring it all for three years and I don't think I can take it any longer." he interrupted, his voice angered as he looked back at Christina with an agonized look in his eyes.

"Just look at me Christina…I'm all alone. All because I chose a hunt over the one person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with…I chose something that I found important, over something that was even _more_ important. Because of that choice, I've lived to regret it and will continue on doing so for the rest of my life." Peter says; his lips trembling as he buries him face in his hands.

"W-What do you mean?" Christina whispers in question, ignoring the waitress as she handed them both their breakfast.

Peter nodded to Willa, looking up at Christina with tears welling up in his eyes, "Christina…instead of wondering what and why certain things are happening to you…instead of being angered with the people who love you…grasp the opportunity you have right now. Don't waste it." he says, "Don't make the mistake I had made. Don't lose what's important to you. Instead, make the right choices; every minute in your life counts."

"Peter, I…I don't understand—"

"Don't you get it Christina? Instead of being angered with Edmund and hiding from him, face him. It's the only way for you to finally make your decision. Look at all these blessings you have. When I lost what I loved, I drowned myself in sorrow. Don't let that happen. I was no more miserable than I was when I left Narnia. And then; I found _him_. He gave me hope. Turn to him Christina, turn to him and Edmund; and you'll find your way back—"

"—I was so lost…for a year I was lost in my feelings of anger and sorrow, it was slowly eating my life away. The same will happen to you if you let this all go."

Christina pursed her lips, gazing at the High King in pity as tears escaped from his eyes. She took his hand; grasping it tightly as she blinked back her own tears. She wanted to do just as he told her…but she just didn't know how to accept it all. Not when all her memories were still returning to her. Peter looked up, wiping the tear on his cheek as he took a sip from his tea.

"What was her name?" Christina whispered in question…she knew well…that not even his siblings could have known about this.

Peter gazed at her with pain in his eyes, sitting back as he let go of her hand. "She was a Princess from Ettinsmoor. She along with her sister had been daughters of a Star; more beautiful than any nymph imaginable, both half human and half star...I had gone to their country to save them from a war with the Giants…" Christina quietly listened to Peter's heart-wrenching story. To lose your beloved was probably the most difficult trial imaginable; and Christina understood Peter's pain somehow. Only that she wasn't sure whether she wanted to believe that it was a pain caused by Edmund's 'leaving' her…

* * *

I have just posted my latest story, Tales of His Will: The Narnian Slayer today! Check it out, I hope you enjoy and review it :)


	25. Susan and Christina's Return Home

Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! They really made my New Year :D I hope you enjoy this (pretty short) chapter. Did I mention that this is the final conclusion to my story? hahaha, yeah it is :P

_What would it take to forget who's blame? _

_I'm tired of crying at the sound of your name _

_Why dont we turn this around? _

_Love ain't the enemy dont you wanna be lost then found?_

_Lost then found..._

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: SUSAN AND CHRISTINA'S RETURN HOME

It was a Sunday now...Susan was clearly out of money to use and she was all alone in; Barnet, which was a train ride from Camden; which was a train ride from Finchley. She had already checked out of a Hotel when she realized she was running out of money, and now she had used up all her money on her lunch. To be honest, she missed her family; and ached to see them. She didn't plan on selling her things, they were authentically from America; she would've been able to sell them at a reasonable price if she wanted to. Being the materialist she was; Susan didn't plan on doing such a thing. She planned on calling her father and asking him to come for her; despite that it was completely inconsiderate, Susan didn't know what else to do anymore.

It was a cloudy afternoon in Barnet, and Susan was now walking down the street in search of a Telephone booth; her legs were aching, and she was tired of hearing some of the men here compliment her or offer her to come with them and she was afraid at the same time. It began to drizzle, the rain was pouring faster and faster by the second. She was running now, lugging her luggage bag with her as she made her way across the street and towards a large house...maybe the owner would allow her to stay until the rain stopped.

Susan breathed heavily, pushing the one between the two large doors open; was this really a house? She entered, seeing pews all around her, lined up to face the very front of the place...Susan looked up; seeing the stained glasses with pictures of 12 men following one man.

She slowly walked towards where all the pews were facing, closer and closer; stairs leading to a large altar with a golden cross standing upon it. Unlit candles were everywhere. She looked up at the large painting behind the altar; she didn't understand how these people could put such a sad picture in such a place. Who enjoyed looking at the painting of a man hanging on a cross?

She felt sudden tears in her eyes as she looked into the sorrowful man's eyes; her heart was beating faster at the image...why did it look so familiar? She looked at the weeping woman and young man who looked up at him, the woman's beauty was incomparable; but the sadness overwhelmed Susan so much she could no longer bring herself to look at the painting.

_Just until the rain stops..._ She told herself, wanting to leave the place already.

Susan sat herself by one of the pews, looking at the cross once more. Suddenly Susan burst into tears, memories flooded in her mind as she began to remember all the fun she used to have with her siblings. What had she become? Why did she leave them? Why did she leave him? Susan let out a sob, repeating the same words to herself over and over again.

_I'm sorry..._

_I'm sorry..._

_I'm sorry..._

She didn't know what exactly was happening to her; only that the weight she had been feeling for a year now...was beginning to be lifted off of her shoulders, as if someone was carrying all that pain for her. She had left him...and yet...he was still welcoming her in his arms...

Susan went onto her knees, allowing the tears to flow from her eyes as she looked up at the cross, "I'm sorry." she whispers, closing her eyes as she thought of her golden eyed father, "I was so angry...I thought I wouldn't see you again. I thought you abandoned me." she sobbed out.

_I would never abandon you my child._ he said, warmth was washing over Susan like a wave of happiness; she didn't feel cold anymore.

"Forgive me Father." she whispered, her hands were gripping each other so tight she felt her fingernails digging into her skin; but Susan did not care for that, not anymore; she loved him again...and he still loved her...

_Welcome home dear child. Welcome back, Queen Susan._

Susan felt a smile form upon her lips as she let her last sob escape, closing her eyes as she began to speak to her Father. Of everything, of her sins, of her joys, of her sadness. And he listened fervently, comforting her with every word of love imaginable. An hour must have passed now...the rain had stopped...but Susan did not care, all she wanted to do was to stay with him; to speak to him after avoiding him for such a long time. Susan sighed, her tears were dried and her makeup very much ruined, she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped all the makeup off; she didn't need it anymore.

Suddenly she felt a hand lay on her shoulder; Susan turned around, seeing a kind looking elderly woman looking down at her. Susan stood up at smiled.

"Are you alright child?" the woman asked, her kind blue eyes twinkled at Susan, "Why you're wet! Are you in need of any assistance?" she asked.

Susan hesitated, unable to say anything and nodded, "Yes, Ma'am; you see...I ran away...and now I am out of money...And I'd like to go back to my family." she replied.

"Ah very well. I would like to help you dear...what is your name?" the elderly woman asked, genuflecting then walking down the aisle with Susan.

"Susan Pevensie."

"Ah yes. I have heard of you; I am pleased to meet your acquaintance Ms. Pevensie. My name is Polly Plummer." smiled the woman.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Christina sat alone in mass; she went nearly every day as much as possible...she needed guidance, help. A few months have passed already, she had decided to stop holding back these dreams of hers; it was hopeless trying to do so. Each moment she tried so hard to stop her dream; she thought of Peter and his own story, how hard he suffered because of a simply decision. And she did not know whether she would regret avoiding Edmund or not, only that she could no longer bring herself to stop dreaming. Not like before...but part of her was completely fine with it. She went onto her knees and closed her eyes...beginning to pray...

_Please...__Aslan please...I need help...I...I want to accept all of this...but...how?_

She prayed for a few minutes...how?...Aslan how?

_Aslan...how? I want...I need your help._

Christina opened her eyes, seeing golden ones fixed upon her. She closed them and felt herself smile...

_I want to accept...I want a reason to remember..._

Christina found herself standing on a beach, a lion stood before her; behind her stood Prince Sandalio and her brother. She looked behind the lion; a golden gate shimmered as she stared up at it. It shined brighter than anything she had ever seen, as if it had been calling to her. She was mesmerized...

_This was it..._

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

A month or two has passed now...she still hasn't spoken to any of them...the good news was that Susan returned, happier than ever; and she had begun to go to mass with them, daily even. And Professor Kirke had been invited to spend the Holidays with them as a token of their gratitude for caring for the four children and helping Peter with his studies. This made the family happier than they already were in the past, the Winter Break had begun and the snow had come so easily.

Edmund awoke slumped at the edge of his bed with his blanket draped all over him. He rubbed his tired eyes with a yawn; he hadn't had much sleep anymore. He couldn't—not when constant anxiety and sadness was moving about in his mind. He closed his eyes and slipped off of his bed; creeping to his closet to grab some clean clothes and refrain from waking Peter. He took his trousers, a shirt, socks, and other clothes in his arms; leading himself to the bathroom for a warm bath. After the bath, he dressed as usual, brushed his teeth, neglected his hair and looked into the mirror; a rare action of his, but he did so. His hair unmistakeably a mess, his face pale as usual with deep eye bags circling around his eyes. He left his shirt un-tucked and there hadn't been any tie under his collar. His mother would surely nag him, he decided to tuck in his shirt and wear the newest belt his mother bought him; his mother would be pleased. He walked out of the bathroom and fixed his bed; hearing Peter groan as he turned over and continued to sleep.

Edmund sat down and buried his face into his hands in frustration. He couldn't stand this any longer, Edmund got up and walked out of his room; creeping down the stairs to make sure both of his parents didn't hear him; his mother was busy cooking while his father was reading the newspaper. Edmund slowly pulled his coat from the rack, prepared to rush out the door before any of them saw him.

"Edmund where are you going?" asked his mother, making her way out of the kitchen as she held onto a pan of fried eggs.

"The church. I'll see you there." Edmund replied, closing the door behind him as he slipped his left arm into his coat.

Snowflakes dropped from the sky like ash fall; despite that Edmund never experienced it, he couldn't help compare it to that. It was too early for the bus to be going around the place non-stop, it was usually busier in the late morning and the rest of the day; but he didn't bother to wait. It must be around seven by now; Finchley wasn't very active in the morning, specifically during holidays as well. Edmund walked into the Cathedral, its large doors were wide open. He walked up to the front; directly in front of the altar. He genuflected and kneeled on the soft cushion to pray. Edmund closed his eyes, speaking of his sadness and grief; when would it end?

"Please." he whispered, "Just...please it's been months...if she can't take it; help her to forget. I should never have gone to see her; I shouldn't have pressed for these things. I want her to be happy."

Eventually people began to enter the Cathedral, enough to fill the church with less silence and more whispering. Edmund heard the voices of the choir now, but remained ignorant of their presence. When the mass begun, the rest of his family came; all exasperated from rushing despite that they used the car. Edmund paid attention during mass; occasionally closing his tired eyes. Once the mass ended, the Pevensie family stayed behind to pray; Edmundarose from where he sat and passed his praying family, prepared to leave as he genuflected. His mother, Evelyn took hold of his hand; gripping it tightly as if she was asking him why he was leaving already.

"I'll see you in the house. You asked me to shovel some of the snow out of the lawn yesterday, I didn't end up doing it." he said.

Evelyn sighed and let go of her son, going on to continue praying. Edmund decided to take a bus ride back home this time, his family would beat him to the house if he ended up walking home. Once he arrived, he wiped his shoes on the mat, taking out his keys to the house, and then placed his coat on its rack.

A few minutes passed and he looked out the window; remembering that he promised his mother to shovel the snow, he finished the cup of hot chocolate he was having and wiped his mouth; grabbing his coat once more and going to the garden behind the house. The shovel was in the bomb shelter they used a few years back. After taking the shovel, Edmund made his way back into the house, wiping his shoes again to prevent some ice from getting into the house and ruining the carpets.

He walked to the front door and swiftly opened it with a sigh; his mouth went agape the moment he saw the girl standing before his house. She was dressed in a long dark coat to keep her warm, her jet black hair was tied up; her dress was a dark shade of blue as her shoes were black. Only her face showed her olive skin complexion, much darker than the snow surrounding them.

She stood staring at him for a while and walked past the short gate, entering the grounds of the house. They stood a few feet away from each other for a while, and suddenly she embraced him. He did not hesitate as well, embracing her as tight as he could; as if it was the last time they would see each other. "I'm so sorry." she said, he could tell she was crying to him from the sound of her constant gasping, "I was so afraid...I remember you...I remember everything now." she sobbed out, "Aslan let me leave Narnia...because my work there was done. I didn't need to stay anymore. A-And I remember...because it was my will to."

Edmund looked down at her and smiled, wiping the stray tears from her eyes; he couldn't imagine being any happier. This was different...

"I promise you; we won't be separated anymore. I'm here, I'll be with you." he whispered, his hand caressing her tear stained cheek. She smiled and let out a small laugh, "Yes." she sniffled, "I don't want to forget...I'm sorry that I gave you such a hard time."

"It doesn't matter anymore." he replied with a gentle smile, "Have you found your reason to remember?" he asked.

She smiled, and tiptoed; pressing her lips against his. The kiss was a pure and chaste one. Aslan had been so good to Edmund; the one person he thought he would never see; became the person he could spend the rest of his time with from now on. They pulled away and both smiled at each other, "I love you." Edmund said, his heart leapt at the word, "I love you." she smiled; tears escaping from her eyes with a small laugh.

Edmund lowered his lips to hers once more; engaging into another short kiss.

Thank you...Thank you so much Aslan...

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Three years have passed now; Christina, Isabella, and Rowena were both making their way down the subway stairs to meet up with Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. It was midsummer now and the air was much warmer than usual.

Peter and Susan had both graduated from college while Edmund and Christina along with the others had recently entered into it. Peter has been working well since opening a business of his own, linking with his father as his business partner. Susan had opened her own tea shop; a lovely place they all enjoyed staying in after working hours. Since she had dropped out of fencing; Christina had returned to her most beloved sport; archery, she did very well; earning a few scholarships from several schools because of this.

During the summers; Susan would decide to assist in teaching archery in the Athletic Facility; receiving much praise from professionals (Who had lost to her). Edmund, Isabella and Lucy continued their fencing; their attachment to the sport was unbreakable. They managed to give Finchley the reputation of having wonderful and accomplished athletes (and countless medals and trophies). Isabella pursued her wish to become one of the first women to become a United Nations Ambassador (Edmund and Peter had no problem teaching her). Julia did well putting up her own clothing store; women loved the wonderful gowns she made. Rowena's brother had returned from the War, taking her travelling around America after years of being separated from the country she was born in. Although every summer, she would return to England just to see everyone else. As for Edmund, he did well in Medical School; whereas Christina had been studying Specialized Psychology (which Professor Kirke so willingly tutored her at).

But in truth; not much has changed.

Mason had driven Isabella to the train station after they had gone together for lunch; whereas Rowena's brother had accompanied her and Christina to the train station. The three girls hurried down the stairs as they breathed heavily in exhaustion. Christina rushed towards Edmund with a smile forming upon her lips; embracing him tightly. They hadn't seen each other in quite a while since Christina and Isabella had recently returned from France with Isabella's parents to spend Christina's birthday in. Rowena looked back at her brother; who had followed her down to make sure she was safe before he left.

"How was it?" Christina asked the three as she embraced both Peter and Lucy as well.

"It was alright. Susan and Julia are with Professor, Ms. Plummer and the kids; we'll see them in a while. And perhaps we'll all have a good dinner when this is all done, just you and I perhaps?" Edmund replied with a grin, patting the leather suitcase he held; inside it must have been the rings.

"What do you mean?" Christina asked curiously, "The rings are in there aren't they?" she continued, reaching out for the bag.

"Of course they are." he replied with a grin, "More rings than you'd expect." As he said this, he fastened the bag properly; pulling it away from Christina's grasp. Christina rolled her eyes, not quite understanding what he meant by 'more rings'.

"Well that's good to hear, oh there's the train over there! They're rather early." said Rowena, who had been standing next to Peter. "Isabella!" exclaimed a voice; they all turned, seeing Mason walking towards them as he called on Isabella.

But before anything could happen, there was a loud screeching noise that filled their ears and someone began to scream. Edmund suddenly placed his arms around her, shielding her as she felt a sharp pain go up her arm...the noise disappeared...

Scenes flashed before her…she had been contemplating on her life as this happened, losing her parents, losing Caspian…meeting Edmund, finding Caspian once more, the wars…Prince Sandalio…Aslan…her friends…she closed her eyes, sighing in relief as she felt Edmund's arms around her…

The pain was completely gone...

They were safe now...

They were going _home_...

* * *

Yup, the last chapter right? I'm still going too post the **EPILOGUE** soon! :P

I won't end it right here, a simple death sounds far too sad to be my taste. As for Christina's reason to remember, for those who didn't quite understand it (cheesily) _Edmund_ is her reason to remember. Because he had sacrificed so much for her, and he was the reason why she left her world. Her one true reason. Cheesy? Yup, sorry. I'm young and can't help myself! hahaha!

Did you know that I wrote Edmund's POV last year around February or March? I wasn't even halfway the story when I wrote the ending! hahaha!

_THANK YOU_ so much to my reviewers, you guys helped me complete one of my 2010 goals! And I thank you guys so much for it! :D

Wondering what Edmund meant by "more rings than you'd expect" ? hmm...we shall see soon :P


	26. Epilogue: An Endless Beginning

This is it everyone...the epilogue! :D I hope you all like it :P

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a Map_

_And I knew that Somehow, I could find my Way Back_

_And I heard Your Heart Beating, you were in the Darkness too..._

_So I stayed in the Darkness with You..._

* * *

EPILOGUE: AN ENDLESS BEGINNING

As they passed through the golden gates with their dear old friend Reepicheep as their guide; Christina began to feel this certain welcoming warmth spread all over her body, and suddenly felt much lighter; as if she was about to float in the air. Before them had been a beautiful field of white flowers blooming as if they were greeting them as they walked deeper and deeper into the place. Their eyes studied the beautiful flowers, never had they seen ones so mesmerizing. There was this sense of peace in her, she had reached the destination she had been waiting to reach all her life; only at the moment she could barely remember what it was she wanted so much back then.

She was dressed in a lovely silver and blue dress; her silver circlet lay upon her head once more as she had been slightly younger. Or was it older? She could not tell, and neither could she tell whether Edmund looked younger or older once again. But it didn't matter.

Christina looked around them and smiled...watching as many of her old friends from Narnia began to approach them. She took Edmund's hand and she felt her smile widen, past some of her old Narnian friends; stood Caspian with the two people she thought she would never see again...her mother and father. They stood tall and smiled at her, without much thought; Christina let go of Edmund's hand and ran into her arms of her parents, embracing them tightly as they wrapped their arms around her.

"Mother! Father!" she exclaimed; overjoyed at the sight.

She looked back, her eye catching Edmund's as they glanced at one another. He had been busy greeting some of his old friends; she looked over at the others; who had been occupied with their old friends as well. Her eyes lay upon Peter, who wrapped his arms around a small golden haired little girl. The little girl's smiling eyes made her skin glow brighter than her silvery hair; Christina couldn't quite tell whether she was a little girl or a young woman. Peter held the little girl's hand as she pulled him through the crowds and towards and fiery haired woman; her skin glowed like the sun as she reached out for Peter with tears of joy in her eyes.

She turned away, looking up at her parents and brother at last "I've missed you so much!" Christina exclaimed; teary eyed as she embraced Caspian and her parents once more. "My you have grown since I last saw you." smiled her mother, smoothing her hair just as she used to when she was a little child; Christina smiles back, her mother's beautiful dark blue eyes looked into hers with overflowing love.

"We have been watching you grow child." her father said, placing his arms around her mother. Christina let out another smile, glancing over to Edmund; who had now been coming towards them.

"This is my wife; Orané, and my son; Rilian." Caspian said, referring to the two light haired people behind him; one among the two had been Ramandu's daughter. Christina grinned and embraced both people, Rilian looked very much like his father, only he had his mother's crystal blue eyes and fair hair; other than that, he truly had the features of a Telmarine Royal, "It is nice to finally meet my brother's wife and my nephew." Christina said, her eyes smiling at Orané.

"I have awaited the day I would meet you once more sister." her brother's wife replied with a gentle smile.

"Father told me many stories of you Milady, I have always wondered what it would be like to finally meet you." grinned her nephew, she couldn't really tell whether he looked older than her or younger; only that he looked very much like his father.

Christina smiled and nodded goodbye after a few wonderful minutes of speaking to them, watching as the three made their way towards Susan, Lucy, and Jill and Eustace.

"Mother, Father; this is King Edmund the Just." she continued, placing her arms around Edmund's arm as he neared her parents. "Edmund would be a much preferred name though." He grinned, Edmund seemed slightly nervous, the sight made her laugh; he looked so handsome when his cheeks turned red. He bowed as her father bowed, her mother's smile widened at the sight of Edmund being so respectful.

"It's an honour to meet you King Caspian IX and Queen Farra." Edmund said clearly, his grip over her hand tightened. Her parents laughed merrily, it was almost too good to be true; everyone had been so happy. How was this all possible?

"Queen Christina!" they all looked behind them, seeing Prince...no...King Sandalio coming towards them as Julia held his hand, coming along as well.

Christina smiled and embraced her dear friend, remembering the last time she saw him; saddened and heartbroken, particularly by _her_. Julia turned slightly pinkish as she was introduced to her parents; she had been quite shy when they were back in Finchley. Greetings were endless; Christina even managed to meet Rilian's wife and children; one of them being named after _her_. Everyone began to move towards the orchard; deciding that perhaps a picnic would be a wonderful welcoming celebration.

Around a half hour later, or so Christina thought; they had been called by Aslan along with Puzzle the Donkey to meet him away from the orchard. They all felt their hearts sink at the sight; it hadn't been that they were sad that Aslan was with them…not at all, they were so afraid of what would happen next. Christina looked to Edmund and Peter, who had been trying to look as calm and collected for the sake of the others. Polly and Digory had disappeared; they had gone off flying with their old friend Fledge.

"You do not yet look so happy as I mean you to be." said Aslan, his voice were like clear silver bells to everyone.

"Oh Aslan, we're so afraid you will send us away. For you have sent us back into our own world so often." sniffled Lucy, her eyes began to become glassy as they were locked with Aslan's golden ones. "There is no need to be afraid any longer." said Aslan in reply, "Have you not guessed?"

They all exchanged puzzled looks, "What do you mean Aslan?" Julia asked, her hair had no longer been very short; but they had been long brown waves flowing past her shoulders until half of her back, and she had been slightly taller.

"There was a real railway accident." replied Aslan, "Both your mothers and fathers and all of you," he said; referring to the Pevensies and Isabella, "are—as you used to call it in the Shadowlands; _dead_. The term is over, the holidays have begun." he roared, making everyone's heart leap with happiness.

And suddenly all their surroundings turned bright, and all their worries disappeared. He was so beautiful that he was indescribable; it would bring tears to both yours and my eyes to even imagine it…Christina smiled, walking towards him as he held his arms open to embrace all of them…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The day was nearly over, the sky was a beautiful shade of red, orange, and yellow as the sun looked as if it was about to intertwine with the land. The sun was filled with a bright yellow radiance like a blooming yellow rose; the air was cool as the wind brushed against their skin with gentle whispers of welcome. Christina and Edmund had both been holding hands as they walked along with the others through the beautiful meadows of all sorts of flowers. Lucy had been speaking of all of her adventures to the Last King of Narnia; King Tirian, as they walked further from them and deeper into the tall meadow. With a mischievous giggle, Jill poked Eustace to irritate him and laughed, running off as they chased each other through the meadows. Susan, Edmund and Christina all seated themselves on the soft green grass; telling jokes and laughing as this happened.

"Where have Rowena and Isabella gone?" Susan asked, picking up a daisy from the ground as she touched the dew that lay on its wonderful white petals.

"As far as I know, Rowena has gone ahead to Cair Paravel for a little feast with Captain Drinian, King Sandalio and Julia." Edmund replied with a slightly humoured laugh, leaning back as he shifted his weight to his arms. "What about Peter?" Christina asked.

Susan gave a small smile; looking up at the sky and then far past Cair Paravel, "With the rest of our family." she whispers gently with kind blue eyes, as if she did not want to interrupt whatever Peter had been doing.

"Isabella has gone to the Real England to see her parents; they are waiting for her there with Mason." Christina said, her fingers fumbling with the hem of her dress.

They all spoke with one another for a while, until Edmund stood up; patting some of the grass off of his clothes and adjusting his crown, which fell off when Christina tackled him to the ground after he made an uncouth remark about her dress being too small. Susan laughed and got up as well, looking back as if something had been drawing her away, "I'll just be over there by the pond; I'd like to pick some lilies for mother." she said thoughtfully, waving her hand as she hurried over to the pool of cool water.

"Hey I want to show you something." Edmund murmured, pulling her up from the ground. Christina nodded and took his hand, walking with him through the tall field of flowers. From afar they could still hear Jill and Eustace playing, not tired at all as they ran around the trees and spoke to the Dryads. Christina listened for certain conversations of the people who were speaking to Peter; there was going to be another welcoming ceremony so they were expected back in the palace in a while. Edmund stopped walking the moment they reached the borders of the forest, he took a step closer as if he was going to plant a kiss on her; Christina grinned, eager for what was about to happen as she leaned in as well. Instead, Edmund takes her silver circlet and makes a run for it into the forest.

"Hey!" Christina exclaimed; what a troublesome King he could be sometimes! She scoffed and ran after him, not caring whether her dress would get dirty or her hair would go all over the place. She ran as fast as she could, despite how fast she had been running; everything just seemed so clear to her. It was as if she had superhuman powers, it felt so good, so empowering. The bright orange leaves of the maple trees, the pure white flowers that grew on nearly every inch of the forest, the chorus of the crickets, the sound of the drops of water that fell from the leaves, the vivid landscape past the forest…it was all so _beautiful_.

She looked forward and saw Edmund not very far from where she was. With a sly grin, Christina ran faster; not quite expecting herself to accidentally collide into him, much stronger than one could feel from such a small body. They both fell onto the ground, both coughing and laughing as the struggled to sit up. They were unharmed, breathing steadily as they laughed uncontrollably. Christina reached for her circlet in Edmund's hand; unfortunately being moved away from her reach, Edmund was still not willing to return it to her.

"Edmund!" she whined, trying to sit up until he placed his hand around her waist to keep her from doing so. She stopped struggling, laying on the ground as she playfully slapped Edmund's arm. "Ouch!" he exclaimed with exaggeration, hoping to catch more of her attention, "You're so physical! I expected more from a Queen of Narnia!" he teased.

Christina rolled her eyes, "Just give me back my crown Edmund."

"No." he replied in a humoured tone, his brown eyes sparkling slyly.

Christina bit back her tongue; there was no changing his mind. She knew this very well, she would have to bargain something with him, but she hadn't any idea what to give in exchange that he let her go and return her circlet. Christina tended to over think, it was quite obvious.

"Ed—"before she could say anything; Edmund placed her circlet to his left; far from her reach, and began to tickle her.

"Ed-Edmund!" she managed to choke out as he tickled her, "S-Stop! I-It's t-too much!" she laughed out, slapping his arm and nearly elbowing his stomach by accident.

"By jove you laugh like a wild dog." he teased, the tickling stopped and both breathed heavily; practically exhausted after so much running and tickling. "Edmund!" Christina exclaimed, covering her mouth as she felt her cheeks turn warm; why couldn't she giggle like Julia? To tell the truth neither Isabella nor Rowena laughed normally either. Isabella laughed like a complete lunatic while Rowena laughed like an intolerable donkey.

"That's alright Christina, I still love you." he teased once more, handing her a small blue flower and placing it behind her ear.

Christina blushed, her fingers playing with Edmund's as they lay down facing one another. "Edmund…._please_?" she said, trying to sound as sweet as possible, Edmund could never bring himself to say no when she did that; which was very occasional. And Christina disliked pouting, it was something she found very embarrassing, she had no idea how Lucy could get away with it.

"Only if you marry me." he grinned with a laugh, his hand was caressing her cheek as their eyes met.

Christina immediately sat up, her mouth agape, "Excuse me? Do you mind repeating?"

"Marry me, or would you rather I take it back?" Edmund said, taking her circlet from the ground as he lay on one side of his right arm.

"No of course not!" she exclaimed, grabbing the circlet from him and carefully placing it upon her head, "Would you mind repeating?" she asked, biting on her lower lip excitedly.

"What?...you mean would you marry me?" he teased, "You ask me to repeat far too many times. Perhaps I'll simply take it back after all. I should probably look for that Princess Tamsin of Redhaven, I suppose she isn't married—" before Edmund could continue, Christina slapped his chest; hard, causing him to cough out a laugh. "Don't you _dare_! There is a reason why you never married her in your Golden Age!" she scowled. Edmund chuckled, pulling Christina closer, "I was just kidding—" "Well your joke wasn't very funny." he continued to chuckle and sighed finally, "Christina...will you marry me or not?" there was a small pause.

"Yes. Of course yes! I haven't any reason to say no." she replied with joy in her dark brown eyes; bringing her two small hands to Edmund's face and laying down next to him and as she pressed her lips against his.

Edmund pulled her closer, embracing her gently; and they pulled away, sitting up and pulling her face to his once more. He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled, "I'm sorry if I don't have a ring...I don't think it's in my pocket anymore." he grinned in embarrassment before letting out a humoured laugh.

Christina smiled; he truly meant to do this before they died? Had that been what he meant when he said they would have dinner together and that there had been 'more than she expected'? She stood up with him and embraced him as he stroked her hair, "With or without a ring...I would still say yes Edmund Pevensie."

"The words that you say sound quite like wonderful bells, My Queen, Christina." Edmund whispers into her ear, resting his chin on her head…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The night was filled with the gentle choruses of the Dryads and Queen Orané, Caspian's wife; the stars twinkled above them as if they had been blessing the night by trying to shine as bright as they could. Edmund smiled, dressed in the finest Narnian robes that had been especially made for him. The aisle was long, everyone had been invited to their wedding and therefore seats were in dire need; but nonetheless everyone managed to fit in. Edmund stood next to Aslan with Peter, Mason Ketterley (who had come along with Isabella and her parents) Caspian, and Eustace on his other side; somehow they wanted to place some of the customs from their old world along with the old Narnian or Telmarine wedding customs.

A little blonde girl walked down the aisle first; accompanied by various Dryads and Naiads as they showered the place with all sorts of flowers. Edmund smiled, his eyes meeting the little girl's as she giggle with delight. Isabella had walked towards them first, followed by Rowena, Julia, and then Lucy; who was the only one among the four to catch Edmund's attention. Edmund barely paid the other three any attention despite their beauty; he looked at the very back, Christina stood there walking as her father held her hand. Edmund smiled, she wore no veil to cover her face; Edmund saw no reason to cover one of her best features, her eyes. Her black hair flowed until her shoulders; and a crown of small diamonds that replaced her silver circlet lay on her head, it had actually been the crown her mother wore when her father had been wed to her. She wore a simple white dress, its sleeves flowed past her wrists and the bodice was lined with actual golden thread, made by the hands of the Narnian Naiads and Dwarves (who worked incredibly hard for the golden lining). Once she was finally in front of him; Edmund breathed out, minutes from now they would be joined forever, the thought brought a smile on his face.

Christina's father let go of her hand and kissed her cheeks and forehead. King Caspian IX turned to Edmund and smiled, taking a ring from his other hand and giving it to Edmund; it was a pendant that all fathers gave to their daughter's betrothed. Edmund accepted the gift, which showed that he would keep his promise to care for Christina.

"Tonight, we gather for a celebration...not only for the return of a many dear friends, but to celebrate a love that continues to grow and strengthen through the years. I have witnessed countless loves such as this, and I have blessed them; and continue to bless them—" Aslan had his wise and ever loving words said, the minutes were not long; but the feeling the two felt was this happiness that they had always had since they entered the Real Narnia, a sense of being together forever. Even if they would not marry, they would still be together forever the way everyone is. Perhaps…tonight was simply a phase that they did not have the opportunity to take, back in the Shadowlands; no one ever said that Marriages were prohibited in Aslan's country; it had still gone by his rules.

"Do you King Edmund the Just, promise to love Queen Christina Faithful and only Queen Christina the Faithful forever, to never part from her, and to stand by her for the rest of this Beginning." Aslan asked, no; stated, his voice silencing all who had been whispering during the ceremony.

Edmund grinned at Christina as he placed a diamond and sapphire ring on her finger, and looked at Aslan with a sincere smile, "I do." "Do you Queen Christina the Faithful, promise to love King Edmund the Just and only King Edmund the Just forever, to never part from him, and to stand by him for the rest of this Beginning." he stated as Christina placed Edmund's ring on his finger.

"I do." her accepting and joyful voice made Edmund's heart leap with delight.

"By My Power, You are joined forever for the rest of this journey." Aslan roared.

Edmund and Christina both engaged into an immediate kiss, it was long and filled with unblemished love; they pulled away and smiled at one another, taking each other's hand with a tight grip. People clapped and Edmund looked over at his parents, seeing how proud and happy they had been. They ran down the aisle together as everyone cheered and clamped in joy; Christina gave him a peck on his cheek and laughed once they reached the end of the aisle, leading the guests into Cair Paravel for the grand dinner.

The dinner had ended and everyone had gone home to sleep, Edmund sat on the bed and pulled off his shoes and unbuttoned his vest; sometimes Narnian clothes could get too warm. He placed his crown on a velvet cushion where they were all accustomed to do just as Christina had done before entering the bathroom, and he sighed with a smile across his face; walking to the balcony doors and closing it. Christina got out of the bathroom, dressed in a perfect long nightgown as she combed her silky black hair. Edmund smiled and kissed her cheek, running his hand through her hair as she pulled away. They both lay on the bed and held one another's hand as Christina rested her head at the crook of Edmund's neck; snuggling next to him. Simply laying there, it was so peaceful.

"How many times have I told you I loved you?" Edmund asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Christina looked up at Edmund and shrugged; letting out a small laugh, "To be honest Edmund; I really don't know. But I do remember the first time you told me you loved me was when I was thirteen years of age." she said, her fingers intertwining with his as she saw how much longer his hand was than hers.

Edmund look into her large dark brown eyes and smiled, "Then let this be the first time I tell you I love you…as your Husband." he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, slowly pulling her closer to him as pressed his lips against hers.

Christina smiled, pulling him as close as possible before deepening the kiss.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The morning was very pleasant, despite that the doors had been closed; you could still hear the songs of the Talking Birds, the rays of the sun poured out through the gaps between the undrawn curtains. It was the day after their wedding, Christina woke up with a loud yawn; stretching as she struggled to sit up. She wiped her mouth and rubbed her eyes, looking at the sleeping Edmund as he lay next to her. She lay back down and snuggled next to her husband, her fingers feeling the fabric of his cotton shirt. Minutes passed...the morning was just so pleasant.

"Mmmph."

Christina looked back up at her husband and smiled as he opened his soulful brown eyes, his very dark brown hair was tousled and unruly from his sleep, his small freckles scattering from the bridge of his nose to his cheeks, his full lips pursed, and his thick eyelashes long yet straight; she couldn't think of anyone more handsome than her husband, she could paint a picture of him right then and now and think of it as her most cherished painting; only she had no idea how to paint. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes once more, waiting for her husband to whisper some romantic morning greeting like she believed most should on their first day as a married couple.

Her husband sighed, gently resting his chin on her head as his fingers slowly ran through her hair; a habit of his that Christina did not exactly like back in the Shadowlands...but somehow, each time he had done such a thing in this real world of theirs; the more she grew to love it.

"That was the most _uncomfortable_ sleep I have ever had in both my years in the Shadowlands and in the two days we've been here." he suddenly said in a murmur, placing his arm around her as he pulled her closer.

There was a slight pause of shock...what had her husband just said to her?

"What do you mean _uncomfortable_?" Christina exclaimed; turning slightly pink as her grip over his shirt tightened.

Edmund chuckled; feeling his shirt, "Of course it was. The whole night the one thing that was going on in my head was 'Why in the world is my wife kicking and nudging me?' my body aches from the number of times you've hit my face with your fist and the number that you've tried kicking me off the bed. This bed is gigantic darling, why can't you simply move so both of us will have more space? But no, you choose to sleep like a dead log throughout the entire night. In fact, if you look where we are on this bed you will see that I am at the edge of falling, at some point; you _did _kick me off the bed last night!"

"Oh Edmund you insufferable—!"

But before she could say anything, her husband pulled her close and crushed his lips against hers; giving her a long and lingering good morning kiss. He pulled away and grinned, "I'm just kidding, although all those really did happen last night; I just wanted to get a reaction out of you." he grins slyly.

Christina frowns, slapping his shoulder quite hard.

"Very well...since you wanted our morning to start differently, let us restart shall we? I love you, very much." he laughs, caressing her cheek.

Christina bit her lower lip and tried to hide her smile...speechless, it was pointless to hide her emotions, Edmund always got the best of her.

"I...I love you too." she replied, blushing.

Edmund laughed and kissed her forehead, pushing the blankets off and opening their closet in search of clothes to wear for breakfast. Christina gritted her teeth and smiled, walking over to their closet and pulling out a wonderful light yellow dress for her to wear. She and Edmund raced to the bathroom after that, both arguing as to why Edmund had to be sent out just to let her use the loo. Christina took her time bathing, brushing her teeth, and combing her hair; doing her best to test her husband's patience. He surely loved testing hers.

If he managed to wait a year each time he'd see her; he probably wouldn't mind this. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and smiled innocently at her husband, seeing a slightly irritated look in his eyes. She smiled wider, giving him a peck on the cheek before walking over to the bed to fix the blankets. Edmund sighed and decided to help her, seeing how she had difficulty folding the unusually large and heavy blankets. He folded the last of them, giving his wife a quick kiss before going into the bathroom to take _his_ time. Christina laughed, remaining seated as she waited for her husband impatiently...he was taking longer than she expected.

By the mane did it take so long for a _man_ to simply bathe, get dressed and comb his hair? He takes as long as a woman!...

Perhaps her patience needed quite a lot of practise after all…

After breakfast, they would be leaving Narnia for their journey; they planned on going on a Voyage together, travelling every single sea in Aslan's Country that they could reach. Everyone had said their goodbyes; Christina and Edmund took each other's hand, walking on board the ship as their luggage was carried below deck.

"We promise we'll be back as soon as possible!" Christina exclaimed, waving goodbye to everyone. "You better be back for the wedding! I may have waited shorter than you both did, but Sandalio waited more than 60 years for this!" Julia replied with a laugh.

Christina and Edmund grinned at one another, both climbing to the highest point of the ship to get a view of the beautiful horizon. There was a calm and peaceful silence as they studied the sky hand in hand.

"You know you still have yet to teach me how to dance like the nymphs." Christina said, crossing her arms on her chest.

Edmund laughed, "You don't need a silly dance to catch my attention or please me." he grinned, embracing Christina tightly.

"Ed." she said, pulling away from the embrace.

"Yes?"

"Who said I want to catch _your_ attention? There are quite a lot of gentlemen just _waiting_ for me in Aslan's Country." she says slyly, sighing as she raised her eyebrows at her husband. "May I remind you that we're married My Queen, and promised to stay that way forever. Don't think I'd forget that after _one day_." Edmund replies, placing his arm around Christina's shoulders. "I'm not about to stop trying to woo you just because we're married Christina, far from it. You're too beautiful to simply be left alone." he says, his face nearing Christina's.

"Your comment flatters me, but I cannot help but laugh at it. Oh how tasteless on compliments can you get my _dear_ husband? I want a compliment that makes me swoon and sigh, not _gag_." she scolded.

"Well then; expect to hear much more of that for the rest of this beginning _dear _Wife." Edmund grinned.

Edmund smiled down at Christina and brought his hand to her cheek; caressing her as she looked up at him with such dark brown eyes. Slowly but surely, he pulled her close and gently pressed his lips against her soft ones, wrapping his arms around her waist as he gave her another lingering kiss. She placed her arms around his neck and slowly pulled away with a gentle smile. She embraced him and sighed, watching and waiting as the ship began to move. Neither of them could wait to explore what ever was out there, the anticipation was nerve-racking; but they manage to calm each other as this happened...

After so many adventures with one another...this was the Beginning of their _true_ adventure together…

A Beginning where they would never cease to be thrilled...

A Beginning that they have yet to experience...

This…was the Beginning that never ended…

This…

Is a Tale of His Will…

* * *

please turn to the next chapter if you're done reading this :)


	27. Acknowledgements please read

Just a Question, are any of you interested in one or two one-shots that I'll post after this chapter? just wondering :)  


* * *

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:

_Hey guys! I would just like to say how grateful I am to have such wonderful readers who are always there to cheer me on! I really want to thank you for everything! You guys have made a big impact on what I've done and I can't thank You enough. It makes me sad to end Edmund and Christina's story right here, but I'm very glad I got to share this with all of you!_

_When I first wrote Traitor of Telmar, I didn't exactly get the best reviews in the entire world, especially the most. Some called Christina bordering on Mary-Sue and stuffed into the story. I will not say I agree, but I will not say I disagree. Only that I thank those people for giving me a constructive criticism; because that way I was able to better Christina and develop her into a character that was no Mary-Sue. She grew up and developed as the story developed. If I did not satisfy you with the ending of this story, then that's up to you really :) But that you for considering to read the story and review!  
_

_I really hope you guys enjoyed or loved this story! Thank you so much to:_

_**loverboy2630**__, __**dreaming of Narnia**__ and__** Dark Side of Sweetness- **for reviewing and PMing me__ whether it be about the story or not; I really enjoyed getting to know you guys and getting to talk to you all. There's not one time I got to 'talk' to you guys that I wasn't happy :)  
_

_**LuvYa4ever**, __**Lauren James**__, __and** FeatherdayDreamer- **for being faithful and readers and reviewers, you guys never fail to make my day!**  
**_

_** Andorra Ankara**__- you're my weird and extremely hilarious friend who I can talk about Narnia with endlessly, I put up with your Caspian daydreams and you put up with mine (not Caspian though) hahaha!  
_

_**SoaringNightengale**__, **Xanthiae and Blue penciler**- for being great friends to me back then and opening a whole new world for me when I first started this story._

_** EdmundLuver48, Bella, missxamerica, Noel Ardnek, Annikka Tanner, Liz Tanner, Edwina-Narnia, chroniclesofnarniagotandsja, Tasteful Reader, mantharie, Lucy 369, QueenDollyDaydream, dancingqueensillystring, Aims5, Crystal Earth, trichwin, EvenstarSinger, NarinaPrincess12, Aravis Riddle, DayDreamerGirl4life, Jane Warwick, prettywicked, Epiphany's Equinox, and HunnyABee! **__who were my faithful reviewers back then when I first wrote Farewells, and even reread it when it was revised!_

_Thank you to the people who placed me and my stories under you favourites, those mean loads to me too! :D_

_No matter what, all of you contributed to this story; whether it be inspiring me, or encouraging me. You all helped, and I'm thanking all of you for that :)  
_

_Check out the sequel to TOHW: Farewells which has already come out! TOHW: The Narnian Slayer. I hope to see you guys around soon!  
_

_Best Wishes,_

_CWM

* * *

_

so called 'representations':

**Queen Christina the Faithful**: originally represents anyone who is faithful. Just like the Pevensies, Eustace, Jill, Digory and Polly.

**Prince Sandalio**: non-believing witness of Aslan's power

**Christina's dream of the White Witch**: the struggle of an uncertain believer against temptation/ Astral Projection (of some sorts) in which the soul is temporarily separated from the soul. Precisely why the Witch wanted to come in contact with her (to take over her body) if ever that would have happened, Christina will never be able to return to her body while the White Witch has complete control over it

**Edmund's "break-up" with Christina**: self sacrifice, if you truly love someone; you are willing to sacrifice something you care about so much for that person's happiness and well being

**Farewells part 1**: the fight of the Faithful to find the continuous presence of Aslan in all of us

**Farewells part 2**: the need to trust Aslan and accept his Will

**Christina's loss of memory**: that there is equally a price/consequence to our own decisions. In fact, it will be mentioned in Narnian Slayer that her decision to leave Narnia was a selfish one. Because it caused Caspian and her Narnian people a great amount of grief. And that was the price of her decision; to go through the same amount of grief that they went through, possibly even more.

**Christina regaining her memory**: that there is always hope to return to our past happiness, and to learn from our past mistakes. But we must keep on going no matter what the hardship in order to attain the happiness.

**Susan's remembrance**: that Aslan will always love you and welcome you once more


	28. xOneshotx Wooing Her Off Her Feet

Hey everyone, this is just a one-shot. It will be the only one-shot of the story that i'm posting. It's originally supposed to be two, but I merged them together instead :) hope you enjoy. (this one-shot before they all reached Aslan's Country, it honestly has no real significance to the storyline)

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold onto_

_And We'll be...a dream..._

* * *

_One-shot: __Wooing Her Off Her Feet_

Gripping his hand tightly, Christina chewed on her lower lip nervously as Edmund rubbed her back to calm her. It would be the first time that she would introduce herself to both the parents of the for Pevensies, she had already met their mother; however meeting their father was something else. He was the King of their family, making the decisions of what his children were allowed to do; he raised four Kings and Queens that raised Narnia from its winter ruins. If they were great Monarchs, surely their father was.

"Christina, it's alright; he'll love you." murmured Edmund encouragingly, his brown eyes sparkle as he says this; causing Christina to become increasingly pink. She stopped biting on her lower lip, allowing Edmund to take her hand and gently squeeze it to comfort her. "I promise." but the words do not calm her at all, true; Edmund kept his promises, however he couldn't possibly keep a promise on the behalf of his father. Before Christina could retort, the sound of the entrance door opening and closing startled the too. She was extremely tense, despite the point that she was a Queen once; Christina couldn't help feeling like her confidence was the size of a teaspoon. She remembered the times which she had to face courts of humans (not Narnians) and she was so nervous. Narnians made her feel at home, humans on the other hand...

"Ah! Edmund you're home! Is Lucy in her room—" Christina turned around to see an older man placing his coat on the coat rack; he looked exactly like Edmund, only with blue eyes like Peter. This had been Mr. Pevensie. Mrs. Pevensie smiled as her eyes met Christina's, her brown eyes sparkling, "Christina! Thomas; this is Christina Price, Mr. Kirke's client. Oh it's such a pleasure to see you again, however; Mr. Kirke isn't here at the moment. He went with Susan to see the carollers." But before Mrs. Pevensie could continue, Edmund interrupted carefully; no longer seated on the couch just as Christina was.

"Erm, mum; she's not here to see Professor Kirke." Edmund said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "You see, he's already helped her a lot and...and—"

"I've moved on." Christina says, nearly choking on her words due to her throat drying up. She was so tense, and both Edmund's parents could tell how intimidated she had been; it showed very much in her eyes.

"Lucy upstairs in the room mum; you see, I didn't ask Christina to come for that." Edmund said, suddenly feeling his hands becoming slightly sweaty. Dear Aslan! He could face nearly anyone when he was in Narnia, and he couldn't face his parents to simply say what he wanted to say? But then again, these were his loving parents; he hadn't any idea how his mother would react. Would she faint with surprise? Or scream with happiness? As far as they knew; Christina was a disturbed young girl with emotional problems, did they _really_ want Edmund with the girl she _supposedly_ is? Edmund was afraid to hear the wrong answer.

"Ah, then what brings you hear Christina?" Mrs. Pevensie says, walking into the living room as she took as seat; taking Christina's hand for her to be seated on the couch too. "Well...mum, dad...you see, I wanted to tell you...I er...I invited Christina over for dinner." he says, unable to say a complete sentence.

"Oh you should have told me! Oh dear! I hope that the chicken I prepared an hour ago is still warm!" exclaimed mother, rushing out of the room and into the kitchen as she unwrapped the aluminium foil off of the platter of roast chicken. Christina was about to open her mouth to introduce herself, interrupted by Mr. Pevensie; who had seated himself across Christina and said, "It's wonderful to finally meet you Christina. Hope my son's not causing you any trouble to come all the way here from dinner on a Sunday night." Mr. Pevensie says with a smile, his bright blue eyes practically brightening the room.

Christina smiled back, shaking her head to disagree, "Not at all Mr. Pevensie; I've been wanting to meet you and Mrs. Pevensie, after all; your children are very good friends of mine." Edmund grins, Christina hadn't lost her touch at flattering people. But the look in her dark brown eyes showed only the truth.

His father seemed to be quite entertained by Christina during dinner as she spoke a little about herself and her life with the Winstons. Lucy and Peter seemed to enjoy themselves as well; she fit into the family well. Edmund's mother was pleased with Christina's constant lady-like disposition and respectful ways, even mentioning at one point that one day she had met Christina; she offered to help with the tea. Edmund himself was extremely please, his parents had taken a liking to the past Narnian Queen. An hour or so later, Christina's aunt had arrived to take her home; greeting Edmund's parents in a very friendly manner. Christina soon left, only to leave the family to wash their dishes and have tea with one another.

"What a nice young girl." sighed Edmund's father, taking a sip from his cup of newly brewed tea. Evelyn smiled, wiping a wet porcelain plate before placing it in with the rest on the pile of clean ones in behind the cabinets, "Yes, very sweet." Edmund exchanged a grin with Peter and Lucy, who had been reading a newspaper and the other washing the glasses clean.

Moments of silence passed immediately, and suddenly his father spoke up with a tone of harshness at first "Edmund, let's simply stop the silence. Are you in any way, courting this young lady?" his father said, looking at Edmund seriously; there had been no hint of humour in his eyes. Edmund felt his throat tighten, putting down his cup of tea. "Yes." he answered straight, he had nothing to hide after all; aside from Narnia of course.

"Well, you haven't...haven't _gone steady_ yet have you?" his father asked, his eyebrows arched as his eyes bore right through Edmund. Edmund didn't know how to lie about this question. After all, people as young as he and Christina were going steady with one another too. But for old fashioned and upright families such as his, acting like a married couple in terms of intimacy was well off limits. It could ruin Christina's reputation if boys were to find out that she and Edmund had perhaps, been more serious than simple courting. If ever they were to go separate ways (which was highly unlikely) no boy would dare court her, because she had been with Edmund. That was and is how the courting rules are at this time, and no matter what; they had to be careful.

"N-No." Edmund lied; scratching the back of his head, "I mean, I just met her a month or two ago dad; what do you expect?" he said, giving a nervous laugh. Peter chuckled, turning a page. Blushing; Lucy excused herself and went up to her room.

"Well, let me tell you something son. It's not easy to court a girl; especially these days. Courting is very serious. Because eventually...it may or may not lead to marriage. No matter what, if you go steady, no boy will go near Christina in a romantic sense. However courting is a different topic. There are and will be other boys who will court Christina. Therefore you must do everything for her attention, whether it be sending flowers or giving her chocolates everyday; anything to sweep her off her feet." his father said, winking at his wife; who giggled.

Edmund gave his parents a disturbed look, looking away when his mother gave his father a peck on the lips, "Erm...please, don't do that." he laughs. "Face it Ed, you're old enough to." Peter says, folding his newspaper and keenly listening to their discussion now.

"And now that you are going to court her, there will be a lot of competition." smiled his mother, running her hands through his hair to fix it a bit. "Yes, precisely. There will be much more competition! Men are more interested in courting a lady, simply because the other young men are courting her. It is quite based on popularity." His father said, raising his index finger up in the air and doing hand gestures as he usually did when giving both Edmund and Peter a talk from his own experiences.

Their mother jerked, looking at their father in question. "I beg your pardon, I thought you courted me because I was beautiful and kind, and everything you said I was twenty-three years ago!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her small waist. Their father grinned; taking a sip from his tea once more, "My dear, you had countless suitors. That had been the first thing to attract me to courting you darling. Do not underestimate the point that nearly every man I know had perfected the art of flattery at the age of thirteen." he said slyly with a smirk, kissing their mother's cheek before standing up and going over to the sink to wash his empty cup of tea.

"Oh you are so horrible to my poor nerves my dear!" complained their mother, fixing her flaxen hair in a bun. "Precisely why you love me my dear." Their mother rolled her eyes, slapping their father's arm, "My sons, promise me that you will never be as horrible as your father when you are married. Do not court a woman just because the other men are." she sighs. Edmund laughs, however Peter seemed to be extremely uncomfortable; simply giving their mother a small smile.

"I was simply stating a fact Evelyn. Telling them the truth about courting can't hurt them. Courting will eventually lead to the possibilities of their life in the future." replied their father; ruffling Edmund's hair. Their mother scowled, displeased at the point that Thomas had messed Edmund's hair up when she had just combed and fixed it a while ago.

A week had passed since having that talk; the warm Friday afternoon came by faster than expected from the boys of Hendon House. Edmund packed his books quickly, taking his fencing equipment with him as he removed his Hendon House hat; it was so hot these days since summer was fast arriving, which meant that Christina's birthday would too. He listened in for the conversations that his classmates held as they spoke to him; simply giving brief nods as replies, he was in quite a hurry today. "I was considering on seeing Price today to give her some flowers—" said a voice. Edmund looked up immediately to see which of his friends had said that, Avery Corner spoke nervously to Michael Johnston as they packed their thing; the rather chubby faced boy's cheeks turning bright red.

"I hear Pevensie's courting her. I'd like a chance too you know, or perhaps that pale American friend of hers; Carmichael." murmured John Fitzwilliam.

_By the Mane! Father was right!_ thought Edmund with surprise. He wasn't afraid, not at all. He was simply disturbed at the fact that he could actually hear his own friends and classmates admiring his erm...his...what exactly could he call Christina? It would be quite cliché to say; the girl he loved. "By jove you're courting Price, Edmund? You don't suppose I court her too eh? She's becoming quite a catch." teased Zachariah. Edmund laughed, holding back a practical glare; Zachariah was his best mate; he'd never do it intentionally right? Or would he?

"Good luck with that." he replied to all the boys, finally picking up all his things and walking out of the classroom to leave the school grounds. With a cross look on his face, Edmund left for the Athletic Facility ahead of Isabella and Lucy; he'd be seeing them later on after all. He looked over to the gate of St. Finbar's as he passed by; seeing Mason holding a pack of chocolates as he reluctantly waited outside for Isabella. Did he truly still need to woo Christina off her feet each time they were together? They were aware of each other's feelings after all, but that still meant that they had to sprinkle each other with adoration and affection all the time? Edmund shook away his thoughts of anxiety; walking faster to catch a bus on the way.

As Edmund made his way to Finbar's the next day with the accompaniment of Mason, he saw Isabella, Lucy, and Christina standing not very far from the gate as they began to walk down the street; followed by four boys at the most. "Dear Lord, what's Harry Kingsleigh doing in that crowd?" whispered Mason, fastening the strap of his bag as they hurried towards the girls.

"Edmund!" Christina smiled, her expression relieved as the other four boys lay their eyes on Edmund and Mason, "Oh...erm...I truly appreciate getting to know you all...erm...until next time then." she says, involuntarily taking the daisy that Kingsleigh had given her. The boys seemed taken aback at the sight of Edmund; he had always been intimidating to the other boys.

"What was that?" asked Mason, taking Isabella's hand. Isabella scoffed; giving him one of her bags, "You should have seen them before we began to walk; there were two more until they realized they were an inch shorter than Christina." she chuckled. Christina blushed, looking at a small pack of chocolates that one of the others had given her.

"It was quite sweet of them to have given me these, and they seem quite nice." she says, offering Edmund some chocolates. Edmund inwardly scowled, declining her offer. She appreciated them; hopefully it wouldn't keep up for the next few weeks.

To Edmund's displeasure, two weeks had gone by during the summer as the vacation had begun; which meant that Christina's birthday was coming soon. Often Edmund and Lucy would come to see Christina in the park to have some ice cream with each other. Occasionally they would come with Mason and Isabella, or Rowena; who all reluctantly accompanied them while Julia had gone off to America. The visits were endless; Edmund didn't think it was possible for someone to have so many suitors during the summer; aside from Rowena of course. With a frustrated sigh, Edmund waited behind David Hartman as he spoke to Christina. Was it possible to wait in a line for simply one girl? Apparently; yes.

"Oh Edmund, you've come! David here enjoys coming here with his younger siblings, don't you think that is sweet?" she smiles naively, unaware of the point that David Hartman rarely came to the park unless his mother sent him with his siblings for a play day. Edmund gave a cold smile to David, and was about to speak; interrupted by the voice of his best mate, Zachariah.

"Oy Ed! Good to see you here. Hello Christina, fancy seeing you here. You don't suppose I could get anything for you do you? It's rather hot." he teased, Edmund couldn't tell anything whether to take this seriously or not. Never in his life had he felt so jealous or irritated; and that was quite surprising, because Edmund had always been one to be in a bad mood. It was worse than when he had a jealousy for Christina and her friendship with Prince Sandalio.

Before Christina could reply, Edmund interrupted; speaking loudly, "Hey erm...Christina, you mind if I speak to you for a moment?" he asked. Christina nodded, walking with him as she pulled her bike along. "Yes Edmund?" she asks, her smile relieved as her dark brown eyes sparkled with soft look in them.

"I'd better get going; it seems that you've got a long line waiting for you. I don't think I can stand it any longer." he says truthfully, however his tone humoured. She looks troubled as he says this, her hand grasping his arm. "Edmund, please no. I don't think I can stand this any longer than you can. Would you—" before she said anything, Edmund gave her a small kiss on the lips; making his friends' eyes widen with shock. He gave her a small brooch, embedded with a round ruby; which had been her birth jewel and a greatly treasured jewel to the Narnians with its blood red colour and constant glimmer, "An early birthday gift for you." he smiles, his eyes glimmer as darkly as the jewel; Edmund purchased it a week ago with all his own money, he was always the type of boy to save money for more important things.

Christina turned bright red; pursing her lips as she turned to the other boys, "Erm...I'd better get going now. It-It was nice to see you all again. I will see you tomorrow Edmund." she says with a wide smile, taking the brooch and placing it in her pocket for safe keeping. Grasping the handles of her bike tightly as she chewed on her lower lip; Christina seated herself and biked away from the park.

_Dad was right after all...girls do need to be swept off of their feet._

That very same day played for the seventh time in nineteen year old Edmund Pevensie's mind, it had been three years since his parents had given him that talk and since the boys had left Christina alone after concluding that the two were committed to one another. And for three years, he and Christina remained at each other's courts; going by the customs of their time as they refrained from coming in contact. They waited during those three years; together. With an excited sigh, Edmund handed over the money to the jewel shop owner as he was given a small velvet blue box; opening it to see a small silver ring with a small jewel that was placed in the middle. It was all that he could afford at the moment. If he had been in Narnia, Edmund could have offered her a whole treasure box of rings; the perks of being a King of Narnia, the downside of being a normal college student in England.

Edmund was doing his best in Pembroke College, especially so that he could graduate as soon as possible and find a job of his own. As soon as he had been working for at least two or three years, Edmund planned on attending St. Edmund's College to work for his PhD and MPhil. It was quite funny to hear that he wanted to attend a school that went by the same name as him; however his intentions to become a successful doctor were quite strong, and the school strongly supported the religion he had been in.

Why was Edmund working so hard to become successful? He was no King in England; he had to work just as hard for money; especially if he wanted a bright future for a future family. He and Christina lived in different Colleges under the same University, and often met up at the end of the week to see one another; they would be considered lucky to even see each other twice a week, Edmund would come by Newnham College to see her if he hadn't any school work, which was quite rare. From time to time they would see Eustace or Jill while they strolled around together or would stop by the Scrubb family's house for an occasional dinner (if ever Aunt Alberta was in the mood to be nice to Edmund).

Was he prepared? He had ruled Narnia at the age of fourteen, unprepared; however he ruled it with justice and such greatness that the age of his and his siblings' rule the Golden Age. Because Aslan guided them well; even when they did not know it. He did not feel rushed about asking for Christina's hand, he was supposed to be thirty five by now; a thousand years old actually. Of all times, he felt that right now would be the best. He didn't know why, he and Christina were still studying in school; but he was working hard, and so was she. He would graduate soon enough, and Pembroke College was literally giving him money to study there; doctors were in dire need at this time. He was spending a weekend with his parents during the beginning of his summer break; he needed to tell them of his intentions and wanted their approval. He'd have to speak to Christina's aunt and uncle after that as well, but they were already all the way in France; he'd have to wait for a while until seeing Christina, they kept in touch through letters though.

His parents sat across him as they all had tea and Susan's homemade chocolate cake from her cafe, sixteen year old Lucy came down the staircases before Edmund spoke; her auburn waves cascaded past her shoulders very gently, she was just as beautiful as Susan in so many ways. Edmund had difficulty when he first returned to Finchley from Cambridge, a few boys were coming to their house to see Lucy; it was worse than when she was being courted in Narnia, these boys were all trying to sneak into the backyard of their house to throw pebbles at Lucy's window to ask for her accompaniment. She never came down of course, Edmund was always the one to come see the boys; even threatening to call the police on them. They left eventually.

"Hey Ed." she says, sitting next to him as she reached out for the last crumpet from his small plate. "Was there anything you wanted to tell us honey?" asked their mother, pushing back her flaxen hair that was already beginning to gray, the small laugh lines by her light brown eyes indicated her aging; however she aged very gracefully.

"Yes, erm..." Edmund really didn't know how to tell them, it wasn't as bad as when he introduced his father to Christina of course; because this time, he was sure about the words he was choosing and was certain that he was prepared and that his parents would approve of his decision. Finding no words to explain himself, he pulled out the velvet blue box that he had bought a day ago; slowly handing it to his father, who reached out for it patiently.

His mother gasped, opening the box as she laid her eyes on the simple silver ring that lay within the velvet blue box. Shock and joy screamed out in Lucy's eyes as she rushed over to their parents' side to take a look at the ring. She smiled widely at Edmund, seating herself excitedly next to their father; squeezing his arm tightly. "E-Edmund, are you sure that you are prepared for this?" his mother asked, Edmund could tell that she was confused; not quite sure whether to be happy or anxious.

"Yes." he says with a smile and a small laugh, directing his eyes to the tear filled ones of his mother; who walked over to him and embraced him tightly. "Oh Edmund! I never thought it would happen so soon." she sniffled, her breath ragged and heavy as she began to cry. Edmund looked into the eyes of his father, who seemed to be in deep thought. His father finally looked up at him after Lucy rested her head on their father's shoulder, closing the box as he slowly placed it the coffee table.

"Marriage is a big step Edmund...I don't question your self assurance. I believe you, I believe _in_ you. You and Christina are both so young...you both are preparing for great futures; I don't know whether to say that you might be taking this too fast. You've only known one another for three years; it would be hypocritical of me to tell you that it is too short, your mother and I married after a year and a half of knowing one another. But lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place Edmund. And you must be aware of that." his father said seriously, squeezing the hand of Lucy.

Edmund shut his eyes and sighed, "Yes." he replies; he truly understands what his father is saying, and his father knew that as well.

"Edmund, you're still so young. You may think you're prepared for Marriage; when you really aren't. Do you have enough money for a house? A wedding? Are you assured that you can provide a lifestyle that will keep Christina comfortable? Are you prepared for children?" his father asked, Edmund couldn't quite tell whether he was angered, or really simply questioning him. Because Edmund was like his father in every way, and those were the only things Edmund probably would have been feeling both at the same time if he had a son who wanted to do this at an age as young as his. But Edmund _was_ prepared he was an adult in his mind; he understood everything, and thought of each and every possibility and problem in his mind; he was prepared in some sense. Maturely; yes, Emotionally; yes, Financially would still be a slight struggle...

"Yes. My school has been offering me money to continue studying; they want me to continue studying in that College." Edmund replied, not stating the amount of money he was already making. He was on a scholarship like the others, but if he maintained a certain grade consistently; the College would continue to offer him money.

His father was silent; rubbing his chin as he stared into Edmund's eyes. He stood up just as Edmund did, walking towards him and placing his hand on Edmund's shoulder; gripping it tightly. The two embraced, Edmund didn't really know what to do. His relationship with his father was quite complex in a sense that it ran much deeper than his father's relationship with his three other siblings. "No matter what Edmund, know that I'm proud of you; you and all your siblings. If…If you need money, your mother and I will be there for you and Christina. But don't think we won't be hard on you two!" his father exclaimed, patting his back hard with a gentle smile and kind eyes.

"Oh Edmund, I just want to let you know. How much I love you! If ever you and Christina need a home, you two are always welcome here. You don't need to live all the way in Cambridge." his mother teared, running her fingers through his thick brown hair as she lips began to quiver.

"Mum, I have yet to propose. You don't need to worry—"

"I always worry Edmund, it's my job as your mother." she sniffles, kissing his cheeks without end. "Mum!" Edmund laughed. Lucy laughed as well, embracing her father as she watched their mother smother Edmund with kisses that would be missed in the future.

"Just remember Edmund, the courting never stops. As long as you're married, there is a bond between you two that is meant to be maintained and furthered. Don't forget that. You will encounter problems of your own with her, but don't let that get in the way. Turn to God at all times, he won't leave you hanging." his father said, ruffling Edmund's hair just like he used to three years ago.

Weeks had passed, Edmund waited eagerly for Christina's return; meeting up with Mason on Summer weekends from time to time to practise what he wanted to say. When Mason was to return to the summer classes of Kings College London, Edmund was with Peter; practising for the same thing.

"Ed, relax. She'll say yes." Peter sighed, turning a page of his folder of papers; looking down at his work as he listened to Edmund's babbling and hesitations. "How are you so sure she wants to marry? What if she's afraid to say no and says yes?" Edmund says anxiously, "I never thought about it that way."

"Edmund!" Peter cut him off; his expression irritated, "I remember when I prop—" he hesitated, and said no more, "Just…don't worry, you'll be fine. Look, I've got to get back to my work. Go get some tea or something, just…don't worry." he sighs, making his way up the stairs…

As they all waited in the train station for Professor Kirke, Ms. Plummer, Eustace, Julia, Jill, and Susan; Edmund held onto the briefcase in his left hand quite tightly, tapping his foot as he waited for any sign of either the train or Christina. She along with Rowena and Isabella were supposed to come and meet up with him, Peter and Lucy to wait for everyone else. With an exasperated sigh, Edmund opened the brief case; about to reach out for the ring he had bought for Christina to place it in his pocket; however he was abruptly interrupted by the call of his name. Christina rushed towards Edmund with a smile forming upon her lips; embracing him tightly.

"How was it?" she asked Edmund, her grip on his hand tightening.

Seeing her made him smile wider than he ever thought he could. That was when he knew; he was prepared…for _everything_. Whether it be a house, or a room, or money, or _children_. Most of all; he was prepared to share a _life_ with Christina. He could imagine and see everything now…

* * *

To those wondering, if Edmund proposed while they were still alive, Christina would definitely say yes; however they would have married at least 4 to 6 years later because her aunt and uncle wouldn't have approved of the marriage at such a young age. And of course, they _definitely_ would have had children, two actually :P

hope you enjoyed this one-shot. i guess it's really a goodbye now to this story right? hahaha, thank you so much for reading! :D

best wishes,

CWM


End file.
